Aime moi et Merlin t'aimera, ou pas ?
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Dans le monde, ya deux trucs primordiaux… les choco-grenouille et l'amour. Et quand on en abuse, les deux donnent la nausée. A Poudlard, cette année, Kity et Etta auront plus qu'envie de foncer aux toilettes. Et c'est pas à cause des choco-grenouilles..
1. Chapter 1

_~ Bonjour à tous ! _

_Alors voilà une fic écrite en coécriture entre clOclo-sorciere-megalo et P'titeYume._

_L'histoire sera rythmée par deux héroïnes assez... particulières ! Cloclo se chargera de Kity, froide et snob, et moi (P'tite-Yume) je m'occuperai du point de vue d'Etta, extravertie et rebelle. _

_Nous espérons que vous nous pardorez nos fautes d'orthographe et certains délires ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 1 : Je n'ai pas failli !

J'ai toujours adorée la rentrée des classes. Ouais je sais : je suis pas normale. Qui aiment les feuilles mortes d'automne ? Qui aiment sentir la fumée du Poudlardexpress prémice de journées grises à apprendre des leçons longues comme le bras ? Qui aime quitter son chez-soi douillet ? Sa famille aimante ? Je n'ai pas de chez moi douillet. Ni de famille aimante, comme ça la question est réglée. C'est pas courant me direz-vous. Mais si je vous dis que je m'appelle Henrietta Malefoy et que je renie tous les principes des sangs purs ? Là tout de suite vous voyez mieux le tableau ! Pour être plus clair, je vous présente la situation : je suis à Serpentard. Jusque là ça va pour une Malefoy. Mais si je vous raconte que j'ai tatoué sur mon épaule une tête de mort qui tire la langue pour énerver ma mère et me suis fait mettre un piercing au nombril pour la provoquer elle et son balai dans le derrière ? Vous comprendrez donc mieux pourquoi c'est tendu entre elle et moi et pourquoi elle préfère ma sœur cadette Cassandra si conforme aux règles de notre prestigieuse famille. Et si je vous dis que j'ai craché au visage de mon père lorsqu'il m'a annoncé que je deviendrai mangemort et servirai loyalement son « seigneur des ténèbres adoré » ? Vous comprendrez sans doute mieux pourquoi il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Et si je vous explique comment au beau milieu d'un repas familiale où Lucius injuriait les nés-moldus j'ai annoncé que ceux qui pensaient comme lui n'étaient que des abrutis finis, vous comprendrez pourquoi ma famille me haie. On se demande pourquoi je suis encore en vie et résidant toujours à la demeure familiale. En fait, je ne suis tolérée que pour ne pas créer un scandale. Pour que la famille reste digne. Fidèle à son image de bonne éducation. Bonne éducation…

Ça me fait bien rire.

C'est pour ça que le jour de la rentrée arrive comme une libération. Que j'attends avec impatience le 3 septembre. Ma maison c'est Poudlard. Bien que la plupart des élèves là-bas ne m'apprécient pas vraiment… Tout ça parce que je suis la cousine de Licius, une Malefoy ! Ou parce que je suis la fille d'un Mangemort. A l'école je me sens comme prise entre deux feux. Il y a ceux qui me détestent pour ce que je suis d'un côté, et ceux qui me méprise pour ce que je ne suis pas de l'autre. Et puis il y a les autres : les hypocrites qui font semblant d'être vos amis parce que votre famille est prestigieuse et qu'ils pourraient se faire remarquer par Voldemort. Pourtant, malgré ça Pourdlard est ma maison. Parce qu'il y a Fred, Grace, Oliver et Pam. Vous vous demandez certainement qui ils sont ? Laissez-moi-vous éclairer.

Grace est à Serdaigle. Elle a beau être le modèle de la parfaite petite sorcière, elle n'en reste pas moins un amie loyale et présente. Bien que réservée et timide, elle accepte de braver les regards en étant mon amie. Grace est le genre de fille qu'on ne remarque pas, petite, rondouillarde, les yeux bruns fuyants. Toujours cachée derrière une frange brune. Et puisque que dans notre monde tout est régit par cela il me faut donc vous le préciser : elle est née-moldue. C'est pour ça que ma famille la haie.

Pam est à Serpentard. Elle aurait due être un garçon. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit à longueur de journée. Parce qu'elle est tout sauf féminine. Parce que ses cheveux roux sont aussi courts que ceux de Fred, que son vocabulaire est digne d'un camionneur et que ses manières sont… inexistantes. Mes parents la détestent mais je pense que c'est plus parce qu'elle est lesbienne que parce qu'elle est de sang mêlée.

Oliver est un dragueur invétéré. Ça explique pourquoi il ne supporte pas les Maraudeurs. En particulier Black et Potter. A eux trois ils se partagent les filles de Pourdlard, or un Gryffondor à toujours plus d'admiratrices qu'un Poufsouffle. Oliver a beau le nier, personne n'est dupe que ça le fait enrager ! Pourtant ses yeux bleus et ses sourires charmeurs font des ravages parmi la gente féminine. Mais hélas pas autant que ceux de Potter et Black. Et ça, ça l'énerve. C'est un sang-mélé. Mes parents ne connaissent même pas son existence alors que pourtant il est aussi populaire que les Bizzar'Sisters à l'école.

Fred est de sang –mélé, et a été mon premier ami. Mon premier véritable ami. Avant Pam, Oliver et Grace. On s'est rencontré le jour de ma première rentrée à Poudlard, dans le train. J'étais un peu déstabilisée et en tant que deuxième année il m'a aidé et expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. C'est un nonchalant de nature, en tout cas c'est ce que tout le monde croit. On le voit comme un flemmard blond sans ambition et un cancre endurci. Ses yeux sont aussi verts que la couleur de sa maison, mais bien plus passifs que ceux en colères de la plupart des Serpentards. Mais ceux qui se sont frottés à lui s'en sont mordus les doigts. Il ne supporte pas les emmerdeurs, et leur fait bien comprendre. C'est pour ça qu'il déteste les Maraudeurs.

« **Etta !**

**- Pam**, je m'écris en courant sur le quai encombré de valises.

**- Ma chériiiee ! J'ai entendu dire que tu as failli faire sauter ta baraque!** fait-elle sans préambule comme à son habitude.

**- Qui moi ?** m'étonnai-je faussement. **C'est mal me connaître ! Je n'ai pas failli ! Je l'ai fait voyons ! Ma mère en est tombée dans les pommes ! Mais ça en valait le coup, regarde ! **»

Elle éclate de rire lorsque je brandis fièrement mes ongles dont pas un n'a la même couleur que les autres. Mon père ayant refusait de me donner mon argent de poche en raison de mon comportement, j'ai cru dans mon droit d'obtenir par tous les moyens possibles ce que je voulais acheter : du vernis à ongles qui change de couleurs. Quitte à en fabriquer en cachette dans notre grenier ! Okay, le toit n'y a pas survécut mais j'ai tout de même réussit à en faire grâce à aux conseils d'un super magazine ! Et puis ça en valait la peine rien que pour voir ma mère s'évanouir, le visage de mes sœurs faire cent pieds de long et mon père s'arracher les cheveux de colère. Sa calvitie en a prit un sacré coup !

« **En voiture !** s'écrie soudain le chef de gare.»

Nous montons en courant dans le train, bousculant au passage deux premières années qu'on reconnaît à leurs têtes de bambins abandonnés. Nous nous glissons dans un compartiment encore vide juste avant que ne déboule Oliver, essoufflé et la cravate légèrement défaite…

« **Qui est la malheureuse ?** je demande un sourire au coin.

**- Nina Fordland,** répondit-il en se posant sur le siège en face de Pam. **Un mètre soixante quinze, et un bonnet D.**

**- Elle ! C'est vraie qu'elle est canon**, s'exclame mon amie, **mais Black se l'ai déjà faîte ! T'es à la traine mon pauvre Oli !**

**- Au diable ce troll puant !**

**- Salut**, fait doucement une voix avant qu'Oliver n'ait put continuer sa tirade de mots aussi délicats les uns que les autres.

**- Gracy ! Ouah ! Quel teint de déesse ! T'es partie où ?**

**- Marseille, en France**, répond-t-elle au Poufsouffle.

**- Comment sont les françaises**, demande avidement Pam**, il paraît qu'elles affichent leurs corps ! Et qu'elles sont des filles pas difficiles !**

**- Euh**, rougit la petite brune.

**- Elles sont très ouvertes**, lance Oliver en riant.

**- De quoi tu parles Oli ? De leurs esprits ou de leurs jambes ?** je demande.

**- Etta, c'est vraie que tu as failli faire exploser ta maison ?** fait-il pour changer de sujet bien que son sourire en dise long sur ce qu'aurait été sa réponse.

**- Non, en fait je n'ai pas failli.**

**- Tu as vraiment fait exploser ta maison**, s'écrit Grace les yeux exorbités. **Ce n'était pas une rumeur !**

**- Techniquement parlant, ce n'était que le grenier**, précisais-je.

**- Alors comme ça tu as fait exploser la demeure de Tante Iris**, fait soudain une tête blonde dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

**- Quel dommage Lulu**, répliquais-je, **tu vas pas pouvoir venir goûter à le « succulent » clafouti de tante Riri avant longtemps.**

**- Et surtout pas voir ta sale face de rat en dehors des cours ! Pauvre mocheté !** rétorque Lucius. »

Oli retient ma main alors que je tente de me lever pour lui faire sentir ma façon de penser. Mon cousin me lance un regard satisfait avant de sortir de mon champ de vision, suivie de sa coure de lèche-bottes. Je fulmine tout en marmonnant une foule d'insultes qui font rougir Grace. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'observer à travers la vitre. C'est vrai, je ne suis pas aussi lumineuse qu'Evans, ni belle comme Nina Fordland. J'ai les yeux gris, gris comme un nuage gonflé de pluie. Mes boucles courtes sont toujours en désordre, rendant ma chevelure châtain quasi-impossible à coiffer. Je ne suis pas super grande ni sexy. Et je suis plutôt excentrique, trop de couleurs, trop de trous à mes oreilles, ou de teintes à mes ongles. Je ne sais pas tenir ma langue et je collectionne les retenus parce que je fais des sales coups à Licius et sa bande de pseudo-Mangemorts. Enfin... Heureusement, si j'en crois les dires d'Oliver, mon bonnet D est plutôt un avantage… C'est bien la seule chose qui puisse l'attirer _lui_ et encore je ne suis même pas sûre que ça l'intéresse…

« **Hey Tapage, il paraît que t'as failli faire exploser le manoir familial**, s'exclame Fred en me sortant de mes pensées.

**- J'ai pas failli**, marmonnais-je.

**- J'aurais adoré voir ça**, rit mon ami en s'écroulant à côté d'Oliver.

**- C'est vrai que t'as loupé quelque chose ! J'ai cru que les cris de Cassandra étaient ceux de la sirène des pompiers !**

**- Vous avez lut la nouvelle**, demande Pam en brandissant la Gazette du sorcier, **il paraît que les Bizzar'Sisters donneront un concert à Pré-au-lard la semaine prochaine !** »

Mais Pam ne réussit pas à me rendre euphorique. L'image de ma sœur aînée adorée s'est imposée dans mon esprit. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus, le portrait craché de ma mère et de ma grand-mère. Notre relation est plutôt conflictuelle. Je la déteste et elle me déteste. Elle veut me voir accepter l'honneur que nous fait Voldemort en nous acceptant dans ses rangs. Elle veut que je cesse mes « gamineries ». Elle veut que j'arrête d'aimer ce qui n'est pas quelqu'un de digne de notre famille selon elle. Je ne sais pas comment ni quand elle l'a deviné, mais elle le sait. Elle le sait et ça, ça me fait peur. Je suis terrifiée à l'idée qu'elle utilise cette information… C'est pourtant tout à fait le genre de Cassiopéa. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que Cassandra n'est pas au courant. Cassandra et mon autre sœur, la jumelle de Cassiopéa. Un bloc de glace comme sa jumelle mais qui au moins ne lève pas sa baguette sur moi. Elle ne me défend pas pour autant et assiste à toutes mes punitions sans le moindre état d'âme. Enfin à quoi s'attendre d'autre quand votre famille s'appelle Malefoy ? C'est pour ça que j'aime Poudlard, parce que j'y suis moins seule qu'à la maison. Là-bas je suis la brebis galeuse, la seule non-blonde, la violeuse des règles ancestrales. La fauteuse de troubles.

**« Hey Malefoy ! Il paraît que t'as faillit faire exploser ta…**

**- J'ai pas failli**, m'écriai-je en jetant un regard noir à l'intruse**. J'ai vraiment fait exploser ma maison ! C'est bon là ? On peut me lâcher avec cette histoire ?** »

La fille m'offre une mine méprisante avant de s'éloigner en claquant des talons. Je sens que c'est pas la dernière à me demander ça aujourd'hui… Soudain, l'attention de Fred est captée. Comme attirée par un aimant par une silhouette dans le couloir. Il n'écoute plus la discussion animée des trois autres. Enfin, il est vraie qu'écouter Pam décrire avec amour les courbes de la chanteuse des Bizzar'Sisters n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus intéressant… Mais il n'y a qu'une chose qui peut autant captiver Fred, qui peut lui allumait cette lueur dans les yeux. Ou plutôt qu'une personne. Catherine Fairfax. Kity pour les intimes et Fairfax pour les autres. Une petite Serdaigle orgueilleuse et prétentieuse, amie de celle qui fait chavirer le cœur de James Potter : Lily Evans. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle soit une née-moldue qui m'insupporte chez elle mais cette petite mine supérieur et son air hautain qu'elle ne cherche même pas à dissimuler. Je me demande comment une fille aussi sympa que Lily peut être amie avec cette peste ! Je me demande surtout comment Fed peut l'aimer ! Peut être que ses longues jambes et son corps gracieux ne sont pas indifférents à cela, pensais-je en regardant la Serdaigle traversait le couloir.

Mais je ferais mieux de m'occuper de mes propres problèmes de cœur. Ils sont bien assez compliqués comme cela pour ne pas que j'aille m'occuper de ceux de Fred. Alors voilà je vous explique : je suis amoureuse d'un Maraudeur. Fait peu étrange car au moins une fois dans toute sa scolarité une élève de Poudlard a été amoureuse de Potter ou de Black. Mais moi je fiche des yeux bleus de Sirius et des sourires de Potter ! Ne parlons pas de Pettigrow qui n'a que des hypocrites comme admiratrices. Bon je suppose que maintenant vous avez deviné qui j'aime secrètement depuis déjà un bout de temps... Oui, il s'agit bien de Remus Lupin. Comment en suis-je venue à tomber amoureuse de lui ? C'est vrai qu'il n'est pas aussi canon que ses amis et est plutôt discret et sérieux. Mon parfait opposé en somme. Laissez-moi vous expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'espérer quelque chose entre lui et moi. C'est parce que je me sens bien quand il est là. A côté de lui j'ai l'impression de ne pas être une sale fille de mangemort ou une traitresse à son sang. Il vous sourit sans vous connaître. Vous propose son aide sans demander en retour. Il est juste vrai, sans faux-semblants. Il est toujours présent, gentil. Il est loyal et n'abandonne pas ses amis.

Je le connais assez bien. Du moins c'est ce que je me plais à songer. Au départ, il m'intriguait. C'était comme si une brume de secrets l'enveloppait. Or, je suis curieuse de nature alors lorsque j'ai été sa partenaire en potion de la première à la quatrième année, j'ai tout fait pour savoir le plus de choses sur lui. Il est chaleureux et ouvert mais en même temps très réservé. Durant ces cinq années, on a beaucoup parlé et pourtant encore aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'a rien dit… J'adore parler avec lui ! Il a un humour agréable, piquant et tranquille et une conversation plus évoluée que celle de Potter, Black ou Pettigrow. Maintenant je suppose que vous voulez savoir quand je suis tombée amoureuse de lui ? Coup de foudre ? Amour lattant ? Il m'est difficile d'expliquer quand exactement je me suis rendu compte de mes sentiments, mais je crois que c'était à la fin de la cinquième année lorsqu'il m'a dit au revoir avec son sourire si gentil et doux. A cet instant, j'ai comprit qu'il allait me manquer. Lui et sa présence rassurante, son humour, sa gentillesse, nos plaisanteries et discussion à propos de Slughorn et ses tiques, et puis – avoue on le- il n'est pas désagréable à regarder. J'ai su aussi que je n'avais aucune chance à l'instant même où j'ai comprit que je l'aimais. C'est l'un des Maraudeurs, les plus fervents ennemis des sang-purs et des Serpentards. Par conséquent mes espoirs sont voués à l'échec non seulement parce que je suis une sang-pure mais en plus je suis à Serpentard. Je ne peux pas croire que Remus puisse s'arrêter à de tels préjugés, qu'il n'ait été sympa avec moi que pour avoir des bonnes notes en potion. –ce qui vu mon niveau n'était pas une bonne idée-

En fait, je m'invente des explications, des prétextes, des excuses pour continuer à espérer. Pourtant je dois me rendre à l'évidence et arrêté de me jouer des films dans ma petite tête écervelée : jamais il ne pourra me considérer autrement que comme sa partenaire en potion. Je ne lui suis pas essentiel, il n'a pas parut touché lorsque l'année dernière nous n'avons pas été ensemble en potions. Alors que pour moi que cette nouvelle à bousculer tout mon équilibre, comme si une pièce de mon univers s'était envolée et m'échappée. Ça ne lui a rien fait du tout. Rien. Absolument rien. J'ai cru un instant que tous ses sourires pouvaient cacher quelque chose… et que… Je devrai vraiment arrêter de regarder ces comédies romantiques qu'adore tant Gracy ! Ça vous fait croire à l'amour impossible ! Foutaise ! Remus Lupin, Gryffondor de son état, sang-mélé, calme, posé, Maraudeur avec Etta Malefoy, serpentard, sang pur, exubérante et originale ? C'est un peu un genre de Roméo et Juliette façon sorcier, en fait. Sauf que Roméo et Juliette n'ont jamais existé, leur amour impossible c'est du vent, tout comme mes espoirs entre lui et moi. Vous me suivez toujours ou je vous ai perdue au fil de mes pensées chaotiques ?

Pour résumé : il ne s'intéresse pas à moi. Je pense même qu'il me méprise et cache tout ça derrière un masque de gentillesse. Alors pourquoi je m'accroche, me direz-vous ? Tout simplement parce que je suis idiote ! Une idiote finie. Mais je n'y peux rien ! J'ai essayé d'oublier ! Je suis sortie avec ce crétin de Morton et me suis fait embrasser par cette limace de Crawford juste pour l'oublier. Okay, j'avoue. Mes tentatives d'oubli n'étaient pas totalement dénuées d'espoirs. J'avoue que j'espérais lui ouvrir les yeux, le rendre jaloux. Ça n'a pas marché du tout. Qu'est ce que j'espérai ? Je ne sais plus très bien mais ça a été un fiasco. Je me demande s'il s'en est même rendue compte… Ma vie sentimentale est un foirage total. Je suis condamnée à finir vielle fille. Enfin, si je résiste à mon père et ses projets de mariage entre moi et un Black.

« **Etta…**, souffle doucement Grace en posant sa main sur mon avant bras découvert. **Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?**

**- Rien**, m'empressais-je de répondre en rabattant ma manche. **Rien Grace. Ne t'inquiète pas**. »

Je vois bien à ses yeux qu'elle n'est nullement convaincue. Mais je ne peux pas lui en dire plus, je ne veux pas l'inquiéter. Elle ne doit pas savoir que ces marques rouges sont le cadeau de départ de mon père. Que ses sortilèges qu'il me jette lorsque je suis à la maison sont de plus en plus fréquents, et de plus en plus douloureux. Elle ne doit pas apprendre que ma sœur se délecte de ce spectacle et qu'elle se sert de sa baguette contre moi dès qu'elle le peut. Personne ne doit savoir quelle a été ma punition pour avoir fait exploser le grenier. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime Poudlard, parce que je suis loin de mon père, Téodius Malefoy, et de sa baguette. Parce que près de mes amis j'ai l'impression que ma sœur et ses sorts ne peuvent pas m'atteindre. Et parce que c'est là que tous mes souvenirs heureux sont et que je peux voir Remus. Je pose ma main sur les marques encore rouges. La douleur ne s'est pas encore tue.

« **Vous ne devinerez jamais quoi**, s'exclame soudain Pam qui revient de sa recherche de choco-grenouilles. **Les Maraudeurs squattent le compartiment d'Evans et Fairfax ! Vous auriez dû voir la tête de Lily !**

**- De quelle tête tu parles**, demande froidement l'intéressée.

**- On t'a jamais dit que c'était malpoli d'écouter aux portes Evans ?** répliqua mon amie en se retournant.

**- Lily**, s'empresse de répondre Oliver en lançant un sourire charmeur, **quel plaisir de te voir…**

**- Garde tes sourires pour tes admiratrices**, fait-elle, **ils n'auront pas plus d'effet que ceux de Potter ! Dis Etta, c'est vraie que tu as failli faire exploser ta maison ? Tout le monde ne parle que de ça.**

**- Je n'ai pas failli**, je réponds avec lassitude.

**- Elle a juste pulvérisé son grenier**, rajoute Grace.

**- Maintenant que t'es au courant, dégage !** aboi Pam. **Tu gâches mon air !**

**- Très bien Taylord, je m'en vais ! A bientôt Etta**, dit-elle en sortant avec colère de notre compartiment.

**- T'es malade Pam**, explose Oliver dès qu'elle est partie, **tu as gâché mes chances avec tes conneries !**

**- J'ai surtout contribué à ta survie, je suis pas sûre que Potter t'aurait laisser en vie s'il t'avait vu faire des avances à sa Lily-Jolie. **

**- C'est même certain !** fait Grace pour détendre l'atmosphère, **on dirait un chien derrière son maître ! Près à attaquer quiconque l'approcherait de trop près.** »

Nos rires envahissent rapidement le wagon, nous attribuant des regards désapprobateurs de la part des Serdaigles du compartiment d'à côté. Comme à chaque jour de rentrée. Les gens n'ont pas changés et leurs réactions non plus. Réglés comme une montre suisse. Cette sixième année à Poudlard s'annonce banale.

Si j'avais su !

* * *

_Bon alors voilà, il s'agit du premier chapitre ! Nous amerions savoir ce que vous en pensez. Quelle sont vos impressions sur les personnages ? Leurs caractères ? _

_Le chapitre suivant sera écrit du point de vue de Kity !_


	2. Chapter 2

Après Etta, voici Kity, totalement opposée à la première. Nous espérons cependant qu'elle vous plaira :D.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ya des jours, vaut mieux louper son train !**

**-Elle a fait ex-plo-ser le toit, Kity ! Putin de bordel de merde, le toit a explosé ! **jure Cassy, le souffle court et les joues rouges.

Je retiens un rire avec difficulté. Pas que les conneries de Miss-il-faut-qu'on-me-remarque m'amusent, elles ont plutôt tendance à m'exaspérer, mais j'aime beaucoup la seconde facette de Cassandra Malefoy, fille de bonne famille et toujours bien sur elle, sous tous les plans. Mais dés qu'elle est derrière un pilier du quai 9 ¾, cachée des regards et dans un état de colère indéfinissable, c'est plus du tout la même affaire…

**-Et elle a fait ça comment ? En se faisant du pop-corn ? **ironisais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**-Ta compassion laisse à désirer !**

**-Ecoute, Cassy, tu t'en fais trop pour elle ! Laisse-la tranquille, c'est ses emmerdes, pas les tiennes ! **

Cassy grimace et je lui souris en retour, m'apprêtant à lui dire qu'un toit, pour une famille de sang-pur, c'est du gâteau à arranger et que l'histoire sera vite classée, quand une voix froide résonne près de nous.

**-Petite sœur… tu parles aux Souillures, maintenant ? **

Mon sourire disparait et je détourne mon regard de Cassy pour le poser sur sa sœur jumelle, Cassiopée Malefoy. Autant leurs physiques sont semblables, deux belles blondes aux yeux bleus, autant leurs personnalités sont carrément différentes Cassy est gentille, même si peu le pense, plutôt discrète et n'ose pas trop montrer son opinion, sauf en ce qui concerne sa petite sœur, Henrietta Cassiopéa est un peu… bon, imaginez le diable, vous voyez ce type rouge à la queue qui se termine en pointe et deux charmantes petites cornes sur son crâne chauve ? Bah, Cassiopée, c'est sa fille unique et préférée. Sa petite chouchoute, quoi, et elle en profite au-delà de ce qui devrait être permis. Pas spécialement courageuse, elle s'en prend surtout aux plus faibles et n'hésite pas à frapper très fort. Donnez-lui un poignard, et il n'y aura plus un seul _sang-impur _à Poudlard. Dont moi, ça, c'est fait.

**-Quoi ? Euh… tu plaisantes, Siopéa ? Je… Jamais je n'adresserai la parole, si je n'en étais pas obligée, à une Sang-de-bourbe !... Et là, c'est parce que…, **bégaye Cassy, horrifiée.

**-C'est moi qui l'aie trainée là. Je voulais savoir si votre maison avait vraiment sauté… tu connais les Serdaigle, Malefoy, ils veulent toujours tout savoir ! **l'aidais-je avec un grand sourire moqueur à l'adresse de sa sœur jumelle.

Cassy est terrorisée à l'idée de décevoir sa sœur qu'elle admire et chérit plus que tout mais elle n'est pas raciste, comme cette dernière, et s'est liée d'amitié avec Lily et moi… dans l'ombre. Je peux comprendre son attitude après tout, ce n'est que les Gryffondor qui sont sensés être courageux, non ? Et en bonne Gryffondor, Lily n'apprécie pas la lâcheté de notre amie mais elle est bien trop tolérante pour lui en vouloir réellement.

Sans un regard pour Cassy, jouant mon rôle, je frôle Cassiopéa et lui glisse au passage :

**-Surtout les Sang-de-bourbe. C'est quand que tu te décides à les exterminer, déjà ? Ah oui, encore trop jeune pour être mangemort ? **

Et sans attendre de réponse, je m'en vais.

**OµO**

Assise sur la banquette du compartiment vide que j'ai choisi, j'attends Lily et Dana. On préfère ne pas s'attendre sur le quai, il est toujours bondé et, soit on voit rien, soit on est écrasé, alors merci bien ! En plus, après, pour se dénicher un compartiment inoccupé… Lily, étant préfète l'année dernière, aurait dû rejoindre le compartiment qui correspond à cette fonction, mais apparemment, il a été infesté de Scrout à Pétard. J'espère juste que, cette fois-ci, Dana ne loupera pas le train. Ses parents ont comme un léger problème avec les horaires. Léger problème qu'ils ont transmis à leur fille, pour faire bonne mesure.

**-Hey ! Kity ! **s'écrie Lily en débarquant dans le compartiment, sa lourde valise trainant derrière elle.

**-Salut, Lil's ! Tes vacances ?**

**-Génial ! Enfin… les lettres de Potter ont été dix-milles fois plus nombreuses ! **grommelle-t-elle en se laissant tomber près de moi.

J'ai bien envie de rire mais l'expérience me dit que ça pourrait me coûter la vie, donc autant tout faire pour être encore sur Terre quand Lily se décidera à dire oui à l'ébouriffé ? Car elle dira oui, c'est inévitable. C'est un peu comme quand on propose une sucette à un gamin après qu'il ait piqué une crise de nerf au départ, obstiné, il la refuse en vous hurlant que vous êtes « une méchante pas belle et pas jolie, en plus ! » mais il finit toujours par vous l'arracher des mains, avec une petite moue d'amour-propre bafoué. Bah, là, Potter est la sucette… Bon, l'exemple n'est peut-être pas super bien choisi…

**-Et les tiennes ? **

**-Super… j'en suis arrivée à traiter George d'abruti congénital et à lui écraser une tartine de **_**Nutella **_**dans sa gueule de singe hurleur, mais ça va, rien de nouveau, **marmonnais-je.

Lily éclate de rire. Dix contre un que la scène de la tartine de _Nutella _s'impose toute seule à son esprit… George est le nouveau petit-copain de ma mère. Ma mère est une mono-parentale assumée, qui considère les hommes comme… des paires d'escarpins on n'en a jamais assez et il suffit d'une saison pour qu'elles soient démodées. _Sa dernière paire d'escarpins _est un mannequin tout ce qu'il y a de plus cliché. Quinze ans de moins et un Q.I. qui pourrait rivaliser avec un troll des cavernes. Tout ce qu'il a pour lui, c'est sa gueule d'ange… si elle pouvait perdre la faculté de parler, ce serait le bonheur.

La porte s'ouvre alors une seconde fois pour laisser entrer quatre Gryffondor qui forment le groupe star de Poudlard… que voulez-vous, les ados ont besoin d'idoles…

**-Tiens, salut, les filles ! Quel hasard, on cherche un compartiment libre et on tombe sur vous…, **lance Potter

**-… les deux nanas les plus canons de l'école, **ajoute Black avec un clin d'œil charmeur.

Ah, donc voici, dans toute leur splendeur, les deux maraudeurs les plus idiots et arrogants. Mais ils ne sont pas méchants, juste profondément agaçants et, pour le cas de Potter, un tantinet trop collant. Je serai quand même injuste de ne pas préciser qu'ils font partie des meilleurs élèves de notre promo, pour ne pas dire les meilleurs. Le pire c'est qu'ils se foutent des cours comme moi, du Quidditch. Mais moi, je suis une carpette au Quidditch, eux ils ont des O dans toutes les matières. N'essayez pas de rendre logique l'illogique, vous perdriez votre temps… j'ai déjà tenté, ça ne marche pas.

**-A combien de « nanas » as-tu sorti qu'elles étaient les plus belles de Poudlard, Black ? Je suis prête à parier que tu l'as déjà dit à Mimi-Geignarde !**

**-C'est vrai mais c'est très rarement aussi vrai que pour toi, Kity, **réplique-t-il alors en s'avançant vers moi de sa démarche de mec un peu trop sûr de lui.

Son cas est un peu trop désespéré pour que je lui fasse remarquer qu'il n'a pas nié l'avoir dit au fantôme qui hante les toilettes des filles, n'est-ce pas ? Vaut mieux que je m'abstienne… j'aimerai également assez qu'il cesse de m'appeler Kity, mais qu'il utilise mon prénom en entier Catherine, ou encore mieux Fairfax comme tous ceux que je n'ai pas autorisé à m'être proche –c'est-à-dire, énormément de gens. Mais, il est aussi borné que ma mère quand je lui dis que les mini-jupes, c'est à bannir de ma garde-robe. Ces jupes qu'elle m'a achetée de force –et que je n'ai jamais mises- comporteraient un peu plus de tissu, je pourrais au moins me confectionner une serviette pour essuyer mon chien quand il rentre, un soir pluvieux, après s'être roulé dans la boue toute la sainte journée…

Lily cesse de toiser Potter avec son plus beau regard noir dés que Sirius s'est glissé entre elle et moi. Elle se tourne alors vers lui tandis que le reste de la bande prend place sur la banquette d'en face, sauf Potter qui préfère la place à droite de ma meilleure amie. Lupin et Pettigrow ont l'air extrêmement amusés par la situation.

**-Dégagez ! Maintenant ! Enfin, vous deux ! **s'écrie-t-elle en pointant tour à tour Potter et Black.

**-Quel favoritisme ! **s'offusque Potter. **Pour une préfète-en-chef, c'est pas cool.**

Lily lui lance un regard plein de mépris avant de se lever et de faire s'envoler nos bagages à toutes les deux des filets. Puis, elle s'apprête à s'en aller et moi à me lever à mon tour… de toute manière, si je ne veux pas voir mes affaires partir trop loin ou mystérieusement jetées par l'une des vitres du train –Lily est très rancunière-, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Mais Potter n'a qu'à légèrement remuer la baguette pour que la porte soit fermée à double tour. Je soupire et me ré-installe.

**-Et Dana ? Rouvre cette porte, Potter !**

**-Et tu restes, Lily-jolie ? **

**-L'espoir fait vivre…, **commentais-je.

Après une série d'insulte et d'essais d'anti-sort de la part de Lily et des petites remarques qui l'irritèrent encore plus venant de Potter, mon amie se rassoit –le plus loin possible de Potter qui marmonne des injures dans son coin. Apparemment, Potter s'est encore inventé un sort pour faire chier le monde. Je sors mon livre dés que je comprends que les conversations qui auront lieu dans ce compartiment, qui a l'instar de celui des préfets était aussi infesté, seraient aussi débiles que sans intérêt. Une question me vient alors qu'est-ce que je préfère entre les Scrout-à-pétard et les Maraudeurs ?

**-Weston se tape Nina… genre, il reprend toutes nos exs, à Cornedrue et moi, après qu'on les ait plaquées ! **révèle Black avec énervement.

**-Que veux-tu, Patmol ? Tu lui inspires de l'admiration…, **raille Lupin, derrière son espèce de magazine.

Apparemment, lui aussi ne porte pas beaucoup d'attention à leurs paroles… La lucidité existe donc alors chez les Maraudeurs ? Potter vient alors m'ôter tout doute :

**-En même temps, on se fait toutes les belles filles, il va pas sortir avec les moches !**

**-Que de spiritualité, de sensibilité et de philosophie… en vous voyant, pas étonnant que plus aucune fille ne croit au Prince Charmant ! **grince Lily.

**-Et c'est con ça, on y perd vraiment ! **répliquais-je, sarcastique.

Je sens le regard outré de Lily et un sourire amusé me vient. Elle a beau dire le contraire, Mademoiselle croit bien toujours au Prince Charmant et elle espère de tout son cœur le rencontrer… Et Dana, c'est pire, elle, elle est persuadée de l'avoir déjà trouvé. Et il est juste en face de moi, Remus Lupin. Elle serait jalouse si elle le savait. En fait, je crois bien qu'il n'y a que moi et Cassy qui avons perdu toute illusion sur ce sujet. Enfin, moi, je n'y ai jamais cru. En même temps, ma mère est un excellent exemple de l'amour moderne tu couches avec l'un et, après quelques mois en couple et quelques boîtes de capotes utilisées, tu passes à un autre. Quand tu vois défiler les « beaux-pères », tu te dis vite que seul le mot « beau » est vrai, le second sonne étrangement faux.

**- Je sais ! **s'écrie alors Lily en bondissant de la banquette.

Elle m'agrippe le bras, me force à me lever puis se rue à la porte, la baguette sortie. Un sortilège informulé plus tard, et la voie est ouverte. Géniale, on va devoir traverser le train en long, en large et en travers, pour se trouver un autre compartiment… et Dana, par la même occasion, si ce n'est pas trop demander à ce ô combien détesté Merlin.

**-Hey, Evans ! **s'empresse de s'exclamer Potter en nous suivant.

**-Viens ! Cours ! **me lance Lily avant de mettre son ordre à exécution.

Je la regarde, pas du tout l'air convaincu, piquer un sprint dans l'allée du train. Et elle veut que je la suive… bien sûr. Heureusement que l'usage de la drogue est illicite parce que ça ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Bon, ça ne changerait rien chez Potter que je vois la pourchasser sans même attendre une seconde réflexion. Qu'il s'étale ! Qu'il s'étale ! Qu'il…

**-Kiiiityyy chériiie ! Tu m'as manquée ! **hurle-t-on derrière moi.

**-Oh, la cinglée, **grommelle Black qui m'a rejoint, hors du compartiment.

Dana ! Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner qu'on me saute sur le dos et qu'une paire de lèvres plein de glosse –à bas le maquillage tout collant !- se plaque sur ma joue droite. Les deux autres maraudeurs sortent du compartiment et en voyant Lupin débarquer, je gémis… Par Merlin, faites qu'elle ne l'ait pas vu ou qu'elle écarte sa grande gueule de mon oreille droite !

**-Mumuuus ! Coucou ! **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-Dana, bordel ! **m'énervais-je.

Voilà, je n'ai plus de tympan à l'oreille droite. Merci, Merlin. Dana descend alors de mon dos et se dépêche d'aller discuter avec son Lupin chéri… qui n'a toujours pas capté qu'elle était folle de lui. Quand je disais que les Maraudeurs étaient aussi lucides que mes pieds.

Je prends la direction dans laquelle Lily est partie, bien déterminée à la retrouver, elle et ma valise… et Potter, parce qu'il vaut mieux que je m'habitue à sa présence puisque comme c'est la sucette, Lily, étant encore et toujours le sale gosse qui a fait une grosse crise de nerf, ne va pas résister longtemps, même si elle a une énorme fierté. Mais j'adore Lily, hein, je l'a-do-re.

**-Dis, Kity, elle est où, notre Lily-jolie ? **demande Dana, après qu'elle eut bien bavé devant Lupin.

**-Avec Potter.**

**-Avec ? **s'étrange-t-elle.

Puis, elle crie de joie et se lance dans une très belle et très gracieuse –ridicule, mais Dana aime le ridicule- danse de la victoire. Ou de la pluie. En tout cas, c'est très ressemblant. Oui, parce que Dana a toujours voulu que Lily dise oui à Potter. Bon, ça n'a jamais rien changé, elle a toujours dit non mais elle l'a bien harcelée quand même. Et je me retrouve toujours la pauvre idiote vers qui elles se retournent quand il y en a une qui hurle « j'te dis de dire oui !» et l'autre « cherche pas, ce sera toujours non ! », l'air de me dire « dis-lui que j'ai raison ! ». Oui mais moi, je m'en fiche donc ma réponse ne leur plait jamais… faut dire, plus elles me font ce coups-là, plus ma réponse est vulgaire.

Alors, est-ce que je lui dis que le petit mot « avec » est tout à fait inopportun et sans aucun sens ambigüe ? Non, hein ?

Alors que l'on passe devant un compartiment, je sens Black me retenir par le bras pour que je cesse d'avancer. Je me tourne vers lui, un sourcil haussé, et, avec un sourire complice, il lance :

**-Tiens ! Weston ! Alors, Nina est bonne ? J'espère que mon parfum ne lui colle pas trop à la peau…**

Oh non, pitié, j'aurai vraiment le droit à tout, aujourd'hui ? Maintenant, un combat de coq et pourquoi, exactement ? Nina est une salope qui ne sait pas ouvrir la bouche pour sortir un truc intelligent mais s'exerce beaucoup à y faire entrer pleins d'autres trucs… sa mère n'a pas du lui apprendre qu'il ne fallait pas mettre n'importe quoi dans sa bouche. Alors, pourquoi se la disputer comme ça ? Cette fille appartient un peu à tout le monde, il suffit de demander et t'es servi. Mais, à part ça, elle est plutôt gentille… complètement idiote mais gentille.

Je promène mon regard aussi brun qu'irrité dans le compartiment devant lequel Black m'a forcée de m'arrêter. Toute la bande à la petite sœur des jumelles Malefoy Henrietta. Dévergondée, rebelle et provocatrice, cette fille ne semble rêver que d'une chose, qu'on s'intéresse à elle. En faisant péter sa maison, par exemple… Elle ne m'aime pas, elle me déteste même, je pense, mais bon, en même temps, vu l'estime que j'ai pour elle, c'est aussi bien comme ça. Dana, elle, la déteste vraiment car tout le monde sait que Malefoy en pince pour Lupin et mon amie n'accepte pas trop la concurrence…

**-Je pense que je l'aurai senti… C'est un peu comme quand tu marches dans une merde, tu le sais direct ! **réplique Weston, mauvais.

**-Ah, c'est bizarre alors parce que mon odeur de merde n'a jamais eu l'air de déranger ta sœur… d'ailleurs, elle a plutôt tendance à me désaper le plus vite possible ! **

Weston bondit de son siège et se rue sur Black mais avant qu'il n'ait pu lui écraser son poing brandi dans la figure, je me poste entre eux d'eux. Je n'aime vraiment pas la violence, surtout ce genre de violence qui ne part de rien… tout le monde sait que la sœur de Weston est sortie avec Black pendant une période et on se doute bien qu'ils n'ont pas passé leurs soirées à jouer au scrabble.

**-Hé, les gros durs, vous voulez qu'on vous installe un ring de boxe ou vous comptez juste vous foutre sur la gueule comme ça ? **demandais-je, froidement.

**-C'est Lily, la préfète, pas toi, même si je suis sûre que t'en crèves de jalousie, Fairfax, alors, mêle-toi de ton cul ! **lâche Henrietta en se levant à son tour.

**-Il se trouve que mon cul se trouve un peu trop près de la baston que ton copain s'organise… je sais bien que t'as toujours aimé le bordel mais le train n'est pas une arène de combat. Mais si vraiment tu veux voir des coups dans la gueule et du sang, va en Espagne… il s'y déroule de très belles corridas, **achevais-je, narquoise.

**-Et reviens pas ! **claque Dana.

Le silence nous enveloppe alors et Henrietta fixe Dana étrangement. Elle doit se demander pourquoi cette fille qui est gentille et aimable avec tout le monde la déteste autant alors qu'elle ne lui a rien fait personnellement.

Pendant tout le temps qu'a duré la confrontation, un regard n'a pas cessé de me brûler et c'est quand je croise celui vert sapin de Fred Davis que je devine que c'était lui. Indéfinissable. Mon menton se soulève légèrement et je sens mon visage devenir méprisant. Il doit être la seule personne que je déteste vraiment… Il y en a beaucoup qui me gavent, m'énervent ou que je méprise, ou que tout simplement, je n'aime pas. Mais lui, je le déteste. Réellement.

C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai ni eu le droit, ni l'envie de me faire des amies dans mon année. L' « intello », la « Miss-je-sais-tout », le « rat de bibliothèque » ou encore « la fayote », voilà comment il me traitait, parce que j'écoutais en classe, lançais mon doigt vers le plafond à chaque question du prof ou révisait sans cesse. Pendant toute ma première année, ça a duré, me faisant pleurer le soir dans mon lit. Tous mes camardes reprenaient ses surnoms, me les hurlaient, me les marquaient sur mes vêtements ou sur mes devoirs avant que je ne les rende.

Et pendant les vacances allant à ma seconde année, j'ai pris une décision aucune personne qui aurait regardé ou participé au jeu de Davis ne m'approcherait. Aucun lien. Et j'ai rencontré Lily et Dana, d'un an de moins que moi. Cependant, j'ai rompu ma promesse pour Cassy. Elle avait regardé mais elle n'était pas assez courageuse pour intervenir… elle n'y pouvait rien. On ne choisit pas ses défauts, on les accepte et on vit avec. Alors, je suis devenue son amie sans que personne ne soit au courant.

Je détourne le regard de Davis, m'arrache de l'emprise de Black et m'en vais, sans un regard, sans même répondre aux questions lancées soit par les Maraudeurs, soit par Dana qui me suit. J'en ai vraiment ma claque de ce trajet en Poudlard-express, moi, je vous le dis !


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à vous lecteurs !_

_Et oui nous voilà de retour (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! XD désolée intoxication à la télé) avec le chapitre suivant. On remercie les gens qui laissent des reviews (trois au total ! Merci ! Ne vous arrêtez pas :)) Sinon, merci aussi à ceux qui nous ont mis dans leurs favoris ou story-alerts, on est juste déçues de pas avoir votre avis par reviews alors que vous appréciez ce qu'on écrit ..._

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_PS : Chapitre écrit du point de vue d'Etta, par P'tite-Yume_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 3: Parole de Serpentard !**

Je ne suis pas particulièrement mauvaise élève. Non, en vérité je dirais même que je suis plutôt douée. J'ai toujours eut de bonnes notes sans trop me fouler. Mais s'il y a bien une matière où quoi que je fasse, je reste d'une nullité affligeante, c'est bien le cours de Potion. Ça doit être en partie à cause de Slughorn et de ses cours désastreux. Ouais, c'est forcément à cause de lui ! Quand je pense que cette année encore il n'a pas pris sa retraite, songeais-je en observant la table des professeurs. Sûrement pour suivre sa chère Lily Evans jusqu'au bout de sa scolarité ! Mon argent de poche ne risque sûrement pas de réapparaître avec les notes en Potion qui s'annoncent…

« **Je suis avec Fairfax en Potion**, annonce Fred au beau milieu du repas de midi.

**- Sérieux ?** **Avec cette coincée prétentieuse**, s'exclame Pam en se redressant vivement.

**- C'est vraie qu'elle a un manche a balaie dans le cul, mais quel cul franchement !** fait remarquer Oliver.

**- C'est vraie que son cul est très sexy, mais le reste de sa personnalité est tellement indigeste que franchement, ça freine toutes envies**, fait mon amie.

**- Moi je la trouve très belle**, défend Grace en baissant les yeux. **Elle est mince**. »

Gracy a un gros complexe sur son poids. C'est vrai -il faut dire ce qui est- elle n'est pas mince. Mais elle n'est pas non plus obèse comme elle s'entête à le croire. Elle est très jolie, avec son regard doux et ses longs ciels. Elle est gentille et adorable. Hélas, peu de gens s'attardent sur une fille timide.

« **Tes formes sont très appétissantes aussi**, rassure Oliver en lui tapotant l'épaule.

**- Merci**, fait-elle les joues en feux en évitant son regard.

**- Et puis Fairfax est plate comme une planche à repasser ! Vraiment insipide, **m'empressai-je de rajouter.

**- Au fait c'est vrai qu'Evans a reçut des cartes de Potter pendant les vacances d'été ?** demande Pam avide de ragots.

**- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, ouais… Et vue la tête de Potter, ça n'a pas dû s'avérer payant**, ricane Fred en montrant du menton James lorgner sur une Lily méprisante.

**- Elle a sûrement quelqu'un en vue**, fait Oli soudain bien rêveur.

**- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle tomberait dans tes bras ?** je demande amusée, **non mais tu rêves un peu là.**

**- Henrietta**, s'écrie soudain une voix derrière moi. »

Je me retourne lentement, pas franchement pressée de me retrouver face à face avec cette tronche de troll de Lucius. L'avantage de ne pas être blond c'est qu'on ne devient pas rouge comme un potiron à la moindre colère.

« **Qu'est ce que tu veux Lulu ? **lachai-je légèrement énervée d'entendre mon prénom –ringard- en entier.

**- Ne manque pas de respect à ton aîné**, grache-t-il.

**- C'est vrai qu'en matière de débilité tu es loin devant**, répliquais-je narquoisement.

**- Dis à tes amis de dégager**, m'ordonne-t-il de sa voix de fils à papa. **On héberge pas des souillures à la table des Serpentards.**

**- C'est qui que tu traites de souillure ?** s'exclame Oliver en faisant mine de se lever.

**- Dégage Weston, **lance mon cousin**.** **Retourne à ta place, chez les bouseux.** »

Oliver se lève brusquement pour être à la hauteur de Lucius. Pam fulmine sur le banc, prête à lui sauter à la gorge tandis que Grace s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même. Les joues en feu parce que la moitié des Serpentards nous fixent, impatients de voir un peu d'animation. Fred quant à lui reste impassible, continuant de manger ses patates. Mais je sais bien qu'il agira si ça dégénère. Je décide alors de prendre les choses en main, je ne vais quand même pas me faire remarquer dès les premiers jours !

« **Reviens nous dire ça sans ta cour de pseudo-Mangemorts, on verra si t'es toujours aussi hautain mon petit Lulu**, lançai-je. »

Vert de colère, Lucius m'attrape la cravate pour me tirer près de son visage blafard. Ses yeux se plantent dans les miens, ce que j'y vois n'est guère rassurant…

« **Tu es la honte de la famille Henrietta**, déclare-t-il en m'étouffant presque à force de tirer sur ma cravate. **Je ne veux plus les voir à notre table.** **Tu n'es qu'un déchet**. »

Il me pousse violement sur le banc et le temps que je reprenne ma respiration il s'est déjà éloigné de quelques mètres. Furieuse, je ne peux me contenir –c'est hélas une habitude chez moi - et m'écrit :

« **Et tu sais quoi bouse de troll ? J'en suis fière ! Plutôt crever que d'être comme toi et ces abrutis !** »

Sans attendre sa remarque ni celle des professeurs qui n'ont certainement pas pu passer à côté de ma réplique, je quitte la salle pour me diriger vers la serre de botanique. Je sens presque la brûlure du regard des élèves dans mon dos mais je reste droite. Je me fiche bien de leurs réactions à eux, à Fairfax, Evans, les Maraudeurs, les professeurs et Cassandra. J'essaye de ne pas songer à la réaction de Cassiopéa, c'est sa colère à elle qui m'inquiète. Je sens presque sa fureur oppressante dans mon dos. Mais je ne dois surtout pas plier, ne pas lui faire plaisir à elle et ce petit scorpion de Lucius en me mettant à faiblir. Quitte à essuyer tous les regards du réfectoire. Ouais je sais, c'était pas le meilleur moyen pour ne pas me faire remarquer.

Cette journée ne commence pas sous de bons auspices.

Ça se confirme puisque quelques instants plus tard je croise Fairfax qui marche rapidement ayant certainement la trouille d'arriver en retard à son cours. Parfaite petite élève modèle… Elle jette un regard désapprobateur à mes collants rayés multicolores et mes Doc'Marteen roses non-conformes aux règles. Je lui fais part de mon sourire le plus narquois et insolent possible. Ce qu'elle pense, elle ou les autres, de mon look m'est totalement indifférent. Je n'aime pas ce gris morose ! Elle fait mine de m'ignorer mais je ne sais hélas pas tenir ma langue quand il s'agit de la sortir de ses gongs ! Un de mes petits plaisirs personnels.

«** Un problème avec mes collants Fairfax ?**

**- Je ne savais pas que ta vocation était de devenir clown**, réplique-t-elle. **Quoi que vu la longueur de ta jupe tu pourrais devenir aussi bien prostituée.**

**- Qu'est ce que t'aimerais me donner une retenue**, rétorquais-je narquoise, **dommage mais apparemment tu ne mérites pas l'insigne de préfet ! **

**- Même si j'étais préfète, je te donnerai jamais de retenue Malefoy, puisque c'est précisément ce que tu recherches... ton petit côté rebelle, sans doute ?**

Elle s'éloigne rapidement, ne me laissant pas le temps de répondre. Bonjour la politesse ! Je m'empresse de tourner les talons, me détournant de sa silhouette qui fait bien des envieuses chez la gente féminine de Pourdlard. Je ne la supporte pas, toute l'école est au courant, mais faut dire ce qui est, elle a de longue jambes, de longs cheveux bruns et lisses coiffés en une impeccable coiffure. Ses yeux bruns sont bordés par de longs cils et sa peau est bronzée alors qu'elle reste des heures dans la bibliothèque –c'est de l'injustice- . Mais il y a pas à redire. On peut lui attribuer tous les défauts du monde mais pas celui d'être moche. Elle est certes assez plate mais le reste de sa silhouette élancée compense bien !

Mais qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'horripilait, elle et son petit air supérieur ! Ces lèves pincées et son… ! Comme si elle se croyait meilleure que tout le monde ! Ok je sais, faut que j'arrête d'y penser ! Mais que voulez-vous ? Les deux garçons que j'aime le plus au monde l'adorent ! C'est un comble ! Encore que Fred ça va, il est mon ami… Mais la voir filtrer avec Remus qui ne me jette jamais un regard intéressé ! Il y a de quoi être énervée moi je vous le dit ! Si elle croit que je l'ai pas vu venir avec ces deux fils de fer qui lui servent de jambes, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude ! Je ne me laisserai pas battre par Fairfax ! Je n'attendrai pas qu'elle lui colle sa langue au fond de la gorge avant de passer à l'attaque !

Vous avez ma parole de Serpentard !

La botanique est un cours passionnant. Elle vous faire partir dans des terres inconnues, vous fait découvrir des plantes incroyables aussi colorées que des arc-en-ciels et étranges que des Ronflak-Cornues. J'aime beaucoup me plonger dans une étude attentive de leurs comportements. J'adore la Botanique. Ouais je sais, c'est étrange. Mais que voulez-vous ? On ne se refait pas. A côté de moi Pam, remue de la terre sans grande conviction. La Botanique a toujours été pour elle une vraie corvée. Soudain, elle se retourne vers moi comme si elle prenait conscience d'une chose fabuleuse.

**« Oh fait, c'est quand que tu comptes passer à l'offensive avec Remus ? **demande-t-elle un peu trop fort.

**- QUOI ? Qui t'a dit que ? **m'écriai-je prise de court.

**- Ben quoi ? T'es amoureuse de lui non ? **

**- Parle moins fort ! **sifflai-je à travers mes dents.

**- C'est vrai ou pas ? **fait-elle sans m'écouter mais en haussant la voix pour me taquiner.

**- Oui, oui c'est vrai c'est vrai,** marmonnai**-**je en rougissant malgré moi, **mais moi fort… Par pitié !**

**- Quoi ? T'as honte ? **fait-elle avec un air qui ne me dit rien de bon**, Hey vous savez quoi ? Henrietta Malefoy est amoureuse d'un Maraudeur ! **s'écrit-elle soudain à toute la classe et au professeur Chourave.** »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Ouais vous avez bien entendu. J'en suis restée verte. Mortifiée par tous les regards qui ont soudainement convergés vers moi, comme attirés par un aimant. D'habitude je me fiche bien de ça, mais là c'est terriblement gênant. Au contraire de moi Pam sourit, satisfaite du petit effet qu'elle a créé. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de paniquer : par Merlin et Morgane… Je vais encore être le sujet de conversation des prochains jours. Jusqu'à ce que les Maraudeurs fassent un coup absolument phénoménal pour faire oublier ça aux gens… Et encore, rien n'est sûr !

« **Je vous prierai de bien vouloir garder cela pour plus tard Mademoiselle Taylord, **fit Chourave, **Silence maintenant** ! »

C'était peine perdue. Que voulez-vous ? Une Malefoy amoureuse d'un Maraudeur, forcément, les gens jasent. J'entends des brides de phrases et des rires. On me jette des regards dont je ne saurais définir le sentiment qui s'y cache. Je crois discerner de la méprise. Finalement, sous la menace de donner des retenues, Chourave réussit à calmer la classe. Pourtant j'ai comme la désagréable impression que tous ne pensent plus qu'à cela… Je lance un regard furieux à mon amie.

« **Ben quoi ?** fait-elle comme si elle ne comprenait pas, **il y a de quoi avoir honte franchement !**

**- Je n'ai pas honte ! J'ai juste pas envie que tout Poudlard soit au courant de mes histoires de cœur !**

**- Faut bien que quelqu'un s'en occupe à ta place ! Je me demande ce que tu attends, qu'il sorte avec une autre fille ?**

**- C'est pas ça, **marmonnai-je**. Je comptais y penser d'ailleurs !**

**- Ouais je vois ça…Peut être à la fin de l'année ?**

**- Au fait, c'est pas demain soir le concert des Bizarr'Sisters ? **demandai-je histoire de changer de sujet.

**- Siiii, **s'excite mon amie oubliant tout le reste dès qu'il s'agit de son groupe préféré.** J'ai réussit à avoir des billets ! **

**- Les autres viennent ? **

**- J'ai réussi à convaincre Gracy de venir ! **fit son amie une fierté non-dissimulée sur son visage. **Oli vient aussi ! Par contre Fred n'a rien dit… Je crois qu'il veut amener une fille. »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Je ne vois qu'une seule fille avec qui Fred voudrait sortir. Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il tombe amoureux de Catherine Fairfax ? Seul Merlin le sait et personne ne connaît ses desseins. Ils sont plutôt tordus si vous voulez mon avis sur le sujet ! A peine la sonnerie a-t-elle sonné que je quitte en trombe la serre pour me diriger aussi vite que mes courtes jambes le permettent en direction du cachot. A cette heure-ci Fred doit sortir du cours de Slughorn. Mes Doc'Marteens roses me valent quelque regards désapprobateurs et amusés, mais je m'en contrefiche parce que bientôt ce n'est plus à cause de ça qu'on parlera de moi entre les intercours. Merci Paméla Taylord !

Je fonce tête baissée, mon sac entre-ouvert. Il faut que je parle à Fred ! Soudain, je percute une personne et sans comprendre comment, je me retrouve à terre, mon sac renversé, mes livres et notes éparpillés sur le sol froid. Je lève les yeux pour injurier l'impudent.

« **N****om d'un scroutt à pétard ! Tu pourrais pas regarder où tu vas ?**

**- Toujours aussi délicate Malefoy, **lâche Sirius en me regardant ramasser mes affaires**. Mais c'est toi qui courrais comme si t'avais le feu au cul.**

**- Salut Etta, **fait soudain Remus pour couper court à l'échange d'insultes imminent.

**- Sa… Salut !** »

Par Merlin ! J'avais rougit ! Alors là bravo ! Maintenant il doit croire que je suis complètement dingue. Super... Un de plus. Est-ce lorsque je suis tombée, il a vu ma culotte ? J'espère que non ! Je cherche un regard aimable mais James n'est pas là et Lily non plus. Je suppose que l'un court derrière l'autre. Inutile de préciser qui est le coureur et qui est le coursé… Tout à coup je vois une main m'aider à ramasser mes affaires, une main qui appartient à une paire d'yeux mordorés. Remus. Mon cœur tambourine et je perds tout mon franc-parler. J'espère qu'il ne voit pas le rouge de mes joues. Pitié que mes boucles cachent ce spectacle. Pitié qu'il arrête de me regarder… Comme c'est paradoxal vous me direz. D'un côté je veux qu'il me remarque ,mais dès qu'il pose ses yeux sur moi je perds tous mes moyens et souhaite disparaître. Fichu Cupidon et ses idées de symptômes amoureux !

« **Bon on y va maintenant Lunard ?** presse Sirius légèrement agacé.

**- J'arrive,** lui répond Remus en se relevant me tendant sa main pour m'aider à me relever. **A plus tard Etta !** »

Mon dieu je crois que je deviens comme ces héroïnes de films de seconde zone ou de romans à l'eau de rose. Il a pris ma main ! Son contact m'électrise. Et il me sourit. Un sourire rassurant et gentil. Je me sens fondre. J'espère juste que mon sourire à moi n'est pas trop niaiseux… Avant que j'ai eut le temps de répondre à son salut, il s'est déjà détourné suivie de Sirius qui m'ignore et de Peter qui me lance un regard furtif. Mais peu importe combien de secondes a duré notre échange de regards : mon cœur se gonfle de bonheur. C'est une très belle journée.

Je croise alors deux yeux verts, caractéristiques de Dana. Ils sont emplit d'une envie de tuer qui –si j'en juge par la direction dans laquelle elle regarde- me concerne tout particulièrement. Mon euphorie en est instantanément douchée. Je ne comprends pas. Dana est plutôt sympa comme fille. Du moins de ce que je peux en juger. Elle est bien foutue, de longs cheveux blonds ondulés et de grands yeux verts comme le lierre. Sa peau est bronzée et elle ne manque pas d'admirateurs, c'est certain. Alors pourquoi me jette-t-elle ce regard de tueuse ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? La Gryffondor a l'air amicale et affectueuse avec les autres. Je suis perplexe.

Ah, suis-je bête. J'ai oublié de vous préciser qu'elle était une Samuels. Sa famille est –comme dirait mon père- une traître à son sang. Et je suis une Malefoy dont la famille est réputée pour ses principes rigides et ses nombreux services rendus à Voldemort. Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle me déteste. Mon cœur se gonfle : j'en ai marre d'être associée à mon nom de famille ou la couleur de ma maison. Pourquoi elle le fait ? Pourquoi tout le monde –même lui j'en suis sûre- le fait ? J'en ai tellement marre de tous ses préjugés qui vous bousillent la vie.

Soudain, alors que je reprends ma traque de Fred, légèrement dégrisée, je croise Grace. J'aperçois sa silhouette se faufiler dans les toilettes. Son visage me fait oublier Freddy, Fairfax, Remus et Danaelle. Je n'ai encore jamais vu une telle expression sur la figure douce de Gracy. Je m'empresse de pousser la porte des toilettes qui sont déserts. Je ne la voie pas. Pourtant si j'en juge par le bruit de sanglots, elle est là.

« **Gracy**, l'appelai-je doucement. **T'es là ?** »

Elle ne répond pas et après un coup d'œil, je murmure un rapide « Alohomora » pour ouvrir la seule cabine fermée. La porte me laisse alors face à un spectacle qui me pince le cœur. Grace… Son corps est secoué de spasmes, et ses jolis yeux noisette sont dissimulés entre ses doigts. Toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, elle me paraît encore plus petite que d'habitude. Et si fragile… Mon instinct protecteur se réveille, grondant en moi comme un orage près à se déchainer. Je ne supporte pas que mes amis souffrent. Moi je m'en fiche, je n'ai pas peur de la douleur. Mais pas pour eux. Pas eux. Pas Grace si gentille et timide. Je laisse tomber mon sac à terre et l'enlace doucement. Elle se laisse aller contre mon épaule. Son odeur de myrtille m'enveloppe. Mon épaule devient humide de larmes.

« **Qui est le connard qui te fait pleurer ?** demandai-je en lui caressant le dos. **Il va m'entendre…**

**- Laisse tomber, **murmure mon amie**, il n'a rien fait. C'est de ma faute…**

**- Qui « il » ? Pourquoi se serait de ta faute Gracy, **questionnai-je en tentant de croiser ses yeux chocolat.

**- Je suis amoureuse et pas lui. C'est tout Etta. Je suis juste une imbécile qui arrive pas à décrocher, **m'explique la Serdaigle en tentant de se calmer.

**- Dis pas ça ! Je sûre qu'il y a un peu d'espoir, hein ? C'est qui ? »**

Mais j'ai beau insister gentiment tout en lui sortant mes mouchoirs -parce que ses reniflement bruyant l'empêchent de s'exprimer- elle ne lâche pas son nom. Ses larmes redoublent et son regard brun est si désespéré que j'en ai mal. Elle semble me demander à mi-voix mon aide, me supplie du regard de tout arranger. Je me sens nulle, terriblement nulle. Inutile. Je suis une piètre amie. Je ne peux que la serrer contre moi en lui murmurant des paroles creuses parce que mes propres expériences personnelles en amour sont chaotiques. Se cachant derrière sa franche brune, elle se contracte quand je lui demande si je le connais. Et tout s'éclaire dans mon esprit, tout m'apparaît comme une évidence. Elle est amoureuse de Fred.

Qui aime Fairfax.

**«** **Oh Gracy,** chuchotai-je en resserrant mon étreinte. **Tout va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas… »**

Ces paroles là ne sont pas vides. Je compte bien tout arranger. Fred va tomber amoureux de Grace parce que c'est une fille adorable, et parce que Fairfax ne fait pas le poids face à elle. Cette prétentieuse ne mérite pas Freddy. Je vais me charger de lui ouvrir les yeux !

Parole de Serpentard, Grace aura droit à son prince charmant !

* * *

_On se demandait si passer d'un point de vue à un autre n'était pas difficile.. ça vous gène ? Bref ! Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? D'Etta ? De Pam ? Grace ? Oula beaucoup de questions mais sinon dîtes juste si vous avez aimé ou pas, ça prend pas longtemps et ça nous fait super plaisir =)_  
_Prochainement sur vos écrans d'ordinateur, Kity, Dana et Lily avec Cloclo-la-sorcière-megalo_


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut les lecteurs ! _

_Merci à ceux-celles qui laissent des reviews on est super contente :D Voici le chapitre suivant du point de vue de Kity par Cloclo ^^ _

_En espérant que vous aimerez,_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Comment rendre un Potter heureux

**-Quelle pétasse ! Je la déteste ! C'est tout ce qu'elle est, une grosse et immonde pétasse ! **siffle Dana depuis maintenant… euh, une heure ?

**-Dana, tu es en train de transpercer ton parchemin, **lui fais-je remarquer.

**-Occupe-toi du tien ! **

Je soupire et décroche mon regard du beau visage colérique de mon amie. Apparemment, l'amoureuse des rumeurs et des projecteurs a encore frappé. C'est lassant, à force. Henrietta Malefoy ne sera donc jamais blasée de se faire remarquer par tous les moyens ? En plus, pour déclarer sa flamme, il y a quand même des méthodes plus subtiles. Et ça m'étonnerait fort que Remus aime ce genre de comportement… Posé et plutôt réservé, il n'est pas fan des provocatrices. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que malgré toutes les propositions venant de pimbêches, qui aiment sa popularité et l'aura de mystère qui plane autour de lui, il n'est sorti qu'avec des filles naturelles et gentilles. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai beaucoup de respect pour lui, à l'inverse des trois autres Maraudeurs qui, même si je les apprécie, m'exaspèrent avec un talent rare.

**-Dana…, **intervient Lily. **Tu déformes un peu les faits, tu ne crois pas ? C'est juste Paméla qui a voulu taquiner Etta et qui a fait croire qu'elle était amoureuse d'un maraudeur… et même si c'était vrai, rie ne dit que c'est de Rémus.**

**-Oh, je t'en pris, Lil's, je sais bien que t'adores cette pouffe mais la défends pas ! Je suis pas d'humeur ! En plus, j'ai très bien vu sa réaction quand Remus l'a aidée à se relever après qu'elle s'est étalée comme une merde ! Elle a pratiquement eu un orgasme… quelle salope ! **

Je mets le point final à la conclusion de ma thèse sur les vertus médicinales de certaines plantes aquatiques. C'est vrai que Lily a cette fâcheuse tendance à défendre Henrietta… mais bon, Lily défend tout le monde. Ou presque. Elle a cessé de le faire avec Rogue. Faut dire celui-ci l'a bien cherchée.

Lily me lance un regard implorant pour que je l'aide et je le lui refuse. Je n'ai aucune envie de prendre le parti de la Serpentard qui compte dans les personnes que je méprise le plus. Surtout que je suis persuadée, tout comme Dana, que Malefoy a craqué sur Remus. D'ailleurs, Lily est la seule à ne pas y croire… mais bon, elle n'est déjà pas fichue de comprendre qu'elle est obsédée par Potter-La-Sucette et qu'elle va bientôt craquer. Mais quand ? Surprise, surprise ! Je pourrais peut-être la prévenir mais Lily est grande et intelligente, elle finira bien par le deviner d'elle-même.

**-Kity ! **s'énerve Lily devant mon refus. **Dis-lui qu'elle est ridicule !**

**-Nan, **me butais-je.

**-Pssit ! **entendis-je. **Kity !**

Je tourne la tête et vois Cassy qui, entre deux rayons de livres, me fait signe de venir. Un petit sourire me vient… elle brave l'interdit dans un lieu publique, ça c'est fort ! Lily hausse un sourcil et se lève en même temps que moi. Dana, bien trop occupée à foutre en l'air son devoir, nous fait comprendre qu'elle n'a aucune envie de bouger. Lily et moi nous glissons alors aux côtés de Cassy qui fait mine de chercher un livre.

**-Salut, les filles, **nous dit-elle, nous tournant le dos.

**-C'est bon, Cassy ! Ya personne ! **s'irrite Lily.

**-On sait jamais.**

**-Cassy ! **insiste Lily. **Regarde-nous, au moins !**

**-Laisse-la, Lil's. Ça change quoi ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Han ! Tu défends bien qui tu veux, toi !**

Je lui réponds par un sourire moqueur mais Cassy, après avoir vérifié que les alentours ne comportaient aucun risque, se retourne vers nous, encore méfiante. Elle esquisse un sourire pour nous et je réprime un fou-rire. Je n'ai jamais vu une fille aussi peureuse et qui pourtant tient à entretenir ses relations amicales avec deux Sang-de-bourbes. D'un certain côté, on peut donc dire qu'elle est courageuse… Lily est un peu sévère avec elle. On ne peut pas vraiment comprendre l'ampleur de sa peur. On n'est pas héritière d'une famille apprenti-mangemort aux méthodes de correction douteuse. On n'a pas non plus de sœur jumelle aussi sadique que cinglée qui surveille nos faits-et-gestes.

**-Qu'est-ce qui était si important que tu as consenti à risquer d'être vue avec des pourritures de notre genre, Cassy ? **grince Lily, les bras croisés et le regard vibrant de colère.

**-Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez…, **souffle Cassy faiblement.

Je fais un pas en sa direction et, profitant de l'ombre qu'offre les étroits rayons de la bibliothèque, pose une main sur l'épaule de Cassy, lui offrant un grand sourire. Lily se détend un peu, perdant son masque outré, et soupire.

**-On va très bien, Cassy. Dana aussi. Et toi ? **demande-t-elle à notre amie.

**-ça va. J'ai peur que ma sœur aille à ce concert… vous savez à Pré-au-lard ? **

**-Oui, on en a bien entendu parler, **grommelais-je.

**-C'est sûr, Etta va y aller, **approuve Lily.

Cassy reste silencieuse un instant puis, après avoir semblé hésité, elle nous demande si on peut lui rendre un service. Instantanément, Lily et moi lui promettons de l'aider comme nous le pouvons. Elle nous sourit, reconnaissante, avant de nous révéler :

**-Ma sœur se fait déjà assez remarqué comme ça, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se fasse prendre à aller à un concert clandestin… mais je ne peux rien faire. Siopéa ne me laisserait pas faire et si elle apprend qu'Etta est sortie de Poudlard, ce serait encore pire. Alors… **

La voyant venir –faut dire, vive l'approche subtile-, je l'interromps.

**-Je sais pas si tu connais ta frangine, Cassy, mais au cas où t'aurais une perte de mémoire subite, je vais t'éclairer. C'est la pire des chieuses, têtue comme un hippogriffe et qui n'entend jamais que « blablabla » quand on lui dit de ne pas faire une de ses conneries quotidiennes ! Alors, tu crois sérieusement qu'elle renoncera bien sagement à sa petite sortie parce qu'on le lui a demandé gentiment ? **

**-Je le sais très bien, Kity. En fait, je ne voulais pas que vous lui empêchiez d'y aller… mais plutôt que vous la surveilliez, **précise-t-elle timidement.

Ah oui, d'accord, ça change tout… au lieu d'empêcher une violation du règlement, on va violer le règlement. Pour surveiller, une Miss-je-suis-une-rebelle qui veut à tout prix voir comment on peut s'acharner sur un micro et des instruments devant une foule en délire. Qu'est-ce que je suis pressée d'y être… je me sens toute émue.

**-Je suis préfète, Cassy. Pré-fète ! Répète après moi, pré… fète, **rétorque Lily, légèrement scandalisée par la proposition de Cassy.

**-Pré-fète, **ironisais-je. **Pré-fète. C'est pas si complexe que ça, finalement… Ya que deux syllabes.**

Lily lève les yeux au ciel, m'attrape le bras, colle une bise sur la joue de Cassy, lui dit qu'on est désolées –j'aime bien quand elle m'implique sans même me demander mon avis- et me traine derrière elle. Etre l'une des plus proches amies de la pré-fète Lily Evans, c'est du sport !

**µ**

**-Salut, Kity.**

Je ne me fatigue même pas à jeter un regard agacé à Fred Davis, mon insupportable et détesté équipier en Potion. La seule caractéristique qu'il partage avec Sirius Black, c'est bien de se borner à m'appeler « Kity » alors que je leur rabâche que mon nom de famille ou « Catherine » irait très bien, surtout dans le cas de Davis. Je ne sais pas s'il est au courant qu'on se déteste ? Parfois, j'ai peur qu'il l'oublie… pourtant, je ne cesse de le lui rappeler. Enfin, vu certaines de ses remarques et de ses comportements, je suis sûre qu'il s'en souvient. Je pense plutôt, qu'à l'inverse de Sirius, Davis veuille juste m'énerver en m'appelant ainsi… je le déteste.

**-Davis, **répondis-je simplement.

Je pose mon sac sur notre table en commun et en sort mon matériel tandis que Slughorn inscrit le nom de la potion du jour au tableau d'un coup de baguette.

**-Elixir de Désir…, **lit Davis en marmonnant. **Génial. Vraiment.**

**-Il n'y a qu'à suivre les instructions, **répliquais-je, hautaine.

Il tourne son regard vert sapin vers moi et une étincelle étrange y apparait. Quoi ? Il s'attendait à ce que je lui dise « Mon pauvre biquet, tu veux que je te fasse un massage pour te consoler ? »… qu'il demande ça aux greluches qui feraient tout pour qu'il les remarque. C'est bête pour elle qu'il ne semble pas du tout intéressé et se complait dans son statu de célibataire. Vraiment très bête.

Avant de détourner mon regard du sien qui commence à m'agacer, je me fais la remarque que ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il ait son lot de baveuses-professionnelles. Après tout, bien que je le déteste, j'ai bien le droit de dire la vérité. Frederick Davis est beau. Très beau, même. Même s'il l'est moins que trois-quatre autres de l'autre, James Potter ou Sirius Black pour ne pas leur lancer des fleurs –surtout ne leur dites rien, leurs têtes est déjà bien assez énormes pour ne pas les faire gonfler encore plus. Lily n'y survivrait pas. Pour en revenir à Davis, il est blond aux yeux verts, du genre désinvolte, a le nez droit, est bien bâti sans l'être trop… vous voyez le cas, je suppose. Le problème c'est que les apparences ne valent pas ce qui s'y cache. Dommage, hein ?

**µ**

Les deux heures se sont déroulées dans une banalité confondante. Je n'ai fait qu'éviter le moindre échange d'aucune sorte avec Davis qui n'essayait pas de m'en imposer, de son côté. J'ai retenu des soupirs tout du long face à la nullité exaspérante de Davis qui a failli, par plusieurs reprises, ruiné notre potion. Et j'ai appris que la potion prendrait plusieurs semaines à être achevée… ce qui n'est pas pour me plaire. L'Elixir de Désir ne me dit rien qui vaille et je suis bien pressée de ne plus avoir à lire sa confection.

Je range mes affaires dans mon sac tandis que le professeur recouvre et mets sur le côté les chaudrons de toute la classe pour qu'ils soient parfaits à notre retour, la semaine prochaine.

**-Kity ? **m'appelle Davis.

**-Quoi, Davis ?**

**-Tu sais pour le concert des ****Bizarr'Sisters ? Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi ? **

J'ouvre de grands ébahis alors que lui a l'air de penser que sa proposition relève de tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal… Ce mec est vraiment… Je sens la colère me crisper la mâchoire et mes mains qui referment mon sac d'un geste brusque. Comment peut-il ? Je vois très bien à quoi il s'amuse en m'appelant par mon surnom et en agissant ainsi… il veut me faire comprendre que je suis toujours la petite Serdaigle naïve et qui pleurait le soir, qu'il appelait « Kity » une fois pour après lui cracher les pires sobriquets devant toute la classe qui riait à gorge déployée. Il a toujours agi comme ça avec moi… son jouet, son défouloir, sa marionnette… mais j'ai grandi et j'ai changé, et cette période n'existe que dans mes souvenirs. Personne d'autre que les élèves de ma promotion n'en est au courant et ceux-ci évitent d'en parler, car ils savent que les Maraudeurs sont dans mon cercle d'amis. Ils veulent à tout prix que les garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard, bien qu'en sixième année, les apprécient alors ils n'en parlent pas, de ce passé, de ma première année parmi eux. Même Lily et Dana n'en savent rien et c'est bien mieux comme ça. Alors, j'aimerais beaucoup que Davis cesse ce petit jeu qui me fatigue.

**-Non, **répondis-je, retenant les insultes qui me viennent et le ton mauvais qui me chatouille la gorge.

**-Elle viendra avec moi, pas vrai, Kity ? **susurre Dustin Dolaoh à mon oreille.

Je repousse le brun, batteur de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Celui qui aimait bien ricaner quand Davis me traitait de « Sale intello et moche ! ». Le problème c'est que j'ai perdu mon visage d'enfant et que je suis devenue une jeune femme qui, si j'en crois les dires, n'est plus si moche que ça.

**-Fairfax, Dolaoh, c'est Fairfax ! **m'énervais-je. **Et c'est non ! Je n'irai nulle part avec toi, ni à un concert, ni dans un lit, donc dégage !**

Je déteste m'emporter. C'est une chose que je ne supporte pas. J'ai l'impression de ressembler à Henrietta et son air d'hystérique qui n'a aucun self-control. Mais il y a des limites et Davis les avait déjà bien approché en me hantant avec mes souvenirs, alors si ce gorille qui ne pense qu'à se faire le plus possible de filles se ramène… ça va bien !

Je prends mon sac, fais volte-face, repousse Dolaoh et sors de la salle.

**µ**

**-Mais si, faisons ça ! Cassy est notre amie, on peut bien lui rendre ce petit service de rien du tout ! Alleeez, les fiiiiilles, **nous implore Dana, avec son petit air de chien battu.

**-Mais ça va pas bien, Dana ? Cassy est peut-être notre amie mais moi je suis…, **commence à s'offusquer Lily.

**-Pré-fète. Répète après moi, Dana… Pré…**

**-Oh ça va, Kity ! **s'énerve Lily en me donnant un coup de coude.

Dana rit un instant puis elle reprend ses supplications là où les avait laissées. Elle adore les Bizarr'Sisters, ça ne m'étonne même pas qu'elle veuille y aller, à ce concert. Et puis, les Maraudeurs iront donc… il y aura un certain Remus Lupin. Vous voyez le lien ou il faut que j'illustre ? Merde, j'ai pas de parchemin…

**-S'il vous plait…, **geint pratiquement Dana. **Lily, tu as bien un cœur, même si tu es pré-fète, hum ?**

**-Ah, tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? **se plaint Lily.

**-C'est toi qui a commencé, **lui rappelais-je.

Elle bougonne dans sa barbe inexistence –mais que je vois bien rousse, je ne sais pas pourquoi- en se resservant du potage. Elle semble réfléchir puis…

**-Bon, ok, je vais écouter mon cœur…**

**-Oh que c'est bien dit, **minaudais-je.

**-Aidons Cassy, **achève-t-elle en me lançant un regard exaspéré.

**-Et je sais comment faire puisqu'aucune de nous ne connaissons les passages secrets, **nous informe Dana.

**-N'importe quoi, tu les connais très bien, toi, **lui rappelais-je.

**-Nan, je les ai oubliés, **s'empresse-t-elle d'insister.

J'hausse un sourcil. Oubliés ? Oublier une leçon, ok, là, je veux bien la croire mais pas un passage secret qui mène à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est pas du tout le genre de Dana. Elle nous cache un truc, là… ou elle nous embrouille. Ou elle nous embrouille en nous cachant un truc. Ou elle nous cache un truc en nous embrouillant. Ou elle…

**-Et c'est quoi ton idée ? **demande Lily, méfiante -à juste titre.

**-James va te demander de l'accompagner à ce concert…**

**-Même si t'es pré-fète, **précisais-je.

**-… et James est un Maraudeur…**

**-C'est qu'une hypothèse, bien sûr, **commentais-je.

**-Bon, Kity, tu me laisses en placer une ? Bref, je disais, il est Maraudeur donc il connait ces passages secrets…**

**-… que t'as oublié, **ajoutais-je, ironique.

**-Kity, et ma purée aux potirons dans ta gueule, ça te dit ? Hum, hum, je reprends… ya qu'une solution, Lily. Que t'acceptes de l'accompagner, comme ça tout sera arrangé ! **achève Dana, très fière d'elle.

Un moment de flottement nous enveloppe alors, et je lance un clin d'œil à Dana. J'aime bien quand elle se la joue rusée… parce que maintenant j'ai compris l'embrouille. J'ai compris pourquoi elle nous a fait croire qu'elle avait oublié ces passages secrets. Et ça tient en deux mots. Remus Lupin. J'avais vu juste… je suis quand même vachement douée ! Si, si, j'insiste, je suis très douée !

Dana me répond par un petit sourire qui veut clairement dire « T'as vu, Kity, j'aurais pu te coller à Serdaigle si je l'avais voulu… mais les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs ! ». Mais je me dois d'intervenir, les Serdaigle sont bien mieux que les Gryffondor qui foncent dans le mur sans même savoir si, de un, le mur est en brique, si, de deux, ils ont mis un casque et si, de trois, il y a un abruti qui compte leur faire un croche-pied.

Puis, soudain, Lily s'écrit :

**-Je savais que t'étais cinglée mais à ce point ? Jamais je n'irai avec Potter !**

**-Je t'en pris, Lil's…**

**µ**

**-C'est d'accord, **grogne Lily avant de s'en aller, les talons frappant avec rage le sol.

Potter-la-sucette se tourne vers moi, figé dans une moue d'intense incompréhension. Puis, petit à petit, un grand sourire émerveillé lui mange le visage.

**-Elle a accepté, Kity ? Ou je fantasme ? **

**-Euh…, **hésitais-je.

Il ne me laisse pas le temps de concrétiser une véritable réponse et me saute dans les bras, fou de joie. Il me sert tellement que j'ai l'impression très désagréable d'étouffer et je dois faire une tête bizarre car Rémus qui discute avec Dana –étonnant, n'est-ce pas ?- réprime un fou-rire. Vive la compassion !

**-Ecoute, Potter…**

**-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, Kity ! J'osais même plus espérer ! J'avais même déjà proposé à Katelyn de venir avec moi parce que j'étais sûr que Lily allait refuser ! Je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde !**

**-Et moi, je dois être la fille la plus écrabouillée du monde, **répliquais-je.

Il me lâche alors, en se passant une main gênée dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. Je me sens un peu mal à l'idée que Lily lui donne de faux-espoirs et que son « c'est d'accord » n'est que le résultat du don de Dana pour faire craquer les gens. Bien que Potter-la-sucette finira avec Lily, un jour ou l'autre, j'en suis sûre… mais pour l'instant c'est plutôt « ou l'autre » qu' « un jour ».

En plus, moi, j'aime bien Potter-la-sucette. Il est gentil, drôle… bon, pas très spirituel mais la spiritualité agace au bout d'un moment, non ? Il irait très bien avec Lily… mais si je lui disais, elle me tuerait. Et je ne suis pas encore suicidaire – c'est ce qui me différencie de Dana, entre autre.

**-Il faudrait peut-être que t'ailles prévenir cette Katelyn, non ? **l'incitais-je.

**-Ah oui, peut-être, **approuve-t-il.

**-Pauvre Kate… elle va pas s'en remettre. Elle qui voulait depuis tout ce temps être remarquée par le grand James Potter, **révèle Dana en se tournant vers Potter-la-sucette. **Tu l'as prise en roue de secours, James, c'est mal !**

Potter-la-sucette regarde la mine désapprobatrice de Dana, pensif, puis il part en courant vers la salle-commune des Poufsouffle. Je ne connais pas cette Katelyn mais je me doute que c'est une Poufsouffle et qu'il courre rattraper d'une certaine façon sa mauvaise action. Mais bon, Potter-la-sucette est ce genre de personne à ne pas voir le mal qu'il fait et à se montrer un peu trop aveugle… c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien contre lui et l'apprécie même s'il m'agace.

**-Sirius se serait foutu de lui s'il n'était pas en train de se taper Elisabeth dans une salle au hasard, **commente Pettigrow en regardant Potter-la-sucette disparaitre au bout du couloir désert.

**-Surement. Heureusement, donc, qu'il n'est pas là pour le faire… James fait bien d'aller voir Katelyn, **déclare Remus.

Dana fond à la remarque de son amoureux secret et tourne vers celui-ci un regard d'admiratrice comblée que j'ai du mal à garder mon sérieux. Nan mais, sans blague, comment Remus ne peut-il pas remarquer l'amour indiscutable que lui porte mon amie ?

**-Tu es si gentil et galant, et romantique, et généreux, et adorable, et doux… et si sexy ! **lâche alors Dana, émerveillée.

**-Ah… euh, merci, Dana. Toi aussi, t'es… euh, tout ça, **bégaye Remus, gêné.

Bon, là, je ne sais pas si on peut faire moins subtile… peut-être « Yo, Mumus, j'te kiffe ! ». Et encore, je doute que Remus comprendrait. Ce mec est quand même légèrement désespérant. Ne pas éclater de rire. Ce serait trop mesquin.

**-Wahoo, t'as vu, Remus te trouves galante, Dana ! C'est trop bien, hein ? Et si on allait retrouver Lily qui doit se taper la tête contre le mur ? **m'enquis-je avec un regard moqueur pour Remus.

Il me lance un regard de reproche en haussant les épaules, l'air de me dire « je me rappelais plus qu'elle avait dit que j'étais galant, c'est bon, hein » et j'ai encore plus envie d'éclater de rire. Ce petit Gryffondor m'amusera toujours.

* * *

_Prochainement le concert où on rentre vraiment dans les ennuis et les toilettes XD (laissez tomber le délire!) Sinon, une petite review pour encourager, donner vos avis sur les personnages et vos présivions pour la suite ^^ ? Et avec un s'il vous plaît ?_

_Avez-vous remarqué ? Kity et Etta bien que se détestant sont obsédées l'une par l'autre ! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Coucou à tous !_

_Merci à ceux qui laissent des reviews (on les citera pas ils savent qui ils sont ! ^^) merci à ceux qui lisent sans mettre de commentaire... _

_Et voilà le chapitre suivant du point de vue de Etta… accompagné des Bizarr'Sisters D. Les autographes sont autorisées à la fin de la lecture…_

_PS : le chapitre suivant sera en fin de semaine pour fêter les vacances !_

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Oh. Par. Merlin.**_

**« Ella a refusé ? Sans vouloir te vexer c'est pas vraiment étonnant... Elle te déteste.**

**- Merci Tapage pour ces précisions**, grogne Fred tout en rajustant sa chemise noire.** Je vois que les relations humaines n'ont aucun secret pour toi.**

**- Je suis désolée, **je me rapproche de lui pour lui tapoter l'épaule et le consoler**, mais tu sais, je comprends pas pourquoi tu t'acharnes à vouloir sortir avec la fille qui ne te supporte pas.**

**- Pour la même raison que toi tu aimes Lupin malgré le fait que tu n'ais aucune chance, **s'écrit-il énervé**. »**

Il écarquille les yeux comme surpris d'avoir dit ça, tandis que je laisse retomber ma main. J'ai soudain mal au cœur. Je commence à affronter une réalité que je cherchais à fuir. Que je sorte avec Remus est, aux yeux de tous même de mon meilleur ami, totalement impossible ? Il n'y a vraiment aucun espoir pour que mes rêves se réalisent ? Est-ce que tout le monde trouve mon amour ridicule ? Je suis si pathétique que ça ?

« **Hey… Etta**, marmonne-t-il en posant sa main sur mon épaule. **Je suis désolée… c'est juste que ça m'énerve.**

**- T'inquiète pas**, je lui souris**, je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça.**

**- Dans un sens, t'as pas tord tu sais… Bon on y va ? **demande-t-il.

**- C'est partie ! »**

Aussi discrètement que possible nous nous glissons dans le couloir pour rejoindre Pam qui trépigne d'impatience. Ensemble nous rejoignons Oli et Gracy. Cette dernière est très jolie dans sa robe marron à volants et ses petites ballerines noires bien que son visage affiche une mine triste. Je lui offre un sourire que je souhaite rassurant. A côté d'elle, Oli semble aussi impatient que Pam. Je dois avouer que je suis très impressionnée par l'effort vestimentaire qu'elle a fait. D'ordinaire elle est négligée, mais ce soir dans son jean déchiré et son débardeur à l'effigie de son groupe fétiche, et même avec sa coupe de cheveux trop courte, elle paraît féminine. C'est vous dire l'exploit ! Moi-même je suis plutôt contente de mon aspect. J'ai troqué l'uniforme grisâtre pour une robe courte verte pomme, et j'ai chaussé mes escarpin rose bonbon qui me permettent de passer la barre des 1m65. Bon le problème c'est peut être mes cheveux qui sont aussi indisciplinés que d'habitude mais bon, dans le noir de la salle de concert qui s'en souciera ?

**« Tu m'expliqueras comment t'as réussit à savoir qu'il y avait un passage secret à côté du tableau de Tomas Enderson ? **me demande Pam alors que nous nous glissons derrière la fameuse peinture.

**- Oh, ça ? Suffit d'avoir le bon contact**, je réponds malicieusement.

**- Je vois, **marmonne Oli**, ça sent le Maraudeur à plein nez !**

**- Tout juste, Auguste. James peut se montrer très sympa après deux heures de retenues à m'écouter lui donner des conseils pour séduire Lily, **expliquai-je.

**- Quoi ? T'es amie avec cet ébouriffé ? **s'exclame Pam.

**- On peut dire ça, en quelque sorte !**

Pam et Oli se regardent, incrédules, tandis que Fred et Grace marchent légèrement en retrait, en silence. Je contiens tant que je peux ma joie de les voir aussi proches. Fred a de la peine et même si je ne m'en réjouie pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il pourrait se consoler en la compagnie de Gracy ! Elle a encore toutes ses chances parce que jamais Fairfax n'acceptera de sortir avec lui, à part si Merlin et sa stupide magie s'en mêle. Mais j'en doute sérieusement ! Je devrais faire part de mon plan à Pam et Oli si je veux être efficace !

« **Grace ?** **Amoureuse de Fred ?** s'éclaffe le Pouffsouffle quelques minutes plus tard.

**- Mais t'as fumé quoi Etta ?** renchérit mon amie. »

Ok. Ils ne réagissent pas du tout comme je l'avais prévu. Je tente de leur expliquer le pourquoi du comment de la chose mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter leur hilarité. Heureusement Grace et Fred semblent tous les deux trop perdus dans leurs pensées pour entendre leurs rires.

« **Non, sérieusement Etta **? fait Pam, **tu te trompes **c**omplètement.**

**- Mais puisque je te dis que c'est la vérité ! **rétorquai-je outrée qu'on remette en cause mon affirmation plus que véridique.

**- Hey, on arrive bientôt,** demande soudain Fred.

**- On y est ! »**

En effet, on sort du tunnel pour déboucher devant multitude de petites maisons illuminées. Comme des lucioles dans la nuit. Pam pousse un cri de joie et s'élance en courant comme une dératée vers Préaulard. Oli, Fred et Grace ne peuvent que suivre son exemple tandis qu'un juron s'échappe de mes lèvres délicates de jeune fille de bonne famille. Je viens de me tordre la cheville !

« **Putain de merde !** »

Je vous le dis : les talons, c'est pas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour la course à pied.

Quelques instants plus tard nous entrons dans la salle des fêtes pleine à craquer, les Bizarr'Sisters ne sont pas encore là au grand soulagement de Pam qui ne souhaitait pas manquer une minute du concert. Soudain, elle s'arrête, figée par l'horreur. Une affreuse grimace de dégoût semble collée sur ses lèvres. Je glisse mon regard vers ce qu'elle fixe. C'est là que je les vois en train de rire.

« **Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent là ?**

**- Encore que les Maraudeurs et Samuels ça restent crédible, mais qu'Evans et Fairfax fassent le mur, là on nage en plein délire !** s'exclame Oli.

**- On n'a qu'à les ignorer**, souffle Grace qui semble vouloir éviter les conflits ce soir. »

Ouais, c'est préférable vu la colère noire qui enfle dans les yeux de Fred. Je le sens prêt à étriper le premier emmerdeur venu, et les maraudeurs ne sont pas le genre de personne qu'on classerait dans la catégorie « gentils petits sorciers » si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je m'empresse donc d'appuyer l'avis de Gracy et les entraîne le plus loin possible du groupe. Nous nous enfonçons dans foule qui finie par nous engloutir. Je me retourne pour faire remarquer que la robe bleue de Fairfax est vraiment très moulante lorsque je m'aperçois que j'ai perdus de vue Grace et Fred. Seule Pam est encore à mes côtés, agrippée à un pan de ma robe et Oli qui est assez grand pour ne pas se noyer entre les corps des spectateurs.

« **Où sont les autres ? **

**- Aucune idée ! **

**- Super !** m'exclamai-je ironiquement. –comment peut-elle conquérir Fred si elle n'est pas là !-

**- Joli Tatouage Malefoy, **s'exclame alors une voix que je reconnaîtrai entre mille.

**- Tu aimes ? **rétorquai-je suavement en me retourna pour lui faire face.** Dommage que tu ne vois pas le reste, Black.**

**- Le reste ? Voilà qui est intéressant, **répliqua le Gryffondor en me lança une œillade.

**- Et si t'allais voir ailleurs si on y est** ? demanda Oli avec hargne.

**- Volontiers Weston, cette blonde me fait de l'œil depuis tout à l'heure, je m'en voudrai de la laisser filler sans lui avoir offert un verre,** fait-il en s'éloignant de nous avec un sourire narquois alors que mon ami fulmine sur place.

**- J'espère que c'est pas de lui que t'es amoureuse, **m'apostrophe-t-il tandis qu'on s'avance au plus près de la scène.

**- Demande à Pam, **rétorquai-je en lançant un regard furieux à mon amie qui glousse de plaisir de me voir si gênée. »

Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi être gênée : tout Poudlard est au courant de mes histoires de cœur, et on ne cesse de me harceler ou de se moquer de moi à cause de ça. Déjà que d'habitude j'ai tendance à ne pas passer inaperçue, voilà que maintenant je passe pour la légendaire amante sang-pur et maudite de Serpendard qui voue un amour impossible à un Mauraudeur.- Ça fait très tragédie grecque- Les gens se mettent à faire des paris et à spéculer sur lequel de la bande je fantasme. C'est génial. Vraiment génial. Je n'ose même pas songer au fou rire qu'on du avoir de Potter, Black, Pettigrow et Remus en apprenant la nouvelle. Rien que d'y penser j'en suis malade. Non, c'est pas possible. Il n'a pas pu se moqué de moi, hein ? Je glisse un coup d'œil dans leur direction et ma gorge se serre de tristesse. Remus rit avec Fairfax et Dana.

Pour lui je n'existe pas.

La salle plonge soudain dans le noir complet et la voix grave de la chanteuse d'élève dans l'air. Elle est accueillie par des hurlements hystériques. Pam pourrait rivaliser avec le bariton de la chorale de Pourdlard si elle le voulait !

…..

« **Toi là en vert ! Viens !** s'écrie Pink la chanteuse du groupe. »

Oh. Par. Merlin. C'est moi qu'elle désigne là ! Pour venir sur la scène ! Moi ! Sans hésiter je bouscule la foule, un sourire triomphant sur le visage. Fred, Oli et Grace –qu'on a retrouvé- m'encouragent en riant. Ce soir c'est mon jour de chance ! Pam me hurle dans les tympans, hystérique alors que je grimpe sur la scène suivie de près par un Potter qui n'a pas l'air bien clean. Puis arrive Fairfax qui semble vouloir être n'importe où ailleurs qu'ici. Les spectateurs la pousses de force sur l'estrade. Tandis qu'elle reste plantée comme un piquet en robe moulante, James lance un sourire enjôleur à Pink avant de se jeter littéralement sur elle pour lui rouler un patin comme je n'en ai jamais vu. Provocateur et sensuel. Le public est en délire et je crois entendre les sifflements admiratifs de Black sur la gauche.

Pink se détache gentiment avant de hurler le nom de son tube du moment « Strange Age » qu'elle commence à chanter à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Je me lance alors dans une danse endiablée avec le guitariste au corps de Brad Pitt tout en entonnant l'air de la chanson. Il ne me vient même pas à l'esprit que mon trémoussement provocateur puisse paraître ridicule, je n'ai plus qu'une envie : me lâcher. Ma robe s'envole au rythme des notes qui s'échappent dans l'air électrique. Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas de Fairfax qui reste crispée en ignorant la foule qui lui hurle de bouger un peu. Soudain James arrache sa chemise pour la jeter dans les mains avides des filles aux hormones en surchauffe. Ok, il a vraiment, _vraiment_ beaucoup bu. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Soudain, il me lance un regard de défi tout en commençant une langoureuse danse du ventre qui suscite des cris hystériques de la part de la gente féminine. J'éclate de rire, tout en balançant mes hanches de façon provocante. Il me sourit, amusé, et nous partons dans une danse peu orthodoxe, nos hanches se cognent et nos bassins se trémoussent. On rit à en perdre le souffle. James m'attrape le bras et on se lance alors dans un rock endiablé. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'on fait, mais on rit trop pour que je m'en soucie vraiment. Son haleine porte une odeur d'alcool et ses yeux sont un peu trop brillants mais je me doute bien que je ne suis guère mieux. –je ne me souviens plus vraiment combien je me suis enfilée de bière au feu- Je ne vois plus Fairfax mais à vraie dire je m'en contrefiche. Qu'elle aille se faire voir elle et son balai dans le cul !

Ce soir je veux tout oublier !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Potter et moi descendons bras dessus bras dessous de la scène sous les applaudissements et les sifflements des adolescents en délire. Notre fou-rire ne veut pas s'arrêter et on manque de s'étaler par terre. Il repart de son côté et moi du mien non s'en s'être envoyés des claques dans le dos. Je retrouve mes amis dans la foule enfin sauf Fred qui semble avoir disparu. Oli quand à lui a sa langue dans la bouche d'une grande rouquine et ses mains sur ses hanches : il est très occupé… Pam ne décroche pas ses yeux d'une fille sur sa droite, je la sens hésitante. Bien qu'elle assume totalement d'être une lesbienne, elle a toujours peur de faire des avances à une fille. Dans ce bas monde, les préjugés dominent les consciences, moi je vous le dis. Je glisse mon regard pétillant vers Grace, impatiente de lui demander ce qu'elle à penser de ma « prestation ». Pourquoi est-ce que ces yeux brillent comme ça ? Elle n'a pas touché à l'alcool pourtant.

Son regard se pose sur moi, elle a comprit que j'ai vu ses larmes. Elle tente de se reprendre en décochant l'ombre d'un sourire. Je ne suis pas dupe et lorsque je tends ma main pour prendre la sienne, elle s'éloigne retenant ses sanglots. Soudain, elle tourne les talons et s'enfuit. Je reste clouée sur place, stupéfaite par sa réaction. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe par Merlin ? Ce vieux magicien ne nous laissera-t-il aucun moment de répit ? Je lance un coup d'œil à Pam et Oli qui ont l'air occupés autant l'un que l'autre… et je cours à la poursuite de Gracy. Ok, courir est un bien grand mot alors imaginez-vous courir en talons hauts après plusieurs verres et là c'est bon vous avez la situation bien en vue. Maintenant petite question de culture générale, où va se réfugier une jeune fille quand elle pleur ? Aux toilettes !

Elémentaire mon cher Watson !

Il s'avère en fait qu'atteindre les W.C en traversant une foule en délire est beaucoup plus difficile que je ne le croyais. Essayez de nager à contre courant ! Je souffle de soulagement en atteignant la porte : être petite n'est pas un avantage je vous le dis ! Je m'empresse de me glisser à l'intérieur et de refermer la porte sur le boucan assourdissant de la salle des fêtes. Je me retourne alors pour me figer. Clouée sur place par un regard mordoré. Remus.

« **Etta !**

**- Re… Remus ?** bafouillai-je oubliant Gracy. **Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Disons que James a du mal à se remettre de sa danse sur scène après les bières, **s'éclaffe-t-il.

**- C'est vrai qu'il avait l'air plutôt bourré**, je souris.

**- Toi aussi**, réplique-t-il plus froidement. »

C'est comme si l'air était devenue brûlant. Je me sens rougir. J'ai soudain honte. S'il y a bien une personne capable de rendre mes mains moites c'est bien lui. Il doit me prendre pour une traînée alors que je m'amusais juste. C'était juste pour m'amuser…

« **Ouais, c'est vrai,** marmonnai-je en baissant les yeux. **Tu es venu avec Lily, Dana et Fairfax ? **

**- Ouais,** acquiesce-t-il avec l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres, **Lily était très énervée par le comportement de Cornedrue d'ailleurs.**

**- Est-ce vraiment étonnant, **riais-je**, je me demande quand est-ce qu'elle admettra qu'elle se ment à elle-même. **

**- Aucune idée, elle est assez bornée. Je suppose que même avec l'excuse de l'alcool elle ne pardonnera pas James ! Il était pourtant pas le seul. Dana cherchait bien des coccinelles vertes, **il ne peut s'empêcher de rire et mon cœur se réchauffe.

**- Des coccinelles vertes ? »**

J'explose de rire. Incapable de rester insensible à l'image mentale de Danaelle cherchant des coccinelles vertes imaginaires dans une salle de concert. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter et Remus non plus d'ailleurs. Ouais, ça doit être traumatisant ! Il me sourit alors tandis que je retrouve mon souffle. Je me sens pousser des ailes, j'ai l'impression que tout est pour le mieux quand il sourit. Comme si tout va s'arranger. J'en oublie complètement Gracy et ma prestation sur scène.

« **Dis, Remus…**, commençai-je en m'approchant de lui.

**- Hum ?** me demande-t-il appuyé contre le mur.

**- Ça… ça te dirais de sortir avec moi** **?** »

Oh. Par. Merlin. Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire là ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai autant bu ? Je recouvre ma bouche de ma main, comme pour essayer d'y refaire rentrer ma phrase. Espérant tout effacer. Mais non. L'étonnement sur son visage est toujours aussi présent. Mes mains moites se mettent à trembler, mes genoux s'entrechoquent entre eux tandis que mon cœur tambourine comme un fou. Mes joues doivent être camousies. Il reste perplexe, comme incertain et je me prends à espérer. Ses yeux sont plantés dans les miens, je suis tendue comme un arc. Mon imagination s'emballe et l'espoir m'empêche de respirer.

* * *

_Votre avis ? Remus va accepté ? Non ? Pourquoi ? Sinon qu'avez-vous pensé de Etta et James complétement bourrés XD ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut les gens !_

_Bon bon bon, après le show d'Etta et James nous vous délivrons enfin ce qui s'est passé pendant la soirée mais cette fois-ci du côté de Kity ! Merci merci à celles qui mettent des review (Leeg, Yume13, Rukie, Lollie on vous remerciiiiiiie) Voilà, merci aux autres qui lisent ^^ _

_Bonne lecture à tous_

_PS : la semaine prochaine deux chapitres aussi pour Noël !_

_PPS : Bonne vacances à ceux qui ont finis les cours ! ^^ _

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Je ne suis PAS Etta !

**-C'est encore loin ? **

**-Oui mais moins que la dernière fois que tu me l'as demandée, Kity… c'est-à-dire, ya trente secondes ? J'arrondis, **se moque Dana.

**-Pourquoi t'es si pressée d'arriver ? T'as peur du noir ? **

**-Ahah ! Nan, vraiment, vous êtes tous les deux d'un sens de l'humour confondant… Heureusement que le dicton « qui se ressemblent s'assemblent » est faux parce que sinon, on aurait déjà pleins de petits Dana-Sirius Junior dans les pattes, **répliquais-je.

**-Hé ! Merci bien, mais je veux pas de la tarée, moi ! Je te la laisse, Lunard ! **

Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Remus a piqué un fard. Ah, celui-là, irrécupérable !

N'empêche que je n'attends qu'une chose, qu'on sorte de ce satané tunnel froid, lugubre et humide ! Et ça fait des plombes que je piétine la bouillasse de mes escarpins gris que j'ai le malheur de porter. D'ailleurs, Dana est gonflée de se foutre de moi alors que c'est de sa faute si je vis ce martyre. Car qui voulait que je sois « irrésistible, sensuelle et canon » pour aller à ce foutu concert ? Qui m'a enfermée dans la salle de bain, direct après la sortie de la douche, avec pour seule tenue disponible, une robe bleue ultra-moulante et au décolleté plongeant ? Voilà, donc elle ferait mieux de se taire avant que je ne lui enfonce un de mes talons boueux dans sa face de blonde capricieuse !

Et Lily ne m'a pas aidée du tout à sortir de la Salle-de-bain. Au contraire, elle semblait être très heureuse que je paye le fait que je n'ai ni défendu Henrietta quand Dana disait que la Serpentard était une pétasse, ni essayé de l'empêcher d'aller avec Potter-la-sucette, ni contesté quand Dana a dit que l'ébouriffé était « super sex ! » ce soir. En même temps, je déteste l'hypocrisie et…

**-Ooooh…, **m'écriais-je en trébuchant. **Et merde !**

**-Avance, Kity ! **s'agace Lily.

**-Non mais vous allez arrêter avec votre sorte de groupe « faisons péter un câble à Catherine Fairfax ! » ? Oh et puis, ça va bien ! Je rentre… **

Je fais volte-face et… glisse. Ok, je ferai mieux d'éviter les mouvements brusques. Heureusement, Sirius me rattrape juste avant que je ne m'étale de tout mon long… dommage, j'aurais eu une bonne occasion de foutre en l'air cette satanée robe.

**-Besoin d'aide pour marcher, on dirait ? **irnonise-t-il.

**-Humpff !**

**µ**

J'aurais dû penser aux boules-quies. Et aux cachets d'aspirine. Par Merlin, tout le monde ne fait que brailler, ici. En plus, qui a eu la merveilleuse idée d'installer un bar avec 50% de réduction sur le whisky-pur-feu ? En tout cas, il peut être fière de lui… les Maraudeurs sont bourrés de chez bourrés –sauf Remus qui a quand même un semblant de présence d'esprit. Et Dana est en train de ramper à mes pieds pour chercher « des coccinelles vertes qui ont un gros zizi ». Bah, Dana ne peut pas résister aux soldes…

**-Pooootter ! **m'exclamais-je en le voyant prendre la bouteille de whisky directement au goulot.

Je la lui arrache et la brandis assez loin pour qu'il ne puisse pas la récupérer. Quand même, je ne peux pas laisser la Sucette de ma meilleure amie finir la soirée dans un coma éthylique ? D'ailleurs celle-ci doit être dans un coin isolé de la salle de concert… et je la comprends un peu. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas laisser Dana toute seule, dans l'état où elle est, elle serait capable de faire un strip-tease intégrale dans la foule qui nous écrase… et elle me tuerait, demain, pour ne pas l'avoir retenue !

**-Rends-la moi, Super-Extra-trop-Mega-Kity ! **

**-Non, Super-Méga-Sucette, tu ne l'auras pas ! T'as assez bu ! **lui répliquais-je.

**-Sucette ? **s'étonne Remus, à mes côtés.

**-Euh… bah, c'est parce qu'une… euh sucette, c'est sucré et… enfin, tentant ?... et que Lily aime beaucoup le… nan, en fait, oublis ! **lui conseillais-je.

Il éclate de rire en hochant la tête, du genre « ah, toi aussi, t'es bourrée ? ». Ok, bon, vaut mieux qu'il croie que j'ai bu aussi parce que là, c'est la honte.

Alors que je regarde Remus se foutre de ma gueule en me demandant comment lui faire comprendre que s'il n'arrête pas bientôt, je risque de le prendre mal, je sens que l'on m'arrache la bouteille des mains. Oh, le saligaud !

Je m'apprête à le courser pour lui récupérer la bouteille quand une blonde revient à ma mémoire. Je me retourne un instant et cri à Remus de prendre soin de Dana qui rampe toujours au sol alors que tous les fans sont à deux doigts de la piétiner. Il acquiesce et je me lance dans la poursuite de Potter-la-sucette, en scindant la foule vers la scène où le brun se précipite. Bon sang, il courre vite !

**-Potter ! Reviens ! Oh, Potter ! Aux pieds ! **l'appelais-je de toute la force de mes cordes vocales.

Mais il ne s'arrête pas.

**-Toi, en bleue ! Sur scène ! **hurle la chanteuse.

Et instantanément, des bras m'agrippent et me trainent vers la scène alors que je me débats. Oh non, mais pourquoi suis-je en bleu ? Ce n'est vraiment pas juste ! Je suis la seule à ne pas vouloir aller sur cette maudite scène –et je n'inclus pas Lily- mais c'est moi qu'on y jette. J'ai vraiment la malchance qui me colle au train ! Je leur hurle de me lâcher et les traitent de tous les noms mais je me sens quand même soulever jusqu'à la scène où on me lance sans douceur… et où je m'étale. Et où est Sirius, hein ? Quand j'ai besoin de lui, il n'est jamais là, mais quand il faut me gaver, il n'y a pas plus collant ! Ah, je vous jure…

Je me relève péniblement et me retrouve avec les membres du groupe qui fait crier la foule, Potter -tiens comme on se retrouve ! C'est drôle !- et Henrietta Malefoy. Cette dernière a l'air un petit peu plus fraiche que Potter mais la différence ne vaut pas le coup d'œil… d'ailleurs, elle, pour le coup, elle est limite strip-tease intégrale et se déhanche comme une… bah comme une salope, faut bien le dire. Bon, elle a surement vidé pas mal de verres donc je vais être indulgente et dire qu'elle n'est pas une salope, mais n'en a que l'attitude.

J'allais rejoindre Potter-la-sucette quand je le vois fondre sur la chanteuse pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Bon, tout compte fait, je vais le laisser à ses affaires, il a l'air occupé. Et ça ne fait qu'aller de pire en pire quand il arrache sauvagement sa chemise pour la lancer à la foule en délire… par pitié ! Où est la sortie ?

Sans réfléchir, je me rue pour descendre de la scène, la chaleur me rendant folle et la musique me tambourinant dans la tête. Seulement dés que je suis proche d'être libérée, me revoilà à la case départ, tiraillée par de trop nombreuses paires de bras que je ne saurai dire combien il y en a exactement. On me tire les cheveux, me donne des coups, m'arrache ma robe, me pousse… bientôt, je n'arrive plus à respirer et j'ai mal partout. Je me débats pour essayer de m'en aller mais c'est comme si j'étais en train de me noyer dans une rivière à trop fort courant et je tombe au sol avec violence, écrasée par tout ce monde qui essaye de grimper sur scène pour me remplacer. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal. Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi désespérée. J'ai presque l'impression que je ne sortirai jamais de cet enfer… et j'ai beau hurler qu'on arrête, qu'on me laisse, personne ne répond ou ne fait attention à moi.

Puis, un bras attrape le mien et me relève comme si je ne pesais rien, et je me retrouve propulsée contre un torse. Je reprends une grande bouffée d'air, ayant l'impression de revenir à la surface après de longues minutes d'apnée, quand ma gorge se bloque à nouveau. Davis. Fred Davis. J'écarquille mes yeux et je me sens replonger en plein cauchemar… pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit lui ?

Un fan bourré, surement, essaye soudain de m'arracher ce qu'il me reste de ma robe pour une raison que j'ignore. Peut-être pour rien, d'ailleurs. Et je vois, ébahie, le poing de Davis s'écraser sur la figure de l'homme qui part violemment en arrière, sous le coup. Puis, sans même voir si le fan qu'il vient de frapper va à peu près bien, il m'entraîne avec lui pour qu'on sorte de cet amas humain qui me donne la nausée. Fatiguée, lassée et blasée, je me laisse faire en me demandant comment on peut avoir un esprit aussi tordu que Merlin. Il joue avec les vies de tout le monde… j'espère qu'il s'amuse bien, au moins ! Parce que moi, je trouve que son humour est vraiment douteux.

Bientôt, on arrive à l'un des murs du fond de la salle qui est très reculée de la scène… donc sans trop de population. Je me laisse glisser au pied du mur, me détachant avec soulagement des bras de Davis, jusqu'à ce que mes jambes s'étirent. Je gémis légèrement de satisfaction. Ça fait vraiment du bien de ne plus être ni écrasée, ni debout. D'être juste avachie sur le sol, adossée à un mur, loin de la foule.

**-Je croyais que tu voulais pas aller à ce concert, **me fait remarquer Davis, toujours debout.

**-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas y aller, j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas y aller **_**avec toi, **_corrigeais-je simplement.

**-Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'avec Black, c'est mieux… Mais il était où quand tu te faisais écraser ? **

En tout cas, lui, n'était pas là quand j'étais la sale intello de la classe, amie avec les livres ! Les mots, et d'autres encore plus amers, me viennent juste au bord des lèvres mais je les retiens. C'est bien la dernière chose dont j'ai envie de parler, maintenant, et surtout avec lui, le ô combien magnifique Frederick Davis. De toute manière, à quoi ça servirait ? Comme s'il n'était pas au courant, comme s'il l'avait oublié… ou peut-être que c'est vraiment le cas. Peut-être qu'il a réellement oublié cette année qui m'a parue si longue, s'attardant dans mes heures à pleurer ma solitude et ses insultes, y croyant moi-même à moitié que je n'étais que bonne à réciter des leçons et à courir jusqu'à une salle de cours pour être sûre d'être la première arrivée. Peut-être bien que pour lui, c'est juste de l'histoire ancienne, la belle époque mais malheureusement révolue, alors il passe à autre chose. J'aimerai bien qu'il passe également à quelqu'un d'autre et cesse de toujours vouloir m'approcher, faisant renaître ces souvenirs que, tout en voulant les oublier, je préfère garder en moi. Pour me rappeler ma douleur et mon désespoir. Pour regoûter à mes anciennes faiblesses. Et pour que jamais les rôles ne s'inversent, que je ne m'abaisse jamais à blesser les plus fragiles pour jouir de ce semblant de puissance.

Tout à coup, Davis se baisse, juste devant moi, penchant son visage jusqu'au mien. Il se retient au mur de ses deux mains qu'il pose de telle sorte qu'elles m'encadrent… et son regard vert me transperce. A nouveau, mon souffle se coupe brutalement et je sens mon pouls s'accélérer.

**-Pourquoi ? **grince-t-il. **Pourquoi tu fais toujours mine de pas m'entendre ? Pourquoi tu m'ignores comme ça ? Dis-moi juste pourquoi ! Au lieu de…**

**-Oh, Kity ! **s'écrie une voix que je reconnais tout de suite.

Lily débarque en courant et juste avant qu'elle ne plonge sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras, Davis s'est écarté et s'est relevé, la mine crispée. Puis il s'en va, les pas martelant le sol et je suis sa silhouette qui s'éloigne du regard, figée. Pourquoi l'ignorais-je ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'évite de lui parler le plus possible ? La réponse n'est-elle pas assez évidente… ce que j'aimerai savoir, c'est surtout pourquoi il agit avec moi comme si rien ne s'était passé, jamais ?

**-Je suis vraiment une conne ! Te laisser comme ça avec Dana et les Maraudeurs, toute seule, juste parce que… Oh, désolée, Kity, désolée ! Ça va ? Tu vas bien ? Tu es… Merlin, ta robe est fichue !**

**-C'est celle de Dana, **répondis-je en souriant. **Je ne vais avoir que de gros bleus. Et t'inquiète pas, Lil's, jusqu'à ce qu'on me propulse sur scène pour danser la macarena ou je-ne-sais-quoi, ça allait très bien… J'ai jamais été douée pour danser.**

**-Tu t'es encore engueulée avec Fred ? **me demande-t-elle soudainement.

Les dernières questions de Davis me reviennent et je préfère ignorer celle de Lily, en me levant. Je ne prends même pas la peine de m'épousseter… de toute manière, je suis tout sauf présentable. La robe bleue est devenue un étrange mélange de gris foncé et de marron, avec de ci, de là, de miraculeuses surfaces bleues qui ont survécu au piétinement. Bon, je suis pieds nus, ayant laissé mes escarpins dans la cohue. Et je ne vais pas m'en plaindre ! Je devine déjà la touffe impressionnante de cheveux sombres et emmêlés qui résident au-dessus de ma tête… et la bretelle gauche de ma robe qui est arrachée va parfaitement avec toutes les petites déchirures qui parcellent ma robe, ou plutôt l'amas de tissu qui était, jadis, considéré comme une robe. Donc, hein, c'est bon, la poussière, je m'en contrebalance !

**-J'ai laissé Dana à Remus, **révèlais-je, en essayant de repérer leurs têtes –quoique si Dana est toujours en pleine recherche de ses coccinelles…

**-Potter doit encore être avec Malefoy, **crache Lily.

**-Malefoy ? **m'étonnais-je. **Tu l'appelles plus Etta ?**

**-Humpff…**

**-Syndrome Sucette, **commentais-je, amusée.

**-Hein ?**

**-Rien ! Ah tiens, je les vois ! Remuuuuus !**

Lily et moi nous empressons d'aller les retrouver, lui et Dana qui sautille à ses côtés en nous faisant de grands gestes de ses bras, surexcitée. Elle n'a pas dessaoulée, c'est déjà un truc de clair… ces derniers temps, plus les choses sont faciles à cerner, plus je suis soulagée ! Les prises de têtes, ça a légèrement tendance à me donner envie de me fracasser la tête contre le mur le plus proche.

**µ**

**-Mais c'est bon, j'te dis, t'inquiète ! **m'agaçais-je avec conviction.

**-Nan, nan, nan, c'est moi qui dis ! Et je dis « chiottes » et de suite ! **s'entête Dana avec un petit air sévère.

Vive l'alcool et vive les coccinelles vertes ! Et l'ironie, bien sûr, qui peut toujours servir. Refusant à Sirius le droit de nous accompagner –on ne va pas non plus faire une réunion dans les toilettes ? Déjà que James et Remus y sont-, je traine des pieds –nus-, tirée par le bras de Dana qui rigole toute seule.

Oui, parce que Madame veut à tout prix que j'arrange ma coiffure, mon maquillage et ma tenue. Autant dire, Mission Impossible après mon petit bain de foule. Mais bon, essayer de communiquer avec une blonde bourrée amoureuse d'un Maraudeur et vous comprendrez que c'est un peu comme perdre son temps. A peu de chose près.

J'entends Lily m'appeler en criant et tourne la tête quand je percute violemment Dana, puisque je ne regardais plus où j'allais… mais pourquoi elle s'arrête sisubitement, aussi, celle-là ? Si c'est encore pour un de ses insectes à poids et à gros pénis, je fais un meurtre !

Mais j'hausse plutôt un sourcil quand je la vois penchée sur la porte des toilettes légèrement entrebâillée.

**-Tu fous quoi, là, Dana ? **

**-La ferme ! **me chuchote-t-elle. **Regarde, c'est trop cool ! Hihihi !**

Je m'approche et vois enfin ce qui la fascine autant Remus en face d'une Henrietta Malefoy sur les nerfs et rouge comme une pivoine. Elle se triture les mains gênée.

**-Je suis désolé, **dit-il.

Au regard légèrement embarrassé mais assez froid de notre ami Maraudeur, je comprends tout de suite que Malefoy a fait le pas de trop… surtout ce soir. Remus n'a pas du tout apprécié son petit spectacle sur scène. Mais figée et à deux doigts des larmes, Henrietta n'a plus du tout l'air de la diva provocatrice qu'elle se donne tout le temps. Et je me sens gagnée par la compassion et par le malaise d'assister à une scène si intime auquel personne ne devrait être spectateur sans y avoir été invité.

Je fais mine de m'en aller mais Dana me retient, avec un mauvais regard. Je soupire, la main emprisonnée dans celle de mon amie qui regarde toujours l'altercation des deux occupants des toilettes. Une femme veut alors pénétrer à son tour dans ce lieu bien fréquentée mais Dana lui fait une telle grimace qu'elle a tôt fait de repartir… je ne veux même pas savoir où elle va se rendre, maintenant que l'entrée des toilettes lui a été interdite.

**-Pourquoi ? **murmure Henrietta, tremblante.

Sans réponse, Remus se détourne et je le vois venir vers nous, horrifiée. S'il nous surprend, il va nous tuer ! Et je le comprends, je ferai exactement la même chose… surtout si j'étais dans le cas d'Henrietta. Je tire Dana par la main et j'arrive à la faire bouger pour qu'on se cache derrière un recoin avant que Remus ne sorte, suivie d'Henrietta qui est en larme et courre je-ne-sais-où. Un terrible pincement au cœur m'étreigne… même si je ne l'aime pas, je comprends sa douleur.

**-Ahah ! J'aurais dû emmener le pop-corn ! **s'exclame Dana, en éclatant de rire.

* * *

_Voilà voilà... Alors réactions ? Vis à vis de Remus, des sentiments de Kity ? Des avances de Fred ? D'Etta ? Ou même de Dana ! Bon on espère que vous laisserez une review comme cadeau de vacances ! ^^ _


	7. Chapter 7

_Coucou les lecteurs !_

_Ouais le chapitre est rapide ^^ ! MERCIIIII à tous ceux qui ont laissé un review ça nous motive trop ! Merci ! Désolées à ceux à qui on ne peut pas répondre parce qu'ils sont pas inscrits... Ce qui n'empêche pas qu'on est super contente de voir que vous prennez le temps de reviewser ! ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_PS : suite à la review de Nanou, je précise ^^, nous sommes deux à écrire. Clo-clo qui s'occupe de Kity et moi-même (Tite-Yume) qui me charge de Etta ! (merci de tes reviews Nanou !;))_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La sentence**

Vous visualisez une mouche qu'on tue avec une tapette ? Ou une araignée qu'on écrase avec son talon ? Ben moi c'est pareil. Comme si j'étais morte sur le coup, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à l'intérieur. Comme si tout était soudainement vide. Sos. Mon cœur a disparu. C'est comme si mes pensées s'étaient arrêtées de tourner, comme si tout mon être s'était soudain geler. Mes yeux me piquent, ma gorge est serrée. J'ai la tête qui bourdonne et l'estomac au bord des lèvres. Un mot clignote dans mon esprit, m'aveuglant.

_Désolé. Désolé. Désolé._

C'est donc ça avoir le cœur brisé… C'est avoir l'impression que tout son être se fendille et explose. Avoir l'impression que son cœur tombe dans la douleur sans bruit comme pour ne pas déranger le monde qui continue de tourner malgré tout. C'est comme si je m'étais prise une gifle, une insulte. En tant normal je ne suis pas si émotive pour ce genre de chose. Mais là… C'était lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Je sais que je suis une Malefoy, une Serpentard, une sang-pur. Mais pourquoi ? A cause de ça ? De ses préjugés ? Je ne suis donc que ça ? Que cette image aux yeux des autres ? Une fille sans épaisseur à par celle qu'on veut bien lui donner à travers les rumeurs ? Ce n'est pas vrai. On ne juge pas un livre à sa couverture ! Non ! Non. Non…

J'ai si mal.

Tellement mal.

Je tourne les talons. Mes larmes m'étouffent. Je suffoque. Je sors en trombe des toilettes pour percuter Fred qui nous cherche, Grace et moi. Il parle, dit quelque chose dont je ne saisie pas le sens. Il me touche l'épaule, inquiet. Ses yeux verts se posent sur moi et tous les barrages tombent. J'éclate enfin en sanglots alors qu'il me prend dans ses bras. Me berçant comme on le ferait avec un enfant. Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi petite et triste.

….

J'avance comme un automate. C'est comme si tout venait de s'effondrer. Tous mes rêves sont partis en lambeaux, comme un vêtement qu'on aurait déchiré laissant ma peau à nue. Confrontée à la froide réalité. Ça fait une semaine. Je fais tout pour l'éviter.

**« Etta, ça va ?** me demande Pam alors que nous dînons dans la grande Salle, **me fait pas le coup à la Grace « je-vais-très-bien-d'ailleurs-cette-tourte-au-potiron-est-délicieuse ».** **Désolée mais ça prendra pas. Alors pourquoi depuis le concert t'es pas dans ton assiette ?**

**-Lâche là un peu, **fait Fred derrière ses patates.** »**

Je lui lance un regard reconnaissant, il me sourit. Mais je sens bien que lui non plus n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. On a l'air fin tous les deux : les éclopés du cœur. Fairfax l'a blessé il me l'a dit, et j'ai raconté le refus de Remus. J'ai pleuré comme un bébé, Pam a prit ça comme l'effet de l'alcool. Je ne veux pas lui en parler, pas tout de suite. C'est encore trop dur. Grace a de larges cernes sous ses yeux noisette, signe qu'elle doit connaître l'amour de Fredy pour Farfax et qu'elle en souffre. Elle aussi. Décidemment notre groupe n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Il n'y a guère que pour Oliver que le concert a été une bonne soirée. Je le regarde batifoler avec deux Gryffondors, Pam quant à elle est en colère contre nous et notre manque d'enthousiasme pour le concert.

Je voudrais tellement rattraper choses, faire comme si de rien n'était mais c'est impossible. J'essaie encore de me cacher, comme toujours. Alors, j'ignore mon cœur torturé et je me concentre pour que Fred et Grace soient le plus souvent ensemble. Coup bas, bousculade, sous-entendus. Tous les moyens sont permis, l'amour n'est pas un jeu gentil. Je l'ai apprit à mes dépends. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'il n'a rien dit. J'ai assez d'estime pour lui pour penser qu'il gardera le secret... Remus est quelqu'un de discret. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si cette info tombait dans les oreilles de Black ou de Fairfax. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'arracherait les yeux pour avoir marché sur sa chasse gardée.

**« Puis ce que vous vous obstinez à vous taire, je ne dirai rien moi aussi !** grogne Pam**. Je ne dirai pas un mot de plus !**

**- A propos de quoi ?** demande Grace soudain intriguée.

**- Enfin Gracy tu ne devines pas ?** s'excite mon amie en brandissant le magazine « Magic Match »,** Il se trouve que Pink, la chanteuse du groupe des Bizarr'Sisters est en fait…**

**- Abrège un peu Pam**, la suppliai-je pour mettre fin au souvenir de cette soirée.

**- Un mec ! **fait-elle après quelques secondes de silence pour ménager son petit effet.

**- Quoi ?**

**- T'as parfaitement entendu mon petit Oli, notre Potter se révèle être un bi ! »**

Je croise le regard de Fred, il éclate de rire aussitôt suivie par Oli et Pam. Grace glousse derrière son bol de soupe tandis que je me rejoue la scène du baiser passionné de James et Pink. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire en repensant à ça. Mon premier rire depuis une semaine. Plus fort que le « désolé » de Remus, il y a Potter et ses emmerdes ! Je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de me moquer de lui ce soir ! Ah, oui. Aurai-je oublié de vous préciser que Rusard m'a collé une heure de retenue pour « non respect au code vestimentaire » ? Non mais je vous jure, aucun sens de l'originalité celui-là !

…

« **Alors James, tu te découvres une nouvelle facette ?**

**- Ta gueule Etta, c'est pas drôle**, ronchonne-t-il en ouvrant brutalement un dossier.

**- Oh que si ! Et puis vois le bon côté des choses, t'as ta photo dans « Magic Match » !** je me tords de rire en brandissant la une où s'anime un Potter collé aux lèvres du chanteur. **En première page en plus, quelle chance !**

**- Au moins j'ai la célébrité !** se vante-t-il retrouvant soudain du poil de la bête.** On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi ma pauvre… Tu croupis dans l'anonymat.**

**- Je suis une vraie légende à Poudlard !** m'exclamai-je.

**- Et alors ? Moi aussi !** »

Je marmonne dans ma barbe tout en m'énervant sur les dossiers que Rusard nous oblige à classer. Potter et moi avons reprit nos vielles habitudes, lui se charge de tout sortir, je trie et il range dans les étagères par ordre chronologique. Faut dire que depuis l'année dernière on a été très souvent coincés dans cette pièce à trier des documents aussi vieux que Merlin, du coup il y a une certaine routine dans nos retenues. Ok, cette routine ne s'est pas installée sans mal. Au départ on se balançait les cartons et les dossiers à la figure, mais on en a eut vite assez d'aller à nouveau en retenue la semaine suivante à cause de nos bagarres. Du coup on se taisait, mais ni lui ni moi n'aimons vraiment les silences de mort -je ne sais pas pour lui, mais moi ça me rappelle trop la maison…- on a donc fini par briser les blancs pour se lancer des piques. Et maintenant on discute normalement comme deux personnes tout à fait civilisées. A l'insu des autres bien sûr ! Ce serait renier les règles des Maraudeurs que de traîner avec une Malefoy et ce serait sacrilège qu'une Serpentard fasse ami-ami avec un Gryffondor. Quoi que vue notre show de l'autre soir, les gens peuvent se poser des questions. Espérons qu'ils mettent tout sur le compte des litres d'alcool qu'on avait ingurgité.

**« Vous avez sélectionné vos équipes ?** me demande-t-il soudain.

**- Non. Smith a posé la date des essais demain matin,** expliquai-je, **je vais tenter de ravoir le poste de gardien comme l'année dernière ! Toi, t'as été sélectionné je suppose…,** soufflai-je en souriant lorsque les yeux de James se mettent à pétiller comme à chaque fois qu'on parle de Quidditch.

**- Oui ! Que veux-tu ? Mon talent de poursuiveur est indéniable et indispensable ! **se vante-t-il sans vergogne en enfourchant un vieux balai de ménage qui traine ici depuis deux ans pour faire le tour de pièce comme s'il volait sur le terrain.

**- Un vrai model de modestie !** raillai-je.

**- Vous n'avez pas encore fini, **s'écrit soudain Rusard en entrant brusquement dans la salle, nous faisant sursauter**, au lieu de parler activez-vous un peu !** »

Je glousse discrètement derrière la pile feuilles qui me cache à demie tandis que James lance une réplique ironique à Rusard suivie d'un de ses sourires narquois dont il a le secret. Le concierge énervé, nous chasse à coup de balaie et d'insultes. Nous courons comme des dératés dans les couloirs, incapable de retenir nos grimace à l'encontre de Rusard. Je le laisse alors qu'il s'éloigne en direction de la tour des Gryffondor. Demain, on fera comme si l'autre n'était rien de plus qu'un cafard, un emmerdeur, un ennemi.

Je m'empresse de rejoindre le cachot des Serpentard, un sourire enfin figé sur mes lèvres. Soudain, une main s'accroche à ma cravate et je me retrouve plaquée contre le mur par une ombre que je n'ai pas vu arriver. Avant même de voir son visage, je reconnais son odeur qui intoxique mon air comme le lourd parfum d'une fleur. La peur me prend les tripes, mon cœur s'accélère.

Cassiopéa.

« **Déjà en retenue Henrietta !** me grache-t-elle a la figure.

**- C'est une question ?** lancai-je.

**- Ne joue pas à la plus maligne avec moi, tu n'es qu'une sale pourriture ! Je n'hésiterai pas à t'écarter si c'est pour préserver notre famille**, elle enfonce sa baguette contre mes cotes. »

Je déglutie, perdant tout ma hargne. Je ne suis pas en position de rétorquer la moindre chose. Je ne mets pas en doute la moindre de ses paroles Cassiopéa me hait. Certainement plus que les nés-moldus parce que je suis une vermine au sein même de _sa_ famille, au plus proche d'elle et de sa peau blanche si délicate. Ses yeux bleus se plantent dans les miens, ils sont tellement froids. Bien plus que ceux de mère ou de père. Bien plus que ceux de Cassandra. Par-dessus l'épaule de ma sœur, je l'aperçois dissimulée dans l'ombre. Faisant certainement le gaie. Son regard à elle m'évite, comme si elle avait honte.

**« Tu as de la chance, beaucoup de chance de ne pas t'être fait prendre au concert**, siffle-t-elle en secouant ses longs cheveux blonds platine. **Tu imagine ce qui se serait passé si ça c'était su ? Tu imagines la honte de te voir trainer dans de tels lieux ? Est-ce que tu imagines le déshonneur d'avoir une sœur qui fricote avec la racaille ? Tu imagines ? Petite idiote égoïste! Tu ne penses qu'à toi ! »**

Sa voix monte de plus en plus haut dans les aigus. Mon cœur cogne de plus en plus fort. La terreur grandit en moi, comme une vague qui submerge tout. Faisant s'étouffer ma raison. Je sais qu'elle va le faire. Elle n'hésitera pas.

**« Doloris ! »**

Un mot. Rouge. Douleur. Un éclair me traverse, je m'écroule au sol. Je gémis en me recroquevillant sur moi-même comme pour me protéger de cette déchirure qui me transperce de part en part, comme si on arrachait mes os un à un. Je gémis et elle se délecte de ma souffrance. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure : je ne céderai pas un cri. Pas un cri. La douleur revient, plus forte, comme une violente brulure dans mon cerveau. Comme un poignard dans mon ventre.

**« Tu ne mérites pas notre rang ! Tu n'es qu'une traînée ! Tu me fais vomir Henrietta, tu te rends compte de qui sont tes prétendus amis ? Des sangs impurs ! Tu souilles notre nom, notre honneur ! Doloris ! »**

Des larmes de désespoirs coulent le long de mes joues. Je n'en peux plus. Pitié. Pitié… Que ça s'arrête, que la douleur cesse…

**« Non, non ! **suppliai-je alors qu'elle lève à nouveau sa baguette un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres**, s'il te plait ! Non !**

**- Doloris ! **répète-t-elle froidement.

**- Pitié, **soufflai-je alors que la souffrance m'étouffe à nouveau et ma bouche s'emplie de sang**. Pitié, Cassipéa, pitié…**

**- Siopéa, **murmure soudain Cassandra restée silencieuse depuis le début, **quelqu'un approche.**

**- Merde ! **elle me balance un coup de pied dans le ventre pour finir de m'humilier**, tiens toi à carreau Henrietta, je te surveille, **elle disparaît ensuite sans un regard en arrière suivie par sa jumelle**. »**

J'ai l'impression qu'une pierre est posée sur mon crâne, que tout dans ma tête explose. Mes membres sont raides et douloureux mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque d'être surprise dans cet état au milieu de la nuit. Je me traîne alors jusqu'aux toilettes, incapable de remuer mes jambes. Une fois à l'intérieur, je me couche sur le carrelage froid pour apaiser la chaleur de mon corps. La douleur va et vient comme une vague de plus en plus faiblement. Peu à peu je respire plus librement et mes larmes se tarissent. Je me roule en boule le temps que le silence revienne en moi. Je tends l'oreille pour entendre les pas annoncés par Cassandra mais rien ne vient mis à part le murmure d'un courant d'air. Tout semble calme. Mon cœur ralentit peu à peu, et je me relève lentement. Mes genoux tremblent encore un peu. Je m'empresse de nettoyer mes bleus et plaies qui sont apparus sur ma peau. Heureusement rien sur mon visage. Je soupire de soulagement avant de repartir lentement vers les dortoirs, m'accrochant aux murs pour ne pas tomber.

Tout est endormi dans notre salle commune, même le feu qui se meurt dans l'âtre. Je grimpe lentement les marches et vais m'écrouler en gémissant sur mon matelas sans me déshabiller. Je rabats la couverture sur moi, comme pour me cacher de ce monde qui semble s'acharner sur moi. Les yeux glacials de Cassiopéa restent ancrés en moi, comme une menace latente.

Je m'endors difficilement, la peur encore présente.

…

Je me retourne sans cesse, obsédée par le regard de ma sœur. La peur de la douleur me tord le ventre. Je voudrai tant ne pas m'avouer vaincue, me soulever, me rebeller contre elle. Mais je suis seule face à elle et ma famille, totalement démunie. Que puis-je contre un groupe entraînait à donner la douleur ? Rien. Alors comme toujours je vais me retenir. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Parce que j'ai beau espérer, je sais qu'il y en aura une : il y en a toujours une. La dernière sera celle où elle passera au niveau supérieur. Mais je ne veux même pas y penser.

Je passe ma cape sur mes épaules, met écharpe et bonnet en laine, multicolores, pour affronter le froid. Mon balaie sous le bras et l'incertitude au cœur. A quelques mètres de moi, l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet réunie pour élaborer une technique de match. Je reconnais James qui pour une fois est très concentré.

« **Salut Etta**, m'apostrophe Chuck Bitweep le batteur de Gryffondor.

**- Salut Chuck**, je lui souris. **Tu as été sélectionné ! Félicitation ! »**

J'aime bien Chuck. Ok, avant de vous emballez laissez moi préciser que j'apprécie seulement Chuck. Je l'aime comme on aime un… un épagneul ! Vous savez cette race de chien qui a une tête pathétique qui vous donne toujours envie de les aider ? Ben voilà, j'aime Chuck comme j'aime un épagneul. Il est pourtant beau garçon, bien bâtie les yeux vifs et le sourire large. Mais non, décidemment son côté un peu simplet et gamin ne m'attire pas du tout. Je l'aime bien parce qu'il est aussi l'un des rares Gryffondor à m'adresser la parole. Allez savoir pourquoi, moi je ne lui ai jamais rien demandé à ce mec ! Avant qu'il ne me sourie je n'avais jamais fait attention à lui.

**« On y va Serpentard,** cri Smith notre capitaine.

**- Bonne chance ! Tu vas réussir,** me souffle Chuck.

**- Merci**, je lui souris faiblement. »

J'espère bien réussir en effet ! Ce poste est à moi, ce jeu est celui que je préfère et voler est mon sport préféré. Je regarde si mes manches tombent bien, dissimulant les marques de Cassipéa et je m'envole. Le vent fait danser mes boucles, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être légère. Libre de tous mes soucis. J'entends alors des cris hystériques, et aperçoit Pam, Grace, Oli et Fred dans les tribunes désertes. Ils m'applaudissent à tous rompre, affrontant le froid matinal pour m'encourager. Je me sens alors gonfler de joie. Leurs sourires et leurs amitiés valent bien les colères de Cassiopéa. Ma volonté se raffermit alors que je tourbillonne dans l'air pout leur faire signe : je ne me laisserai pas faire ! Leurs présences sont plus importantes que tout.

* * *

_Alors ? On voit enfin Cassiopéa... que pensez-vous d'elle ? D'Etta face à elle ? De Cassandra ? Et aussi de Chuck ? (on l'aime nous notre épagneul !) Et de la relation James-Etta ? Voilà, même si vous avez la flemme de répondre dîtes juste si vous aimez ;)_

_Merci !_

_PS : le prochain chapitre sera mercredi (Nanou donc t'excite pas XD)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello les lecteurs (euh surtout lectrices non ?)_

_Voilà le chapitre suivant, notre rythme de publication va être plus intensif en fonction de votre réaction par review XD Nooon on rigole (quoi que...) C'est pas beau le chantage !_

_Merci à tous de lire et de poster des reviews (même si on peut pas répondre pour ceux qui sont pas inscrits elle nous touchent quand même beaucoup)_

_Bonne lecture,_

_PS : pour Nanou : nous sommes deux à écrire, chacune de nous s'occupe d'un point de vue, Cloclo de Kity et moi-même d'Etta ! :)_

_

* * *

_**Chapitre 8 : Totally-Spices**

**« Coucou, Kity,**

**On n'a pas pu se voir, ces derniers temps. Siopéa est furieuse, je ne préférais pas tenter le diable en vous approchant. Lily m'en veut ? **

**Siopéa a appris pour Etta, Kity. Je crois que ça n'a servi à rien que vous surveilliez Etta, d'autres ont raconté la soirée un peu trop bruyamment pour que la présence de ma sœur reste secrète. Siopéa est furieuse. **

**Cassandra Malefoy, **

**Qui pense à toi et Lily, malgré les apparences. »**

Je replis la lettre, les idées pas très joyeuses. Cassy m'envoi souvent des lettres, plus à Lily qui trouve cette correspondance, une énième preuve de lâcheté de la part de notre amie. Mais jamais ce genre de lettre. Elle me parle très rarement de sa famille, sachant que c'est un sujet un peu sensible puisque je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. Et là…

Quelque chose, ou plutôt un mot, me perturbe. Siopéa. Soit Cassiopéa Malefoy, sa sœur et détestable jumelle. Son prénom apparait trois fois dans la lettre de Cassy. Deux fois de trop. Surtout pour répéter que Siopéa avait appris pour la fraude d'Henrietta et que l'aînée était _furieuse_. Cassy est perfectionniste, pointilleuse et psyco-maniaque. Elle déteste autant les phrases mal tournées, les fautes d'orthographes et les répétitions que sa sœur jumelle crache sur les sang-impurs. Ce qui veut dire que Cassy était trop stressée quand elle a rédigé cette lettre pour se relire et éviter de répéter deux fois la même chose. Je commence à la connaître. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'angoisse autant ? Que sa sœur la surprenne dans sa correspondance avec une Sang-de-bourbe ? Ou le fait que Siopéa savait pour les rebellions d'Henrietta ?

**-Tiens, La Pétasse-Coincée reçoit des lettres coquines ? **ricane Andrea Wipper, en sortant de la salle de bain, les cheveux trempées.

Cette blondasse ne cesse de se vanter de ses bonnes notes mais je suis sûre que Chups, mon chien, la battrait aux échecs… encore faut-il qu'elle connaisse les règles des échecs. Car, malgré ce que peuvent raconter la plupart des gens, la moyenne trimestrielle ne fait pas tout. Apprendre des leçons et les réciter par cœur ne témoigne d'aucune intelligence… du moins, pas forcément. D'ailleurs, connait-elle le principe des oxymores ? Car comment peut-on être à la fois une coincée et une pétasse ? Faudrait qu'on m'explique. Je demanderai à Chups, j'ai plus de chance d'avoir une réponse concrète qu'avec cette abrutie de service.

**-Hum. Attends, je suis au Post Scriptum… ah bah tiens, il te concerne ! Sirius t'embrasse, **répondis-je avec un vague sourire moqueur.

Andréa devient verte de rage et tremble tellement qu'elle en fait tomber sa serviette. Elle est amoureuse de Sirius depuis deux ans maintenant, c'est ce qu'elle prétend mais ça ne l'empêche pas de coucher avec le préfet de notre maison. Et apparemment, l'idée que son amour secret m'envoi _des lettres coquines _ne l'enchante pas particulièrement. Comme c'est embarrassant…

Je me lève et, sous le regard haineux de l'une de mes camarades de dortoir, et sort de ce lieu détesté. Car je déteste cette pièce plus que tout autre. Enfermée entre ces quatre murs avec ces trois pimbêches qui ont toujours tenu à me cracher le plus d'insultes et de remarques possibles, j'ai eu vite fait de comprendre que le monde n'est pas tout rose. Même quand on a onze ans.

**...**

**-Ce truc est vraiment un tissu de… de…, **s'agace Lily.

Elle jette un regard avec une moue de profond dégoût pour le magazine à scandale que tient Dana entre ses mains avides de potins. Me sentant d'humeur charitable, je l'aide :

**-De bouse de dragon constipé ?**

**-On mange, Kity ! **proteste Remus en riant.

**-C'est bien, Remus, t'as raison, faut manger pour vivre ! Continu comme ça, t'iras loin, **répliquais-je, narquoise.

**-Ou plutôt, vivre pour se goinfrer, hein, Pete ? **se moque Sirius.

Lily pousse un soupir consterné tandis que Peter s'essuie brièvement le menton. Notre préfète préférée commence à en avoir marre de devoir se coltiner les Maraudeurs au complet durant chaque repas, puisque l'espace vital, ils ne connaissent pas. Et Dana est tellement accro à Remus qu'elle refuse à chaque fois que Lily veut qu'on aille manger à ma table Serdaiglienne.

**-Par le caleçon troué de Merlin ! C'est un mec ! **s'écrie alors Dana en m'écrasant presque son journal dans la figure, pour me montrer je-ne-sais-quoi.

Je la repousse, irritée, et, alors que Sirius demande ce qu'il se passe « dans sa tête dérangée de pauvre fille allumée », elle lui balance, et cette fois-ci réellement, le journal en plein visage. Puis elle se retourne vers moi et pose ses deux mains fébriles sur chacune des mes épaules. J'hausse un sourcil. _« C'est un mec ! », _qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre là-dedans ? Soudain des répliques de films me viennent à l'esprit _« C'est un garçon, madame ». _Oh mon Dieu ! Dana est enceinte ! J'ouvre grands les yeux et c'est à mon tour, devant bon nombres de regards ahuris, de lui agripper les épaules.

**-Quoi ? Bordel ! Tu déconnes ? Avec qui ? Hein, c'est qui le père ? Bordel de bordel ! Et pourquoi tu t'es pas proté…**

Je cesse de hurler et fixe le regard ébahi de Dana. Une minute.

**-Et pourquoi on a mis ça dans les journaux ? T'as fait ça avec une star ? **m'étranglais-je.

**-Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves, Kity-chérie ? Où veux-tu lire que la chanteuse des Bizarr… merde, ah oui, **_**le chanteur **_**–je m'y habituerai jamais- des Bizarr'Sisters est un…, **s'exclame-t-elle, choquée.

**-**_**Le **_**? Comment ça, **_**Le **_**? **la coupe Potter-la-sucette, la voix hachée.

Je lâche Dana, en soupirant de soulagement. Bon sang, faut que j'arrête la télé.

**-Bah, **_**Le **_**comme **_**Le chanteur des Bizarr'Sisters qui est un travelo **_**! **insiste Dana.

**-C'est pas vrai ?**

**-T'es casse-bonbon, James ! Puisque je te le dis ! C'est marqué noir sur blanc, ya même la photo du moment où tu l'emballais ! Pas vrai, Sirius ? **demande-t-elle.

Mais la réponse est très claire si on en juge par la réaction de Sirius qui est plié de rire sur la table et a renversé son bol de jus de Citrouille sur Lily, en plein dans son fou-rire. Je compatis avec James qui est plus pâle que Nick-quasi-sans-tête. La nouvelle est dure… enfin, que ce soit un homme ou une femme, je l'ai toujours trouvé moche !

**-Je veux crever, **gémit-il.

**-La prochaine fois, tu boiras du jus de goyave ! **assène Lily, sèchement.

**...**

**-Le match contre Gryffondor est ce week-end, chérie… alors, j'espère t'y voir et peut-être qu'après, quand on aura gagné…, **commence Dolaho, avec son air de dragueur professionnel.

**-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que Serdaigle gagnera ? **

Il a tout juste le temps d'hausser un sourcil avant que McGonagall lui demande sévèrement de se retourner et de suivre le cours. Ce mec commence réellement à me taper sur le système. Combien de fois lui ai-je dit que je ne pouvais pas le voir et que le Quidditch me sortait par les trous de nez ? J'ai perdu le compte. Déjà que je suis trainée de force par Dana pour assister aux matchs mais si ce pauvre type continue, je crois que je vais finir à Azkaban pour homicides multiples et volontaires. Ce serait fâcheux, quand même.

Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, je perds le fil du cours et de mes notes pour faire voguer mon regard le long de la classe… et je ne m'aperçois, une fois que ma recherche a été vaine, que celui que je voulais voir était Fred Davis. Les cours de Métamorphose sont toujours avec les Gryffondor alors pourquoi ai-je cherché Davis, bon Serpentard de son état ? Et, d'ailleurs, même si notre classe avait été mélangée à celle de Serpentard, pourquoi aurais-je voulu le regarder ?

Je secoue la tête, n'ayant pas envie, tout compte fait, de trouver la réponse à ces questions. C'est ridicule. Je suis juste fatiguée et ce cours, je le connais déjà par cœur, j'ai juste voulu m'aérer les idées. Voilà, simplement m'aérer les idées. Et penser à celui que je déteste… décidemment, je suis l'exemple même de la logique. Des images de mon entrevue avec Davis au concert me reviennent et je laisse tomber violemment mon front contre la surface de ma table pour les chasser. Reflexe complètement idiot parce qu'elles sont toujours bien là mais en plus, maintenant, j'ai mal au crane.

**-Pssit ! Alors, ça te dirait qu'on se voie après notre victoire ?**

**-La ferme, Dolaho… la ferme, **soupirais-je.

**...**

**-Alors, votre après-midi ? **demandais-je, en prenant place face à Lily et Dana, à l'une des tables de la bibliothèque.

**-Super et la tienne ?**

**-Remus n'a pas arrêté de répondre à mes sourires ! Il est si mignon…, **fantasme Dana en direct-live. **Je me demande ce qu'il pense de moi…**

Je souris légèrement en sortant un parchemin et de quoi rédiger la biographie d'un des plus importants protagonistes de la dernière révolte des Gobelins. Un Gobelin. Mais un Gobelin très spécial, hein ! Ne vous méprenez pas.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Dana qui suçote sa plume sucrée en rêvassant. A Remus, ça ne fait aucun doute. Je serais Lily, je m'écarterais d'elle… elle va finir par baver sur sa copie.

**-Tu crois qu'il m'aime bien ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Euuuh…**

Je regarde Lily qui me fait comprendre par un regard que Dana n'a pas cessé de lui poser cette question pendant les cours. Et je souris encore plus largement, très amusée.

**-Vous êtes amis, tous les deux, nan ? Alors, ouais, je suppose qu'il t'aime bien, **répondis-je.

**-Faudrait que je lui demande mais… j'ai peur ! **gémit-elle. **T'as vu comment il a rembarré cette salope de Malefoy ?**

**-Dana…, **la réprimande Lily.

**-Quoi ? Me dis pas que tu vas **_**encore **_**la défendre ! Je pensais que maintenant qu'elle avait chauffé James devant toute une salle de concert, t'allais enfin ouvrir les yeux ! **s'offense Dana.

**-Elle était bourrée…**

**-Et alors, Lil's ? Je vois pas ce que ça change !**

**-Bah, toi, tu cherchais des coccinelles vertes un peu trop sexuées… donc, disons que ça change rien, hein ? **interviens-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

Dana me lance un regard offusqué et m'accuse :

**-Nan mais t'as pas le droit de changer de camps d'un coup, comme ça, Kity ! T'es toujours de mon côté quand je dis que Malefoy est la pire des pouffiasses !**

J'hausse un sourcil, moqueuse. Comme s'il y avait des règles à ça. Il ne faut pas exagérer non plus, Malefoy n'est pas si vulgaire que ça… bon, que Dana n'apprécie pas qu'elle tourne autour de son Remus, d'accord mais moi ? Je n'ai rien à faire dans cette histoire de triangle amoureux ! Enfin, à part le fait que j'adore Dana mais bon Malefoy a bien le droit d'aimer Remus et de le montrer. Pour l'instant, tout de moins. Parce que si Dana trouve le courage de faire sa demande au Maraudeur et que celui-ci accepte…

**-Je veux savoir ce que pense Remus de moi ! **claque alors Dana, en changeant violemment de sujet.

Hou là, quand Dana dit « je veux » et il y a de grandes chances pour qu'elle déplace des montagnes et aille faire un tour sur la Lune pour obtenir ce qu'elle désire. Et je sens que je suis très proche des montagnes et de la Lune… ça ne me dit rien qui vaille.

**-Le Veritaserum est interdit, Dana, alors même pas la peine d'y penser ! **la prévient Lily, à brûle pour point.

**-Tout de suite, tu penses à des trucs de fous ! Tu me prends pour qui ?**

**-Pour Danaelle Samuels que même un type d'habitude pas très lucide, tel que Sirius, ne cesse de traiter de malade mentale, **répondis-je.

**-Tu m'as ôté les mots de la bouche, Kity, **commente Lily.

**-Bon, ça va, les filles ! **s'agace notre blonde d'amie. **J'ai une bien plus sage idée que celle du Veritaserum…**

J'échange un regard pas très convaincu avec Lily qui a l'air découragé d'avance. Elle lui dit de lâcher le morceau et celle-ci maintient tout de même quelques secondes de suspense avant de nous révèler :

**-Espionnons-les !**

J'éclate de rire. Je n'y crois pas ! Voilà que Miss Samuels se prend pour Clover des Totally Spices… Bon, il faut vraiment que j'arrête la télé.

**-C'était très amusant, Dana, vraiment mais maintenant, si tu veux bien, on peut s'intéresser à notre dissertation de DCFM ? **propose Lily, vaguement blasée.

**-Je suis sérieuse ! On va espionner les Maraudeurs ! J'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut et, en plus, on fera d'une pierre deux coups… moi, je saurai ce que pense Remus de moi et toi, Lil's, les vraies intentions de James !**

Je suis toujours morte de rire quand je remarque le regard hésitant et l'attitude silencieuse de Lily. Mon hilarité cesse instantanément. Ne me dites pas que Miss-Règlement hésite à bafouer son rôle de préfète pour Potter-la-Sucette ? Ce n'est pas bon pour moi, ça… pas bon du tout.

**-Tout le monde connait les vraies intentions de Potter ! Il aime Lily, ya qu'elle pour en douter ! Alors, ne profite pas de sa paranoïa pour arriver à tes fins, Sale Clover ! **m'énervais-je.

**-Tu regardes les Totally Spices ? **s'étonne Lily.

**-Moi ? Pff, n'importe quoi… c'est juste que…**

**-Les filles ! **me coupe Dana, impatiente. **Qui a jamais voulu comprendre les Maraudeurs ? Découvrir chacun de leurs secrets ? Savoir tout sur eux ? **

**-Dana…**

**-Kity ! Dis-toi que c'est une expérience ! Ce sera une observation scientifique de l'espèce très rare qui vit dans cet école : les Maraudeurs !**

J'hausse un sourcil, prête à répliquer. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas inventer pour embrigader Lily !

**-Juste une observation… pour la science ? Dans un but tout à fait expérimental, hein, Dana… c'est tout ? **s'enquit Lily.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Et voilà comment je peux être embarquée dans la pire des magouilles pour les beaux yeux de Remus Lupin et de Potter-La-Sucette, à cause de deux amoureuses transites qui commencent légèrement à me briser les citrouilles !

**...**

**-La voie est libre ? **demande Lily, en chuchotant.

**-Complètement !**

Je suis Lily qui s'engouffre dans le dortoir vide des Maraudeurs où se trouve déjà Dana. Pendant que ces deux-là cherchent les meilleurs endroits pour poser leurs micros et caméras aussi invisibles que magiques, je me laisse tomber sur un lit au hasard. Vues les médailles de Quidditch et les banderoles à l'effigie de plusieurs équipes, j'en conclue que c'est celui de Potter-La-Sucette, victime bis de notre espionnage qui va mal finir, je le sens. J'ai prévenu Lily et Dana mais elles ne veulent pas m'écouter alors…

En les regardant s'affairer dans tous les sens, l'une surexcitée et ne parlant que de Remus et la seconde avec sa touffe rousse montrer sa logique et sa capacité à raisonner à qui mieux-mieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la comparaison avec ma situation et les Totally-Spices. Je sais, ça devient grave mais… au point où j'en suis rendue…

Alors, en suivant le principe, Dana qui est aussi blonde qu'amoureuse serait la réplique de Clover et Lily, la réfléchie et rousse aux yeux verts, serait Sam. Bon, alors, moi, je serais Alex ? Hum, là, ça coince. J'ai les cheveux noirs mais niveau caractère…

**-Tu pourrais nous aider ou ce serait trop te demander, Kity ? **s'irrite Lily.

**-Je suis pas folle d'un Maraudeur, moi, alors débrouillez-vous, bande de groupies !**

**-Moi ? Folle de… ? Groupies ? Peuh ! Comment peux-tu dire ça, Kity ! Je fais ça pour la science, dans un but purement expérimen…, **commence Lily.

**-J'entends des pas, **l'interrompis-je simplement.

Lily et Dana sursautent violemment et dans leur panique, une se prend les pieds dans un pantalon qui traine au sol et s'étale, tandis que l'autre se prend la porte de la salle-de-bain en pleine figure. J'éclate de rire devant le spectacle.

**-C'est vraiment pas drôle ! **ronchonne Lily en se massant le nez.

**-Je suis ta fan numéro un, Kity ! **s'écrie Dana, admirative.

Je lui lance un clin d'œil tandis qu'elle se relève. Je m'allonge sur le lit en attendant que mes deux tarées d'amies aient fini leur boulot et étends mes bras… j'ai presque envie de faire une sieste. Au pire, elles me réveilleront…

**-Et celle-là, on la met où ? **demande Dana.

**-Bah…**

**-Dans la Salle-de- bain ! **s'écrie Dana.

**-Quoi ? Non, Dana, reviens ici ! Dana ! **lui ordonne Lily.

Je tourne légèrement la tête pour voir Dana se ruer dans la salle-de-bain adjacente, poursuivie par Lily. Ça ne m'étonne même pas de Dana. Elles reviennent bientôt, Lily devant, tenant la caméra à distance de Dana qui sautille et hurle qu'elle veut la récupérer.

**-Il est où ton but expérimental, là-dedans ? **s'énerve Lily.

**-Mais… mais… Lily ! Tu pourras voir James dans la douche ! **

Lily l'insulte de « sale blonde perverse » en bougonnant qu'un James nu était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait voir et pose sa caméra je-ne-sais-où tandis que mes paupières commencent à se fermer. J'ai une de ces envies de dormir… un regard vert sapin vient alors se calquer sur le fond obscure de mes paupières…

**-Ils arrivent ! **

**-Arrête, Dana ! Kity l'a déjà fait ce coup-là et j'ai déjà assez mal au nez pour ne pas me reprendre la porte par ta faute alors…**

**-Je déconne pas, Lily !**

**-Oh mon dieu ! **

Une main me tire alors puissamment le bras et je me retrouve trainée par Dana qui finie par nous enfermer dans un espace noir et petit. Je veux parler mais la main de Dana se plaque instantanément sur ma bouche et elle me fait signe de me taire.

**-Ils sont là, **me chuchote-t-elle. **Lily est sous cachée sous un lit…**

La galère ! Et qui ne voulaient pas m'écouter déjà quand je disais qu'on allait droit dans le mur et joyeusement ? Hein ? Une est aplatie sous un lit et, l'autre dans un placard et m'écrase le visage avec sa main pour que je ne dise rien… c'est un indice.

**-Franchement, j'hallucine, Cornedrue ! Pourquoi t'as choisi ce pauvre mec comme batteur ? Chuckos sait même pas draguer tout seul et m'harcèle pour que je lui file des tuyaux ! Alors, batteur ? **entendis-je Sirius râler.

**-Il est précis et a de la force… on demande pas à un batteur d'avoir un bon feeling avec les filles ! **plaisante Potter-la-sucette.

**-Aaaaaah ! **hurle alors quelqu'un.

Je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre la voix de la personne qui a crié tellement elle est aigüe et hystérique. Mon Dieu, on est fichues… je sens que Lily a été découverte ! Bon, à trois, je me barre en courant du dortoir… un… deux… deux et un quart…

**-Quelqu'un a chipé toute ma réserve de bonbons, **geint celui que je reconnais enfin étant Peter Pettigrow.

Han ! Chipeur arrête de chipper ! Hum, hum… ok, promis, j'arrête la télé. Je tourne le regard vers Dana qui a sorti la dite réserve de bonbons en me lançant un clin d'œil que j'aperçois avec difficulté dans la semi-pénombre du placard. Elle m'en propose un et, après avoir hésitais à refuser, je l'accepte et le colle dans ma bouche. Après tout, c'est la fête ! On est coincées dans un placard du dortoir des Maraudeurs qui sont rentrés alors qu'ils n'auraient pas dû puisque les sélections pour le Quidditch devaient durer plus longtemps…

J'entends Sirius dire qu'il compte piquer son ex Nina à Weston et je soupire. Je me laisse glisser sans bruit, suçotant le bonbon, jusqu'à m'installer au fond du placard et tâtonne pour trouver une position confortable… Mission d'aujourd'hui : Continuer ma sieste dans un placard du dortoir des Maraudeurs ! Par contre, si ceux-là pouvaient faire moins de bruit, ils me dérangent un peu là…

* * *

_Voilà voilà, les amies de Kity sont tarées on sait XD. Alors ? Bon effectivement il se passe pas grand chose mais bon le délire télé de Kity tient en haleine ? Ouais... on va dire ça ! Allez, poster votre avis, et votre sentiment et même une petite "j'aime, continuez" nous fait plaisir.. Lâchez vous ! C'est Noël !_

_A jeudi (j'espère) pour le chapitre d'Etta qui passe à l'attaque ! ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut à tous (toutes ?)_

_Tout d'abord désolée de ne pas avoir poster à l'heure dîte le chapitre, mais ayant eu un problème de connection je n'ai pas pu accédé à Internet.. Donc je m'excuse ! ^^ Voici donc le chapitre suivant tant attendu ! Tout d'abor je tiens à dire qu'une certaine chose que fera Etta pourra choquer XD enfin on verra bien !_

_On remercie tout ceux et celle qui mettent des reviews, ça nous encourage à poster et à écrire donc merci ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : A l'attaque !

Mon plan est sans faille. Il va marcher. Il faut juste que Grace ne s'en rende pas compte sinon elle risque de me tuer. Croyez-moi, quand elle est en colère, elle fait vraiment peur. Je n'ai pas enrôlé Pam et Oli dans mon équipe, ils trouvent que c'est parfaitement impossible que Grace puisse être amoureuse de Freddy. Quoi qu'Oliver est légèrement plus agacé que Pam lorsque que je reste inébranlable dans mes convictions. Ils ne l'ont pas vue pleurer, n'a pas vue cette tristesse dans ses jolis yeux. Je souris à l'avance de la situation, si ma vie sentimentale est un désastre et que le prince charmant n'est pas venu frapper à ma porte il n'en sera pas de même pour Gracy !

« **Mais t'es complètement malade,** s'écrit Pam une demi-heure plus tard.

**- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris,** grogne Oli qui semble prêt à exploser. **Les enfermer dans un placard ?**

**- Ben quoi,** marmonnai-je, **c'était la seule solution pour que Fred se rende compte que…**

**- De quoi ?** s'exclama Pam, **par pitié Etta, tu es donc aveugle à ce point ? Grace n'est pas amoureuse de Fred !**

**- Qu'est ce que tu en sais**, attaquai-je.

**- J'en sais quelque chose crois-moi ! Maintenant va les sortir de là, tout de suite !**

**- Pas question !**

**- Etta,** ordonne Oli les yeux embrumés de colère. **Grace va être l'objet de rumeurs**. »

Je grogne de mécontentement mais acquiesce, après tout il s'est tout de même passé une demi-heure… Je marmonne mon contre-sort et les battants du placard s'ouvrent sur Fred et Grace couverts de poussière. Celui-ci paraît complément cassé en deux, il faut dire que vu sa grandeur et la taille du placard il y a de quoi. Il s'étire et avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche Grace se jette sur moi.

**« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris**, s'écrit-elle.

**-Ben je…,** commençai-je complément prise au dépourvu. **J'ai cru que…**

**- Viens par ici**, fait-elle en m'entraînant dans le couloir Pam sur ses talons. Oli et Fred restent plantés devant le placard.

**- Je croyais bien faire, c'était l'occasion de te déclarer à Freddy**, sifflai-je une fois assez éloignés des deux garçons.

**- Qu… quoi ? Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Fred,** réplique-t-elle avec colère. **Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?**

**- C'est ce que j'arrête pas de lui demander,** fait Pam en gloussant. **T'as toujours rien compris aux histoires de cœur ma pauvre Etta.**

**- Mais si ! **m'exclamai-je, **j'ai compris que c'était quelqu'un que je connaissais ! C'était forcément… »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Ça peut pas être…

**« OLIVER ?**

**- Alléluia, t'es pas irrécupérable**, soupire Pam.

**- Oliver… Oliver…, **répétai-je, complètement sonnée par la nouvelle. **Oliver !**

**- Quoi ?** souffle soudain Grace, toute colère calmée, **ça te paraît si impossible ? »**

Impossible ? Non je dirais pas ça, l'impossible est un peu ma marque de fabrique en amour et je connais assez pour dire que ce n'est pas impossible. Après tout ne suis-je pas tombée amoureuse de Remus alors que nous somme aussi différents que Grace et Oliver ? Non je ne dirai pas impossible. Inattendue plutôt. Ok, Oli est canon, je ne connais pas une seule fille -même Fairfax- qui réfuterait ça. Mais il n'est ni sérieux et calme comme Gracy. Il est aussi exhaustif et impulsif qu'elle est réservée et réfléchie. Il accumule les conquêtes alors qu'elle n'a jamais eu de relations. Elle est si timide et lui si franc. Ouais inattendue c'est le mot. Mais pas impossible.

**« Non. C'est inattendu, plutôt, **je réponds.

**- Tu crois que j'ai mes chances,** demande faiblement Grace la gorge nouée.

**- Bien sûr que oui**, s'exclama Pam en la serrant contre elle, **mais pas si t'écoutes les conseils d'Etta !**

**- Hey !**

**- Quoi ? C'est vrai ! En quoi… deux ans ? T'as toujours pas trouvé le courage de te déclarer à Remus ! **attaque-t-elle. **Excuse moi mais niveau déclaration t'es plutôt mal placée pour donner des conseils !**

**- Remus ? **s'écrit Grace complètement perdue.

**- C'est pas vrai, **murmurai-je soudain les larmes brisant ma voix. **C'est pas vrai… Je me suis déclarée, au concert.** »

Pam me fixe soudain avec des yeux ronds, Grace m'attrape les mains comprenant que si je ne suis pas avec lui après m'être déclarée c'est que je suis faite rejetée. Devant ses yeux emplis de compassion, et l'air désolé de Pam je me mets à pleurer. Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je deviens une vraie fontaine ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas moi ! Je ne suis pas cette fille qui chiale dès qu'on aborde le sujet sensible. Je ne suis pas comme ça ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? Pourquoi mon cœur brisé n'arrive pas à se soigner ?

Il existe un docteur pour ce genre de cas ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, après s'être enfermées dans les toilettes, Grace et Pam sont au courant de toute l'affaire. Aucune d'elles ne me sermonnent pour ne pas leur en avoir parlé, elles ont compris que j'avais du mal à encaisser le refus de quelqu'un que j'aime depuis déjà deux ans et qu'en parler m'est encore plus dur. Pam finit par marmonner quelques insultes bien senties à l'encontre de Remus tandis que Gracy m'enlace, sa rancœur pour le plan « placard » envolée. Il y a quelque chose de plus précieux que le regard du Maraudeur, c'est le fait qu'elles sont là à m'aider, me consoler. Savoir que malgré ça des gens tiennent à vous.

**« Pourquoi il a dit non,** fait Pam, **t'es tellement plus cool que Samuels !**

**- Danaelle ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a à voir avec ça ? **je demande un peu perdue.

**- Oh, par pitié Etta,** se moque-t-elle. **Ne me dis pas que t'as pas compris qu'elle veut ajouter son prénom au palmarès de ses petits amis ?**

**- Mais Fairfax…**

**- Qu'est ce qu'elle a avoir avec ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu croyais que…, **la rouquine ne peut s'empêcher d'exploser de rire.** Quand je dis que t'es nulle pour décrypter les sentiments des gens !**

**- Alors…**

**- Dana est à fond sur Remus, **assure Grace.** Tout le monde le sait. Et Kity n'aime personne. »**

Je reste hébétée, les bras ballants, les yeux gonflés par les larmes. Toutes mes suppositions s'effondrent alors que Pam n'arrive pas à calmer son fou-rire et que Gracy glousse tout en me tapotant le dos. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à mon tour de mon propre aveuglement. Par Merlin, je suis une vraie idiote !

….

Cette année encore en Potions, Gryffondor et avec Serpentard. Je suis donc avec Remus pour vous faire un résumé. Moi qui voulais l'éviter… c'est râpé : je suis juste en face de lui. Je détourne mon regard, repérant Pam qui est en train de se disputer avec Black, son partenaire en potions. Si vous voulais mon avis, Slughorn à signer la destruction de sa salle de cours en les mettant l'un avec l'autre. Quoi qu'avoir foutue Lily avec James n'est pas non plus l'idée la plus lumineuse qu'il ait eu, mais venant d'un vieillard au cerveau de limace, faut pas trop en demander non plus ! Plus loin, Dana et Pettegrow touillent sans énergie leur propre potion «Efface souvenir». Alors qu'avant je ne l'aurais jamais remarqué, je m'aperçois que le regard vert de Dana glisse souvent de ce côté-ci du cachot, plus particulièrement vers Remus. Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte avant ? Ça crève les yeux qu'elle le dévore du regard. Par Merlin, elle est tellement plus belle que moi…

Quant à lui, Remus, il prépare sa potion comme si de rien n'était. Inconscient de l'effet qu'il nous fait, à elle et à moi. Son partenaire est un Serpentard, qui ne me supporte pas -c'est un ami à Lucius-, Donovan. Mon partenaire à moi c'est cette taupe aux cheveux gras de Rogue. Je soupire, au moins je suis sûre d'avoir de bonnes notes : ce mec est une tronche en Potions. Mais qu'est ce qu'il est noiraud et négligé… Je ne suis pas d'un naturel méchant mais je dois avouer qu'il ne m'inspire pas la sympathie, il paraît embaumé d'une odeur de lâcheté malséante. En plus l'année dernière, il a insulté Lily. On n'insulte pas Lily. C'est comme insulter un ange tout gentil et adorable. On ne peut pas, c'est contre nature. Bref, pour résumé je trouve Rogue ennuyeux et faible, sal et pitoyable.

Du coup, je ne me gène pas pour le laisser faire la potion tout seul, et griffonner je-ne-sais -quoi dans son livre… Moi, je gribouille quelques dessins sur mon parchemin, tout en lorgnant sur mon voisin d'en face. Inutile de préciser qui il est. Son « désolé » résonne encore à mes oreilles, comme le bourdonnement d'une abeille. Impossible à oublier, impossible à effacer. Les questions sont encore là aussi. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il m'a rejeté ? Il n'a donné aucune explication, aucun prétexte. Je veux savoir, je veux savoir pourquoi. Je veux comprendre ce qui le rebute chez moi. Je veux savoir s'il n'en a vraiment rien à faire de moi. Si je ne comprends pas, je ne pourrais pas tourner la page. Je ne vois hélas qu'une solution pour en avoir le cœur net, aussi répugnante me paraît-elle.

N'y allons pas par quatre chemins.

**« Rogue ! **l'apostrophai-je soudainement.

**- Quoi ?** marmonne-t-il en levant son regard vers moi. **»**

Je lui attrape vivement le col de sa chemise et plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes. A mon plus grand dégoût, je l'embrasse devant tout le monde. –techniquement parlant pas tout le monde vu que Slughorn est parti en expédition dans sa réserve-. Un silence de mort se fait alors que je me détache après quelques secondes de Rogue qui me fixe comme si j'étais un animal étrange. Mais ce n'est pas sa réaction à lui qui m'intéresse.

Remus est figé. La plume en l'air et les yeux ronds. Ses lèvres sont pincées et un sentiment que je ne saurais nommer luit dans son regard. Parfait. Il n'est donc pas indifférent. Maintenant que c'est au clair, je vais pouvoir passer à l'attaque. Quoi qu'il m'en coutera, je veux qu'il me dise pourquoi il a refusé.

Je me lève alors, la sonnerie retentie et après un clin d'œil espiègle à Remus je sors du cachot pressée d'échapper à Rogue qui s'est levé à ma suite. Je souris, si Dana veut Remus, il va d'abord falloir que je m'avoue vaincue et qu'il me dise réellement ce qui ne va pas. Je me fiche bien de la rumeur qui naît dans le cachot, mon pas est déterminé.

Parole de Serpentard, j'aurai ma réponse !

…

Ok, c'était peu être pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eu, à en juger par les chuchotements que je déclenche sur mon passage. Mais par Merlin, je n'allais pas céder face à Samuels avant d'avoir jouer toutes mes cartes ! D'ailleurs il est temps d'élaborer un plan pour mettre en œuvre ma stratégie d'attaque !

**« En tout cas bien joué**, fait Oliver en riant alors que nous profitons de cette fin de journée dans le parc, **tu as créé un vrai scandale ! J'avais encore jamais vu Poudlard aussi affolé par un scoop depuis que Potter a accroché une banderole en l'honneur de Lily dans la Grande** **Salle !**

**- Qu'est ce qui t'ai encore passé par la tête,** rajoute Fred tordu de rire et appuyé contre un arbre.

**- Ben, disons que ça m'a parut être une bonne idée pour mon plan,** marmonnai-je.

**- Ton plan ?** demande Oli.

**- Pour conquérir Remus !**

**- Quoi Lupin ?** s'écrit-il effaré. **Embrasser cette limace de Rogue pour sortir avec un Maraudeur ? T'es pas un peu dingue ? C'est les hormones, c'est ça ? T'es dans ta période ?**

**- Non, je ne suis pas dans ma période Oliver,** grognai-je vexée.

**- Bon courage alors,** il me tapote le dos.

**- Et toi t'en es où, monsieur le pro en amour !** grinçai-je.

**- Tu vois Rose Dash ? Un mètre soixante neuf, blonde et bonnet C ?**

**- La fille en septième année à Poufsouffle ?** demande Fred. **Elle a toujours repoussé tous les mecs, même Black. Un vrai glaçon.**

**- Et bien elle me trouve certainement beaucoup plus intéressant que cette bouse de troll de Black !**

**- Quoi ?** fait Fred réellement étonné d'un tel exploit. **Elle est comment ?**

**- Chaude mon vieux, super chaude ! »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Heureusement que Gracy n'est pas là et que Pam non plus. Il y a fort à parier que l'une aurait contenue ses larmes et l'autre ses poings ! D'ailleurs en parlant d'elles, je me demande bien ce qu'elles fabriquent ! Voilà plus d'une heure qu'on les attend… On entend soudain des pas derrière nous, je me retourne tout sourire pour accueillir mes amies.

En fait c'est pas elles, c'est Lily et les deux autres.

**« Salut Oliver !** s'écria la voix de Samuels.

**- Dana ! Alors ? Ma plume de cancre a marché en Histoire de la Magie ?** lui répond le Poufsouffle tout sourire.

**- Ouais, j'ai eut un O ! »**

Totalement surréaliste. Samuels papotant avec Oliver, tandis que Lily les réprimande pour la tricherie alors que Fred toise Kity et que je me fais soudain plus petite pour éviter l'échange de regards. Il fait soudain plus froid par ici. Si les yeux de Freddy sont en colère que dire de ceux de Fairfax ? Un océan de mépris mêlé à une sombre irritation. L'ambiance entre eux est électrique.

**« Salut Kity**, finit par sortir Fred tandis que les trois autres discutent sans se soucier de nous.

**- C'est Fairfax pour toi Davis, tu n'es ni mon ami, ni un proche ni qui que se soit qui mérite de m'appeler comme ça !** fait-elle d'une voix cinglante en croisant les bras sur sa –plate- poitrine.

**- Normal t'as pas voulut sortir avec lui au concert à ce que je sache !** m'écriai-je en voyant le désarroi de Fred. **Il veut juste être ami avec toi, pourquoi t'es si méprisante ?**

**- Ça ne te regarde absolument pas, Malefoy !** grince-t-elle.

**- Il n'a rien fait de mal,** explosai-je empêchant ainsi Fred s'ouvrir la bouche, **arrête un peu de te la jouer la diva de glace c'est pas comme ça tu amélioreras tes relations !**

**- Qui te dit que je veux améliorer mes relations avec toi et Davis ? Moins je vous vois, mieux je me porte ! D'ailleurs, Tes déhanchements obscènes sont pas du meilleur goût !**

**- Au moins j'assume ce que je suis ! Pas comme toi et ton balai dans le cul ! **

**- Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton propre cul… parfois le balai est préférable à d'autres choses qui pourraient y rentrer ! **fait-elle.

**- Pourquoi t'es venue au concert ?**! m'écriai-je**, tu t'assumes pas en faisant croire à la petite Serdaigle modèle !**

**- Tu ne me connais pas, alors ne parle pas comme si c'était le cas, **grince**-**t-elle soudain plus calme.

**- Et de quoi je parle**, continuai-je**. De quoi je parle ?**

**- Euh… On y va Etta**, intervient soudain Oliver**, salut les filles ! Appelle-moi Lily !**

**- C'est ça Weston ! **réplique la rouquine.** »**

Je lance un dernier regard furieux à Fairfax avant de tourner les talons et saluer Lily. La colère boue en moi alors que Fred est au contraire très calme. Il paraît perdu dans ses pensées, concentré sur quelque chose hors de ma portée. Soudain, alors qu'on entre dans le château, Pam déboule au détour d'un couloir et avant qu'on ait eu le temps de parler elle s'exclame rayonnante de plaisir :

**« Admirez mon œuvre ! »**

Oliver entre-ouvre la bouche et ma mâchoire se décroche. Fred reste cloué sur place par la surprise. Oh. Par. Merlin… Devant nous, Grace –ou du moins ce qu'il en reste- apparaît, se triturant les doigts de nervosité. Mais ce n'est pas Gracy, ce n'est plus Gracy. Elle a raccourci sa jupe d'au moins dix bons centimètres, s'est faîte maquiller avec goût, ses ongles sont vernis. Ses cheveux hier si classiques sont ébouriffés avec art et quelques mèches de différentes teintes de brun parsèment sa chevelure. Où est passé notre si timide et refermée Grace ?

Qu'est ce que Pam a encore inventé ?

* * *

_Donc voilà c'est la fin du chapitre ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Etta ne va pas en rester là et Grace non plus ! _

_Qu'importe ce que vous mettrez dans votre review, ce qui compte c'est que vous en metiez parce que... c'est Noël !^^_

_Le chapitre suivant est prévu pour samedi !_

_JOYEUX NOEL !_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous !_

_J'espère que le Père Noël vous a gâté et que le réveillon s'est bien passé (pas trop de chocolats j'espère ! :)) Donc voilà, comme promis et à l'heure, le chapitre suivant, plus long d'ailleurs ! Bon après quelques demandes je vais récapituler un peu les personnages, leurs maisons et leurs années ok ?_

_Gryffondor : Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, Lily, Dana, Chuck - 6ème année_

_Poufsouffle : Oliver - 6ème année_

_Serdaigle : Grace - 6ème année, Kity - 7ème année_

_Serpentard : Pam, Etta, Rogue, Lucius - 6ème année, Fred, Cassiopéa, Cassandra - 7ème année_

_S'il manque des personnages où des indications faîtes-le savoir on sera ravie d'y répondre ;)_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : L'enfer, c'est les autres**

**-Et tu sais ce que je lui ai répondu à ce pauvre type ? **

**-Non, **répondis-je en regardant le porridge dans mon assiette.

**-Que j'étais pas libre… bah oui, parce que depuis l'autre soir, je suis sûre que Remus est fou de moi ! Bref, Justin a été dégouté et il m'a quasi harcelée pour savoir qui était mon mec ! Tu te rends comptes ? Quel boulet, hein ? **s'enthousiasme Dana, surexcitée.

**-Ouais.**

Depuis cette soirée-placard et ces discutions qui ont vite fait de prononcer le prénom de Dana, celle-ci est convaincue que son amour pour Remus n'est pas seulement à sens unique. En effet, le Maraudeur l'a plus d'une fois défendue quand Sirius disait que c'était la pire des tarées et qui avait pour elle que ses yeux verts et son joli petit cul… Sirius reste Sirius. Pour le reste, c'est un mystère. Je dormais.

Une main me redresse alors le menton et je dois quitter mon repas, auquel je n'ai pas touché, du regard. Lily m'observe, inquiète, et juste à côté, Dana est plus qu'agacée par mon manque de réaction. Je tente un sourire en leur direction mais je vois leurs mines devenir de plus en plus sombres alors je cesse instantanément et détourne le regard. Manque de chance, il tombe sur la dernière personne à laquelle je voudrais penser. Fred Davis. Qui rigole avec sa bande d'amis, à la table des Serpentard, qui m'énerve tous plus les uns que les autres… même Grace qui a troqué sa tenue sage contre celle de la pire des séductrices vulgaires. Je vois que son séjour dans le placard avec Fred ne lui a pas suffi…

**-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Kity ? C'est quoi ces réponses monosyllabiques ? **

**-Rien.**

**-Kity ! Kity ! Regarde-moi ! **s'énerve Lily.

Je revois aussitôt mon jugement quand je croise le regard mal à l'aise et triste de Grace. Finalement, je crois que je me suis laissée avoir par les apparences. Je devrai pourtant savoir qu'elles sont plus que trompeuses. Mais, si sa tenue la met dans un tel état de détresse, pourquoi la porte-t-elle ? Peut-être bien que Davis l'a obligée à changer de look car celui de la jeune fille innocente et discrète ne lui plaisait pas… ça ne m'étonnerait même pas de lui.

**-Catherine Fairfax ! **hurla alors Lily.

Surprise, je fais un bond phénoménal et me retourne vers Lily qui est debout, furieuse et un doigt accusateur tendu vers moi. Dana me lance un regard, l'air de dire « tu l'avais cherché, pauvre quiche ! ». J'entends autour de moi des murmures pas très gentils pour mon amie du genre « elle nous engueule quand on fait trop de bruit dans les couloirs et elle gueule comme un putois dans la Grande Salle ! », « elle peut pas s'arrêter de gueuler, celle-là ? » et « je me demande bien ce que trouve James à cette furie ! ». Evidemment, ces remarques viennent des groupies –nombreuses- des Maraudeurs…

**-Viens et tout de suite ! On a à parler ! **

**-Bien dit, Lily-Jolie ! **l'appui Dana en chevauchant la table pour passer de mon côté.

Elle me prend le bras, me force à quitter la table et me traine jusqu'à la sortie de la Grande Salle, accompagnée de Lily et des Maraudeurs –What else ? Ils ne pourraient pas ne pas s'incruster s'ils savent qu'il se passe quelque chose… et notez bien qu'il ne se passe rien du tout.

Enfin, arrivés dans un couloir désert, Dana me lâche le bras et Lily se poste devant moi, voulant parler, mais Potter-la-sucette la devance :

**-Ya un problème, Kity ?**

**-Aucun ! **affirmais-je, décidée.

**-Bouuuh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse ! **chante Dana.

**-De moi ? **s'enquit de suite Sirius avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Un sourire me vient sans que je ne le décide à les voir tous autour moi, inquisiteurs Potter-la-sucette et Lily, les bras croisés et l'air bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il ne va pas Dana, guillerette et se collant un peu trop à Remus Remus qui a la tête penchée sur le côté, en pleine réflexion Pettigrow qui me regarde simplement en croquant dans le pain qu'il a pris soin de prendre avant de quitter la Grande Salle Sirius qui a enroulé un bras autour de ma taille, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**-Surement pas, non, mon biquet ! **répondis-je.

**-Oh… quel dommage ! Mais j'ai quand même réussi à te faire sourire… je suis le meilleur, avouez-le !**

**-Pff ! C'est moi qui l'ai fait sourire, Sirius chéri ! **proteste Dana avec un grand sourire orgueilleux.

**-Alors, de qui t'es amoureuse, Kity ? **demande alors Lily, sérieuse.

**-Personne ! Quelle idée, voyons…, **me forçais-je à rire.

Un pincement au cœur vient me contredire… toujours à devoir se la ramener, ce Cupidon ! Qu'il aille au Diable, tiens ! Je réentends alors Nina Fordland crié à tue-tête que Fred Davis et Grace se tripotaient dans un placard. Je ressens une nouvelle fois la sensation terrible de mes entrailles se tordant, de mon cœur se gelant, de ma gorge se rétractant… de cette main de fer déchirant tout mon être. Et la première pensée que j'ai eu a été « Alors, c'est ça d'avoir le cœur brisé ? ». Ma mère, perdue dans ses relations fausses et sans profondeur, n'a jamais pu me répondre quand, étant une gamine, je lui demandais ce que voulait dire tomber amoureux, si ça faisait mal, si on mourrait ? Elle a toujours éclaté de rire, gênée. Et moi, ce n'est que quand j'en souffre vraiment que je reconnais mes sentiments… quand c'est trop tard. Quoique peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Fred et moi… c'en est presque hilarant. Non, en fait, c'est plutôt ironique. Amoureuse de celui que je me suis toujours évertuée à détester de toute mon âme.

**-Dana, répète-lui, je crois qu'elle n'a pas compris la leçon, **claque Lily, irritée.

**-Oh, ouais… alors, hum, hum. Bouuuh, la menteuse, elle est amoureuse !**

**-Lily…, **soupirais-je.

**-Lily, je pense qu'on devrait la croire, **intervient Remus après un sourire pour moi.

**-Et que faites-vous là, vous ? Hein ? Ça ne vous regarde pas ! Allez-vous en ! **

**-Lily-jolie, c'est juste qu'on t'a entendue crier…, **commence Potter-la-sucette.

**-Pour changer ! **glisse Sirius, narquois.

**-… et que Kity est notre amie aussi, **termine Remus.

**-Ou, plutôt, aucun de nous ne l'est ! Puisque madame ne veut rien nous dire, c'est qu'on ne doit pas vraiment compter pour elle ! **siffle Lily avant de partir, les talons claquant contre le sol.

Figée, je l'observe disparaître au coin du couloir avant de fermer les yeux. Je comprends l'attitude de Lily mais je ne peux pas lui dire. Je m'en sens incapable. Il faut juste que je l'oublie en silence. Sans faire de vague, sans avouer. Je ne veux préoccuper personne avec mes problèmes… et il n'y a pas de problème. Aucun.

Je sens le bras de Sirius se resserrer encore plus autour de ma taille et j'ouvre les yeux pour le voir me sourire. J'hoche de la tête pour je-ne-sais-quelle raison et me mets à sourire à mon tour.

**-Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'il y a un problème, je vais très bien ! Je parlerai avec Lily…**

**-T'es sûre ? **insiste Dana, ayant perdu son air joyeux.

**-Certaine ! Allez, bande d'idiots, j'ai bien le droit d'être crevée et de mauvaise humeur, des jours, non ? **plaisantais-je. **C'est à cause de toi, Sirius, en plus ! Andréa rêve si fort de toi que je n'arrive pas à dormir !**

**-Tu peux venir dans notre dortoir, si tu veux. Ya de la place… disons dans mon lit ? **

**-J'ai une bien meilleure idée, invite-y Andréa ! **dis-je en riant.

Sirius allait répliquer quand une bande que je connais bien arriva à notre hauteur, dans ce couloir peu emprunté. Oliver Weston, Grace Baxter, Pamela Taylord, Henrietta Malefoy et… bien évidemment, c'aurait été trop beau s'il n'avait pas été là, Fred.

**-Hey… Baxter ? Grace Baxter? Wow… tu es… trop sexy ! **s'exclame Sirius, sous l'air approbateur de Dana.

Mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée. Je vois tout de suite tout le groupe se tendre comme un arc. Surtout Fred et Oliver qui ont l'air d'apprécier très moyennement que Sirius, le tombeur, choisisse leur protégée comme proie maintenant qu'elle a été métamorphosée en pimbêche. A cause d'une personne qui ne sait pas apprécier la vraie personnalité d'une fille qui, naturellement, est bien plus mignonne et attendrissante que… artificiellement ? On dirait une enfant dans un habit de prostituée… D'accord, ainsi, Grace est _sexy_. Mais je pense qu'elle vaut mieux que ça. Bien mieux que ça.

Remarquez, je ne la connais pas vraiment. Pas comme on connait une amie, en tout cas. Je lui ai juste déjà parlé et j'ai su apprécier ses sourires francs mais timides, ses remarques intelligentes mais dites toujours avec douceur. J'ai aimé qu'elle ne veuille rien imposer, ni sa présence, ni ses opinions. Qu'elle ne me juge pas, aussi, alors que chacun de ses amis ne peut pas me voir. Et rien que pour ça, voir tout ce qu'elle représente sali par son maquillage voyant et son décolleté plongeant, m'écœure.

**-Mer… merci.**

**-Je t'en pris, c'est juste la vérité, beauté, **répond Sirius en se détachant de moi pour s'approcher de sa démarche de prédateur vers elle.

J'ai eu envie de le retenir mais ça ne me regarde pas. Même si je sais que ça va mal finir, je ne suis pas préfète comme aime me le rappeler Malefoy. Et je pense que Sirius mérite d'être remis à sa place, ça ne lui fera pas de mal. Il joue avec les filles. Même si je l'apprécie. Je me demande qui d'Oliver, le rival attitré de Sirius, ou de Fred, le petit-ami de Grace, surement, craquera le premier.

Fred, sans aucun doute. Je sens mon souffle s'accélérer et je détourne le regard de ce regroupement une seconde, pour me calmer. L'oublier. Juste l'oublier. Plus sereine, je reviens au moment présent à l'instant où Sirius remet une mèche des cheveux bruns de Grace à sa place, d'un geste langoureux.

Le poigné de Sirius est alors enfermé par la main puissante d'Oliver qui tremble de rage. En voyant le sourire de Pamela et Henrietta, je comprends que ce geste rageur cache bien plus qu'une envie de sauvegarder son territoire…

**-Evite, connard ! **claque Oliver. **Elle n'est pas intéressée.**

**-Et t'en sais quoi, toi ? Si ça se trouve, elle n'attend que ça…, **susurre Sirius avec prétention.

Dans la seconde qui suit, Sirius est poussé avec violence par Oliver. James est à deux doigts d'intervenir quand Oliver se met à hurler :

**-Parle pas d'elle comme ça ! Tu m'entends ? Celle que tu veux te faire, c'est pas Gracy ! C'est juste la poupée de Pam qui voulait s'amuser… on la remercie tous ! **crache-t-il avec un bref mais noir regard pour son amie rousse qui n'a pas perdu son air satisfait.

**-Oh et qu'aimes-tu tant chez notre chère Gracy ? **minaude Pam.

**-Tout ! **répond-il sans réfléchir, j'en suis sûre.

Le silence s'ensuit et chacun est figé. Pamela a l'air de quelqu'un qui ne croyait pas les choses si faciles alors qu'Etta et Fred sont estomaqués. Sirius a perdu son air prétentieux… c'est comme s'il était étonné de voir l'amour dans les yeux. Lui qui n'a jamais eu que des relations factices. Moi, j'ai juste envie de fuir en courant et d'aller très loin, la présence de Fred m'étant insupportable. J'ai tellement peur de le voir s'énerver parce que son ami est amoureux de celle qu'il aime…

Oliver lâche Sirius, soupire puis regarde Pam dans les yeux.

**-Mais maintenant, tout me dégoûte.**

Et il s'en va, sans que personne ne le retienne. Ses amis s'échangent des regards incrédules tandis que Grace a ses yeux embués. Je croise alors son regard et lui souris… l'amour n'est facile que pour les chanceux. Puis, à mon tour, je m'en vais, heureuse que tout le monde soit trop préoccupé pour m'en empêcher. Partir loin.

**µ**

Je regarde les courbes que laisse le vent glacial sur la surface lisse du lac, m'attendant à chaque instant à voir apparaître des cercles mouvants. Pas besoin d'être très futée pour savoir que la pluie ne tardera pas. D'énormes nuages pluvieux et gris foncés colorent le ciel si bien que dans le parc, assise dans l'herbe, près du lac, il n'y a que moi. Seule. Et c'est tout ce que je souhaite.

J'essaye de ne penser à rien mais comme tout le monde le sait, plus on désire ne penser à rien, plus on pense à la chose –ou personne- qui vous donne cette envie de vide. De néant.

Les premières gouttes tombent mais je ne m'en vais pas. Au contraire, je m'allonge sur le sol, me laissant peu à peu tremper et attendant que la pluie froide devienne de plus en plus forte. Et je souris, sentant l'eau glisser entre mes lèvres entr'ouvertes.

**-Kity ? Nan mais tu vas pas bien ! Pourquoi tu… ? Par Merlin, t'es trempée ! **s'alarme une voix que je connais bien.

Je me redresse, rouvrant les yeux qui s'étaient fermés d'eux-mêmes, et souris en voyant Cassy s'agenouiller près de moi, essuyant bêtement mon visage ruisselant d'un mouchoir alors que la pluie ne cesse pas de tomber. Elle est tremblante, inquiète et nerveuse.

**-Tu vas attraper… la… tu vas attraper…, **gémit-elle.

Puis, un clignement de cils plus tard, elle est en larme, devant moi et me bondit dans les bras. Surprise, je m'empresse tout de même de répondre à son étreinte.

**-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Cassy ? **murmurais-je.

**-J'en ai marre de tout ça, de cette merde ! De cette mascarade ! Je suis une lâche, Lily a raison. Rien qu'une lâche.**

**-C'est pas vrai, Cassy. Tu n'es pas courageuse, c'est un fait, mais tu as pleins d'autres qualités. Et Lily ne l'a jamais nié. Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Pour que tu pleures ? C'est Cassiopéa ? **demandais-je doucement.

Elle se retire de mes bras trempés, toussote, se plaque ses cheveux mouillés en arrière d'un geste tremblant et calme ses pleurs. Elle me chuchote qu'il n'y a rien, que me voir allongée dans l'herbe sous la pluie l'a bouleversée, qu'elle a cru que j'avais eu un problème… que j'étais évanouie, ou pire. Pire. Mais je vois dans ses yeux que la réponse est toute autre, que je n'ai été que la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Un vase que les années n'ont pas cessé de remplir.

**-Je pense que je vais bien mieux que toi, **lui répondis-je simplement.

Elle hausse les épaules.

**-En tout cas, on est toutes les deux trempées ! **rit-elle, séchant ses larmes d'un revers de sa manche mouillée.

**-ça n'a jamais tué personne, **répondis-je, en souriant.

On a chacun ses peines et ses secrets. J'en sais quelque chose. Elle a le droit de vouloir les garder pour elle, comme je l'ai aussi, ce droit.

**µ**

Dégoulinante, je me retrouve dans les toilettes pour faire le point, face au miroir. Un sourire me vient quand je me regarde moi, mes cheveux noirs trempés et ma tenue qui aurait besoin d'un bon séchage. Il y a une chose qui est sûre j'ai eu un moment de grave égarement ! L'amour rend fou, mouais… l'amour rend con et boueux, plutôt !

Je penche la tête sur le côté. Suis-je belle ? Sexy ?

Je grimace. Avec cette poitrine aussi plate qu'une pizza pas assez cuite, je ne m'étonne même pas que Fred préfère Grace. J'ai même entendu dire qu'on croyait que je me la rembourrais avec des mouchoirs… Henrietta Malefoy, entre autre. Mais c'est faux. Je réserve ça pour les grandes occasions, certainement pas pour aller en cours…

J'éclate de rire toute seule et mon reflet, emprisonnée dans la glace magique, soupir d'exaspération.

**-Bah quoi ? **m'agaçais-je. **Garde cet air dédaigneux pour Davis, pauvre pomme !**

**-Pauvre pomme ? Rembourre ton soutif et t'auras affaire à moi ! **grince mon reflet, menaçant.

**-C'était de l'humour, ok !**

**-Et en parlant de Davis, c'est quand que tu l'emballes, ce petit ? Ça fait des années que tu fantasmes sur lui et quoi ?**

**-Les miroirs ont vraiment trop de facultés dans ce monde ! **marmonnais-je en ignorant les insultes du miroir.

Je m'appuis sur le rebord d'un lavabo et soupire. Et maintenant, comment je fais ? Si je rentre comme ça dans le dortoir, il y aura tôt fait d'avoir une rumeur et Lily me demandera pourquoi j'étais trempée comme ça. Et j'aurai encore plus de mal de lui faire croire que tout va bien…

Evidemment, je n'ai pas pris ma baguette. Être d'ascendance moldue n'aide pas pour s'habituer à ce monde et j'oublis souvent ce bout de bois tordu dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit. C'est merveilleux… que Merlin soit béni.

**-Tu vas faire quoi, maintenant, ma jolie ? **

**-Je sais pas… j'ai bien envie de faire du saut à l'élastique, tu veux venir ? **ironisais-je.

**-Encore de l'humour ?**

J'hausse les épaules. C'est vraiment étrange de parler avec son reflet. Il faut que je raconte un bobard à Lily… je suis tombée dans le lac. Mais pourquoi ? Pour sauver une gamine en détresse qui se noyait ? En péchant à la ligne la sirène ? En glissant sur une peau de banane ?

**µ**

**-Somnambule ? **répète-t-elle, incrédule.

**-Oui ! Je te l'avais jamais dit ? Depuis que je suis petite, je me balade la nuit chez moi ! **assurais-je.

**-Oh, trop bien ! Et quelle est la chose la plus folle que t'as faite pendant ton sommeil ? **s'empresse de me demander Dana.

**-Folle ? Ah, euh… jouer au basket ? **proposais-je, légèrement hésitante.

**-C'est pas fou, Kity, ça, c'est juste… naze ?**

Je la fusille du regard en m'enfonçant plus dans le fauteuil. Moi, j'aime bien plus le basketball que le Quidditch ! Tout ce que j'ai trouvé de crédible c'est que j'étais tombée dans le lac parce que je m'étais endormie sur le bord du lac et que je marchais en dormant… oui, je sais, j'aurais dû chercher plus longtemps.

Lily n'a pas cessé de me toiser du regard mais je la sens faillir… bientôt, elle laissera tomber. A moi, la victoire ! Mouahahah ! Désolée, c'est les hormones…

**-Donc, tu vas très bien ? Genre tu pètes la forme, limite à danser la samba en hurlant à la libération des elfes-de-maison ?**

**-Quel rapport avec les elfes-de-maison ? **s'enquit Dana en levant les yeux au ciel.

**-Euh… même si j'apprenais que mon père biologique était Papa-Noël en personne, jamais je ferai un truc pareil, **répondis-je en éclatant de rire.

**-Allez, Kity ! Dis-moi ce qui va pas ! **s'entête Lily.

**-Mais rien, ok, Lily ? C'est juste le charme de Sirius qui fait des siennes, la nuit, et m'empêche de dormir… rien d'autre.**

**-Les elfes-de-maison, maintenant, Sirius… je pige plus rien, les filles ! **soupire Dana puis, elle s'écrie, **Ah oui, Andy !**

Oui, _Andy_… je sais, c'est désespérant d'entendre une de vos plus proches amies surnommer affectueusement la garce qui vous pourrit la vie. Mais bon, de une, Dana aime et est gentille, aimable et adorable avec tout le monde –sauf Etta-, et de deux, elle ne sait pas pour la… comment dire, tension ? Oui, disons ça, donc, elle ne sait pas pour la tension que j'entretiens joyeusement avec mes camarades de dortoir. Ce qui se déroule dans le dortoir, reste dans le dortoir. Amen.

**-Andy ? **demande Lily.

Bon, là, on va d'incompréhension en incompréhension et pour ne rien vous cacher, j'ai déjà assez mal aux muscles de mon visage à cause de ce maudit et faux sourire pour continuer sur cette voie-là.

**-Bref, on s'en fout ! **tranchais-je.

**-Oh et on t'a pas dit ! Malefoy a smacké Severus ! En cours de potion ! **m'informe Dana, surexcitée.

**-Bah… ça devait être visqueux, **commentais-je. **Pourquoi elle a fait ça, exactement ? C'était encore cet élixir de désir de merde ?**

Une vague d'amertume se déferla en moi. La vie était si ironique… avec qui devais-je confectionner cette saleté d'élixir de désir ? Avec mon idyllique coéquipier, Fred Davis. Bien sûr. J'ai envie d'éclater d'un grand rire sans joie mais je retiens ce réflexe nerveux en croisant le regard de Lily… valait mieux me tenir à carreaux.

**-Oh non, je pense juste qu'elle est passée vite fait à autre chose… de nous deux, j'ai toujours su que j'étais celle qui aimait le plus Remus ! **ironise-t-elle, joyeuse.

Passer à autre chose ? Oui, mais de là à passer de Remus, beau Gryffondor brillant et gentil, à cette espèce de limace humaine qui prend autant soin de lui que mon chien… c'est carrément la Révolution ! Bon, d'accord, je ne suis pas très objective, Severus s'est fichu royalement de Lily. J'ai la rancune facile. Mais bon, soyons réaliste, est-ce que ça ressemble à Henrietta Malefoy de s'enticher de Severus Rogue ? Ouais, voilà, c'est louche. Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est une magouille pas du tout subtile pour rendre jaloux Remus… elle s'est un peu gourée, sur ce coup-là, à mon avis.

**-Si tu le dis, Dana.**

**-T'en doutes, peut-être ?**

**-Tu veux vraiment mon avis ? Malefoy n'aime pas du tout Severus, il est pas du tout son genre habituel…, **commençais-je.

**-L'amour rend con, **me coupe Lily.

Un point pour elle. Mais, selon moi, ce n'est pas l'amour pour un quelconque Serpentard huileux qui la rend conne… non, non, je ne pense pas du tout à Remus.

**-On les espionne ce soir, hein ?**

**-T'inquiète, Dana, l'amour rend con… Lily pourra jamais se passer de voir sa Sucette, **la rassurais-je.

**-Faudra vraiment que tu m'expliques le lien entre Potter et une sucette ! **s'exclame Lily.

**-Quand tu seras grande, ma puce…**

_

* * *

_

Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre et la révélation que Kity en pince pour Fred vous a plut ! ^^ Le chapitre suivant marquera un tournant dans la fic, pour Grace-Oli, la réponse de Remus à Etta, pour Dana, et même un suspence qu'on adore XD

_Bref on vous attend au rendez-vous lundi ou mardi, pour l'instant lâchez vos sentiments sur ce chapitre !_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello people ! (ouais j'essaie de changer un peu ^^)_

_Bon alors voici le chapitre suivant (ne me demandez pas pourquoi ce titre, à vrai dire je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai choisit) _

_Sortez vos mouchoirs parce que c'est séquence émotion, va y avoir de la guimauve (obligé on est des fans!)de la tristesse, un match de Quidditch, un scandale et aussi de la violence ! MWOUHAHAHAHAHA Ok, ok je me calme ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui nous lisent, nous suivente et nous mettent dans leurs favoris mais surtout... a tous ceux qui laissent des reviews... Merci beaucoup !_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11 : Touchée, coulée**

**« Grace ! Attend moi ! Grace !»**

Mais la Serdaigle ne s'arrête pas pour autant de courir. Quelle tête de mule ! Elle fonce vers le parc, soulevant des regards intrigués sur son passage. Pam quant à elle, a foncé rejoindre Oliver. Fred ayant une retenue pour manque de travail en métamorphose. Grace finie par trébucher sur le sol boueux avant de s'étaler tout son long en un petit cri. Je me jette sur elle et constate qu'elle n'a rien. Elle pleure comme une madeleine, totalement brisée. Je me sens soudain mal, son chagrin et son désespoir me frappent comme pour me mettre K.O.

**« Qu'est ce que je dois faire ?** crie-t-elle en se prenant la tête entre ses mains. **Qu'est ce que je dois faire Etta ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ! Il ne me regarde pas quand je suis moi et je le dégoûte en voulant qu'il me regarde ! Oh Etta… Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi ?...,** geignit-elle en s'accrochant à mes bras.

**- Gracy**, soufflai-je. »

Que voulez-vous que je dise ? Elle aussi a tenté sa chance, pas de la même manière mais s'est aussi pris une claque. Je la comprends mais je ne sais que répondre à ses cris de détresse. Ils semblent se perdre sous cette foutue pluie. Il ne faut pas que je me laisse abattre ! Grace à besoin de moi ! Je dois l'aider.

**« Rentrons**, je fait**. »**

Je lui tire le bras, l'aide à se relever pour l'entraîner aux toilettes. Là, tandis qu'elle continue de sangloter par intermittence, je lave son visage sal avec de l'eau froide. Je fais disparaître ce maquillage qui souille son si beau regard. Je reboutonne son décolté. Je baisse sa jupe avec ma baguette et échange ses chaussures à talons contre mes Doc's Marteens, certes roses mais moins bancales. Puis, clopin-clopant, on part à la recherche de Pam et Oliver. Mes neurones marchent à cent à l'heure. J'ai un plan ! Mince…

Ses chaussures sont trop petites !

En fait, c'est plutôt eux qui nous trouvent. Ou plutôt Oliver vu que Pam lui courre derrière en lui ordonnant de l'attendre. Oli m'ignore royalement et attrape les bras de Grace complètement affolée. Je ne la sens pas prête à des explications alors ni une ni deux, je tire mon ami en arrière tandis que Pam enlace Gracy lui demandant certainement pardon.

**« Oli, c'est pas vraiment le moment, **marmonnai-je.

**- Je dois m'excuser, j'aurais pas du dire ça**, fait-il honteux. **Elle a le droit de faire ce qu'elle veut.**

**- T'es vraiment un imbécile quant tu veux. C'est pas qu'elle voulait devenir une bimbo, c'était juste le seul moment pour te faire comprendre qu'elle existe en tant que fille et non qu'élève modèle.**

**- Q… Quoi ?** murmure-t-il sonné.

**- La seule chose que Grace veut c'est que tu la regardes Oli. Et comme t'es intéressée que par des pin'up aux longues jambes, avec un poids de 45 kg… C'était le seul moyen.**

**- Mais non !** s'exclame-t-il, **c'est pas vrai !**

**- Qu'est ce qui n'est pas vrai ? Le fait que tu aimes les jolies filles ou que tu regardes pas Grace ? »**

Il se tait alors, perdu dans ses intenses réflexions. Je suis son regard et tombe sur Grace qui rit des remarques de Pam, les yeux encore brillant de larmes et dans un accoutrement étrange. –faut dire le bleu de Serdaigle va pas bien avec mes chaussures roses vif !- Elle se tourne vers lui et rougit avant de baisser les yeux. Puis semblant prendre son courage à deux mains, elle se dégage de l'étreinte de Pam et s'avance vers nous d'une démarche peu assurée. Oliver n'est pas mieux, il semble perdu, énervée, incrédule, soulagé ? Je ne sais pas trop… une palette d'émotions passent sur son visage tandis que Gracy toute rouge et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, se plante devant lui. Ne sachant pas où me mettre, je me recule de quelques pas et vient me poster à la droite de Pam qui m'attrape fébrilement la main.

L'un sautille d'un pied sur l'autre, le rouge aux joues et les yeux perdus tandis que l'autre les mains dans les poches et le regard soudain plus calme reste sans bouger.

**« Je m'excuse,** déclare-t-il en premier un sourire gentil sur les lèvres.

**- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as fait que dire ce que tu pensais,** fait-elle,** je… moi non plus je n'aimais pas cette transformation. C'était gênant… Je voulais juste… Je voulais juste qu'on voit que je suis une fille aussi.**

**- Mais tu es une fille Grace, tu es jolie**, assure-t-il en tentant de capter son regard fuyant.

**- Non**, assène-t-elle avant de dire si bas je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir bien entendue, **pas assez pour toi en tout cas. **

**- Bien sûr que si !** riposte-t-il, **tu n'as pas besoin de tout ça pour l'être à mes yeux !** »

Tout d'un coup, les rôles s'inversent. C'est lui qui fuit son regard et elle qui plante ses yeux dans les siens. Quant à moi, je suis suspendue à leurs lèvres, Pam me serre tant la main que j'en ai mal. Grace voyant qu'il ne dit rien de plus, a les yeux brillant de larmes contenues. Elle ne doit pas savoir quoi penser… Oliver en s'apercevant de son désarroi, soupire et lâche alors.

**« Moi je t'aime comme tu es. »**

Grace explose en sanglots alors que Pam et moi sommes en pleine interrogation. Comment l'aime-t-il ? D'amitié ? D'amour ? Pourquoi alors se tape-t-il toutes ses filles ?

**« Mais moi je t'aime d'amour,** avoue-t-elle les joues inondées.

**- Qui te dit que moi non ?** fait-il en lui souriant tendrement. **»**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Pam retient un cri de joie. Grace et lui se regardent enfin.

**« Non ! C'est faux ! Arrête d'être gentil ! Arrête !** s'exclame Gracy, **ça fait mal ! Arrête de mentir ! Tu n'aimes personne ! Tu cours après toutes les filles qui pèsent pas plus de 50 kg ! Alors arrête d'être gentil parce ce que je suis ton amie ! Je veux pas de ça !**

**- Grace, **souffle-t-il choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille d'ordinaire si calme. **Ecoute… Je…**

**- S'il te plait arrête d'être gentil, **murmure-t-elle les yeux cachés dans ses doigts.

**- Mais je ne suis pas gentil, **s'énerve-t-il**, je dis la vérité Grace !**

**- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toutes ses filles…**

**- Parce que…, **il marmonne en nous tournant le dos**, je pensais que j'avais aucune chance avec toi. Tu étais pas… le genre fille qui s'intéresse à quelqu'un comme moi.**

**- N'importe quoi ! **s'écrit-elle**, je t'aime !**

**- Ça tombe bien alors, **sourit-il en s'approchant d'elle.** »**

Pam est au bord de la syncope, je suis tendue comme un arc. On tente de se faire le plus petites possible pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité… En vain notre impatience et curiosité ont raison de nous. Grace est figée, incapable du moindre geste c'est donc Oli qui prend l'initiative de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La Serdaigle ne met pas longtemps avant de réagir, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour passer bras autour de son cou et se pressait contre lui alors qu'il passe ses mains sur ses hanches.

Mon cœur bouillonne de joie tandis que je tire Pam en arrière, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire de leur bonheur. Merlin soit loué, il n'a pas oublié la part de bonheur et d'amour de Grace et Oliver.

…

Le stade est en flamme, peut être pas autant que lorsque Serpentard rencontre Gryffondor mais pas loin non plus. Faut dire il y a de quoi ! Le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle et Smith –le notre- ne peuvent pas se voir en peinture –ni en photo d'ailleurs-. Le match risque donc d'être mouvementé. Ils ne savent pas encore à quel point, pensai-je en resserrant ma cape contre moi. Moi, Etta Malefoy Serpentard de mon état, saine de corps et d'esprit –je tiens à le préciser quand même- vais créer le scandale de l'année. Mais c'est pour la bonne cause, hein !

On s'avance, balais à la main sur la pelouse. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine, complètement paniqué à l'idée de ce que je vais faire. Qu'importe ! Remus doit comprendre que je suis sérieuse, que c'était pas une blague et que je mérite une réponse franche. Mes coéquipiers me lancent des « bonne chance » et « t'as intérêt à pas en laisser passer un ». Etre la gardienne de Serpentard n'est pas franchement de tout repos si vous voulez mon avis : tout le monde compte sur vous comme dernier rempart.

On quitte nos uniformes et lorsque ma cape noire glisse au sol on pourrait croire que la foule retient son souffle de stupeur. Faut dire ya de quoi. Je porte le pantalon vert et argent de ma maison mais aussi le pull de l'uniforme de Gryffondor rouge et or. Vous connaissez pas la meilleure ? J'ai brodé le nom de Remus dans mon nom. Le stade s'est tu, je souris, fière de mon petit effet, avant d'enfourcher mon balai et de foncer vers le ciel.

**« MALEFOY !** s'égosille Smith dans mon dos.** »**

J'explose de rire, il est si rouge de colère qu'on pourrait croire qu'il va exploser comme un ballon de baudruche. Puis, ignorant le brouhaha d'exclamations qui s'est levé dans les tribunes, je lance un sourire à Remus complètement scotché sur son banc. J'entends les hurlements d'encouragement de Fred, Pam et Oliver –qui tient la main d'une Grace rayonnante-. Je lève ma main à leur attention et fonce vers mes cerceaux. Le vent fouette mon visage et fait danser mes boucles : l'excitation est à son comble. Que le meilleur gagne ! Je défi du regard le gardien de Poufsouffle, une armoire à glace aux yeux noirs.

Les capitaines se serrent la main, je peux d'ici lire les sentiments qu'ils se portent l'un à l'autre. Un mépris certain. Soudain, la voix de Tiana Everdeen se fait entendre. La Serdaigle de notre année qui a été choisi pour commenter le match.

**« Madame Bibine ouvre la boîte et… Le souafle est parti ! Smith l'attrape, fonce vers Botton et les cerceaux ! Il est intercepté par Chloé Mapple ! »**

Je n'écoute plus la jolie voix clair de Tiana, concentrée à éviter un cognard qui manque de m'éjecter de mon balaie. Je hurle à nos deux batteurs de se concentrer sur les cibles du cognard, mécontente. Mapple fonce vers moi, saoufle à la main et l'envie de vaincre dans les yeux. Je ricane : qu'elle vienne ! Je ne perdrai pas la face en m'humiliant après avoir fait scandale. Plutôt crever !

Elle envoie la balle et je l'intercepte, pour la renvoyer direct à Yann. Les Serpentard, bien qu'énervés par ma conduite, applaudissent. Je reconnais mes amis qui crient comme des dingues. J'évite de regarder en direction des tribunes des Gryffondor et des bancs de Cassiopéa et Cassandra. J'ai un match à gagner !

…

Deux heures plus tard, épuisée, je touche le sol suivie par mon équipe. Les tribunes à nos couleurs sont en liesse, les Serpentard applaudissent à tout rompre, huant Poufsouffle qui vient de se prendre une défaite cuisante. Mes coéquipiers oublient momentanément mon pull à l'effigie de Remus, on rie, on se raconte les moments forts, on se tape amicalement dans le dos et on se moque des perdants en leur envoyant des sourires prétentieux _made in _Serpentard. Nos cris retentissent comme des sirènes.

Quelques instants plus tard, en sortant des vestiaires, je croise Chuck qui semble m'attendre. Il m'attrape les mains, un peu surprise je lui rends son sourire. Les élèves me toisent en riant et se moquent de moi mais je les ignore.

**« Superbe match Etta ! Félicitation, t'as super bien joué !**

**- Merci, fait gaffe à toi on pourrait se retrouver face à face dans les prochains matchs,** riais-je.

**- Je tâcherai d'y penser ! Au fait, tu vas à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ?** me demande-t-il alors de but en blanc. **Je me demandais si ça te dirais d'y aller avec moi ?**

**- Euh, pourquoi pas ! ça pourra être sympa !** affirmai-je ravie de voir qu'un Gryffondor ne me juge pas et ne me fait aucune remarque sur mon pull rouge. **»**

Soudain, mon sourire se fige et se décompose lentement, comme tombe un château de carte sur lequel on souffle : Remus embrasse Danaelle, sous mes yeux.

L'image m'atteint comme un coup de poing dans le ventre : K.O. Tout s'effondre, ma vision devient floue : je retiens mes larmes. On vient de m'arracher le cœur, et on le piétine sans pitié encore et encore. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens, mes tripes se contractent et je bouscule Chuck sans m'excuser, pour foncer tête baissée vers Poudlard. Mais le baiser de Remus et Samuels me poursuit, comme un fantôme qui vous hante. Je revoie la scène, la joue au ralentie. Je suffoque, mes jambes ne me portent qu'à grand peine. Une fois hors de vue et d'entente du reste des élèves je cri comme un animal blessé. Tout devient noir. Je m'attendais à une réponse, une explication gentille et désolée. A tout. Mais pas à ça. Pas à cette gifle, à ce coup au cœur.

Au moins j'ai atteint mon but, mes efforts pour le provoquer, mes œillades, mes sourires, le pull, Rogue, ont été récompensé. Mais d'une manière si brutale, si cruelle que j'ai peine à croire que tous mes espoirs sont véritablement vains. Mes larmes roulent, mon cœur tombe et mon corps tremble de froid et de tristesse. Voilà pourquoi il a dit non. Parce qu'il aime Danaelle Samuels. Une blonde au corps cent fois plus désirable que le mien, aux yeux verts envoutants, aux rires sonores, dont la couleur de la maison est rouge et or comme celle de Remus. Une fille à côté de qui je passe pour le clown perturbateur de Serpentard. Qu'est ce que tu croyais Etta ? Que tu avais la moindre chance ? Tu es minable, minable… Tu n'es rien aux yeux des autres. Juste un moustique enquiquinant qu'on écrase dès qu'on peut. Mes sanglots ne s'arrêtent pas et je me rue aux toilettes du deuxième étage pour échapper à mes amis qui remontent vers le château.

Je ferme à clé une cabine, incapable de m'arrêter de pleurer, le cœur en morceaux et le ventre retourné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je reste là, prostrée, les bras autour de mon corps à tenter de me réchauffer alors que je sombre dans la détresse. Danaelle _et_ Remus. Danaelle _et _Remus. Danaelle_ et_ Remus. Non. En fait c'est Lupin _et_ Samuels. Ce n'est plus Remus, tu dois oublier Remus, Etta. C'est Lupin, maintenant, ce salaud qui t'a brisé le cœur deux fois, qui n'a fait preuve d'aucun égard envers toi pour te donner une explication. Je me sens incapable de sortir de la cabine, d'affronter les regards de mes amis, le bonheur évidant de Grace et Oli, de soutenir Fred dans sa quête pour l'amour de Fairfax, de supporter l'aide de Pam. Je veux rester ici et mourir de chagrin comme les grandes héroïnes des tragédies grecques.

La nuit est tombée. Si vite que j'en perds la notion du temps, plus rien ne compte à part cette déchirure en moi, ce baiser et mon cœur en miettes. La vie ne m'accorde aucun crédit. Je veux disparaître, ne pas subir la honte et les moqueries que j'ai défié. Je veux qu'on oublie qui je suis, qu'on ne me remarque plus. Je veux me fondre dans les pierres de Poudlard pour ne pas affronter le regard des autres que je ne supporte plus. Je dois devenir invisible et on ne me verra plus. Ils ne me verront plus et je ferais tout pour ne plus les voir.

Sur cette résolution, j'essuie mes larmes, prête à sortir des toilettes pour foncer à mon dortoir. A cette heure, il ne doit plus y avoir personne dans les couloirs. Je me sens vidée, comme si tout avait disparu à l'intérieur. Sonnée, abrutie par les larmes, j'ouvre la porte de la cabine.

**« Traitresse ! Petite ingrate !» **

Par Merlin, pitié ! Pas elle ! Pas elle ! Je suis trop fatiguée pour me défendre lorsque Cassiopéa m'attrape par la gorge et me jette sans ménagement sur les lavabos. Je retiens un cri de douleur. Le souffle coupé je la regarde s'approchait de moi sa baguette déjà sortie. Je n'ai encore jamais vu son regard aussi meurtrier et haineux. Elle se jette sur moi et m'envoie une baffe tandis que je me défends comme je peux. Elle vocifère des insultes autant que de coups d'ongles et de gifles. Elle n'a jamais été aussi furieuse.

J'ai peur.

**« Comment as-tu pu ! Tu as trahit ta maison ! Salie notre honneur ! Notre famille sera sujette aux moqueries et aux insultes ! Ingrate ! Tu n'es qu'une traitresse à son sang ! Ingrate ! Tu n'a pas ta place chez nous ! Tu bafoues notre réputation ! Sale tâche ! Vermine ! Tu empoisonnes notre famille ! Tu dois disparaître ! Disparaître ! Doloris ! Doloris ! »**

Je me libère de son emprise et tâtonne pour récupérer ma baguette tombée pendant notre lutte. Les sorts m'atteignent avant que je ne l'attrape. Me projettent dans un océan de déchirures que je connais par cœur mais dont à chaque fois la violence est plus forte, plus étouffante. Mon cerveau se ratatine et mon corps se tord de douleur. Je n'ai plus la force de retenir un cri.

**« Noooon ! **

**- Tu dois payer !** cri-t-elle perdant tout control de sa colère.** Doloris !**

**- Arrête ! Pitié ! Arrête !** je suffoque à terre du sang plein la bouche.

**- Pas de pitié pour les traîtres ! »**

Comme des coups de fouets, les Doloris m'atteignent et me coupent le souffle. Des plaies naissent sur ma peau pâle et je me tords dans tout les sens comme pour me battre avec la douleur qui irradie mon être. Cassiopéa enchaîne les sorts, puis lève sa baguette plus haut. Son regard se pose sur moi qui pleure en silence, secouée par les vagues de douleur. Elle semble prête à tout. Elle ricane de plaisir et la terreur me glace.

**« Tu dois payer Henrietta ! Crève ! **crache-t-elle**, Avada...**

**- Arrête ! »**

Cassiopéa se retourne, sa baguette toujours pointée dans ma direction. Ma respiration est désordonnée comme si mon cœur ne me soutenait plus. Je n'arrive pas à me relever et ne peux que jeter un regard à l'inconnu à qui je dois la vie.

Fairfax.

* * *

_Alors ? Attendris par la déclaration de Oli (désolées c'était notre séquence guimauve), mort de rire par le coup d'éclat d'Etta ? Enervé par le baiser Remus-Dana ? Triste pour Etta ? Horrifié par Cassiopéa ? Impatient ?_

_On veut savoir s'il vous plait ^^, même trois mots et on est contente (pas difficile les filles !)_

_Et avec un s'il vous plait ?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello Everybody ! (je tente de nouveaux trucs !)_

_Voici le chapitre suivant ^^ euuuuuuuuuh et puis voilà je crois que c'est tout. Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews T.T ça nous touche énormément !_

_Bonne lecture,_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapitre 12 : Un tout petit peu… trop.

Nous sommes trainées, Lily et moi, par Dana du côté des Maraudeurs et je vois au visage de Lily que c'est bien la dernière des places qui pouvait lui déplaire… c'est une blague ! Je vous ai bien eu, hein ? J'imagine de là les réactions « Wow ! Cette tête de mule de Lily a enfin pris conscience de ses sentiments pour James Potter ? ». C'est ça, oui, quand les hippogriffes miauleront ! Elle est plutôt à la limite de se jeter dans le vide. Heureusement, elle est assez mesurée pour résister à cette envie mais, sait-on jamais si sa Sucette tente trop ses nerfs, je vais la surveiller… je ne suis pas trop enthousiaste à l'idée d'être la meilleure amie d'une crêpe. C'est que les gradins sont hauts…

J'allais m'assoir quand Dana me projeta sur le côté pour me chiper la place juste sous mon nez. Offusquée et frisant la chute, je me retourne vers elle pour lui exposer ma façon de penser quand je la vois battre des cilles devant le beau visage de Remus… bon, ok, conseil à moi-même : vérifier que Remus ne sera ni à ma droite, ni à ma gauche, ni devant moi, ni derrière moi, ni diagonalement opposé à moi avant de m'assoir à une quelconque place, à compter de maintenant. Je soupire avant de m'assoir au bout de la rangée, à côté de Sirius. Celui-ci est en pleine prière…

**-Merlin faites que Serpentard soit écrasé comme une merde par Poufsouffle ! Ayez pitié d'un pauvre beau-gosse tel que moi…**

**-Je te dérange pas trop, au moins, Pauvre beau-gosse tel que toi ? **raillais-je en riant.

**-Oh, Kity ! Comme si tu pouvais me déranger ! **

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il ne s'arrange pas, apparemment… mais bon, je serais déçue, aussi, si un jour ça devenait le cas. Après tout, que serait le grand Sirius sans sa drague et ses sourires de tombeur ? Pas grand-chose, hein ? Et faut bien avouer que je l'aime bien tel qu'il est… bon, il doserait ses tentatives de « Viens dans mon lit, chérie comme t'es belle ! », je ne serais pas contre.

**-Dis, ô Kity, la sexy et mystérieuse Serdaigle, tu ne parles pas souvent de ton petit cœur délicat… La Cinglée est à fond sur Mumus, La-Préfète-Casse-Bonbons rêve en secret de mon meilleur pote… et toi ? **me demande-t-il, malicieux.

**-On va dire que je laisse ça aux autres, **répondis-je, soudain, pas très à l'aise.

**-Je sais bien que tu crois que je suis un demeuré et que tout ce que je vois chez une fille c'est soit son cul, soit son décolleté, mais il m'arrive aussi de m'égarer un peu plus haut encore… près des yeux, par exemple. Et dans les tiens, souvent, je vois bien que t'es amoureuse... **

**-Comme Sirius Black parle bien ! **fis-je mine de m'extasier, cachant mon embarras.

**-Je suis flatté que tu le remarques, Chérie ! Je l'ai répété toute la matinée, ce discours ! **

J'éclate de rire sans vraiment savoir ce qui me prend… d'habitude, il en faut un peu plus pour me faire rire. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux. Bon, ok, dés qu'on parle de sentiments, de relation ou d'amour, ces derniers temps, mes réactions sont assez étranges… mais on va pas en faire tout un chaudron non plus ?

**-Kity… on est des amis, non ? **

**-Amis ? **m'étonnais-je.

**-Bah, t'es la seule fille qui me parle sans accepter ou espérer que je la saute, **m'explique-t-il comme si ça semblait évident. **Je peux pas m'empêcher de te draguer mais, c'est plus un jeu qu'autre chose, parce que je t'aime bien… donc on est amis.**

Sa logique m'échappe légèrement, pour tout vous dire… on drague ses amies pour jouer ? Ah bon, bah, d'accord, je prends note… heureusement que ce bon vieux Sirius m'apprend la vie, je serais paumée sinon. Cependant, je suis plutôt touchée. Je n'ai pas une foule d'amis et je ne connais pas grand monde qui désire le devenir, et d'un certain côté, je ne cherche pas à collectionner les amitiés,… mais Sirius a toujours été gentil, presque attentif avec moi. Comme un ami, ou presque.

Si Lily pouvait lire mes pensées, elle me truciderait. Pour elle, Sirius ne vaut pas mieux que Potter-la-Sucette. Ce qui, venant de Lily, revient à dire qu'il constitue à lui tout seul la somme de toutes les raclures de l'humanité. Charmant.

**-Super, on est amis, alors, **hésitais-je.

**-Alors, tu peux me faire confiance, si tu me dis quelque chose, je le répèterai pas, **me promet-il avec un sourire franc. **T'es amoureuse ?**

**-Oui, mais je vais l'oublier. Je vais l'oublier, c'est sûr, **certifiais-je en hochant la tête d'un air convaincu.

**-Pourquoi ? **s'étonne-t-il. **Il ne veut pas de toi, ce con ?**

Mes mains se mettent à trembler et je toussote. C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué, on va dire…

**-Disons que… pour faire simple… on a un socle commun un peu, euh, merdique ? **

Je sens le sang me monter à la tête. Et petit à petit, la colère nait en moi. Pourquoi ? Très bonne question, mais je me tourne vers Sirius qui me regarde, surpris par mon attitude, et ma voix monte d'un cran quand je poursuis sur ma lancée :

**-En fait, c'est même pas de la merde, non… c'est pire que ça ! Il m'a pourrie la vie, ce connard ! Ce sale, petit, affreux, ignoble con-nard ! Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de lui faire ? **demandais-je en haussant encore le ton, à deux doigts de me lever.

**-Euh, Kity, ça va ? **s'inquiète Remus en se tournant vers moi, un peu plus loin.

**-Je sais pas…, **répond Sirius, appréhendant.

**-J'ai envie de lui arracher sa cervelle de moineau ! De la réduire en miette, de la faire bouillir dans un chaudron et de la donner à bouffer au Calamar Géant !**

Mes deux derniers mots, je les ai un tout petit peu hurlés… et un tout petit peu tout le monde me regarde, un tout petit peu horrifié. Je prends alors conscience de mes paroles et je me force à rire.

**-Mais je vais pas le faire, hein, c'était juste une blague… **

Je me remets correctement sur mon siège et me concentre sur les joueurs qui pénètrent sur le terrain… en prenant bien soin d'ignorer les rires qui résonnent autour de moi et les « Putain, je la savais pas aussi névrosée, Fairfax ! ». Je me tape d'un geste sec la tête contre le dossier de mon siège en me mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang… je déteste Sirius Black ! A-t-on idée de parler d'amour ? Ce devrait-être interdit ! Je ferme les yeux.

**-LA SALOPE ! JE VAIS LA TUER ! **

J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et me tourne vers la source de ces hurlements. Dana ? Elle est debout, les poings serrés et repousse Lily qui veut la retenir assise. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, exactement ?

Sirius remarque mon incompréhension et il me montre du doigt, avec un sourire moqueur, une joueuse abordant une tenue de Quidditch plutôt… customisée ? En effet, dans le dos de cette tenue aux couleurs de Gryffondor, alors que ce match est entre Poufsouffle et Serpentard, est marqué, en gros, le prénom de Remus. Je soupire. Encore Henrietta. Maintenant, aucune question ne se pose, la colère de Dana est de cause évidente.

Remus se lève alors et se charge lui-même de contenir Dana qui cesse tout de suite de se débattre quand elle croise ce regard doré. Mouais… elle perd vraiment son sale caractère avec ce Maraudeur… faut que je surveille ça.

**-Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Dana ?**

**-Pourquoi ? Tu crois pas que c'est évident ? Cette pétasse te chauffe depuis… depuis… et merde ! J'en ai assez ! Plus qu'assez, j'ai qu'une envie, qu'elle se pète la gueule de son putain de balai, tu comprends Remus ? **s'énerve à nouveau Dana.

Je sens l'explosion qui pointe le bout de son nez… ou les déclarations.

**-Mais je m'en fiche de tout ce qu'Etta peut bien tenter, Dana. N'y pense pas… c'est rien…**

**-Tu comprends vraiment rien, Remus ! Je suis là à attendre la moindre réaction ou réponse de toi et… oui, c'est rien. Rien. C'est tout ce que j'ai de toi. Rien. **

Puis, elle se détache des bras de Remus qui est figé, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi faire. Et elle s'en va, en courant. Remus se tourne vers James, puis vers Sirius, et enfin son regard s'accroche au mien. Je n'ai qu'à hausser un sourcil sévère pour qu'il s'en va à la poursuite de mon amie. Il m'a très bien compris. Je ne lui demande pas de répondre aux sentiments de Dana s'il ne les partage pas, mais de répondre tout court. Oui ou non. Et Dana pourra soit être heureuse dans ses bras, soit prendre son temps et son courage pour tourner la page.

**µ**

Serpentard a gagné. Et Sirius a traité Merlin de noms tous plus vulgaires les uns que les autres. A présent, je longe les couloirs à la recherche de Dana. Elle n'est pas réapparue et avec Lily on s'est séparées pour la retrouver… après tout, si Remus a répété son refus qu'il a donné à Malefoy, auprès, cette fois de Dana, elle aura besoin de notre soutient.

Les toilettes du deuxième étage, peut-être. Les larmes aiment se tarir dans ces lieux… euh, d'ailleurs je me demanderai toujours pourquoi on s'abrite dans les toilettes quand le cœur bat si fort qu'on en a mal. Enfin, moi, je n'y vais jamais, hein, on est bien d'accord ? Je parlais pour les autres…

Je commence à ouvrir la porte quand une voix me parvient, accompagnée de gémissements et de supplications d'une autre. J'ouvre la porte pour de bon mais les deux personnes présentes dans les toilettes sont si occupées qu'elles ne le remarquent pas… je sors instantanément ma baguette quand je comprends ce qui est en train de se passer Henrietta, en sang et au sol, se fait « punir » par l'une de ses grandes sœurs, Cassiopéa.

**-Pas de pitié pour les traitres ! ****Tu dois payer Henrietta ! Crève ! Avada...**

**-Arrête ! **ordonnais-je.

Les sorts cessent. Tout son, parole ou bruit, aussi. Cassiopéa fait volte-face, prudemment, et dés qu'elle croise mon regard, son beau visage se tord dans une grimace de rage et de haine. Sang-de-bourbe. Et oui, je sais, ça fait toujours cet effet…

**-Dégage ! Ça te regarde pas, souillure ! **crache-t-elle.

**-Je t'ai déjà dit que les Serdaigle se sentaient toujours concernés, **lui rappelais-je.

Elle fait un pas vers moi mais je n'ai qu'à faire pétiller quelques étincelles au bout de ma baguette, pourtant loin d'être brandie et simplement dirigée vers le sol, pour qu'elle adopte une attitude plus mesurée. Elle sait parfaitement que les sortilèges et la DFCM sont deux matières où je me débrouille… plus que bien. Elle est dans ma classe, après tout.

**-Tu regretteras, Fairfax ! Et ton sang pourri se répandra sur le sol… mais à ce moment-là, ce sera trop tard pour me supplier de t'épargner !**

**-Tiens-moi informée, surtout.**

Elle s'approche de moi, crache à mes pieds puis s'en va dignement, en claquant la porte. Toujours au même emplacement, Henrietta me regarde, avachie près des lavabos ensanglantés. Son sang. Qui a coulé par la volonté de sa sœur. Je m'illustrais la famille Malefoy raciste, intransigeante et très sévère mais… la vérité est tellement plus effroyable. Comment peut-on être aussi horrible et cruel avec sa petite-sœur ? Celle qui a grandi près de vous, celle qui a mangé à votre table… pendant des années. La détester, d'accord. Mais la… saigner ! La battre ! Je suis écœurée.

Je m'approche doucement d'Henrietta qui me suit de son regard méfiant, où la trace de la douleur y est encore présente. Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire… je ne l'ai jamais appréciée. Je l'ai plutôt toujours méprisée et dire que je ne l'aimais pas est surement un doux euphémisme, mais en cet instant, partir sans rien faire, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé et la laisser là, m'est inenvisageable. Je m'assois à ses côtés, laissant cependant un écart entre elle et moi. L'odeur du sang me prend à la gorge, même s'il n'est pas répandu en quantité mortelle…

**-T'étais pas obligée, **me dit-elle alors.

**-On n'est jamais obligé à rien.**

Le silence nous enveloppe et même si je me force à ne pas la regarder pour ne pas l'embarrasser ou lui faire croire que je la provoque, mon regard vogue de lui-même vers elle. Elle me regarde aussi. Je tente un sourire mais elle ne me répond pas. Ok… euh, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Ce serait Lily, Dana ou Cassy, tout serait plus facile. Mais voilà c'est cette fille que je n'ai jamais pu voir en peinture et qui est loin de s'en plaindre… et ça change un tout petit peu la donne. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je ne compte pas me défiler et la laisser se débrouiller.

Je me relève subitement et déclare, décidée :

**-Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! Et après, on ira voir le directeur et tu lui diras tout. Je témoignerai.**

Elle éclate alors d'un grand rire sans joie avant de répondre :

**-J'irai nulle part. Je ferai comme d'habitude, c'est tout.**

**-Comme d'habitude ? **m'étranglais-je. **Comment peux-tu t'habituer à **_**ça **_**? **

**-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix ! **s'écrie-t-elle. **Alors, je vais juste me soigner comme je peux et cacher les traces. Enfin, maintenant que tu sais…**

Elle soupire, découragée. Je vois. Elle croit que je vais aller m'amuser à crier sur tous les toits qu'elle se fait maltraiter par sa sœur…

**-Je dirai rien. C'est pas à moi de le faire, Malefoy, **affirmais-je.

**-Laisse-moi rire ! Tu me détestes ! Pourquoi tu garderais cette merde pour toi ?**

**-Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apporterait ? **

Elle hausse les épaules et ce mouvement la fait gémir de douleur. C'est apparemment la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase car elle éclate en sanglot, essayant de se redresser mais glissant sur le sol humidifié par la légère pellicule de sang.

Comme par réflexe, je fais un pas vers elle mais son regard me fait comprendre qu'elle veut que je reste à ma place. Je me masse la nuque, gênée. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire, si elle ne veut pas que je l'aide ? Je la contourne et me fixe un moment dans le miroir… j'ai peut-être une idée pour qu'elle me fasse assez confiance pour me laisser l'aider mais est-ce que je suis prête à ce genre de concession pour une fille que je n'aime pas ? Mais, d'un certain côté, comment peut-on ne pas aimer une fille qu'on ne connait pas ? Car, à bien y réfléchir, je ne la connais pas… savais-je qu'elle recevait les pires sorts de sa sœur ?

**-Ok. Demande-moi ce que tu veux. Que ce soit humiliant, dégradant, intime ou vexant. Je te répondrai. Et si jamais je dis pour ton… ta situation, tu diras à tout le monde ce que je t'ai dit. **

Je ne vais pas le regretter. Je ne vais pas le regretter. Je ne vais pas… je vais le regretter.

Elle ne me répond pas, plongée dans ses pleurs, mais je sais qu'elle m'a entendue. Sans la regarder, me fixant toujours dans le miroir, j'attends. Ses sanglots prennent de longues minutes à se calmer mais peu à peu la pièce redevient silencieuse…

**-Pourquoi tu détestes Fred ?**

Mon cœur manque un battement et je m'appuie au lavabo, chancelante. Il fallait que ce soit une question en rapport avec… ça. J'hésite à lui demander de changer de question mais vue la situation, ce n'est pas le moment de s'esquiver. Donc je vais lui répondre. Mais je ne vais pas dire exactement la vérité puisque je ne déteste pas Fred. Il y a des limites à tout, et je ne me sens vraiment pas capable de révéler à quelqu'un que je l'aime.

**-Ma première année à Poudlard a été… un Enfer, **commençais-je dans un murmure.** Enfin, surement que j'exagère mais je l'ai vécu comme ça. Et c'est à cause de Davis, surtout. Je… **

Mon pouls bat des records de vitesse. Je n'ai jamais raconté ça à personne. J'inspire puis expire. Allez, tu vas pas en faire une montagne, ma vieille !

**-Dés le premier cours, j'ai été marquée au fer rouge. L'intello de la classe. Et par là, j'entends tout le côté péjoratif qu'on peut y donner la fayote la sans-amie l'exclue. Enfin, tu vois le genre, je suppose ? C'est Davis qui a lancé la première insulte, c'est lui qui a tout déclenché. Lui qui jetait mes affaires dans le lac, ensorcelait mon balai alors que j'avais déjà du mal à tenir dessus, lui qui me cachait mes cadeaux de Noël et lui qui dégoûtait la moindre personne de m'approcher. Il a gâché mon année alors qu'elle représentait beaucoup pour moi, Sale petite Sang-de-bourbe fraichement débarquée… c'est pour ça que je le déteste, **achevais-je, la voix rauque. **C'est tout.**

C'est tout. Un silence pesant suit mon discours et j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être une pauvre quiche. Elle doit surement se dire qu'après plus de cinq ans, il serait temps de zapper cet épisode. Elle a peut-être raison. Rester au point mort c'est loin d'être glorieux mais qui a dit que je demandais la gloire ?

**-Et… enfin, personne sait pour tout… ça ? **souffle Henrietta.

**-Ceux qui savent se la ferment. Et c'est très bien comme ça. Enfin, voilà, si jamais je dis pour ton problème, tu racontes ça à tout le monde, **assurais-je.

Je me tourne vers elle et la lueur dans son regard m'échappe. Je détourne le mien et, comme un aimant, il s'accroche sur le filet de sang qui coule au coin de sa bouche… bon, si elle ne veut pas aller à l'infirmerie, je peux toujours m'improviser infirmière, non ? J'ai guéri Chups, mon chien, quand il s'était fait accrocher par une voiture…

Je m'agenouille et pointe ma baguette vers elle. Elle sursaute et un sourire me vient.

**-Je préfère m'assurer que tu gardes le silence à propose de ce que je t'ai raconté, **susurrais-je, en imitant la voix sadique du stéréotype méchant diabolique.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés et j'éclate de rire.

**-En fait, je veux juste te débarrasser de ce sang gluant, **la rassurais-je avec un petit sourire en coin.

**-Merci, **me dit-elle simplement.

J'hausse les épaules. Un sort plus tard et le sang disparait. Un second et une vague d'apaisement –normalement- vient la soulager de son stresse et de son angoisse qui la crispe. Un autre et ses muscles oublient une partie de leur douleur passée… ce sort est illusoire, bien sûr, mais c'est mieux que rien, non ? J'en jette un dernier et un aura tiède doit l'entourer pour la réchauffer dans cette atmosphère humide de toilettes… les blessés ne doivent jamais avoir froid. Evidemment, la vraie infirmière aurait fait bien mieux.

**-Merci, **me répète-t-elle. **T'es vraiment douée… je connaissais même pas ces sortilèges.**

**-Merci, les livres, plutôt, **corrigeais-je, souriant avec le plus de sincérité possible. **Je te les passerai, ça te fera de la lecture. J'en ai aussi, je crois, sur les moyens de défenses.**

Son visage se ferme. Mon allusion n'était pas du tout subtil, je sais. Mais je ne peux pas envisager qu'une personne se laisse battre comme ça, sans rien dire, en suppliant qu'on cesse. Simplement. Passivement. Par habitude, acceptant son sort, attendant la prochaine vague de douleur avec assentiment. En fait, ce n'est même pas que je ne peux pas l'envisager, c'est que je ne peux pas l'accepter ! Personne ne mérite ça !

**-Bats-toi ! **déclarais-je avec conviction. **Allez ! Relève-toi, bon sang, et bats-toi ! **

**-Fairfax…, **souffle-t-elle.

**-T'as un peu plus de zèle quand tu parles de mon balai dans le cul ! **constatais-je.

Elle lève soudainement mon regard vers moi mais elle ne réplique rien. Je soupire. Très bien, elle veut se laisser frapper et détruire… qu'il en soit donc ainsi, pour l'instant. En attendant qu'elle se réveille, je vais faire de mon mieux pour éviter que ça se reproduise mais comment ? Elle ne veut en parler à aucune personne en capacité de l'aider. Dumbledore arrangerait ça en un millième de seconde. Comment je peux faire ? Je vais quand même pas lui mettre un radar dans le derrière pour savoir où elle est à chaque moment de la journée ? Quoique… je suis une Totaly Spice ! Je vais mijoter ça, tiens…

Je lui tends la main. Elle hésite un instant puis accepte mon aide pour se relever.

**-Recoiffe-toi et arrange ta tenue… on dirait que tu sors d'un combat de catch, **l'avertis-je.

**-Pourquoi tu m'aides ? Je croyais que tu me détes…**

**-Que je te détestais ? **terminais-je. **Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. Mais ya des moments où la haine, c'est juste… une connerie humaine, disons. Donc, recoiffe-toi.**

Puis, je sors. Il faut que je retrouve Dana.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, on peut dire que ce chapitre marque la fin des hostilités entre Kity et Etta ^^ Voilà voilà voilà et on apprend (un peu) ce qui s'est passé entre Dana et Rumus... Bref on aimerait beaucoup savoir si vous avez aimé (ou pas c'est permis) ! ^^_

_Le chapitre suivant sera publié mercredi soir ou jeudi !:)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Coucou les gens !_

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec un nouveau pas vers un changement de relations entre Kity et Etta. Cette dernière va aussi changé de look et euhm ça va pas être la joie tout de suite ^^ Enfin vous nous direz ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews très motivantes ! Désolées encore à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits et à qui on ne peut donc pas répondre... ça veut pas dire qu'on apprécie pas ! Au contraire :)_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : J'ai tout laissé au placard**

J'ai plié ma jupe customisée, rangé mes collant rayés et mis au placard mes Doc'Marteens colorées. J'ai enfilé des bas gris, rallonger ma jupe de sorcière, arboré les couleurs vert et argent de ma maison. J'ai laissé dans le dortoir Etta l'exhaustive et ait mis un masque pour me cacher. Me faire oublier des regards mauvais. Mes membres sont douloureux, un cri m'a échappé ce matin en me levant. Fairfax a soigné mais la terreur et la douleur en moi sont encore là. Bien vivaces.

Fairfax. Son nom résonne dans mon esprit, faisant naître un sentiment de perplexité. Pourquoi m'a-t-elle aidée ? Elle n'est peut être pas aussi froide que je me borne à le croire. Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle, même si je reste sur mes gardes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui être reconnaissante. Elle m'a sauvée la vie. Et maintenant Cassiopéa ne la lâchera pas, nous voilà toutes les deux dans le même bateau à devoir ramer ensemble dans la même direction. Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé Fairfax, j'ai toujours dit la détester. Mais qu'est ce que je détestais ? Juste une façade. Ce qu'elle voulait bien montrer au monde. Cette froideur et ce dédain dont elle se drape ne sont en fait que le résultat des moqueries et des cruautés de sa première année. Dont Fred est l'origine.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser, à vrai dire je ne remets même pas en question les propos de Fairfax. Son explication tient la route et disons qu'elle fait même son petit bonhomme de chemin en moi. J'ai besoin d'en parler à Fred, de lui expliquer. A moins qu'il ne le sache déjà, ce qui ne m'étonnerait pas. En fait je pense même qu'il sait très bien pourquoi elle ne veut pas de lui, je pense aussi qu'il regrette terriblement. Les regards qu'il lui lance sont certes ceux de quelqu'un qui aime mais ne sont pas dénués d'une certaine tristesse, comme s'il savait qu'elle ne serait jamais pour lui. Je n'ai jamais apprécié Fairfax mais ce qu'a fait mon ami n'est pas pardonnable. Il n'aurait pas du.

Je rase les murs de Poudlard, on me jette encore des regards mais ils sont plus étonnés que méprisants. Etta Malefoy a rangé ses couleurs, elle porte le deuil de son amour. Mon cœur se serre, j'appréhende le moment où je les verrai ensemble. Heureux. Sois forte Etta, respire. Inspiration, expiration. Calme. Calme. Calme. Surtout retient tes larmes. Ne donne pas en plus à Danaelle le plaisir de te voir pleurer. Je croise Lucius dans les couloirs, il s'arrête net face au spectacle de sa cousine métamorphosée en élève banale. Il reste interdit avant de ricaner.

**« Alors Henrietta ? On s'est faite remballer ? J'espère que ça te servira de leçon ! »**

Je continue de marcher en direction de la Grande Salle, sans lui accorder le moindre regard alors que ses paroles sont figées en moi comme de fines aiguilles froides. Il reste éberlué et statufié dans le couloir, sa suite de pseudo-mangemorts me suivant des yeux. Première épreuve passée. Hélas, c'est la plus facile. Je prends une grande inspiration, mes bras crispés sur mes livres avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle. Je ne sais pas si on me regarde, je garde mes yeux rivés sur le sol et vais m'asseoir à côté de Grace à la table de Serdaigle. Oliver me lance un sourire amical auquel je tente de répondre, Grace me caresse le dos tandis que Fred fait comme si de rien n'était et fait la conversation. Pam me fixe dans les yeux, et j'y devine tout son soutien et sa haine pour Samuels et Rem… Lupin.

La vie continue, les gens papotent à propos de ma prestation. Mon ultime coup d'éclat, mon dernier acte. Le rideau est tombé, maintenant c'est fini. Fini. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mon regard de la table Gryffondor, c'est discret, minime mais je le vois. Leurs gestes et rires les trahissent et je sens qu'on murmure sur leur couple et mon râteau officiel. Je m'enfonce sur mon banc, cherche Cassiopéa qui se trouve à côté de Cassandra. Elle me lance un regard haineux, menaçant. Mon ventre se tord, je n'ai pas assez récupéré de notre dernière entrevue pour en subir une nouvelle. Ses yeux me fixent, mauvais, je frisonne et me ratatine un peu plus. Incapable de manger quoi que se soit face au spectacle de Remus et Dana qui échangent un baiser, je me lève brusquement.

**« Je… J'y vais ! Je peux pas… Désolée. A plus tard, **je fais, la voix nouée, à mes amis qui acquiescent avant de quitter la Grande Salle.** »**

Je n'ai pas plus tôt franchit le pas de la porte que je suis interceptée par Fairfax qui semblait m'attendre. Elle jette des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche avant de me glisser d'autorité quelque chose dans la main. Je lui lance un regard étonné, plus du tout rebutée par elle. Il s'agit d'une petite boucle d'oreilles carrée avec un –faux- diamant blanc.

**« Qu'est ce que…**

**- Mets la !** fait-elle en me montrant la sienne,** ça envoie un signal quand un sort est lancé sur toi à l'autre boucle. **

**- Mais que…**

**- Faut bien que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose vue que t'es pas décidée à te rebeller**.

**- Je ne peux pas, **répliquai-je pas super emballée par l'idée de dépendre d'elle.

**- Pourquoi ça ?** me demande-t-elle en me fixant sans broncher.

**- Tu risques de subir les foudres de Cassiopéa, **expliquai**-**je en baissant les yeux.

**- Je suis équipée para-tonnerre. Alors prend cette boucle d'oreille ! »**

Sans ajouter une parole, elle tourne les talons et me plante au milieu du couloir. Je regarde le bijou, la peur prend le dessus et je retire une de mes boucles d'oreilles pour y mettre la sienne. Un immense soulagement s'empare de moi, comme une vague d'apaisement. Je ne suis plus seule. Mes yeux s'embuent. Par Merlin, je suis une vraie fontaine !

…

Ils sont partout, me poursuivent, ne me laissent aucun instant de répit. L'image de leur couple parfait m'étouffe. Ils se tiennent la main en arrivant en Potions où j'ai demandé à changé de place, ils s'embrassent dans le parc, ils rient devant la cour assidue de Black à une Poufsouffle, échangent des regards tendres. Je vais vomir. Mon cœur remonte dans ma gorge. Je suis comme brûlée. Heureusement là, je suis en retenue à nettoyer une salle de classe pour non-respect-vestimentaire au Quidditch par Bibine, la prof de vol. D'ordinaire, les retenues ça me soûlent mais là je me sens en sécurité puisque loin d'eux.

**« Ett… Tu peux me dire où sont passés tes collants ? Et tes Doc'Martens ? **me demande Pam lorsque j'ai fini ma retenue et qu'elle m'attend.** T'es sûre que ça va ?**

**- ça va**, tentai-je de paraître normale. **J'avais envie de changer…**

**- C'est ça ! Je te crois**, marmonne mon amie avant de passer un bras autour de mes épaules**, Tu sais, si t'as envie d'en parler je suis là…**

**- D'accord**, je réponds n'ayant pas envie discuter de ce nœud au ventre.

**- Tu sais pas la nouvelle**, fait-elle pour me changer les idées. **Fred sort enfin avec une fille ! Tu devineras jamais qui !**

**- Ben…, **j'ai bien une idée mais bon je vois mal Fairfax accepter alors…

**- Avec Lily Evans !**

**- Pardon ?** m'exclamai-je complètement perdue. **»**

J'ai mal entendu ! Fred avec Lily ? Mais… il ne l'aime pas ! Il aime Fairfax ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces salades par Merlin ?

**« J'étais pas non plus au courant,** affirme Pam, **en fait on l'a su toute à l'heure dans la Grande Salle. Il est allé la voir pour une histoire de retenue à déplacer et bon, comme elle est préfète… Et puis Potter s'est levé, il a cru que Freddy draguait Evans et a voulut lui casser la gueule. Evans a gueulé qu'il avait le droit de l'approcher puisque c'était son petit copain et que c'était pas ses affaires –à Potter- et Fred l'a embrassé ! Embrassé Lily Evans ! Tu te rends compte ? Depuis quand cette faux-cul a-t-elle des vues sur Freddy ! **

**- Je sais pas, **je réussis à lâcher complètement sonnée par la nouvelle –Fred aime Fairfax non ? Alors qu'est ce que c'est que ce scoop ? Je comprends rien-.

**- T'aurais du voir la tête de Potter, il était au bord de la syncope !**

**- Tu m'étonnes…**

**- Fairfax, elle s'est carrément tirée, **ricane Pam,** c'était trop pour elle de voir un cancre de Serpentard embrasser sa meilleure amie ! »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. J'ai comme un doute, une sensation de déjà vue. Un affreux sentiment s'empare de moi tandis que je me mets à courir. Je plante Pam devant la Grande Salle, elle reste seule, étonnée de ma réaction. Je cours à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, bousculant premières années et autres élève niaiseux, mes membres encore douloureux ne me permettent pas d'aller bien vite. Je rentre en trombe dans notre salle commune et me jette sur Fred qui somnole sur le canapé, une bière-au-beurre à la main.

**« Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel par Merlin !** m'exclamais-je. **Tu sors avec Lily ?**

**- Ouais,** répond-t-il nonchalamment comme s'il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça.

**- Me** **prend pas pour une conne,** criai-je, **je croyais que t'en pinçais pour Fairfax !**

**- Je suis passée à autre chose ! Toute façon elle est bien trop snob pour moi… Lily est bien plus cool et sympa.**

**- Tu n'es qu'un…,** m'apprêtai-je à l'insulter. »

Je me retiens soudain, me rendant compte d'une chose. La révélation me tombe dessus comme une pierre. Fairfax s'est enfuie quand elle a vu Fred embrasser Lily… tout comme je me suis enfuie quand j'ai vu Rem… Lupin et Samuels se rouler une pelle.

Oh. Par. Merlin.

**« Crétin ! »**

Fred me regarde un peu étonné par ma réaction vue que j'étais pas ravie au départ de son penchant pour Fairfax. Mais là je suis en colère ! C'est juste horriblement cruel ce qu'il a fait et je sais de quoi je parle ! Sans un regard pour les gens qui me regardent comme si j'étais un hippogriffe aquatique, je cours en direction du seul endroit où une fille se réfugie en cas de problème. Dans le couloirs, je bouscule Rem… Lupin et Samuels mais suis trop énervée pour m'arrêter. Dana me lance un **« et pardon c'est pour les trolls ? »** dont je me moque royalement. SOS, cœur en détresse ! Je n'ai pas le temps de m'arrêter pour le mien.

J'arrive enfin, essoufflée, aux toilettes du deuxième étage. J'ouvre lentement la porte et le bruit de sanglots me parvient. L'image qui suit me clou sur place, c'est comme si je me prenais une douche froide. Elle pleure. Fairfax pleure. Dans un coin des toilettes. Fairfax semble fragile, toute repliée sur elle-même. Moi qui l'ai toujours prise pour un bloc de glace, une statue grecque hautaine… Je me sens si mal, sa douleur résonne en écho à la mienne. Elle se retourne soudain vers moi, ses yeux bruns horrifiés de voir qu'elle a été surprise à se laissé aller. Je fais un pas dans sa direction, m'apprête à ouvrir la bouche lorsque que sa voix claque dans l'air.

**« Va-t-en ! **

**- Fair…,** je me retiens incapable de l'appeler par son nom de famille si froid, **Catherine…**

**- C'est rien je te dis,** fait-elle en contenant ses larmes et restant droite malgré le poids de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

**- Tu sais,** je commence en m'agenouillant à sa hauteur. **Je comprends…**

**- Comprendre quoi ?** fait-elle soudain en cachant ses yeux et sanglots, **il n'y a rien à comprendre. Je me suis fais mal c'est tout !»**

Je soupire. Quelle tête de mule. Elle croit vraiment m'avoir ? Les autres peuvent être dupes, ne rien comprendre ou voir mais pas moi. Parce que j'ai vécut exactement la même chose et que je sais quelle douleur on ressent lorsque son cœur se brise. Elle ne me regarde pas, complètement recroquevillait sur elle-même comme pour se protéger du monde.

**« Tu sais,** murmurai-je par-dessus ses pleurs silencieux**, j'ai mis du temps avant d'admettre que j'aimais Rem… Lupin. Après j'ai voulut le cacher parce que c'étai impossible d'espérer quoi que se soit… Et puis je me suis déclarée parce que cette situation ne pouvait plus durer. C'était au concert. Il m'a jetée et j'ai cru que tout s'effondré. J'ai voulut des explications mais… J'ai essayé de le provoquer pour qu'il sorte de ses gongs et m'explique… »**

Mais qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Je raconte des sentiments et des émotions jamais avoués, à une fille que je n'ai jamais appréciée ! J'explique ma douleur à quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais aimée. Pourtant, je ne m'arrête pas pour autant, comme si le barrage avait cédé et que le torrent des non-dits s'échappait de mes lèvres sans que je ne le maîtrise. Je m'assois en face d'elle, elle me fixe sans bouger, attentive. Ses yeux noisette brillent de larmes retenues.

**« Et j'ai eu ma réponse,** continuai-je la voix nouée à ce souvenir, **je les ai vus s'embrasser. Samuels et Lupin. A la fin du match. C'était si inattendu, si rapide et violent… J'ai cru… J'ai cru qu'on m'arracher mon cœur et qu'on le piétinait sans pitié. J'ai voulut disparaître et me cacher. Je… je l'aime tellement**, déclarai-je la respiration lourde de larmes**. Je me suis sentie si minable, si minuscule… Je me suis enfuie parce que c'était trop. Ça faisait si mal de les voir tous les deux… Tellement mal… »**

Je reprends ma respiration et bloque mes sanglots. Elle me regarde encore, ses larmes coulent sans bruit le long de ses joues. Je suis gênée par son regard et me tripote les doigts de nervosité. Je continue quand même parce que cette fille qui me déteste m'a sauvée la vie, s'est dressée entre moi et Cassiopéa. M'a protégée. Alors je lui dois ça, je dois lui faire comprendre que je comprends et qu'elle peut se laisser aller pour une fois.

**« Alors ne… ne dit pas que ce n'est rien. Que tu n'as pas mal… C'est faux, je le sais. Je comprends parfaitement ce que tu as ressentie tout à l'heure. »**

Le silence se fait. Aucune de nous ne parle et je me sens gênée par toutes ses révélations que j'ai faîtes. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis comme ça avec elle. Est-ce parce que je compatie ? Que je veux l'aider ? La remercier ? Je n'en sais trop rien mais je suis incapable de la laisser seule à pleurer tout en tentant de rester digne. On ne changera pas Catherine…

**« J'ai menti hier**, lâche-t-elle enfin. **»**

Je lui souris gentiment, lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de mal à être amoureuse d'un cancre de Serpentard aux jolis yeux. Elle me fait de la peine, j'ai l'impression de me voir dans un miroir. C'est terrible. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras mais je doute qu'elle apprécie… En désespoir de cause je pose ma main sur la sienne et la caresse doucement. Espérant lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'est pas seule face à cette douleur. Elle me fixe encore, sans broncher et je déglutie difficilement. Elle renifle et tente de contenir la nouvelle vague de larmes. Je lui sourie, tente de lui faire comprendre qu'elle peut pleurer. Je ne sais pas si elle a bien interprété mais elle éclate en sanglots me rendant complètement mal à l'aise. Fairfax, ce roc, cette glace, cette armure se brise et j'en suis le témoin. Je ne peux pas rester inerte.

**« C'est pas grave… pas grave…,** murmurai-je en me rapprochant un peu d'elle, **tu verras… tout va s'arranger… on va oublié. On va y arriver, **je promet sans y croire**, c'est pas si terrible… Des tas de gens sont passés par là. On est pas les seules… Tu… Tu n'es pas seule, **je sens mes larmes rouler en silence sur les joues**. Je suis là et je sais… Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur brisé, Catherine. **

**- Je ne comprends pas, **souffle-t-elle perdue**. Je croyais…**

**- Je sais… Je sais… C'est injuste, inattendu et cruel, **sanglotai-je en rageant pour ne pas m'être contenue –comment être rassurante si on est faible ?-, **tu vois ? Moi je aussi je pleure. Moi aussi je pleure… »**

Oh, génial. Etta la fontaine est de retour. Par Merlin je déteste être aussi pleurnicheuse ! Je déblatère je ne sais quoi à la Serdaigle qui pleure avec plus de retenue que moi –elle au moins n'a pas de la morve qui lui coule du nez…-

**« C'est pas grave. Tu… On… On va s'en remettre, tu verras. Tout va s'arranger… »**

Je ne sais pas qui possède mon corps, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'agis comme ça. Ce que je sais c'est que je suis une aveugle dont les sentiments sont guidés par les apparences. Une vraie nulle qui a cru que Fairfax n'était qu'un glaçon sans cœur et snob. Qui a crut à une sale pimbêche. C'est terriblement dur de se rendre compte de son erreur. Fairfax m'a aidée alors que rien ne l'y obligé, elle a promit de ne rien dire, de me protéger. Et moi…

Moi je pleure tout en lui caressant l'épaule et en continuant ma tirade de paroles que j'espère pas trop creuses. J'ai tellement envie qu'elle redevienne forte, hautaine comme elle est d'habitude. Je me sens mal quand elle semble si faible… Comme si ce rocher imperturbable qui vous fait mal au pied se dissous alors que vous vous étiez habitué à sa présence –certes énervante-. Et je maudis Cupidon, Merlin, Morgane, Fred, Lupin et tous ceux qui n'ont que faire des cœurs de jeunes sorcières en détresse.

* * *

_Voilà, les chapitres qui vont suivre vont être sympas (en tout cas de mon point de vue) On espère que vous continuerez à nous lire !_

_Merci à vous et soyez gentils : reviewseeeerrr_


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_Bon bon bon ... Nouveau chapitre ! ;) Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Encore une fois c'est très motivant et super agréable ^^_

_J'ai aps le temps pour une long monologue donc :_

_Bonne lecture !___

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Ombres

Et dire que j'ai passé une heure à faire le tour du château, il y a quelques jours, et pour quoi, exactement ? Oh, pour rien, visiblement, juste pour me dégourdir les jambes. Juste histoire de faire marcher mes gambettes. Non mais, sérieusement, j'aurais pu faire bien autre chose pendant cette heure. Me baigner dans le lac glacé. Me gaver de Chocogrenouilles. Lire une BD –moldue, ça va de soi- débile. Mais non, à la place de toutes ses occupations aussi spirituelles que constructives, j'ai cherché ma meilleure amie qui avait hypothétiquement le cœur brisé…

Mais elle est là à embrasser toutes les deux minutes son Prince Charmant, en me lançant des grands sourires rayonnants… bon, ok, je suis folle de joie pour elle mais quand même !

D'un autre côté, les « Ooooh, Chéri » par ci et les « Embrasse-moi encore, mon cœur » par là, me foutent vraiment le moral dans les talons. Evidemment, le bonheur de Dana fait le mien mais… disons que d'avoir ce genre de spectacle continuellement depuis une semaine n'est pas très sain, mentalement, pour une fille sentimentalement désespérée. Moi, quoi. Oui, parce que je me sens légèrement devenir dingue… littéralement dingue, en fait. Souvent, la nuit, je me lève pour prendre une douche froide ou me balader dans le parc. Quasiment entre chaque cours, je fais un tour du côté des toilettes et je m'enferme dans une des cabines, je l'insonorise et j'hurle. J'hurle le plus fort que je peux. Et le reste du temps, je fais comme si de rien n'était, j'écoute durant les cours, je ris à chaque blague et je suis présente quand Dana veut me parler de sa relation avec Remus. J'essaye de l'être aussi pour Lily. J'essaye mais je me sens échouer à chaque tentative.

S'il y a bien un couple qui me brise, c'est bien celui qu'elle forme avec lui. Lui. Encore lui, toujours lui. Il a bien sûr fallu que ce soit lui. Lui, dans mes rêves, lui, dans ses bras. Un vrai bonheur… Fred Davis. S'il pouvait disparaitre de ma vie. Juste pendant une heure, s'évaporer de mes pensées. Me laisser un peu de répit, seulement le temps de me remettre debout. De me relever. De cesser de ramper vers celle lueur qui brille au fond de ce couloir sombre mais qui s'éloigne à chacune de mes avancées…

Pourtant, rien n'est de la faute de Lily. Je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. Finalement, je me suis gourée sur toute la ligne… entre elle et James, il n'y a jamais eu une seule chance. Elle n'aime que Fred. Elle n'a eu de cesse de nous le répéter pendant toutes ces années, elle n'a jamais aimé James. Mais ni Dana, ni moi n'y avons cru, on voyait des preuves d'amour timides dans des « non » pourtant fort catégoriques.

Mais je suis loin d'être la plus à plaindre. Très loin, pour être honnête. Disons, au hasard : James Potter et Henrietta Malefoy ? Le hasard fait bien les choses, n'est-ce pas ? Le premier voit toutes ces années à se jeter aux pieds de celle qu'il aime, à lui répéter qu'il ferait tout pour elle et à lui offrir son amour sur un plateau d'argent –maladroitement, certes-, partir en fumée. La seconde n'a pas eu l'ombre d'une chance auprès du mec pour lequel elle s'est ridiculisée et a pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. Et les deux sont détruits, arpentant les couloirs comme des fantômes, ne cachant même pas leur tristesse, renonçant à leurs couleurs et joie de vivre. Leurs amis ne cessant d'essayer de les faire sourire. Vainement.

La relation étrange que j'entretiens avec Henrietta me laisse assez… partagée. En même temps, plus le temps passe, plus je me trouve une certaine sympathie pour la Serpentard. Et je lui suis reconnaissante. Et c'est surtout ce dernier point qui m'embarrasse… j'ai l'impression de lui devoir quelque chose. D'avoir une dette envers elle. Elle m'a consolée dans ces toilettes alors que tout nous oppose. Et ne parlons même pas du fait qu'elle connait des choses que je n'ai jamais dites à personne, même pas à Lily et Dana. Mon passé, mes cauchemars, mes fantômes, mes faiblesses, mes blessures et mon amour secret. Et c'est trop, beaucoup trop pour moi. Et, de façon tout à fait déroutante, c'est aussi rassurant…

**-Par Merlin, mon cœur ! Me refais plus jamais ça ! **le prévient Dana, en riant cependant.

**-Oh, Madame est en sucre ? **plaisante Remus.

**-Naaan, c'est bien trop calorique !**

Voyant Remus tourner un regard vers moi, comme pour s'assurer que je ne m'ennui pas, je me mets instantanément à sourire.

**-Kityyy ! Je suis trempée ! **geint Dana.

**-T'es sûre ? **lui demandais-je avec raillerie.

Elle me bondit dessus et se colle à moi… ah oui, en effet, elle est trempée. Et moi aussi, maintenant. Merci Remus et cette habitude de s'assoir toujours près du lac !

**-Ah bah nan, finalement, je le suis pas tant que ça ! T'as raison, ma Kity ! **rit Dana en me collant une bise mouillée sur la joue.

J'éclate de rire. Et mon sourire reste naturellement sur mes lèvres sans que je n'aie, pour une fois, à le forcer. Dana est heureuse. Vraiment heureuse. Tout la fait rire aux éclats et elle a dans ses yeux, une telle lueur de joie de vivre que c'en devient éblouissant. Je suis vraiment égoïste, incapable de me contenter du bonheur de mes amies…

**-Salut, les filles ! **s'exclame Lily en s'asseyant près de nous.

Elle avait une réunion à cause de son poste de préfète. Mon sourire flanche.

**-Merci, Lily ! **commente Remus, narquois.

**-Oh… désolé, Remus, l'habitude…, **s'excuse Lily en éclatant de rire.

**-Ne sois pas vexée, ma puce, tu es une nana très sexy…, **susurre Dana avant de fondre sur Remus pour l'embrasser.

Lily se retourne alors vers moi en riant et je me force à nouveau à sourire.

**-Ah, ces deux-là…, **rit-elle. **Pourquoi vous êtes trempées, avec Dana ?**

**-Oh, c'est… il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, **prétextais-je.

… vraiment égoïste. Je me lève sous le regard d'incompréhension troublée de Lily. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je fuis comme ça, cette semaine. Et ce ne sera surement pas la dernière. Mais c'est au-delà de mes forces.

Sa main me frôle, comme si elle voulait me retenir pour essayer de me comprendre. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'elle me comprenne. Je lui lance un dernier sourire crispé et m'en vais. Fuir, égoïstement.

**µ**

**-… Elle a déjà moins l'air d'un clown, remarque… franchement, ces godes étaient nazes ! **poursuit Sirius, moqueur, alors que Dana se retient de rire.

**-Elles n'étaient pas fidèles au règlement mais…, **commence Lily à défendre la victime des railleries depuis ce début de semaine.

**-Oh c'est bon, Evans ! Sois pas coincée, pour une fois ! Malefoy avait vraiment une de ses touches ! C'est pas toujours négatif d'avoir le cœur brisé finalement !**

**-Tout dépend du point de vue, surement… c'est sûre que c'est nettement plus « fun » d'être le briseur de cœur, hein, Black ? **claquais-je.

Le silence, le long de la table Gryffondor, se fait. « Catherine Fairfax a quasiment défendu Henrietta Malefoy _et _a parlé de sentiments ? », « Naaan, c'est pas vrai ? Cette Serdaigle frigide et sainte-nitouche ? Je croyais pourtant que le seul truc plus froid que son cœur, c'était la banquise ? ». Faut croire que mon cœur a été sorti du congèle… dommage, un cœur qui bat fait bien plus mal, qu'un cœur coincé dans le congèlo. Et qui a ouvert la porte ?

La nouvelle parure grisâtre d'Henrietta a tendance d'attiser les mauvaises langues. Moi, elle m'a plutôt foutue un coup… un sacré coup dans mon moral déjà bas. Tout ce qui était de vigueur dans ma vie est en train de s'écrouler ma haine pour Fred la provocation d'Henrietta mes croyances en l'ancien futur couple Lily-Potter-la-Sucette.

Sirius, en face de moi, est figé. Depuis quelques temps, j'ai commencé à l'appeler par son prénom… le retour à la case départ doit faire un choc.

**-Je… c'est vrai, **approuve-t-il d'un air coupable.

**-T'as déjà eu le cœur brisé, peut-être, Black ? **ricane Lily, ironique.

**-T'es bien placée pour ce genre de réflexions, Evans ! Les cœurs brisés, c'est plutôt ton rayon, non ? **crache-t-il, reprenant instantanément de la morgue.

Lily devient rouge de fureur mais je n'y fais pas plus attention et tourne mon regard vers James – La Sucette a disparu avec le reste des vestiges et cette pensée me coupe la respiration- fixe son verre vide, sans rien dire. Fermé du monde. Mes poings se serrent. En fin de compte, j'apprécie réellement James…

Je prends ma miche de pain, ignorant la dispute qui gronde juste à côté de moi, et en arrache un bout. Je roule ce morceau en petite boulette et l'envoi… merde ! J'ai loupé sa tête… je suis vraiment nulle en sport. Mais bon, la boulette de pain a atterri dans le verre qu'il fixait alors il lève sa tête, comme dans un sursaut. Comme s'il sortait d'un cauchemar.

J'accroche son regard en lui tirant la langue. Il hausse un sourcil. Je retrousse mon nez et mes lèvres, en louchant des yeux. Il sourit légèrement. Je fais le poisson rouge en gonflant et dégonflant les joues avec un rythme saccadé. Il rit.

**-Euuh… tu fous quoi, Kity ? **me lance Dana, morte de rire.

**-Ah… bah, le poisson rouge, coincé dans un bocal, **répondis-je en haussant des épaules.

Je retourne mon regard vers James et il me sourit, reconnaissant. J'en ai marre des cœurs brisés, moi, je vous le dis !

**µ**

**-Fairfax, ça te dérange si je me mets ici ? Juste à côté de toi ? **susurra une voix à mon oreille.

Sursautant légèrement, je pivote et me retrouve face à une paire d'yeux bleus qui n'a rien d'aimable. Cassiopéa Malefoy. A son expression suavement mauvaise, je devine que cette demande est tout sauf un désir de faire la paix. Quoiqu'entre nous deux, à part mon sang impur et le fait que je sois intervenue quand elle voulait régler son compte à sa petite sœur, il n'y a jamais vraiment eu de guerre. Enfin, pendant ma première année, elle m'insultait et me pourrissait la vie activement, aux côtés de Fred. Au début, d'ailleurs, elle passait tout son temps avec lui… je croyais même qu'elle en était amoureuse. Mais Fred est un sang-mêlé, elle doit le respecter autant que moi, c'est pour dire.

J'aurais certainement refusé froidement, il y a quelques jours, mais ces derniers temps, jouer avec le feu est une de mes occupations favorites. Je lui souris, ironiquement, et ôte mon sac de la chaise vide juste à ma droite, l'invitant à y prendre place.

**-C'est une chance que les cours d'Histoire de la magie soient en commun entre nos deux maisons…, **minaude-t-elle en faisant apparaitre sa plume d'oie entre ses longs doigts aux ongles pointus et rouges vifs.

Derrière elle, à une autre table, le regard moqueur de Dolohov, son fiancé ou son toutou qui la suit partout, ne me lâche pas une seule seconde.

**-Ton chien est perdu sans toi… il faudrait peut-être qu'un jour tu penses à lui enlever sa laisse, Malefoy, **commentais-je.

**-Mais c'est un chien très féroce, Kity, qui mord jusqu'au sang et perce la poitrine jusqu'au cœur. Et je t'en pris, appelle-moi, Siopéa. Après tout, ça fait maintenant six ans qu'on se connaît… ce n'est plus…**

Le fait qu'elle m'appelle elle-même par mon surnom alors que pendant toutes ces dites années, il n'y a eu que des « Fairfax » et « Sang-de-bourbe », ou d'autres insultes, me fait comprendre une chose. A présent, je suis sa proie. Si elle me prend pour un simple lapin à qui on brise le cou d'un mouvement sec et bref, ça risque d'être amusant… je suis tout, sauf un lapin.

Elle se rapproche de moi et je vois du coin de l'œil que tous nos camarades ont les leurs rivés sur nous. De sa main gauche, elle me caresse les cheveux et son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien… elle fait glisser sa main droite sur la surface de la table jusqu'à la mienne et frôle mes doigts. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre et la regarde sans broncher, attendant le moment fatidique où toute cette mascarade mènera à quelque chose.

Elle pose alors ses lèvres sur l'une de mes joues et les fait glisser jusqu'à mon oreille.

**-… une simple relation, **achève-t-elle dans un murmure.

Puis, comme il y a une minute, elle fait apparaitre sa plume d'oie dans sa main et, d'un coup sec, essaye de l'enfoncer au creux de la mienne mais je m'attendais à ce genre de geste. Je la retire juste avant que la pointe acérée de la plume ne poignarde brutalement la table… aucun doute qu'elle m'aurait transpercée aisément la main.

Avec un bref rire, elle m'embrasse la joue et s'en va, laissant la plume plantée dans la table.

**-Tu pars déjà, Siopéa ? **demandais-je, calme, en insistant bien sur son surnom.

Debout, figée, elle se retourne vers moi et je lui offre mon plus grand sourire. Son numéro de cirque ne m'a pas du tout impressionnée, je voulais qu'elle le sache. La classe est silencieuse. Ils ont tous, ou presque, peur de cette immonde Serpentard et ils se demandent surement comment elle compte me faire payer cet affront… j'espère qu'elle sera originale.

Sa mine se crispe un moment dans une moue de fureur puis, acceptant le jeu, me promet de revenir vite. Je me retourne et reprends le fil de mes notes. Mais, sentant un regard persistant et brûlant, je relève les yeux et croise celui de Fred. Il a la mine grave et, préférant l'ignorer, je me ré-intéresse au cours.

**µ**

**-Alors, on arrête ? Mais on venait tout juste de commencer, c'est pas drôle… on n'avait qu'appris que Sirius dormait en boxer, en admettant l'option qu'une jolie et mystérieuse fille soit somnambule, et que James était **_**fou amoureux **_**de Lily. Je suis déçue, **ironisais-je.

**-Il fait semblant ! Parce qu'il a remarqué que le côté « amoureux transit au cœur brisé » lui attire des filles tout cuits dans son assiette d'ogre écœurant et débile ! J'ai juste été la bonne…, **commence Lily.

**-ça va, on connait le refrain de la-pré-fète-aveugle-et-hypocrite, **l'interrompt Dana, assez sèchement.

Elle supporte un peu plus le couple Fred-Lily que moi mais elle est loin d'approuver pour elle, Lily ne pouvait que finir avec James. Autant vous dire qu'elle est amèrement déçue. En plus, tout comme moi, voir le Maraudeur naviguer dans le château comme un fantôme lui déplait énormément.

Mais j'ai décidé de faire des efforts et de redevenir la meilleure amie, proche et à l'écoute, auprès de Lily. Enfin, le mieux que je le peux, on va dire, car j'ai encore plutôt du mal…

**-Mais c'est comme ça. Je veux pas trahir Remus en continuant à l'espionner… je ne veux pas tout gâcher, **déclare-t-elle, décidée.

**-T'as raison, **l'approuve-t-on, Lily et moi, d'une même voix.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me lance un sourire complice et quand je lui réponds, elle a l'air infiniment soulagée. Oui, il faut que je fasse des efforts.

**-Fairfax ! **grince-t-on, derrière moi.

Etonnée, je me retourne et vois débouler Cassy. J'hausse un sourcil inquisiteur. Depuis quand elle m'adresse la parole devant toute la bibliothèque ? Mais avant que je ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, sa main s'est refermée sur l'un de mes bras et me traine en dehors de la grande salle. On parcourt un assez long parcours pendant lequel elle ignore chacune de mes questions. Enfin arrivées dans une pièce inoccupée du deuxième étage, je comprends la raison de cette réaction.

**-Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre Siopéa et toi ? **claque-t-elle.

**-Je suis une Sang-de-bourbe, **lui rappelais-je. **Et elle m'a toujours détestée, alors elle a voulu me percer la main… quoi de plus naturel ?**

**-D'habitude, elle n'agit jamais comme ça, en publique !**

**-Alors, tu sais qu'elle s'en prend à des gens dans l'ombre ? **répliquais-je, à présent froide.

Cassy se fige. Oui, elle le sait très bien mais que pourrait-elle faire contre sa sœur jumelle, son âme sœur qu'elle aime plus qu'elle-même ? Elle n'oserait même pas hausser le ton face à elle. Je soupire.

**-Laisse tomber, Cassy. Elle a juste voulu me faire peur.**

**-Et c'est moi qui ai peur, **lâche-t-elle, sérieuse. **Tu crois la connaitre, Kity, mais tout ce que tu sais d'elle… Elle va te détruire, Kity. Elle va t'exterminer. T'es forte mais pas assez, pas assez contre elle. Et personne ne pourra t'aider. Je… je ne pourrai pas t'aider. Alors, pour une fois, ne fais rien, d'accord ? Laisse couler et elle t'oubliera, **me supplie-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu garder mon calme, ne pas m'énerver mais… ce sont les mots de trop. La lâcheté de Cassy, défaut que j'ai toujours accepté et jamais critiqué, est la goutte de trop.

**-Je sais très bien que tu m'aideras pas, **m'énervais-je. **Et je sais aussi qui est ta sœur, ta si charmante sœur ! Je sais très bien ce qui est arrivé à Sarah, l'année dernière… je sais qu'elle n'est pas tombée toute seule dans ces escaliers, cette Sang-de-bourbe, que si elle a failli y rester c'est à cause de ta sœur ! Et je ne compte pas me laisser faire ! Ta sœur ne me fait pas peur, compris ? Alors cesse de t'inquiéter pour moi, je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller toute seule ! Et puis, après tout, je n'ai pas le choix puisque je le suis : toute seule !**

Et je m'en vais, en claquant la porte, ignorant les sanglots qui éclatent à l'intérieur de cette pièce que je viens de quitter. Cette amie en pleur que je viens d'abandonner.

**µ**

Je croque dans mon croissant, en croisant le regard de Henrietta, assise à sa table verte-et-argent. Je lui adresse un mince sourire sans réfléchir et elle me répond de même. Ma vie devient de plus en plus étrange… bientôt, je me tatouerai un dragon sur la fesse gauche, me ferai une coupe à la Elvis Presley et me convertirai dans une quelconque secte Sado-Maso… et me ferai refaire les seins…

Mouais, c'est peut-être pas encore pour tout de suite. Me voilà rassurée, je ne suis pas encore tombée si bas… vive le parachute qui freine ma décadence ! Mais non, je ne divague pas…

**-Tu tires trop des têtes de ouf, le matin, Kity ! **s'exclame Dana, en m'observant, éclatée de rire.

**-Moi, au moins c'est **_**que **_**le matin, **répliquais-je avec un clin d'œil narquois.

**-Ouuuh, ça c'était méchant ! **sort Pettigrow, la bouche pleine de tartine.

S'il pouvait avaler sa bouche avant de parler… la mastication est une phase pas très ragoutante à analyser de si près. Je réprime une envie de vomir et détourne le regard.

**-Mais tellement vrai ! **ajoute Sirius en ricanant. **Hein, la folle-dingue ?**

**-Ta gueule, Sirius, **marmonne Dana avant de se tourner, la mine de chien battue, vers Remus. **Ils sont tous méchants avec moi, mon cœur…**

**-C'est toi qu'a commencé, je te signale ! **lui reprochais-je.

**-Même pas vrai ! Je ne faisais que remarquer que…, **commence à se défendre Dana, en se lovant dans les bras de son Prince Charmant.

Si Charmant qu'il lève les yeux au plafond avec exaspération. Heureusement que Dana ne l'a pas vu faire, j'en connais un qui aurait bu son chocolat chaud par les trous de nez…

**-Bande de gamins, **soupire Lily, blasée.

**-On s'excuse de trop manquer de maturité pour vous, ô Madame la pré-fète ! **grinçais-je.

Bon, ok, j'avais dit que je ferai des efforts mais… j'ai encore du travail. Vexée, Lily me foudroie du regard avant de se lancer dans l'observation méticuleuse de son bol de céréales, sans plus jamais nous adresser un seul regard. Remus me lance un regard embarrassé et je lui réponds par un regard noir. Ça va, hein !

Sirius jubile, à ma gauche, et, tout joyeux, m'entoure les épaules de son bras en me collant une bise sur la joue. Mais, de trop mauvaise humeur, je le repousse en lui disant que son parfum est insupportable et qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas vider, chaque matin, un flacon entier. Touché en plein dans son amour propre, il s'éloigne de moi en grommelant que je suis une Serdaigle frigide et cynique au possible et que je finirai vieille fille avec une dizaine de chats, à mes pieds chaussés de pantoufles roses. Avec des pompons au bout. Remus, cette fois-ci, me lance un regard sévère et j'ai très envie de lui faire un doigt d'honneur… mais il faut rester digne.

**-Quelle grossièreté ! C'est intolérable ! Dix points en moins pour Serdaigle ! **cingle McGonagall qui passait par là.

Ok, je ne suis pas restée digne. Dana est morte de rire, évidemment, et Remus a toujours cet air sévère collé au visage… je vais faire d'une pierre, deux coups en assassinant Remus Dana arrêtera de rire comme une folle Remus aura plus ce petit air que je supporte très mal, au réveil et Fred dans mon champs de vision.

Bon, je vais vous avouer un truc que vous n'aurez jamais remarqué sinon… j'ai un caractère affreux le matin. Surtout quand, pendant la nuit, j'ai rêvé que Fred essayait d'embrasser Siopéa, Lily et moi en même temps pour battre un record…

**-Où est James ? **demandais-je, remarquant enfin son absence.

**-Il n'avait pas faim, sale sorcière…, **me répond froidement Sirius.

**-Quand je te dis que ton parfum est trop fort, il en coupe même l'appétit.**

_Well well well ^^ Votre avis ? Une petit review juste pour dire quelque chose :) Les chapitres suivant vont avoir pas mal d'action donc accrochez vous bien à vos baskets ! ;)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Bonne année, Bonne santé et tous nos voeux de bonheur pour cette année 2011 !_

_Après cela... ^^ et bien merci aux quelques reviews du chapitre précédents :) Et puis voici le chapitre suivant qui mettra en lieu un grand évènement pour la fic ! Vous nous direz si vous voyez qu'est ce que c'est ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Pressentiment

Les flocons tombent dans une danse féérique, dehors tout est blanc. Le vent est glacial dans les couloirs mal chauffés de Poudlard. Encore plus sous le porche où je me tiens. J'ai froid. Mon écharpe en laine violette s'envole dans la bise tandis que je serre les dents et enfonce mon bonnet rose sur la tête pour ne pas finir en bonhomme de neige. Pourquoi rester dehors par un temps pareil alors qu'à l'intérieur dans la salle commune un feu chaleureux crépite et réchauffe mes amis ? Ils rient et moi je m'enfuis. En fait, ce n'est pas eux que je fuis mais cette étouffante complicité entre Lupin et Samuels qui papotent dans un coin avec Black, Lily et Catherine. Les voir aussi amoureux m'abîme les yeux et met mon cœur en sang. J'ai demandé à Grace et Pam de me laisser en paix avec cette histoire… le temps de digérer. J'ai pas l'impression que ça va en s'arrangeant pourtant.

Au contraire, tout part de travers.

Je suis englué dans mon chagrin, Cassiopéa me suit des yeux à chaque instant et je n'arrive plus à regarder Fred comme quelqu'un de bien. Il y a comme un gène quand il me sourit. Comme quelque chose qui sonne faux. Je ne peux plus m'empêcher de penser qu'il a été le tortionnaire de cette fille qui m'a sauvée. Qu'il a fait du mal à quelqu'un de bien. Je n'ose pas lui en parler, tout d'abord parce que je ne peux pas mais en plus parce que ce ne sont pas mes affaires. L'autre chose qui créé une certaine froideur dans notre relation, c'est son cœur de girouette. Croyez-moi, il me blesse par son comportement. Il a voulut de Catherine, a tenté de la conquérir malgré les méchancetés de leur première année et quand enfin elle a succombé… il est allé voir ailleurs ! La blessant, l'anéantissant ! Je connais la cruauté d'un tel comportement, j'ai envie de hurler devant ça. Mon meilleur ami que je croyais droit et fidèle à certains principes n'est en réalité qu'un goujat. La vérité est une gifle. Mes repères sont chamboulés et je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Une musique atteint mes oreilles gelées, étouffée car elle provient de l'intérieur, mais je reconnais l'air entraînant. « Stay the night » des Bizzar'Sisters. Certainement Pam qui a voulut mettre un peu d'ambiance dans la Grande Salle. Les notes font dansées mes pieds chaussés de ses horribles escarpins. Je ris de me voir me laisser prendre par la mélodie alors que tout en moi n'est que tristesse. Par Merlin, je suis vraiment étrange !

D'un coup je m'élance dans la neige en poussant un cri lorsque le froid me glace les mollets. Je me mets ensuite à rire et danser comme une petite fille. Je tournois sur moi-même, mes boucles imbibés de flocons mouillés. Ravie de ma soudaine euphorie, je lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé et ouvre grand la bouche pour essayer de happer les flocons. Comme une vraie gamine. Je rigole sans savoir pourquoi, quand soudain une voix s'élève.

**« Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais,** dit Catherine les bras autour d'elle pour se réchauffer. **»**

Je ris encore, pour la première fois depuis des jours. Puis je reviens vers elle pour m'ébrouer comme un chien. Trempée, frigorifiée mais le cœur soudain plus chaud, je lui souris. Quand je vous dis que tout ne tourne pas rond en ce moment. Je remarque la lueur triste dans ses yeux noisette, mon sourire se fane.

**« Est-ce que Fred…,** commençai-je.

**- C'est rien**, fait-elle en haussant les épaules, **une soudaine envie de prendre l'air.**

**- C'est étouffant à l'intérieur,** j'acquiesce, espérant qu'elle comprendra le sous-entendu, **je comprends pourquoi James est parti se coucher tôt.**

**- Etonnant !** réplique-t-elle cynique mais ses yeux brillants ne me trompent pas. L**a chaleur est vraiment oppressante !**

**- C'est vrai qu'il fait vraiment chaud, faut dire qu'il y a de quoi…, **murmurai-je en songeant à Lupin et Samuels.** »**

Alors que je m'apprête à sombrer dans la mélancolie, quelque chose de froid m'atteint en plein visage. Je me retourne vers Catherine qui sourit de satisfaction devant ma stupéfaction.

**« Je me charge de te faire refroidir,** se justifie-t-elle.** »**

Je reste éberluée. De jour en jour, Catherine m'apparaît un peu plus, me délivrant sa personnalité petit à petit comme le Petit Poucet sème ses miettes de pain. Je me relève, prête à passer à l'attaque, une moue vengeresse sur les lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns s'envolent tandis qu'elle m'ordonne de reposer immédiatement cette boule de neige.

Elle peut toujours danser la danse des Hippogriffes !

…

Tout en mâchonnant ma tartine de pain, mon regard se porte pour la énième fois à la table de Gryffondor. Pas pour observer Lupin et Samuels comme vous pourriez vous y attendre mais pour dévisager Chuck qui m'observe si discrètement que je m'en suis rendue compte presque instantanément. Je lui souris : cet après-midi je vais à Pré-au-Lard avec lui.

**« Je croyais que t'aimais Lupin,** fait remarquer Fred qui se rend compte de notre échange de regards. **Pourquoi tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec Chuck ?**

**- Au cas où t'aurais pas compris il m'a jeté !** répliquai-je énervé d'entendre ce prénom qui me meurtri le cœur.

**- Zen Etta,** tente Pam étonnée de ma violente réaction.

**- Non pas de zen !** m'écriai-je, **j'en ai marre d'être zen face à ça ! Il me donne des leçons de moral sur les cœurs d'artichaut mais môsieur n'est pas mieux !**

**- Etta…,** commence Grace en se levant pour m'attraper le bras.

**- C'est bon ! J'ai rien à dire !** je fais avant de sortir pour aller chercher des vêtements chauds.

**- Etta !** »

Je lance un dernier regard furieux à mon meilleur ami qui me fixe, troublé. Je ne sais pas s'il a compris mais ça fait du bien de se lâcher un peu. Je cours me changer et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soudain en me regardant dans le miroir, j'ai l'impression de voir une étrangère. C'est quelqu'un d'autre, une fille de Serpentard qui n'est pas moi. Mais n'est-ce pas ce que je veux ? Je ne sais plus bien à vrai dire.

Je cours comme une gamine excitée à la veille de Noël. Pré-au-lard regorge de lumières, d'objets plus incroyables les uns que les autres et de rires à l'approche des fêtes. Je regarde un superbe livre de sortilèges anciens, réfléchissant s'il conviendrait à Gracy comme cadeau de Noël. A travers la vitre, je vois Chuck qui me sourit et je lui réponds du mieux que je peux. Je ne comprends pas bien à quoi rîmes ses intentions à mon égard… Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est gentil et ne me juge pas. Je l'entraîne à l'intérieur et la chaleur du magasin nous enveloppe comme une couverture. Je m'extasie devant les dernières nouveautés et il me regarde avec un sentiment de… tendresse ?

**« Oh par Merlin ! Regarde ! C'est le dernier Nimbus !** je m'écris avant de me retourner**, ils ont sortis le nouveau Grimnt ! C'est incroyable il a deux mois d'avance !**

**- Tu aimes Grimnt ? **me demande-t-il étonné**, mais c'est un très vieil auteur allemand… Je croyais être le seul !**

**- Toi aussi ! Incroyable ! Lequel t'as préféré ? **m'excitai-je**. »**

Tout en discutant avec animation, nous descendons la rue principale en direction des Trois Balaies. Je croise Gracy emmitouflée dans une grande écharpe bleue qui sourit béatement à un Oliver qui fait semblant de ne porter son attention qu'aux vitrines. Tellement adorable. Je sens un pincement au cœur mais décide de l'ignorer. Comment tourner la page si on se complait dans la tristesse ?

Chuck m'ouvre la porte tandis que je m'avance dans l'ambiance joyeuse du bar, chargée de mes paquets cadeaux. Alors que l'on s'assoit je compte mes paquets. Cinq. Un de plus que l'année dernière, pour Catherine. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi. Je ne sais pas. Seule Merlin comprend, et il est bien le seul ! Comme chaque année aucun cadeau pour mes parents et les jumelles. Parce ce que les vacances de Noël ne seront pas chaleureuses, ni familiales. Mon père a certainement appris mes prouesses et la sanction tombera. Aussi dure que celle de Cassiopéa qui le secondera avec joie. Et je regarderai ma mère se complaire de ce spectacle. Et je verrai Cassandra de marbre et stoïque. Pour moi ce ne sera pas Noël. Mais personne ne le sait, ni ne doit le savoir.

A part elle, mais elle ne sera pas là. Catherine ne sera pas là. Cette pensée m'effraie, j'étouffe de peur. Sa présence me rassure, me réchauffe. Je sais ce qu'elle risque, je lui en suis reconnaissante bien qu'inquiète des représailles de Cassiopéa à son égard. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser maintenant…

**« Etta ?** m'apostrophe doucement Chuck.

**- Hein ? Oh… désolée,** je murmure, **je ne sais pas quoi offrir à mes parents… Au fait ! Le prochain match est après les vacances ! Se sera toi contre moi ! Prépare-toi bien !**

**- C'est ce qu'on verra ! J'éviterai d'abimer ton joli sourire…,** susurre-t-il. **»**

Je rougis comme une tomate. Soudain gênée, je vide d'une traite ma deuxième bière-au-beurre. Je me lève rapidement, tente de protester lorsqu'il paye ma part et fonce dehors. Il voulait juste être gentil je suppose… Hein ? Non ?

Soudain, alors que nous remontant en silence il m'arrête. Je lui fais face, étonnée -et un peu les fesses gelées aussi !-. Pam m'appelle, le reste des élèves s'amassent devant Macgonagal. Ni Catherine ni Lily ne sont parmi eux. Par contre, je vois Lupin et Samuels qui se tiennent par la main, brisant ma bonne humeur. Chuck s'avance vers moi et je le fixe, les yeux ronds, médusée par ses lèvres qui s'approchent des miennes. Sa bouche effleure la mienne sonnant une alarme dans mon esprit. Par Merlin ! Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je dévie ma tête et son baiser atterrit sur ma joue froide et rouge. Puis après remerciement et sourire, je file le plus vite possible vers Pam. C'était les bières-au-beurre n'est-ce pas ?... Je ne doute pas que les ragots vont être alimenté vue le nombre de visages tournés vers moi.

Génial, moi qui voulait justement devenir transparente…

…

**« Alors comme ça il ne s'est rien passé…** répète Pam nullement convaincue.

**- Rien je te dis**, répliquai-je excédée.

**- Mais il t'intéresse ou pas ?** questionne Grace en sirotant son chocolat chaud.

**- Ecoutez les filles,** soupirai-je**, pour l'instant la seule chose qui m'intéresse c'est de sortir Lupin de ma tête alors non, Chuck n'est pas ma priorité ! Il est juste… un ami.**

**- Ouais c'est ça… Un ami qui t'as** **smackée** ! rétorque Pam.

**- Il ne m'a pas smackée ! **

**- Mais bien sûr…**

**- Au fait, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Fred ? **demande Grace pour couper cours à la dispute qui n'annonce.

**- C'est pas avec moi qu'il a un problème,** crachai-je avant de tourner les talons certaine que Fred a tout entendu même s'il a fait semblant de ne rien écouter en mangeant ses céréales.** »**

Je n'arrive pus à faire semblant avec Fred, toute ma colère due à ses mensonges me dévore. Elle a besoin de s'exprimer. Je rumine mes répliques non-dites pour arpenter les couloirs à la recherche de Catherine. Oui, c'est bientôt les vacances de Noël et je voudrai lui offrir mon cadeau. Mais aujourd'hui, elle reste introuvable tout comme hier. Alors que depuis qu'elle m'a donnée la boucle d'oreille, il ne se passe pas une journée sans qu'elle me prenne entre quatre yeux pour savoir s'il s'est passé quelque chose. Un affreux sentiment monte en moi alors que je remarque que Cassiopéa et Dolohov ont disparus eux aussi. Oh. Par. Merlin. Mes pieds s'élancent en direction de l'endroit où je préférerai mourir que d'aller. Hélas ce n'est pas moi qui suis en jeu.

**« Potter !** m'écriai-je en faisant se retourner vers moi le reste des Maraudeurs, Lily et Samuels. **Faut que je te parle !**

**- Euh…,** commençai-t-il désarçonné que je lui adresse la parole ailleurs qu'en retenue. **Maintenant ?**

**- C'est urgent**, j'explique avant de l'entraîner dans mon sillage.

**- Tu perds pas ton temps Malefoy,** se moque Black, **d'abord Remus puis Chuckos et maintenant Cornedrue…**

**- Ta gueule !** je l'insulte avant de lui faire un joli geste avec mon majeur. **»**

J'entends le reste du groupe murmurait mais pour l'instant ce n'est pas de savoir ce que va dire Rem… Lupin ou Samuels sur moi qui me préoccupe. Leurs ricanements et le regard noir de Lily me brûle la nuque.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux Etta ?** me demande-t-il alors qu'on s'arête devant le tableau d'une biche qu'on saigne.

**- Tu m'as dit un jour que t'avais toujours un moyen infaillible de retrouver Lily à Poudlard même si elle faisait tout pour t'éviter,** j'explique.

**- Oui et alors ?** s'énerve-t-il certainement à cause du fait que je fasse ressurgir des souvenirs où Lily le jetait.

**- J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques comment tu faisais.**

**- Quoi ? Non ! Tu peux toujours courir !** s'exclame-t-il.

**- James… C'est important,** je supplie.

**- Ah ouais ? Et c'est pour quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est si important pour que je te donne l'un de secrets des Mauraudeurs ?**

**- Catherine, **lâchai-je.

**- Q… quoi ? **bafouille-t-il sonné, **depuis quand Kity est importante pour toi ?**

**- Je t'expliquerai tout, **assurai-je**, tu seras tout après mais il me faut ton truc ! »**

Le voyant hésiter face à ma détermination et la lueur de vérité dans mes yeux, je soupire. Il ne me fait donc pas confiance ? Après toutes ces heures enfermés tout les deux à trier des documents si poussiéreux qu'on en éternuait ? Je vois… Les préjugés ne changeront pas à mon égard. Serpentard je suis, Serpentard je reste.

**« Je te promets de ne rien dire,** tentai-je en dernier recours, **c'est vraiment, vraiment important…**

**- T'as intérêt,** lâche-t-il avant de sortir de sa poche un parchemin vierge et de lever sa baguette. **Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises !**

**- Par Merlin**, soufflai-je fascinée par le parchemin qui s'anime et les noms qui apparaissent. **C'est incroyable.**

**- N'est-ce pas,** fait James tout fier, **tu diras « Méfaits accomplis » et elle redeviendra normale. Tu me la ramène rapidement. Je te fais confiance.**

**- Merci,** je murmure touchée qu'il me l'accorde.** »**

Il tourne les talons, et d'une démarche décontractée il s'en retourne vers ses amis et Lily qui s'en va vers l'endroit où j'ai laissé Fred quelques instants plus tôt. Dissimulée derrière un pilier en pierre, j'ouvre en plus grand la carte. Mes yeux s'émerveillent devant un objet aussi extraordinaire. Je repère mes amis dans le parc, Lupin, Samuels, James et Black dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je vois Nina Fordland en compagnie du capitaine de Poufsouffle dans les toilettes du troisième étage. Et puis je vois son prénom, Catherine Fairfax. Au quatrième étage normalement réservé à Rusard. Qu'est ce qu'elle fait là-bas, par Merlin ?

C'est à cet instant que j'aperçois les noms de Cassiopéa et Dolohov qui s'approchent d'elle. Je pousse un cri qui fait se retourner les gens aux alentours : ma boucle d'oreille a chauffé. L'appel au secours de sa jumelle qui est victime de sorts. Oh. Par. Merlin.

Non !

Je me rue dans les escaliers, les monte quatre à quatre. L'inquiétude me ronge les trippes, mon cœur bat la chamade tandis que l'horreur bouscule mes pensées. Pas ça ! Pas ça ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse ça à ma place ! Non ! Ma gorge se serre lorsque je me rends compte qu'en fin de compte je considère Catherine comme quelqu'un proche. Dont le destin m'importe non pas par gratitude mais par amitié ?... Depuis quand est-ce que j'apprécie Catherine ?

_Depuis quand est-ce que je ne l'appelle plus Fairfax ?_

Le quatrième étage est désert, je suis essoufflée mais ne prend pas une seconde pour reprendre ma respiration. Ma boucle d'oreille me brûle : je n'ai plus le temps de songer à la folie de ce que je vais faire. Je n'ai plus le temps d'avoir peur pour moi. Je n'entends aucun cri, et repère le groupe dans une pièce sur ma droite. Soudain, un gémissement me parvient faisant bouillir de colère mon sang. Je sors ma baguette, l'inquiétude collée au corps.

**« Kity ! »**

_

* * *

_

On espère que vous avez bien aimé ;) (celui qui mettra la 100ème reviews aura droit à une surprise !)


	16. Chapter 16

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Alors nous voilà encore une fois avec un nouveau chapitre mais dont les évènements sont antérieurs au chapitre précédent d'Etta. Il va vous expliquer un peu ce qu'il s'est passé ;)_

_Merci à tous, grâce à vous on a dépassé les 100 reviews ! (Youpiiiiie sortons la vodka Clo !) Merci à vous tous T^T _

_Bonne lecture sinon ^^_

_PS : Nanou tu as gagné la surprise qui arrivera à la fin de la fic ;)_**

* * *

**

Chapitre 16 : Emprisonnée

**-Alors, tu vas y aller avec Fred ? **insiste Dana, butée.

**-Je ne sais pas, Dana ! Tu comprends pas l'anglais ou quoi ? **s'énerve Lily.

Faut dire, ça fait depuis le début du diner que notre blonde préférée l'harcèle avec la sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue pour demain. Lily ne veut pas lui répondre avec qui elle compte y aller. Cette conversation et la répétition effrénée du prénom de Fred me font… mal. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de manger.

Lily parle très rarement de Fred, se contentant de disparaitre avec lui quand il vient la voir et de couper tout début de conversation avec Dana, sur ce sujet, par un simple « Je l'aime, c'est tout ».

**-Pourquoi tu veux pas nous le dire ? T'as honte de lui ? **demande Dana, agacée.

**-On se demanderait même pas pourquoi.**

Lily tourne vers moi un regard aussi blessé que mauvais et je la regarde avec mépris. Depuis quelques jours, nos rapports se sont encore plus détériorés. Elle n'a de cesse de me demander si j'aime un garçon et si elle est vraiment mon amie pour ne pas avoir le droit à mes confidences. Et je lui réponds de plus en plus froidement. Je sens que je perds le contrôle de notre amitié qui pourtant me tient plus à cœur que n'importe quoi. Mais pas que n'importe qui, on dirait.

Je sens que je détruits tout. Mais c'est un peu mon habitude, un domaine où j'excelle. J'ai d'abord détruit le peu de chance que j'avais avec Fred, j'ai ensuite détruit ma relation secrète mais profonde avec Cassy qui ne veut plus me parler depuis notre dernière discussion… et maintenant, c'est au tour de mon amitié avec Lily. Au fond, c'est Dana qui est la seule à me prendre dans ses bras quand elle voit que je ne vais pas bien, sans rien me demander en retour, ni des confidences, ni d'explication.

**-Lâchez-moi ! Quand je ne veux pas répondre à une question, tout le monde me tombe dessus mais quand c'est Catherine Fairfax qui ne nous dit **_**rien, **_**il n'y a que moi pour m'en révolter ! Vous me faîtes tous chier ! Tous ! **crache-t-elle, en se levant de table, furieuse.

**-C'est pas parce que ton Serpentard te baise mal que tu dois être si insupportable, Evans, **raille Sirius, mauvais. **Kity t'a rien fait !**

**-Oh, toi, Black…, **commence Lily.

**-Il n'a pas tort, **la coupe Dana. **Personne t'a forcé à sortir avec Fred.**

Lily la fusille du regard et s'en va de la Grande Salle, le pas rageur. Dana a l'air tout aussi énervé par le comportement de la rousse et, voyant les regards de la plupart de la salle, je me dis que tous les lieux valent mieux que celui-ci. Je me lève, lance un sourire à la cantonade pour faire bonne figure, et quitte aussi la salle.

Je laisse mes pas me porter et finis par sortir dehors où la neige a tout recouvert. Tiens, un petit lutin coloré sautille comme s'il était fou… ah bah, en fait, c'est normal puisqu'il s'agit d'Henrietta Malefoy. Qui d'autre ? Je souris brièvement avant de déclarer :

**-Je veux même pas savoir ce que tu fais.**

Elle se retourne vers moi, souriante et euphorique.

**µ**

Je suis trempée jusqu'aux os. Je tremble tellement de froid que je ne marche pas droit. Mes cheveux se sont transformés en stalactites et je suis un bonhomme de neige vivant. Mais, étrangement, je me sens extatique et j'ai presque envie d'embrasser la première personne que je croise…

Rogue me lance un sale regard derrière son rideau de cheveux graisseux en me dépassant.

Bon, peut-être pas la première personne que je croise… je vais attendre la seconde. Merlin, faites que ce soit Fred, faites que ce soit Fred, faites que ce soit… ah oui, merde, c'est vrai. Il est copyright Lily Evans. Ma meilleure amie. Merde et remerde, tiens !

Il y avait quoi dans la neige ? De l'alcool ? Ou alors, c'était de la cocaïne… genre, Dame Nature qui veut en faire passer en fraude, en la déguisant en neige. Tiens, c'est pas con, ça ! Donc, pour votre information, l'abus de boules de neige est mauvais pour la santé… j'ai eu la mauvaise idée d'entraîner une cinglée de Serpentard –Henrietta, pour ne pas la citer- dans une immense bataille de boule de neige. Et je l'avoue, je suis la seule coupable. C'est moi qui aie commencé… vilaine, va !

Et la seconde personne est… son de tambours, s'il vous plait… parfait… Ah bah c'est encore pire que Severus Rogue. J'aurais dû saisir ma chance car ça va en s'aggravant. Cassiopéa Malefoy et son très fidèle toutou-fiancé, j'ai nommé Dolohov. Le Jackpot. Deux abrutis racistes pour le prix d'un. Bon qui j'embrasse en premier ? Le toutou ou sa maîtresse ?

**-Siopéaa, chérie ! Comme tu m'as manquée ! **m'exclamais-je.

**-Pas autant que toi, je t'assure, **susurre-t-elle, mauvaise.

Je soupire, consternée. Pourquoi doit-elle toujours arborer son air de méchante en puissance ? Son job n'inclut pas de congés payés ou quoi ? Je ne peux pas embrasser ça, si ? Son chien va me mordre, en plus… je vais attendre encore la personne suivante, tout bien réfléchi. Mais dés que je les dépasse, je me prends les pieds dans quelque chose… et m'étale avec force contre le sol.

Bizarrement, ça suffit pour m'ôter tout sentiment de béatitude. On me traite de glaçon humain mais quand je suis gentille, on me fait un croche-pied –j'ai vite deviné ce qu'était le quelque chose, voyez-vous… on ne m'y reprendra plus, tiens ! Je me retourne, toujours au sol, bien décidée à faire comprendre à ces deux Serpentard ce que ça vaut d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière quand je sens ma baguette glisser de ma poche. J'essaye de l'attraper au vol mais je ne suis pas assez rapide.

**-Alors, Sang-de-bourbe, la position qui correspond à ton rang te plait ? Au sol et soumise à tes maîtres ?... Dolohov, empare-toi d'elle ! **claque Siopéa.

Mon genoux qui a durement percuté le sol me faisant mal, je ne me sens pas la force de me relever et vois Dolohov m'approcher avec un sourire mauvais. Quand il se baisse à ma hauteur pour m'attraper, je n'ai toujours pas bougé, mais le regard vainqueur de Siopéa me réveille. J'envois un puissant coup de pied à Dolohov qui pousse un cri de souffrance et de surprise.

Je profite de ce répit pour me relever mais, instantanément, l'extrémité de ma propre baguette est plaquée sans douceur contre ma gorge. Le regard sadique de Siopéa me fait oublier toute idée pour m'enfuir… je n'ai qu'à faire un seul mouvement pour qu'elle me lance un de ses sorts de magie noire qu'elle connait certainement par cœur. Et qu'elle a dû s'entrainer de maintes fois à lancer. Sur une de ses innombrables victimes au sang impur. Sur sa petite sœur rebelle.

**-La petite souillon qui se croit puissante… piégée, **commente-t-elle en souriant. **Dolohov ! **abboit-elle en lançant un regard méprisant à celui-ci.

Deux bras puissants m'enserrent alors la taille et les bras. Il me faudra, cette fois-ci, certainement plus qu'un coup de pied pour envoyer ce gros tas de muscle se faire voir ailleurs… Dommage, je commençais à y prendre du plaisir.

**-Tu le quittes pas, dis-moi, ton charmant clebs… mais, quand même, je suis un peu choquée… une famille aussi pure et intègre, si prestigieuse et remarquable que les Malefoy... qui fait dans la zoophilie… j'avoue que je m'attendais à mieux, Siopéa…, **remarquais-je, faussement déçue.

La rage frigorifie alors les traits de celle qui me fait face. Et son poing s'enfonce dans mon ventre. La douleur me fait gémir et la force du coup me fait plier… le goût du sang remonte dans ma bouche. Mais je souris. Sardoniquement.

La main froide, gelée et douce de Siopéa m'attrape le menton et ses ongles s'enfoncent dans ma peau. Elle approche son visage du mien et me siffle :

**-Je t'interdis, espèce d'immonde souillure, de parler de ma famille.**

**-Crève, **parvenais-je à marmonner malgré la force exercée sur ma mâchoire.

Et, pour faire bonne mesure, je lui crache mon sang à la figure. Son goût acre, métallique et salé m'indisposait… ô comme je suis honteuse de manquer de tant de civilité. En la voyant se reculer, comme brûlée, et s'essuyer son visage d'un coup de manche, écœurée, je souris encore d'avantage… je ne sais pas si vous regardez la télé mais souvent, la stratégie des héros, c'est de gagner du temps. Alors, même si je suis loin d'être une héroïne, gagnons du temps… soyons fin stratège. Et plus je ferai en sorte que Siopéa perde ses moyens dans de forts sentiments –colère, rage…-, plus la situation peut me devenir favorable… enfin, c'est juste une hypothèse mais vu ma position, il ne me reste que ça.

**-Comment peux-tu encore avoir cet air arrogant ? Tu n'es pas aussi forte que tu le crois, Sang-de-bourbe, et je vais te faire revenir aux réalités… **

**µ**

Ma tête rebondit violemment contre le mur sur lequel Dolohov vient de me jeter avec force. Etourdie, je me laisse glisser jusqu'au sol et essaye de reprendre mes esprits… garder les pieds sur Terre. J'analyse l'endroit où les deux Serpentard m'ont trainée. Une pièce poussiéreuse et abandonnée. Je vois… exterminer la racaille dans l'ombre.

On me tire avec force les cheveux –toujours trempés- en arrière, si bien que j'ai peur que mon cuir chevelu ne se déchire. Cette fois-ci, un léger cri m'échappe et les lèvres de Siopéa effleurent ma joue. Elles s'entrouvrent et un souffle glacial glisse contre ma peau qui se couvre instantanément de chair de poule… une grimace de dégout me prend. Profitant de la proximité de nos visages, je propulse mon front contre le nez de Siopéa qui se brise en un affreux craquement. Elle me lâche les cheveux en grognant sourdement et je retombe au sol. Je me retourne vers elle et la voyant se tenir son nez dégoulinant de sang, j'éclate de rire comme une folle. Je ne me sens qu'à moitié moi-même et la vue de son sang m'électrise… me remplit d'extase.

**-Alors, Siopéa… quel effet ça fait de pisser son sang pur par le nez ? **demandais-je, ironique.

Dolohov fait un geste en ma direction, surement pour me faire passer l'envie de rire, mais Siopéa, plus rapide et bien plus furieuse, m'écrase son pied avec un cri rageur en plein dans la figure. Et sous le coup, pour la seconde fois, ma tête percute de plein fouet le mur juste derrière moi. Mais cette fois-ci, la douleur est pire et mes pensées s'emmêlent… quelques tâches floues encombrent ma vision que j'essaye d'éclaircir en clignant des ciles.

**-Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Kity… jamais… et tu vas payer ! Pour ton sang mais pour ton effronterie, aussi… tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué tes liens avec Cassy ? Quelles sottes êtes-vous, toutes les deux ! Si vous vouliez me le cacher, il vous fallait être plus discrètes ! Je vous ai vues par une fenêtre quand elle a pleuré dans tes bras, dans le parc alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes… j'ai vu vos sourires ! **crache-t-elle, venimeuse.

J'essaye de me redresser mais le sol est glissant, souillé du sang de Siopéa et du mien. J'extirpe l'air de mes poumons avec difficulté mais je fais de mon mieux pour réfléchir… Cassy va avoir de terribles ennuis. Il faut que j'invente un gros bobard.

**-T'es décidément bien assez cinglée pour finir mangemort, Siopéa… ta sœur n'approcherait jamais une Sang-de-bourbe, **marmonnais-je, la bouche pâteuse.

**-Menteuse ! **hurle-t-elle.

Je reste silencieuse, attendant qu'elle me frappe à nouveau, ayant bien trop mal pour tenter ne serait-ce la moindre attitude de défense. Mais elle se calme instantanément et se met à sourire, faussement aimable.

**-Mais ça ne fait rien. Demain, au plus tard, tu seras morte. Et mon idiote de sœur n'aura plus que ton immonde cadavre à étreindre.**

**-Pourquoi attendre demain ? **demandais-je.

**-Plus le supplice dure, plus il devient intolérable… insupportable… atroce… insoutenable…, **susurre-t-elle comme si chaque mot lui procurait un délice inexprimable.

**-Je te souhaite de prendre ton pied, chérie, **raillais-je.

**-Toujours aussi d'aplomb, à ce que je vois ? **ria-t-elle, joyeusement. **Je me demande quand est-ce que tu perdras ton sens d'humour mordant… qu'en dis-tu, Dolohov ?**

Celui-ci éclata de rire. Je vois, le chien n'a pas le don de parole… faut dire Siopéa est bien assez bavarde pour deux. Celle-ci s'agenouille alors près de moi, penchant son visage jusqu'au mien et une lueur s'allume dans son regard bleu.

**-Tu sais ce qu'on dit de ta mère, Kity ? Une ignoble catin qui se fait sauter par le premier homme venu… une immonde salope…, **susurre-t-elle.

Mon sourire s'efface. Mes poings se serrent. Ma mère n'est peut-être pas la meilleure famille qu'il soit. Pas très à l'écoute, plutôt maladroite dans ses relation avec sa fille unique mais… c'est la seule qui me supporte depuis ma naissance. Celle qui, à l'inverse de ses relations amoureuses changeantes, n'a jamais éprouvé le désir de se débarrasser du poids que je représentais… moi, seule chainette qui empêchait cette femme indépendante d'être véritablement libre.

**-Mais le pire, je crois bien que c'est toi, Kity. Derrière tes airs de sainte-nitouche, je suis sûre que tu n'es plus vierge depuis longtemps ! **m'accuse-t-elle.

Eeeet… manqué ! Mais bon, ses sous-entendus tombent si bas que je ne vais certainement pas me casser à lui révéler ma vie sexuelle inexistante. Merci bien, mais je préfère encore prendre rendez-vous chez une psy spécialisée dans ce domaine… Cependant, pourquoi passer à côté de l'occasion de m'être en rage, Mademoiselle ?

**-Oh, non, démasquée ? C'est toi, Dolohov, mon cœur, qui lui as dit pour notre nuit torride ? **déplorais-je, faussement ravagée.

Dolohov a les yeux exorbités un moment puis il s'empresse de nier tout en bloc mais ça ne sert absolument à rien. Ça n'a pas marché. A l'inverse de l'effet escompté, Siopéa est hilare et n'a pas jeté un seul regard à Dolohov. Puis, je ne sais par quel instinct, je tente à nouveau ma chance…

**-Ou est-ce Fred Davis ? **demandais-je, plus sérieuse que jamais.

Cette fois-ci, j'aurais pu aisément crier à la victoire car Siopéa est figée, horrifiée, écoeurée, devant moi. Puis, ses mains se mettent à trembler et l'une d'elle me gifle avec violence.

**-Trainée ! **hurle-t-elle, hystérique. **Ça te suffit pas qu'il t'ait persécuté pendant une année, il a aussi fallu qu'il te prenne comme une… comme une… trainée !**

**-Le charme du bourreau, **commentais-je, sarcastique.

**-La ferme ! Tu m'entends, la ferme ! **

Et une seconde gifle, bien plus puissante que la première. Apparemment, j'ai des éclairs de lucidité quelques fois**… **Siopéa est bien amoureuse de Fred depuis notre première année. Ça devait déjà la tuer à petit feu qu'il sorte avec Lily, une Sang-de-bourbe, et maintenant qu'elle croit qu'il a couché avec moi, deuxième Sang-de-bourbe, qu'est-ce que ça doit être ! Je suis assez fière de moi pour ne rien vous cacher… j'ai affreusement mal partout mais je suis très fière de moi ! C'est déjà ça…

Des bruits de pas résonnent en dehors de la salle, la dépassent puis s'évanouissent dans le silence qui nous enveloppe désormais.

**-On reviendra, Kity… et cette fois-ci, je t'arracherai la langue, **m'avertit Siopéa.

Puis, elle s'en va avec Dolohov. Bloquée au sol par la douleur qui me tiraille de toute part, j'entends la porte se verrouiller et un second sort être jeté… et enfin, c'est le silence complet. Si Siopéa n'est pas idiote, elle m'a enfermée à double tour et lança un sort d'insonorisation à la salle. Et Siopéa est tout sauf idiote.

**µ**

Combien d'heures se sont écoulées ? Je n'en sais rien à vrai mais la pièce est sombre. Il fait nuit noire dehors. Pourtant, je n'ai pas dormi une seule seconde même si je ne demanderai que ça…

Je me demande si Lily et Dana se sont réconciliées, dans leur dortoir où elles doivent, à mon contraire, dormir à poings fermés. J'espère que oui. Elles profiteront mieux de leur sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'ai bien peur que j'aurai un léger empêchement, de mon côté.

J'ai toujours mal et je suis gelée. Et la faim commence à naître dans mon ventre… je n'ai rien mangé dans la Grande Salle. J'aurais su, je me serai empiffrer pour prendre des réserves. Quitte à encaisser les kilos.

Et je suis encore trempée. Ma bataille de boules de neige me revient en mémoire et croyez-le ou pas mais je souris. Je me rappelle du grain de folie qui avait pris la Serpentard qui s'était mise à danser dans la neige quand j'étais arrivée… cette fille était vraiment pleine de joie de vivre malgré toutes les merdes qui lui tombaient dessus. Remus qui lui préfère Dana. Sa famille de racistes en puissance. Sa sœur qui la torture tandis que la deuxième regarde.

J'aimerai la voir se battre contre tout ça. J'aimerai qu'elle fasse face. J'aimerai que sa vie cesse d'être cet Enfer… car la voir ainsi, enveloppée dans cette banalité vestimentaire et ses faux-sourires, me brise. Je ne sais trop comment ça se peut mais je crois que je commence à la supporter…

Est-ce que Siopéa serait capable de me tuer réellement ?

**µ**

Combien d'autres heures sont venues rejoindre, très généreusement, les premières ? J'ai l'impression que plusieurs jours se sont succédé sans que la nuit ne tombe. Un jour long et infini. Est-ce que j'en sortirai ? Est-ce que j'y échapperai ?

Est-ce que Lily me déteste ? Est-ce qu'elle a remarqué mon absence ? Est-ce qu'elle en est réjouie ? Et Dana ? Elle a surement passé sa journée avec Remus…

J'essaye d'ignorer ma faim qui s'accrue de minute en minute. Je ne sens plus mes membres frigorifiés et le sol me parait plus froid que la banquise. Pourtant, je ne me suis pas levée. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un millimètre de l'emplacement où j'étais. La douleur, je ne sais par quel phénomène, s'est faite de plus en plus intense et j'ai l'impression de frôler l'inconscient sans y avoir droit. Ce serait tellement plus doux d'être évanouie… comme ça, je ne me rendrai même pas compte quand Siopéa me tuera. Car, maintenant que j'y ai songé pendant ces milliers de secondes, j'en suis persuadée. Elle va me tuer.

J'espère qu'Etta se rebellera un jour contre elle, après que je sois morte. J'espère aussi qu'elle trouvera un garçon qui lui conviendra et qui partagera ses sentiments. Enfin, j'espère qu'elle s'achètera une nouvelle écharpe parce que la couleur violette de celle qu'elle a en ce moment est vraiment moche… J'aimerai bien le lui faire remarquer d'ailleurs avant de mourir. Je dirai à Siopéa de lui dire de ma part, tiens.

En fait, je crois que j'aime bien Etta. D'ailleurs, je ne me rappelle plus de son vrai prénom… je deviens folle ou je perds la mémoire mais dans ma tête abîmée par les coups, il n'y a plus que « Etta ». Oui, j'aime bien Etta, finalement.

Avec un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre sur deux ombres… ma vision est trop troublée pour que les contours ne m'apparaissent clairement mais je crois bien qu'il s'agit de Siopéa et Dolohov.

**-Bien dormi, Sang-de-bourbe ? Le sol était confortable, sale chienne ? **

**-Siopéa…, **murmurais-je.

J'ai envie de lui demander si elle a rêvé de Fred mais toutes mes forces se sont envolées. J'ai juste envie de dormir, m'évanouir dans le néant. M'enfuir de ce monde froid, destructeur… de cet Enfer terrestre. Finalement, qu'elle me tue. Oui, finalement, elle peut bien me tuer. Etta trouvera un autre allié. Lily une autre amie qui sera aussi mauvaise et égoïste que moi. Dana, une autre fille à l'humour cynique qui la fera rire. Cassy, une autre personne qui lui crachera des mots blessants au visage. Les Maraudeurs, une autre Serdaigle. Et Fred, une autre intello froide et inintéressante.

**-Tes illusions ont disparu à ce que je vois. Tu as compris que tu n'étais rien. Ni forte, ni importante… au moins, tu quitteras ce monde, en connaissance de cause. Et moi, je déguiserai ta mort en accident… et personne ne te regrettera, **déclare Siopéa. **Doloris !**

Des poignards invisibles transpercent ma chair déjà meurtrie. Je gémis. Je n'ai même pas la force de crier.

Personne ne me regrettera car personne n'est irremplaçable. Ce sera facile de trouver une autre Catherine Fairfax. Trop facile.

J'ai une pensée pour ma mère. C'est déjà moins facile de remplacer sa fille unique. Je pense ensuite à mon chien, Chups. Toutes les fois où je l'ai promené. Quand il me lèchait, en remuant la queue. C'est déjà moins facile de remplacer une maitresse. Et une larme, unique, coule sur ma joue.

**-Doloris !**

-**Kity! **hurle une voix.

* * *

_Dans le chapitre suivant il y aura de l'action mes enfants ! ;) Bon bon bon sinon quelques précisions : le chapitre suivant sera en début de semaine (mardi soir ou mercredi soir ou lundi soir) breeeeeeeef c'est approximarif tout ça XD_

_Chuck est le batteur de Gryffondor, il est en sixième année et aime sincèrement Etta ! (pour ceux qui savaient plus ;))_


	17. Chapter 17

_Coucou les gens !_

_Voilà le chapitre suivant avec pas mal d'action et d'injustice ^^ (Sirius et Dana en font encore trop pour sauver leur Kity). Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ceux qui nous mettent dans leurs favoris ou alerts (pourquoi vous mettez pas votre avis ? T.T)_

_Sinon, Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 17 : Rébellion et Accusation

**« Kityyy ! »**

Son surnom est sorti tout seul, comme s'il n'attendait plus que je le prononce enfin. Je me retrouve face à un spectacle qui me clou le cœur. Cassiopéa, baguette levée, une grimace de ravissement, Dolohov un rire mauvais aux lèvres et Kity à terre. Je reconnais cette douleur dans ses yeux pour l'avoir vu tant de fois dans les miens. Cassiopéa a osé. La colère bouillonne en moi, cette peur qui m'enchaînait au sol se brise. Les chaînes de la terreur tombent tandis que je brandis ma baguette profitant de leur stupéfaction de me voir ici.

**« Stupéfix !** je hurle. **»**

Dolohov évite le sortilège tandis que je cours à Kity. Cassiopéa ricane, je vois la fatigue dans les traits de la Serdaigle. Elle me regarde comme croyant à un miracle. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette lueur de désespoir dans ces yeux ? Qu'est ce qu'elle lui a fait ?

**« Laisse la tranquille,** je m'écris en m'interposant entre eux et elle.

**- Tiens donc, Etta se bat aux côté des Sangs de Bourbe maintenant ! Comme si le palmarès de tes conneries n'était pas assez lourd ! Va-t-en traitresse !**

**- Toi va-t-en ! Tu as assez fait de mal !**

**- Tu crois ! Tu es pitoyable Henrietta… Tu sais bien que tu ne peux rien contre moi. Tu es si faible… Pauvre petite fille… Doloris ! »**

Le sort m'atteint de plein fouet parce que j'ai hésité. Je n'ai jamais levé ma baguette contre quelqu'un même si je le détestais. La douleur cent fois goutée me transperce. Mais je reste droite, le souffle court et les jambes tremblantes. Cassiopéa s'étonne, Dolohov reste de marbre. La douleur me pique comme des milliers de petites aiguilles qui s'enfoncent sous ma peau mais je ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Mes yeux me piquent et ma gorge se serre. Le sang envahit ma bouche. Mais je ne bouge pas parce que Kity est à terre, derrière moi. Parce que je suis le seul rempart entre elle et la colère de Cassiopéa qui lui serait fatale. Une vague de douleur me brûle l'échine, me coupe souffle. Mais je ne bouge pas. Mes membres tremblent de peur et de souffrance.

**« Dégage Cassiopéa,** je souffle difficilement.

**- Sinon quoi ? Sinon quoi Henrietta ?** crie la blonde. **Qu'est ce que tu feras ?** **Tu es faible ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Tu n'as aucune valeur ! Tu n'as jamais compté ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une lâche, une tâche ! Tu te donnes des airs pour masquer ta faiblesse ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe, je sais que tu es terrorisée et que tu fuis !**

**- Non ! C'est faux ! **je réplique alors que ses paroles horribles me glacent**. C'est faux !**

**- Mais bien sûr ! Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi Lupin t'a jeté comme une merde ? Parce que tu es une lâche, tu n'es rien. Tu ne vaux rien ! Tes amis ? Mais quels amis ? Ils ne savent rien de toi ! Et de tes petits secrets ! Tu es seule Henrietta ! Comme toujours !**

**- Non ! **

**- Tu l'as toujours été ! Pourquoi changé maintenant ? Pour cette Sang de bourbe qui t'as toujours insultée ? Ma pauvre fille, tu es tombée bien bas ! Moi qui croyais que tu avais un peu de dignité… et de respect pour notre famille… Mais non… Tu as juste tâché le tableau de notre prestige. Le vilain canard, l'emmerdeuse, la rien-du-tout qui veut se faire une place… Dégage Henrietta. Je le répéterai pas. »**

Tout en moi se brise. Plus que les Doloris, se sont ses paroles qui me démolissent. Elles résonnent en moi, faisant vaciller ma volonté. J'ai des larmes plein les yeux mais je les contiens. Parce que je préfère mourir ici en défendant plutôt que de me résigner. C'est fini le temps où je m'inclinais face à Cassiopéa. Il est finit le temps où je pleurais et suppliais. Je ne me laisserai plus faire. Je lève ma baguette et me campe sur mes positions. J'entends le souffle lourd de Kity et raffermie ma prise sur la baguette. Mes dents se serrent, la peur se mêle à ma salive.

**« Je t'attends**, je fais.

**- Excellent ! Deux pour le prix d'une ! Dolohov je t'en pris…,** sourit Cassiopéa ravie. **Finissons-en avec ces souillures. Elles me gâchent la vue !**

**- Volontiers, depuis le temps que j'en crève d'envie ! **s'excite le garçon.

**- Stupéfix !** je hurle à Dolohov qui s'approche de moi. »

Il s'immobilise soudain, étonné de voir celle qu'il croyait faible et éplorée lever une arme contre lui. Il s'écroule telle une statue, victime de son propre jugement et je me retourne vers ma sœur qui me fixe, une moue indescriptible sur les lèvres. Elle lève sa baguette et je brandis la mienne. Elle lance un sort que j'arrête. Mes bras affaiblis tremblent. Mon cœur apeuré étouffe ma raison tandis que sans attendre qu'elle contre-attaque, je me jette sur elle.

Prise de court par ma réaction, elle crie. Je la plaque au sol, mes gestes sont dictés par une rage et une colère qui couvent en moi depuis trop longtemps. Nos baguettes roulent plus loin, elle m'envoie son poing dans la figure alors que je lui mords le poigné. Son sang souille ma bouche tandis qu'elle me donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et me fait lâcher prise. Je roule jusqu'au mur, pousse un cri lorsque je le percute. Essoufflée, je me relève en tremblant sous son ricanement. Je crache du liquide pourpre au sol. Elle pointe sa baguette sur moi et la mienne sur Kity qui gémit en tentant de se lever.

**« Pitoyable Henrietta. Tu vas mourir pour une moins que rien…,** fait-elle remarquer.

**- Cette moins que rien est mon amie !** je lui crache à la figure. **Elle est bien plus forte que toi ! La preuve ! Tu l'as toujours crains ! Tu as eu besoin de Dolohov pour t'attaquer à elle ! Tu es bien plus faible qu'elle !**

**- Ah oui ? Et bien regarde ! Regarde petite peste ! Regarde ta chère Sang-de-Bourde, elle ne me fait pas peur ! Doloris,** scande-t-elle à Kity, **elle va mourir,** fait-elle en entendant les gémissements de la Serdaigle, **elle n'avait pas le droit de respirer le même air que moi. Tu vois Henrietta… Je suis toujours la plus forte. »**

Je lui cri d'arrêter alors que Kity se tord de douleur au sol. Je ne sais pas où je trouve cette volonté, mais je me jette entre elles deux. Je m'interpose entre la Serdaigle et le prochain sort de Cassiopéa. Il m'atteint en pleine poitrine et me fait plier. Je tombe à genoux. Mon souffle se fait difficile tandis qu'elle s'approche en ricanant. La douleur me broie le cerveau, fait se tordre mes trippes. Père serait fier d'elle, je songe avec ironie. Elle continue son flot de paroles et je me sens piétinée. Je me sens rabaissée, elle m'humilie plus que jamais. Me crache ce que je veut de ne pas prendre pour la réalité. _Lâche. Traitresse. Faible. Faible. Lâche. Lâche. Lâche !_

Non ! Non ! Les morts tourbillonnent dans mon esprit tandis que la souffrance m'étouffe. Tout explose, ma vision se brouille mais je garde mes bras écartés à l'horizontal. Comme un mur qui protège celle qui m'a sauvée, qui m'a tendue la main pour me relever, qui m'a aidée, qui a voulut me protéger au risque de subir le même sort que moi.

Je protège celle que je considère comme quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un que j'aime bien en fin de compte. Je me crispe dans l'attente d'un sort imminent. Je n'ai plus peur des attaques dont je connais par cœur le goût. Je n'ai pas peur de mourir si c'est pour protéger une amie. Oui, je crois bien que c'est ce qu'est devenue Kity. Une amie. Alors je n'ai pas peur, je n'ai pas peur de la douleur si ça l'évite pour elle. Ce dont je suis malade, c'est les paroles que Cassiopéa me balance, comme de l'eau bouillante. Elles font plus mal que tout.

Soudain je vois au sol un morceau de bois brun : mon salut. La baguette de Dolohov. L'espoir me fait pousser des ailes et taire la douleur. Sans attendre ni regarder ma sœur, je m'élance, l'attrape vivement et fait fie de mes pensées qui explosent de souffrance pour hurler ma sœur.

**« Stupéfix ! »**

Une grimace de colère se tord sur sa bouche et Cassiopéa se fige, tombe lourdement au sol sans me quitter des yeux. Ils brillent d'une telle haine que j'en reste figée. Le silence se dépose dans la pièce lentement. Je n'arrive pas à réaliser ce que je viens de faire. Je me suis dressée contre ma sœur, j'ai enfin répliqué à ses sortilèges. Je me suis enfin défendu. Il aura fallut que Kity subisse tout ça pour que je réagisse enfin.

La baguette de Dolohov roule au sol tandis que je rampe jusqu'à Kity. Ses plaies ne saignent pas trop, mais je me doute qu'en elle tout n'est plus que chaos. Que la douleur interne lui brûle les entrailles. J'ignore ma propre souffrance, j'y suis habituée, pour poser ma main sur la joue de Kity qui m'observe le regard au supplice.

**« Je sais… ça fait mal,** je souffle, **mais ne t'inquiète pas… c'est fini. C'est fini. Tout va bien maintenant. Je suis là… C'est terminé.**

**- Chups…, **marmonne-t-elle dans son délire –une marque de bonbons ?-**. Chups…»**

Je murmure des paroles tout en levant ma baguette et lançant un sort pour calmer la douleur. Les livres qu'elle m'a prêtés auront été utiles. Soudain alors que ses traits se détendent, j'éclate en sanglots.

**« Je suis tellement désolée. Si tu savais combien je m'en veux ! Je suis désolée ! Désolée… Pardon. Pardon. Pardon Kity.**

**- C'est bon**, fait-elle sans bouger mais les yeux moins embrumés, **tu n'y es pour rien. C'est de la faute de Cassiopéa. **

**- Mais… mais…**

**- Arrête de pleurer,** fait-elle en souriant**, tu l'as dit toi-même c'est finit. Et puis tu sais… j'ai agit en connaissance de cause.**

**- Tu n'aurais pas du…, **je renifle les yeux cachés derrière mes doigts.

**- De toute façon, elle me détestait déjà avant que je t'aide, **marmonne Kity**, je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe et en plus elle aime Fred qui a voulut aller au concert avec moi… Alors t'aider ça a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.** **De toute façon, je pouvais pas te laisser**.

**- Merci… Merci Kity, **je murmure.

**- De rien Etta, **sourit-elle**. »**

Je lève mes yeux, étonnée. Elle m'a appelée par mon surnom. Comme mes amis le font, comme les gens que j'aime le font. La lumière se fait, je lui rends son sourire. Elle grimace en tentant de se relever, je lui tends mon bras et clopin-clopant on sort de la pièce. Kity prend soin de fermer la porte à clé… Petite vengeance personnelle ? La voyant grimacée en se tenant le ventre, je m'excuse une nouvelle fois.

**« ****T'inquiète, ça valait le coup de prendre deux trois baffes... tu t'es débrouillée comme une catcheuse !** me réplique-t-elle.

**- Merci,** je rougis en la soutenant alors qu'on marche en direction du dortoir de Serdaigle. **J'aurai pas dû attendre qu'elle s'en prenne à toi.**

**- C'est** **bon, arrête de t'en faire ! Je vais très bien**, rétorque-t-elle mais je reste quand même septique. **Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton propre problème ! Ton écharpe violette est vraiment trop moche ! »**

Je ne relève pas, me contente de rire doucement. J'ai bien compris qu'elle tente de changer de sujet, je commence à comprendre comment elle fonctionne. Alors je ne la presse pas, je sais qu'après les sorts de Cassiopéa, il faut une bonne nuit de sommeil. Et du temps, beaucoup de temps… J'en sais quelque chose.

On monte avec lenteur les escaliers de la tour, et explosons de rire lorsqu'on manque de s'étaler à terre, faisant évacuer la nervosité et la peur. Mes propres membres sont douloureux, et le goût du sang reste sur mes lèvres mais, je ne m'en préoccupe pas : Kity est dans un piteux état, elle qui n'est pas habituée. Je tiens ma langue mais je sais combien c'est traumatisant. Enfin, on arrive dans la Salle Commune où un feu chaleureux crépite dans l'âtre. On se presse vers lui. J'enroule Kity dans une couverture et fouille la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je reviens de ma quête avec un paquet de choco-grenouille pas encore ouvert. Elle se jette dessus avidement.

Tandis qu'elle engloutit les sucreries, je sors ma baguette et marmonne des sorts pour effacer les plaies qui disparaissent. Les bleus s'effacent et la douleur se tait. Mais je sais que ce n'est que la surface, le reste ne pourra guérir que par elle et le temps. Kity soupire de soulagement, et se tiens le ventre, rassasiée. Je lui souris, comme un compagnon avec qui on a fait la guerre.

Dans un sens c'est le cas.

Soudain, ils déboulent dans la pièce. Mes yeux s'agrandissent d'horreur, je me ratatine sur moi-même. Lily et Danaelle se jettent sur Kity, et je m'éloigne en silence, me fondant dans le décor.

**« Mais où t'étais bon sang**, s'écrie Samuels, **on t'a cherché partout quand James nous a dis que t'avais disparue!**

**- Refais plus ça c'est clair ?** la sermonne Lily, **on était mort de peur !**

**- Un rendez-vous galant c'est ça ?** soupçonne Black.

**- Pourquoi tu nous as rien dit, **crie Danaelle complètement hors d'elle.

**- Tu vas bien, c'est le principal,** lui sourit Lupin.

**- James,** je chuchote en glissant la fameuse carte dans sa main. **Merci.**

**- Je n'étais pas avec un mec,** fait avec lassitude Kity.

**- T'étais avec… elle ?** crache Samuels en me fixant. »

Les regards convergent vers moi. Je constate avec horreur que ma lèvre est tuméfiée, que les marques rouges de Cassiopéa sont encore visibles sur mon visage et que du sang coule le long de ma joue. Ils me regardent avec méfiance, prêt à défendre bec et ongles Kity. S'ils savaient… Le soupçon qui pèse sur moi me rend malade.

**« Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait,** attaque Black en s'avançant vers moi, menaçant.

**- Black !** le reprend Lily**. C'est pas de sa faute !**

**- Arrête de la défendre !** crache-t-il. **Kity disparaît et c'est mademoiselle la Serpentard qu'on retrouve avec elle ! **

**- C'est louche,** marmonne Pettigrow mauvais.

**- A ton avis,** continue Black à un mètre de moi, **pourquoi elle a la lèvre explosée et le visage en sang ? Parce que notre Kity sait se défendre !**

**- Tu l'as attaquée, **crie Dana retenue par Lily**, sale peste ! **

**- Arrêtez, **murmure Kity si faiblement qu'ils ne l'entendent pas. **Ecoutez ! »**

Je ne dis rien, les défie du regard. Tant pis s'ils me prennent pour la tortionnaire de Kity, ce qui compte c'est qu'elle aille bien. Même James me regarde avec méfiance, me prenant pour la coupable. Je ne dis rien, je tourne les talons. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon poigné et je me retourne pour faire face à Rem… Lupin. Mon cœur rate un battement, je suis mal à l'aise et n'est plus qu'une envie : disparaître. Mes sens s'affolent de la proximité de nos corps.

**« Etta, qu'est ce qui s'est passé**, me demande-t-il**. Pourquoi…**

**- Il ne s'est rien passé, **je fais en m'arrachant à sa prise, **rien qui te concerne Lupin. »**

Il s'éloigne, comme brûlé par mes paroles. Samuels me lance un regard noir que j'ignore. Sans rien dire je sors de la pièce. Une fois la porte fermée, j'entends leurs insultes à mon égard. Les larmes menacent, je glisse au sol. Je suis si fatiguée de tout ça. Je lève ma baguette et soigne mes plaies et ma lèvre. Puis je me relève lentement, et avec précaution, je descend les escaliers et m'en vais.

Mes larmes s'échappent, heureusement que c'est samedi et qu'il n'y a personne dans les couloirs pour les voir. Je gémis et renifle comme un bébé. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me prennent-ils pour une Serpentard froide et méchante ! Oh, par Merlin... pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Je balance mon poing contre le mur, la rage et le désespoir se mélangent. Je grogne de douleur. Soudain, la peur revient au galop. Comme si les conséquences de mes actes m'apparaissaient enfin. Cassiopéa va me tuer.

Je me glisse aux toilettes pour me nettoyer le visage. Je plonge mon regard dans mes yeux gris. Mes sanglots qui s'étaient taris reviennent tout d'un coup. La terreur me prend, dans quelques jours Poudlard se videra et personne ne pourra m'éviter la sentence de mon père. Je caresse du bout des doigts certaines plaies anciennes et des cicatrices que le temps efface avec peine. Kity a beau dire, même si je me suis rebellée, ce n'est que pour subir une punition plus douloureuse. Jamais je ne sortirai de ce cercle vicieux. Je me sens soudain seule et abandonnée. Les paroles de Cassiopéa me reviennent en mémoire, me transpercent.

Je pleure doucement, je sais pourtant que j'ai fait le bon choix en m'interposant mais maintenant… Maintenant j'ai si peur…

Il reste cinq jours avant les vacances.

* * *

_Alors ? Etta s'est enfin rébellée ! :) C'est pas génial tout ça ? Allé ! ça mérite bien un commentaire de toi lecteur quoi nous lit ! ;)_

_Le chapitre suivant arrivera en fin de semaine, certainement vendredi soir :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_**130…130… on n'en revient pas ! On a dépassé les 130 reviews ! Merci à vous tous ! A ceux qui nous encourage, nous montre quelques fautes, rient à nos délires et nous pressent dans les postent *O*. Comment dire… oui… on vous aimeeuh !**_

_**Bref, bref ! Ce chapitre, on l'espère, répondra aux quelques questions que vous avez pu vous poser… Si, si, on vous assure D.**_

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

_**P.S : Finalement –et à votre plus grand plaisir ?-, on n'a pas pu attendre jusqu'à demain pour poster comme on vous l'avait dit… L'impatience est notre plus beau défaut. N'est-il pas ?**_

**Chapitre 18 : Renaitre de ses cendres… enfin, on va essayer !**

Je me sens comme étouffée. Passant de la froideur, de l'obscurité, du silence et de la solitude de la pièce où j'étais incarcérée, je suis violemment plongée dans cette chaleur, ces bras qui me secouent, ces voix qui me crient et me hurlent des questions.

_Où j'étais ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Et pourquoi Etta, elle, est au courant ? Pourquoi elle porte des marques de coups ?_

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

Ils m'étouffent, appuient sur mes plaies qui viennent juste de se refermer et en réveillent la douleur. Ma tête commence à tourner et je n'arrive qu'à murmurer… mes forces s'étant à nouveau évanouies.

**-Arrêtez. Ecoutez.**

Mais ils n'arrêtent, ni n'écoutent. Et Sirius et Dana hurlent, veulent frapper Etta. Et Remus et Lily essayent de les calmer. Et James et Peter ne disent rien, spectateurs muets mais à l'air approbateur. Je comprends à peine leurs paroles.

Mais je vois Etta s'en aller, retenue à moitié par Remus qu'elle repousse. La porte se referme et tous les visages convergent à nouveau vers moi.

** -Qu'est-ce que cette salope t'a fait ? Kity, dis nous ! **m'ordonne Dana.

**-Oui, on lui fera passer l'envie de recommencer ! **l'approuve Sirius.

**-Elle n'a rien fait, **soupirais-je.

** -Oh, arrête ! **

**-Moi, je te crois, Kity, **claque Lily.

Je relève mon regard vers elle et commence à lui sourire mais son regard est froid et accusateur. J'hausse un sourcil. Je ne comprends pas…

**-C'est toi qui l'as frappée, c'est ça ? **cingle-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût. **C'est pour ça qu'elle était dans cet état… tu l'as frappée. Parce que tu la détestes. Je te pensais pas capable de ça, Kity… tu as tellement changé ! Tu n'es plus celle que je connaissais ! Tu n'es plus Kity ! On s'est inquiété pour toi, on était fous d'inquiétude et en fait, c'est Etta qui avait besoin de notre aide… contre toi ! **

Sa voix est tranchante et son regard écœuré. Je reçois chaque mot comme un coup, bien plus puissant que ceux que m'avait susurré Siopéa. Elle croit que j'ai frappé une fille seulement parce que je ne l'aimais pas ? Elle trouve que je ne suis plus la vraie Kity… que je suis devenue une autre… elle n'a pas confiance en moi. Je la dégoûte, je le lis dans son regard. Pour elle, j'aurais été réellement tuée par Siopéa, ça n'aurait rien changé puisqu'elle me tient quasiment comme morte. Comme si j'étais une âme voleuse du corps de Catherine Fairfax. Comme si je n'étais plus son amie. Et ça fait bien plus mal que des Doloris.

** -T'es complètement cinglée, Lily ! **siffle Dana, furieuse. **Comment tu peux dire des choses pareilles ?**

**-Ah ! Vous êtes bien, vous tous, à vouloir hurler sur la victime ! Alors que la seule coupable, c'est Kity ! D'ailleurs, semble-t-elle vraiment avoir été blessée ? Vous trouvez qu'elle a l'air d'avoir reçu des sorts et des coups ? Ah, vous me faites bien rire, **grince Lily. **Elle…**

**-La ferme ! **la coupe brutalement Sirius.

Mes mains tremblent. Mais ce n'est plus de peur, ce n'est plus de douleur. Ce n'est plus de froid ou de faiblesse. Je me relève, ignorant la douleur qui m'étreigne légèrement dans le crâne… le sort n'est pas assez fort. Tant pis, je prendrai un cachet.

James veut me soutenir pour je-ne-sais-pour quelle raison. Peut-être parce que mes jambes flageolent même si je veux les garder droites. Je le repousse simplement. Sans brutalité. Juste pour lui faire comprendre, ou me le faire comprendre à moi-même, que je dois redevenir la Kity forte. La faiblesse me rend malade. Je me laisse abattre pour quelques coups et des sorts que je suis loin d'être la première à subir. Etta, victime bien plus à plaindre que moi, par exemple.

**-Kity…, **murmure Remus. **Dis-nous.**

-**Il ne s'est strictement rien passé, **répondis-je calmement. **Enfin, pour moi. Car, t'as raison, Lily… je suis responsable des blessures d'Henrietta Malefoy. Comme tu lis tellement bien en moi, Lily. Mais, elle, elle ne m'a rien fait alors laissez-la tranquille. Maintenant, je vais dormir.**

Je détache mon regard froid de Lily qui semble vibrer de rage. Quoi ? Je lui ai dit ce qu'elle voulait entendre… elle devrait être satisfaite. Je fais volte-face et monte les escaliers qui mènent à mon dortoir. Dormir, oublier et, surtout, ne pas penser au lendemain.

**µ**

**-Des gens t'ont vue, soutenue par cette pauvre fille de Serpentard, dans un sale état… tu t'es faite casser la gueule, Fairfax ? Et à qui on doit ça ? **ricane Andrea Wipper, jubilante.

Je soupire. Evidemment, la vision de la forte et froide, cynique et arrogante, Catherine Fairfax qui, cette fois-ci faible et à la limite de l'évanouissement, est trainée par l'une des filles qui l'aiment le moins… ça fait jaser. Je déteste me faire remarquer. Enfin, je déteste aussi la violence, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être activement jetée sur le ring de boxe. D'ailleurs, faut que je m'entraine physiquement parlant parce que je suis une vraie quiche en matière de combat rapproché… et je supporte très mal les coups.

La preuve, je n'ai pas tenu long feu, en y repensant… Siopéa doit jubiler, aussi. Enfin, elle a été enfermée à son tour quelques heures avant que Rusard ne les retrouve, elle et son toutou. La vie est injuste, quand même, sa ronde ne l'a pas menée à cette salle, la nuit où c'était moi qui y était emprisonnée.

**-C'était ton cadeau de Noël en avance, ma chérie… mais bon, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Sirius a pansé mes blessures, **déclarais-je avec un sourire faussement aimable.

Je sais, c'est mesquin de jouer avec les sentiments de quelqu'un mais disons que j'ai de moins en moins de scrupules à me servir des armes à ma disposition. Le visage d'Andrea se crispe de jalousie et de fureur. Je lui souris toujours avant d'entrer dans la salle-de-bain.

Je touche mon unique boucle d'oreille, un faux diamant carré, du bout des doigts. Une bonne idée que j'ai eu mais qui a servi dans le sens inverse que j'avais prévu… je lui dois quand même une fière chandelle ! Enfin, surtout à Etta qui a répondu à l'appel. Je me demande comment elle répond aux mauvaises langues qui doivent la questionner autant que moi pour cette histoire.

Je suis encore fatiguée malgré ma longue nuit… il est bientôt midi. Merci Siopéa d'avoir choisi un samedi pour me faire ma fête, ça me laisse le temps de me remettre. Et je me vengerai. On verra ce qu'elle vaut en duel singulier. La Kity faible ne s'est pas réveillée ce matin, je l'ai laissée dans mon lit…

Je souris ironiquement avant de me déshabiller. J'allais me glisser sous la douche quand je remarque que le sort de rétablissement que m'a lancé Etta, hier, n'a pas effacé les bleus qui étaient cachés par mes vêtements. Le plus gros est sur mon ventre. Ensuite, quelques uns marquent mes bras, mes épaules et mes cuisses. Qu'est-ce que ça peut être moche, un bleu…

Un coup de baguette plus tard, les derniers bleus s'évaporent. C'est bien mieux ainsi. Je me glisse sous l'eau bouillante. J'ai réfléchi avant de m'endormir… j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir. Et je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. La vie peut vraiment s'arrêter trop brusquement pour qu'on la gâche dans des remords et des doutes, et surtout pour qu'on essaye de se cacher des regards des autres.

Alors, je ne compte plus cacher mon amitié avec Etta. Je compte aussi aller m'expliquer avec Cassy. Et pour Lily… je n'en sais rien. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ne lui dois aucune explication.

**µ**

**-Laissez-moi passer, j'vous dis, bande de macaques sans cervelles ! **hurle-t-on.

**-T'as rien à faire là, Dana… on t'aime bien mais t'as pas le droit de monter dans les dortoirs.**

**-Vous me laissez passer ou j'vous tape ? **les menace…

… Dana. J'éclate de rire. Décidemment, c'est une manie en ce moment de frapper tout le monde.

En bas des escaliers, Dana essaye de forcer le passage que lui bloquent les deux préfets de ma maison, Corin Douglas et Mikaela Lewis. Assez petite, elle fait une tête de moins que Mikaela et encore plus par rapport à Corin et elle a vraiment l'air ridicule face à eux. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air très rassuré, quand même, et plutôt embarrassés de devoir lui interdire de passer… ah, Dana !

**-Je me demandais qui faisait autant de bruit…, **commentais-je, amusée.

Elle relève son regard vert dans ma direction et dés qu'elle me voit, un grand sourire illumine son visage. Elle a l'air soulagé.

**-Putain, Kity ! J'ai encore cru que t'avais fugué ! **s'écrie-t-elle, joyeuse. **Vous pouvez me lâcher, maintenant, non ?**

**-C'était pas contre toi, Dana…**

**-C'est ça ! **claque-t-elle avant de se ruer vers moi.

Elle me bondit dans les bras et me plaque ses lèvres sur la joue dans une bise retentissante.

**-Alors, tu veux bien me dire ce que t'as fait cette…**

**-Dana ! Etta m'a rien fait ! **assurais-je.

Elle se recule, comme électrisée et l'air ahurie.

**-Etta ? Etta ? Depuis quand c'est **_**Etta **_**pour toi ? **

Et merde… je soupire, gênée. Je sais combien Dana déteste Etta. Il va me falloir plus que de la finesse pour faire passer la pilule… et je ne veux pas perdre la seule qui ne m'a jamais lâchée. Pas Dana. Bien que la pensée que Lily peut me haïr, que je peux la dégoûter, me hante mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais changer quoique ce soit à ça. Et si elle croyait vraiment en moi, jamais l'hypothèse que j'ai pu frapper Etta ne lui serait venue…

**-Etta n'est pas celle que tu crois ou que moi, pendant longtemps, j'ai cru. Tu sais, elle est…**

**-Ton amie, peut-être ? **grince-t-elle.

**-Oui, **soufflais-je, appréhendant.

**-Et nous, Lily et moi ? On est quoi ? **crache-t-elle.

** -Dana, je t'en pris, pas ça… tu sais très bien que je vous adore, toutes les deux ! **

Dana a l'air partagé entre l'envie de me hurler dessus et celle de me prendre dans ses bras. C'aurait pu être comique mais j'ai peur qu'elle choisisse la première option. La mâchoire crispée, elle marmonne :

**-C'est promis ?**

J'éclate de rire avant de lui certifier que c'est bien plus qu'une promesse. Je sais ce que cette concession lui coûte et je lui en suis reconnaissante d'accepter, en serrant les dents, que je sois amie avec la fille qu'elle déteste le plus dans l'école.

**µ**

Lily m'a ignorée toute la journée. Elle ne m'a pas adressée la parole une seule fois. Elle ne m'a même pas regardée et… ça fait franchement mal. J'ai fait comme si je ne remarquais rien. Au contraire de Dana qui en a marre du comportement de notre amie rousse. Je lui ai dit de ne pas intervenir mais je sens qu'elle ne va pas pouvoir se retenir… Dana est trop franche et spontanée.

A l'inverse de Lily, tous les autres ne font que me regarder. La plupart sont curieux. Les autres, moqueurs. Il y a aussi les Maraudeurs qui murmurent entre eux en me jetant sans cesse des regards, pas très discrets. Ils veulent toujours tout savoir et je suis sûre qu'ils mènent l'enquête. Ils peuvent toujours essayer… ils ne découvriront rien et c'est très bien comme ça ! S'ils savent pour Siopéa, ils voudront régler cette affaire eux-mêmes. Et ce n'est pas à eux de le faire.

A vrai dire, depuis ma première année, je suis la Sang-de-bourbe que Siopéa a toujours voulu exterminer. Au départ, elle s'est contentée de me pourrir la vie et de me faire pleurer. Puis, pendant toutes ces années, elle me suivait de son regard d'aigle qui observe le lapin qui gambade sous son sillage. Je sais que j'ai dû lui donner l'air d'un lapin apeuré, hier, mais… en fait, même si je le devrais car je sais qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite et veut terminer ce qu'elle a commencé, je n'ai pas peur. Je crois même que je n'ai jamais eu peur. Pas une seule seconde. Même quand je pensais que j'allais mourir. Alors, je crois bien que c'est à moi de régler ça moi-même, sans personne. Elle et moi. Et on verra bien qui fera le plus de mal à l'autre. On verra bien.

En attendant, je vais essayer –je dis bien essayer- de remettre de l'ordre dans ma vie. Pour ça, je pense qu'il faut que j'aie une discussion avec Etta.

**-Kity ! **

Alors que je prenais la direction de la salle-commune des Serpentard –pourquoi faire dans la discrétion ?- une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retrouve face à l'une des aînées de celle que je voulais voir. Cassy. Le plaisir d'entendre sa voix, qui m'a bien manquée pendant tout ce temps, me fait sourire. Simplement.

Elle a un air sérieux collé au visage et semble stressée. Je fronce les sourcils. Siopéa lui a parlé de… ?

**-Désolée… pour tout. Je sais que je suis lâche mais tu es vraiment… en fait, je crois que t'es la meilleure amie que j'aie. La seule à m'accepter comme je suis et… j'ai été si nulle de t'en vouloir alors que c'était la première fois que tu me reprochais quelque chose. Je sais que je suis une amie bien merdique mais…, **bégaye-t-elle, les yeux embués.

**-Raconte pas n'importe quoi, Cassy ! Tu es une excellente amie et bien plus courageuse que tu ne le crois… ce qui te donne pas l'étiquette de l'héroïne pour autant, c'est vrai. Mais, entre nous, c'est gavant les héros ! **plaisantais-je en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Elle rit légèrement à travers ses larmes et je l'attire dans mes bras.

**-J'ai eu peur pour toi quand Siopéa a…, **commence-t-elle.

**-T'occupe pas de ça ! Tu sais bien qu'entre Siopéa et moi, ça toujours été cet amour sauvage et destructeur… J'aimerais juste que tu protèges un peu plus ta petite sœur, **murmurais-je.

Elle se détache de moi, étonnée. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour parler, ne comprenant certainement pas comment je peux être au courant des histoires de famille, et je lui dis de se taire. Ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. Maintenant, elle sait que je sais et ça me suffit.

Elle hoche finalement de la tête et je lui souris. Peut-être que je devrais lui en vouloir d'être passive et lâche… oui, peut-être mais dans ce cas, je serais vraiment d'une intransigeance révoltante. On ne choisit pas plus ses défauts que ses qualités… mais on peut les combattre. Et je sais que Cassy le peut. Je le sais.

**-Il y a un problème entre toi et Lily ? **me demande-t-elle enfin.

**-Trois fois rien, **répondis-je en commençant à m'éloigner.

Elle me sourit, pas dupe pour autant. Mais, tout comme Dana, elle commence à comprendre que quand je ne veux pas parler d'une chose, même les plus puissants coups de fouet ne me feraient pas craquer… un truc de famille. Elle me fait un signe de la main puis s'en va. Et je m'éloigne de mon côté, le cœur bien plus léger. Oui, Cassy est une très bonne amie qui a bien plus de valeurs qu'elle ne le croit… faut juste lui laisser le temps de les découvrir.

**µ**

**-Pardon, **dis-je en me faufilant entre un couple de Serpentard qui sort de leur salle commune.

**-Hé ! **fait le mec en essayant de me retenir par le bras.

Mais je suis plus rapide que lui et arrive à l'esquiver. J'entends la fille demander à son copain si je suis bien la fille qui traine dans les pattes des Maraudeurs. J'ai envie de me retourner pour lui faire remarquer que c'est plutôt les Maraudeurs qui me trainent dans les pattes mais… j'ai plus important à faire !

Je déboule comme une fleur à l'entrée de la Salle Commune verte-et-argent et tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je me fais la remarque que je suis quand même de plus en plus cinglée… une Sang-de-bourbe qui débarque dans l'antre du dragon. Oui, bon, ok, c'est un peu trop tard pour réfléchir aux conséquences de mes actes…

**-Fairfax ? **s'étonne Lucius Malefoy. **Tu fous quoi, là ?**

**-Tourisme, **répondis-je.

Bon, maintenant que j'y suis, je peux bien quitter le seuil de la salle. Je m'avance et plus je croise de regards mauvais, plus je suis satisfaite de moi. Je repère sans difficulté Etta, Fred et Taylord, et m'avance vers eux comme si ma présence ici n'avait rien de particulier. Je souris avec moquerie à Pamela qui me toise d'un regard infiniment mauvais… je crois bien que dans ses amis, c'est elle qui m'aime le moins. Ça tombe bien… je ne l'aime pas non plus.

**-Salut… Etta, **fis-je, en accentuant sur son surnom. **J'avais besoin de te parler. Ou, je dirais même plus, j'en avais **_**envie.**_

Taylord tressaille de colère et, par pur instinct suicidaire, je me sens obligée de lui demander, moqueuse :

**-ça va, Pam-chérie, les amours, la famille… ?**

Ok, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je réagis comme ça mais je pense que les préjugés et l'étroitesse d'esprit des gens me foutent tellement en rogne, que j'en perds toute ma mesure. J'ai juste envie de provoquer tout le monde. Une envie que je n'ai jamais ressenti avant… se faire tabasser dans une salle reculée puis y moisir pendant des heures m'a rendue peut-être un peu… différente. Essayez, vous verrez que vous en sortirez changé !

**-Dégage, pétasse, **siffle Pam. **Etta peut pas te voir en peinture, t'as oublié ?**

Je ne réponds rien. Je ne peux pas tout faire. Je regarde Etta dans les yeux et lui fait comprendre que c'est à elle de choisir… soit elle accepte de montrer notre amitié aux autres, soit elle refuse. Elle se lève alors et dit à ses deux amis qu'elle revient. Les regards de Fred et de Pam s'assombrissent et je leur lance un clin d'œil… bon, ok, je lance à clin d'œil à Fred. Et je pense qu'il a saisi toute la raillerie qu'il signifiait, ce clin d'œil, puisqu'il semble réellement énervé.

On sort, toutes les deux de la salle commune, et je remarque enfin l'air anxieux d'Etta. Je n'ai peut-être pas bien fait… peut-être qu'elle n'était pas prête à l'avouer à ses amis… et merde ! Et voilà ce qui arrive quand la Serdaigle cesse de réfléchir… je fais bourde sur bourde. Bon, promis, demain, je fais redémarrer mon cerveau et mon sens de la mesure.

**-Désolée… j'ai agis sans réfléchir, **m'excusais-je.

**-Non ! Enfin, t'as eu raison ! **m'assure-t-elle. **Mais ne viens pas dans ma salle-commune… je… c'est pas super pour les né-moldus.**

**-T'inquiète, **la rassurais-je.

On se met à marcher le long des couloirs, en silence.

**-Et tes amis ? Samuels, Lily… les Maraudeurs ? **me demande-t-elle.

**-Oh, ils sont calmés ! Ils ne viendront plus t'embêter.**

**-Non, je veux dire… ils savent que… qu'on s'entend plutôt bien…, **corrige-t-elle, un peu gênée.

**-Dana le sait. Les autres, je n'en sais trop rien… et j'ai vraiment d'autres choses à penser.**

Après tout, je choisis mes amis. Nan mais oh ! Et puis, Lily serait surement très heureuse d'apprendre que je suis amie avec Etta… enfin, quoiqu'elle aurait peur pour la Serpentard. Je suis si violente, aussi… un vrai danger pour mon prochain. Amen.

**-Oh ! J'ai failli oublier… J'ai un cadeau pour toi ! **s'exclame-t-elle.

**-Oh… Mon… Dieu ! **m'excitais-je. **Comment t'as su ? Je suis si émue… **

Puis, devant son regard incrédule, je termine, moqueuse :

**-… sauf que mon anniversaire c'est en mars. Bah, va, je t'en veux pas… j'espère que tu pourras refourguer ton cadeau à quelqu'un… Si c'est du maquillage, donne à ta Pam, elle aura l'air déjà plus aimable.**

Elle éclate de rire avant de me coller un paquet cadeau dans les mains. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle m'offre quelque chose…

**-C'est pour Noël… et apparemment, c'était temps que j'intervienne ! T'en as vraiment besoin de ce cadeau ! **déclare-t-elle, toujours hilare.

Ah… Noël. Merde, je suis à la bourre pour l'achat des cadeaux… oh, je me rattraperai pendant les vacances.

**-Si c'est un paquet de chewing-gum à la menthe, autant te dire que je risque de mal le prendre !**

**-Allez, ouvre ! **me presse-t-elle.

Impatiente et infiniment curieuse, je déchire le papier cadeau et… mon air d'enfant béat disparait. Ah bah merci ! Nan mais quel manque de respect pour mon talent…

**-« Comment faire des blagues drôles en 10 leçons » ? **lisais-je, bougonne. **J'aurais mieux pris les chewing-gum, je crois… ingrate, va !**

**-Je t'en pris, ça me fait plaisir aussi,**__ironise-t-elle en riant.

**-Humpff !**

En plus, moi, je me trouve très drôle… bon, ok, mon sens de l'humour est très… personnel. Après tout, chacun le sien, hein.

**-Je te l'offre maintenant, parce qu'avec l'approche des vacances… et puis, chez moi, le courrier est assez réglementé, **chuchote-t-elle, la mine soudain sombre.

Pour ne parler que du courrier, bien sûr… mon cœur se sert à la vision de sa peine. Je sais bien ce qui l'attend chez elle tandis que moi je cours retrouver ma mère, peut-être pas très attentive et sérieuse, mais aimante et sincère. L'enfer lui ouvre ses portes, à elle… vive Noël, mes amis !

**-Tu peux venir chez moi, pendant les vacances, si tu veux…**

Elle lève soudainement ses yeux vers moi, n'en revenant pas.

**-Ma mère invite toujours n'importe qui à Noël et au nouvel an, alors… et puis, elle est fan du dicton « plus on est de fous, plus on ri ». La maison est assez grande… je pense te caser autre part que dans le grenier, **plaisantais-je.

Elle semble croire rêver et me regarde étrangement… quoi, j'ai une araignée au plafond ? Bon, ça tout le monde le savait déjà.

Elle sourit alors et… me bondit dans les bras. Ok… euh, je fais quoi ? Finalement, je choisis de répondre à son étreinte et je crois sentir une larme contre ma joue. Qui n'est pas la mienne.

**-Mais… euh, te sens pas obligée d'accepter, hein… tu ne ferai que me briser le cœur une seconde fois…, **me sentais-je obligée de sortir.

**-Abrutie ! **ri-t-elle.

Bon… peut-être que mes blagues sont pourries, finalement. Mais, pour vous le dire franchement…

Je m'en contre balance !

_**Et vous, comment trouvez-vous l'humour de Kity ? Et à ceux qui avaient deviné qu'elle allait inviter Etta pour les vacances… alors, bravo ! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_Coucou les lecteurs !_

_Bon bon bon, il va y avoir pas mal de révélations dans ce chapitre (ou pas) XD. On espère que vous allez aimé !_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça nous bouste vous pouvez pas imaginer :)_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20 : Discussions**

Je me sens revivre, comme si l'étau qui enserrait ma poitrine s'était dénoué pour me laisser respirer. La vie me paraît soudain plus lumineuse. Si belle qu'en croisant Rem… Lupin et Samuels dans les couloirs, je leur adresse un sourire rayonnant avant d'éclater de rire face à leur stupéfaction. Mon soulagement est si grand que j'en oublie le pincement au cœur qui se déclenche quand je vois leur joli couple. Je déchante vite en voyant les regards sombres de Pam et Fred lorsque je passe le pas de la porte de notre salle commune.

Je suppose que des explications s'imposent.

**« Tu peux m'expliquer,** attaque Pam raide de colère, **depuis quand tu fricotes avec mademoiselle bâton dans le cul ?**

**- Arrête de l'appeler comme ça,** je défends. **Kity est sympa !**

**- Kity ? KITY ?** manque de s'étouffer Fred.

**- Ben quoi !** je soupire. **C'est pas la mer à boire ! Ki-ty. Kiiii-ty !**

**- Non mais tu t'entends, **s'écrie Paméla hors d'elle, **oh mon dieu Etta, mais t'as bu quoi ce matin ? Sors de ce corps Lucius !**

**- Pam… Arrête**, je me détache.

**- Tapage, qu'est ce que c'est que… ça ? Fairfax qui se pointe dans NOTRE salle commune pour TE parler à toi ! Alors qu'elle te déteste ! Désolée mais va falloir que tu nous expliques !**

**- Ecoutez…**

**- Non toi écoute !** coupe Pam, **tu as perdu la tête ! Fricoter avec cette pimbêche coincée de Serdaigle ?**

**- Arrête !** je m'exclame. **Tu ne la connais !**

**- Ah ouais ? Parce que toi tu la connais ? Tu la connais assez pour lui offrir ta confiance ?**

**- Pam… Fais-moi confiance. Je sais très bien ce que je fais. Kity est… une amie.**

**- Mais… comment… ?** commence Fred perdu.

**- Non, **je fais**, non pas de question.** **Croyez-moi sur parole. Kity est quelqu'un de bien. **

**- Compte pas sur moi pour manger à sa table, **crache Pam.

**- Je te demande juste de respecter mes choix**, je murmure doucement.

**- D'accord,** soupire-t-elle après une minute de réflexion, **toute façon est-ce que j'ai réellement le choix ? Bon par contre je veux pas d'elle avec nous ! C'est clair ?** »

J'acquiesce en souriant et me tourne vers Fred. Il est en colère, mais bizarrement pas contre moi. C'est comme si… Comme s'il était jaloux ! Comme s'il en voulait à Kity d'être mon amie et pas la sienne. Je me demande si… Mais avant que je ne touche la vérité, il détourne son regard et soupire avant de passer son bras autour de mes épaules en lançant un **« On te changera pas Tapage, toujours à alimenter les ragots ! ». **Je ris, heureuse de retrouver notre complicité mais pourtant… Le doute grandit en moi.

Je dois mener ma petite enquête.

Les heures de cours filent à toute vitesse alors qu'en moi l'excitation se fait plus vive. C'est bien la première fois que l'approche des vacances me rend aussi gaie. Bien sur tout n'est pas super rose, je songe, en voyant Danaelle me narguer entre les bras de Rem… Lupin. Mon humeur est un peu assombrie. Des épines enserrent mon cœur. C'est trop dur d'aimer. C'est trop dur de les regarder. Je me lève de mon siège pour échapper de cette ombre qui ternit ma bonne humeur. Mon cœur se serre quand je croise le regard de Rem… Lupin. J'ai envie de lui sourire. Mais je me retire.

En bonne perdante.

**« Etta ?** m'appelle soudain une voix que j'aurais préférer éviter.

**- Salut Chuck,** je réponds avec un sourire gênée. **Ça va ?**

**- Super, **fait-il, **et toi ? Comme ça t'es amie avec Catherine Fairfax ? La fille qui traîne avec les Maraudeurs ?**

**- Euh… ouais,** j'affirme.

**- Je croyais que tu la supportais pas ! T'es toujours aussi surprenante, **me sourit-il alors que je rougis.

**- Merci… Ah ! Ton cadeau !** je m'exclame en farfouillant dans mes poches extensibles, **où est-ce que je l'ai mis par Merlin !**

**- Etta,** souffle-t-il en m'attrapant les mains. **Tout ce que je veux pour Noel, c'est ta réponse.**

**- Ma réponse,** je bafouille un peu perdue.

**- Tu as déjà oublié,** murmure-t-il déçu.

**- Non ! Non pas du tout,** je réplique en rougissant au souvenir de sa tentative de baisé. **Je n'ai pas oublié.**

**- Alors ? **souffle-t-il alors que les centimètres entre nos deux visages diminuent, **est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Je… Je… Non, je rien-du-tout. Je reste clouée sur place, stupéfaite. En même temps j'aurais du m'y attendre… Je ne me sens pas capable de lui briser le cœur. Pas la veille des vacances. Pas comme Remus l'a fait avec moi. Mais je vais devoir le faire. Je vais devoir le faire…

**« Je… Je…**

**- T'es pas obligée de répondre tout de suite, **enchaîne-t-il gêné, **prend ton temps ! Je veux pas te presser surtout !**

**- D'acc… d'accord,** je murmure.

**- Alors… Bonnes vacances Etta,** il pose ses lèvres sur ma joue et s'en va le plus vite possible, au moins aussi rouge que moi. **»**

Je le regarde disparaître de mon champ de vision. Médusée. Sa proposition tourbillonne de mon esprit. L'image de Remus s'impose dans mes pensées. J'aurais tellement aimé que cette phrase vienne de lui. J'aurais tellement voulut qu'il me regarde avec ces yeux là. J'aurais tellement voulut… Je chasse le Maraudeurs et son sourire de mon esprit pour me figer sur place.

Il m'observe depuis combien de temps ?

**« Rem… Lupin ! **

**- Salut Etta,** fait-il en s'approchant de moi.

**- Qu'e… qu'est ce que tu veux ?** je suis si gênée que je n'ose même pas le regarder en face.

**- Je voulais que tu m'expliques ce qui s'est passé samedi,** me demande-t-il. **Kity refuse de me le dire alors je… je me suis dis que tu accepterais.**

**- Ah,** je souffle déçue comme si je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part que ce regard désolé.

**- Alors ?** me presse-t-il.

**- Non, **j'assène. **Désolée mais je ne peux pas.**

**- Pourquoi,** me demande-t-il en me levant le menton pour que je le regarde dans les yeux. **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Etta ?**

**- Je suis désolée,** je réponds perdue dans son regard**, je… Pas maintenant. **

**- Je vois, **soupire-t-il,** aussi têtue l'une que l'autre ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez bien en fin de compte !**

**- Kity est géniale, **j'assure en lui souriant pour la première fois depuis qu'il ma rejeté.** Bon son humour…**

**- Laisse à désirer**, rigole-t-il**, ouais je sais mais on la changera plus je crois !**

**- C'est dommage !**

**- Je dois y aller Etta, **s'excuse-t-il en s'éloignant de moi parce que Black l'attend au bout du couloir**, et tu sais… Je suis vraiment déso...**

**- Non ! **je le coupe alors que mon cœur se pince**, ne dis pas que tu es désolé. S'il te plait. Ne le dit pas. »**

Il me regarde, étonné, puis sourit gentiment avant de se retourner et de marcher en direction du parc où je suppose que l'attendent sa petite amie et ses amis. Je n'arrive pas à décrocher mes yeux de lui, avide de son image. Je me prends la tête entre les mains et m'ordonne de l'oublier. En vain.

…

Ses yeux mordorés me hantent, je suis incapable de les chasser de mon esprit. Tout comme je suis incapable de détacher mon regard de lui. Par Merlin, comme je voudrais que tout ça cesse. Comme je voudrais pouvoir oublier. Le tangage du train me ramène sur la banquette du Poudlard Express où je suis assise. Je lève mes yeux sur Oliver qui somnole tandis que Grace lit un gros bouquin la tête posée sur ses genoux. Je fonds devant cet adorable tableau. Il joue avec ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se concentre sur sa lecture.

Je soupire, et observe les collines blanches qui s'étendent à perte de vue. L'odeur de la neige me fait sourire. Tiens, où sont passé Fred et Pam ? Je fais un geste à Gracy comme quoi je sors acheter des bonbons. Et devinez sur qui je tombe alors que je pars à la recherche du chariot de sucreries ? Raté ! Ce n'est pas Rem… Lupin. Il s'agit en fait de Fred et Lily occupés à parler avec animation. Etonnée et aussi dévorée par la curiosité je m'approche plus près pour mieux entendre et me dissimule derrière un paquet de valise. Mon deuxième nom c'est James Bond.

**« Kity t'a rien dit**, s'exclame Fred. **T'es sa meilleure amie pourtant !**

**- Faut croire que non. En ce moment c'est plutôt… tendu entre nous. Je comprends pas pourquoi… **

**- Mais elle a rien laissé sous entendre au sujet de nous ? Comment quoi elle était jalouse ? **fait-il avide de réponse.

**- De nous ?** Lily rit jaune, **non.** **Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle sache qu'il n'y a rien entre nous.**

**- Je vois, **marmonne-t-il, **elle a quelqu'un en vue alors ?**

**- Qu'est ce que j'en sais ! **rétorque Lily, **elle me cache trop de choses ! J'ai l'impression de pas la connaître ! Alors non désolée je ne sais pas si tu as tes chances ou non !**

**- Hey…, **murmure-t-il, **calme-toi…**

**- Désolée… C'est juste tout ça quoi. »**

Oh. Par. Merlin et tous les sorciers des choco-grenouilles. QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? Complètement sonnée je me retire vers le wagon suivant. Je comprends mieux. Tout ça c'est qu'une énorme supercherie dont Kity et James sont les victimes. Je dois leurs dire ! Je m'élance vers le wagon de Gryffondor, comme si j'avais le diable au cul. J'arrive à celui des Maraudeurs complètement essoufflée et surtout énervée. Mon poing me démange, je vais le tuer ! Fred va en baver ! J'ouvre violemment la porte du compartiment et me retrouve face à la bande au grand complet de mes « supers » amis qui me prennent pour le bourreau de Kity.

**« Où est Kity,** je les agresse quand je m'aperçois qu'elle n'est pas là.

**- Pas là,** fait Black, **dégage.**

**- Toujours aussi agréable Black,** je lance agacée, **une particularité de ta famille ? Je me souviens de ta chère cousine Bellatrix et de son amabilité. C'est toi tout craché ! »**

Alors qu'il se lève, prêt à en finir, Remus le retient par le bras –me sauvant certainement la vie- et je claque la porte du compartiment. Soudain, je me retrouve face à Cassandra qui semble vouloir accéder au même compartiment. Je recule, la ressemblance entre elle et Cassiopéa est frappante. Pourtant, là où la différence se fait c'est dans leur menton et la forme de leurs yeux. Cassandra, au contraire de Cassiopéa, je ne la déteste. Non, c'est pas la même chose. Elle, je la méprise.

**« Etta !**

**- Henrietta pour toi**, je rétorque.

**- Okay, Henrietta… Ecoute je… j'ai appris pour ce qu'a fait Siopéa,** commence-t-elle. **Je suis désolée…**

**- Je viendrai pas à la maison pour Noël, **je l'ignore.

**- Qu…quoi,** s'étonne-t-elle.

**- T'as très bien compris, je viendrai pas me faire punir par père pendant que tu regardes ça en bouffant ta part de buche ! Désolée, les fêtes chez les Malefoy, très peu pour moi !**

**- Mais… Tu vas où alors, **demande Cassandra dépassée par les évènements.

**- Pourquoi tu veux le savoir,** je crache, **tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Normal vu que Cassiopéa n'est pas là ! Arrête un peu ! Je sais très bien que tu n'es qu'un faux jeton qui lèverait pas le doigt pour moi.**

**- Non c'est pas… **

**- Arrête**, je crie, **je veux pas de tes mensonges ! Dis juste aux parents que je viendrai pas subir leur humiliation ! ça va ? ça sera pas trop dur ? T'auras pas trop peur ? »**

Je tourne les talons et m'en vais. Ce n'est qu'une lâche, elle ne vaut pas la peine que j'use ma salive pour elle. Elle ne m'a jamais défendue, jamais aidée. Elle m'a regardée subir les pires châtiments sans broncher, avec une froideur étudiée. Et maintenant… Maintenant elle voudrait me faire croire à de l'inquiétude, de la sollicitude à mon égard ! Qu'elle aille au diable en emportant Cassiopéa avec elle si possible –pitié petit papa Noël !-!

…

**« Ma chééériiiiie !**

**- C'est…,** je commence alors que je me bats avec ma valise qui veut pas avancer.

**- Ma mère, ouais,** fait Kity en soupirant. **»**

Un phénomène la mère ! Une tornade brune, aux cheveux permanentés et au rouge à lèvres carmin. Ses yeux sont bleus et son sourire large. Elle semble sympathique. Je détaille sa tenue, me retenant pour ne pas rire. Elle porte un pantalon pattes d'éléphant rouge à pois noirs, et des chaussures à talons compensés. Elle semble tout droit sortie d'un camp de hippies avec sa veste en jean déchirée et sa cigarette à la main. Je tente d'apercevoir Kity mais celle-ci semble engloutie dans l'étreinte de sa mère qui la couvre de baisés. La voir se tordre dans tous les sens pour s'échapper de l'embrassade maternelle me fait pouffer de rire.

**« Maman ! C'est bon là**, la rabroue-t-elle en se dégageant.

**- Oh mon poussin, soit pas timide voyons,** s'écrie sa mère en lui ébouriffant sa chevelure, **qu'est ce que tu a fais à tes cheveux ma chérie ?**

**- Maman !** la reprend Kity, **voici Etta, une amie.**

**- Salut !** fait la femme en me plaquant deux bises sur les joues comme le fond les françaises. **Moi c'est Susan mais tout le monde m'appelle Sus' !**

**- Ravie de vous connaître, **je bredouille.

**- Pas de chichi ma puce,** fait-elle en me souriant, **tu vas voir chez nous, il n'y en a pas.** **Allez on est partie les filles ! »**

Elle s'empare de la valise de sa fille et attrape le bras de Kity qui tente de se dégager. En vain. Sa mère lui fait le compte rendu des ragots de son quartier et de la taille du pénis de son nouveau petit ami sans aucune gêne. Je rougis face à son vocabulaire libéré si différent de celui de ma propre figure maternelle –peut-on parler de maternelle quand celle-ci vous a teint les cheveux en blonds à six ans pour que sur le portrait familiale vous aillez l'air d'une Malefoy ?-

Je me retourne pour adresser un signe de main à mes amis. Ceux-ci sont statufiés sur place, me fixant comme s'ils voyaient un hippogriffe faire la cour à Dumbledore Leurs mâchoires semblent toucher terre. Je sens que je vais devoir leur donner des explications ! Je lance un regard emplis de sous-entendu à Fred. Je ne suis pas dupe, et Kity ne le sera plus dans peu de temps. Tu va mordre la poussière Frederick Davis ! Prépare-toi à la riposte de la fille à qui t'a brisée le cœur mon vieux ! Si j'étais toi je porterai une coque sur tes bijoux de famille… Simple précaution.

La maison de Kity est grande, mais pas le genre manoir gotique et moche à la Malefoy. Non, plutôt le genre maison de banlieue pour famille nombreuse avec des volets bleus et des murs blancs. Kity soupire face au flot intarissable de paroles de sa mère qui me raconte sa jeunesse où elle était chanteuse dans un groupe de rock. Moi au contraire, cette femme extravagante me fait chaud au cœur avec son inexistence de pudeur et sa bonne humeur. Elle me parle comme si j'étais une fille qu'elle attendait pour Noël avec impatience.

**« Voilà ! Fait comme chez toi ma puce,** me fait-elle en nous poussant dans le hall d'entrée. **Il y a du fromage dans le frigo si t'as faim et du nutella au sellier !** **Kity, ma chérie, tu lui montres tout d'accord ? **

**- Ouais ouais, **marmonne la Serdaigle en m'entraînant à l'étage.

**- Salut Kity,** lance soudain un homme séduisant d'une trentaine d'année au milieu des excaliers.

**- Euh… On se connaît ? **

**- Pas encore ! Je suis Tom ! Le copain de ta mère, j'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre.**

**- Ouais c'est ça,** ironise Kity.** »**

Sans plus attendre, elle me pousse à l'intérieur de ce qui semble être sa chambre. La pièce est lumineuse et bien rangée. Les murs sont bleus ciel avec des petits nuages, son bureau et ses étagères sont impeccables.

**« Si tu l'avais pas compris, je t'en pris fait comme chez toi, **soupire-t-elle en s'écroulant sur son lit.

**- Kity tu es rentrée,** s'écrie une adolescente blonde à l'appareil dentaire monstrueux qui entre sans frapper.

**- Et oui…,** grogne mon amie**, et toi… quel plaisir de te voir là ! Tes dents de fer m'avaient manquée !**

**- Arrête, **glousse la fille, **je les enlève le mois prochain ! Au fait, salut ! Moi c'est Melissa, la cousine de Kity !**

**- Etta,** je me présente.

**- Etta ? C'est quoi ça ? C'est pas une école française ?**

**- C'est ENA l'école française, **réplique Kity**, maintenant dégage.**

**- Oh ça va ! Si on a même plus le droit de rigoler. »**

Ok, le sens de l'humour chez les Fairfax est vraiment très… étrange. Je pensais que Kity était un cas particulier mais il semble que toute sa famille soit atteinte du syndrome ! Une nouvelle personne fait éruption dans la chambre et après un salut chaleureux s'en va aussi sec. Elle n'a pas dit son prénom.

**« C'était qui,** je demande après le départ de la femme.

**- Aucune idée !** »

* * *

_Alors ? Comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre ? Et la mère de Kity ? On vous cache pas que ça promet pour ces vacances de Noël ^^ Et sinon..., quels sont vos pronostiques pour le futur de l'histoire ? :)_

_Une petite review ? Ce serait très apprécié ^^_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon… Yume et moi on est d'accord pour dire que ce chapitre est tare donc, accrochez-vous ! D_

_Pour vos reviews toujours aussi gentilles, encourageantes et gentilles, on ne cessera de vous remercier… vous nous comblez ! Love U so **_

_Bien, bien, bien… Bonne lecture :D_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 20 : Welcome to home, Snow White… ****Where is Aurora ? **

Une truffe humide se frotte à mon nez et je marmonne à l'immense boule de poil, qui n'a jamais voulu dormir dans sa niche, d'aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Mais, aussi têtue que moi, Chups semble ne vouloir qu'une chose que je me lève. Il est vraiment impossible…

**-Chups ! Dégage ou j'te lave ! **menaçais-je.

Au mot « lave », Chups me donne un coup de patte, pas fort mais assez pour me faire comprendre qu'il n'est pas content, et descend du lit en grognant. Ah nan mais, dans cette baraque, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est lui qui fait la loi ! Quel emmerdeur, ce chien ! En plus, il me pique tout le temps toute la place dans le lit… en même temps, c'est un bon gros patapouf au sale caractère !

En fait, pour être plus précise, un Saint-Bernard… oui, oui, ces immenses chiens qui bavent partout. Ma mère a toujours vu les choses en grand. Elle l'a recueilli à la SPA, il y a de ça neuf ans. C'était encore un chiot. Un chiot abandonné par ses anciens maîtres qui ne voulaient pas s'encombrer de lui pour leurs vacances d'été.

J'espère qu'il n'a pas écrasé Etta, dans son sommeil… je me retourne et vois la Serpentard dormir la bouche ouverte vers le plafond. Ok, je ne suis pas la seule à me péter la honte en dormant. C'est fou comme je suis rassurée, c'est une bouffée d'air… bon, par contre, j'espère qu'elle n'a pas rêvé de Remus, cette nuit. La bave, sur les oreillers, ça fait désordre quand même…

Je me demande un instant si j'ai bien fait de l'inviter. Ça fait trois jours qu'elle est là et Noël est pour après-demain –Par Merlin, les cadeaux ! Bon, je vais en ville cette après-midi… Je sais bien qu'elle a échappé à l'Enfer du domicile familial mais le mien peut s'apparenter un peu à un hôtel. Ou à un asile de fou, vu ceux qui y viennent. Et ma mère mais, bon, elle c'est naturel et elle est inoffensive. C'est une gentille cinglée. Moi, j'y suis habituée à cette ambiance carrément décalée et mouvante où rien ne reste à sa place bien longtemps… toujours de nouveaux visages, de nouveaux prénoms. Des gens qui dorment sur le canapé après s'être gentiment bourré la gueule avec l'assentiment de la maitresse de maison. Mais je vois bien qu'Etta est perdue… faut dire, ya de quoi, quand même !

Une minute plus tard, Chups revient à la charge, ne supportant pas que je reste dans mon lit alors qu'il m'a réveillée. Sale clebs capricieux et autoritaire !

**-T'as gagné, je te décrasse, boule de graisse ! **m'exclamais-je en bondissant du lit.

Il semble éclater dans un grand rire moqueur et c'est limite s'il ne me tire pas la langue d'un air vainqueur. Je me lance à sa poursuite… nan mais oh ! C'est qui qui commande ici ?

**µ**

**-Ma chériiie ! Viens, allez, que je te présente ! **m'appelle ma mère en fondant sur moi.

**-C'est vraiment pas la peine…, **maugréais-je.

Mais parler à une huitre porte plus ses fruits que d'essayer de communiquer avec ma mère… Elle m'agrippe le bras et, ne voulant pas être seule durant cette torture commune à chaque fête, j'attrape celui d'Etta. Celle-ci me suit en riant… en fait, en ce moment, elle ne fait que ça pouffer glousser. Plus ça va, plus j'ai l'impression que son séjour chez moi est aussi drôle qu'une sortie au cirque… tant mieux !

Je me retrouve alors devant une bande de blondes, mains manucurées et colliers coûteux le long du cou. Oh non, de nouvelles amies de ma mère… sachant que ma mère est affreusement ouverte d'esprit et considère la première personne qu'elle croise dans la rue comme son amie. Autant vous dire que si elle est absolument sincère, tous ses _amis _profitent d'elles sans aucune vergogne. Lui demandant de l'argent, des services, une petite place à la maison pour dépanner… ah, vive l'amitié !

**-Voici, Claire, Daniela et Pauline… et mes poules, voici ma fille… hein, qu'elle est toute mimi !**

Je lève les yeux au plafond, profondément agacée. _Toute mimi_… elle me sort ça depuis que je suis née. Les trois femmes me regardent d'un air critique. Je m'apprête à m'en aller en tirant Etta du côté du sapin de Noël qui semblait bien moins étouffant quand…

**-Et vous le croirez pas mais elle est toujours pucelle…**

-**Ma-man ! **m'écriais-je, furieuse.

**-Mais quoi, ma chérie ? Nous sommes entre femmes, **se justifie-t-elle.

Les regards critiques se sont faits railleurs et je toise ces trois mégères d'un coup d'œil mauvais. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que ma mère raconte des choses si embarrassantes ? Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne semble même pas s'apercevoir que ça me gêne… nan mais franchement !

**-Et la petite bouclette à côté, c'est une de ses amies, Etta ! **poursuit ma mère, euphorique.

Et les regards me quittent pour détailler mon amie. Je lui lance un regard vengeur… chacun son tour ! Intimidée, elle rougit et marmonne une salutation pour les amies de ma mère. Puis, avec un regard meurtrier pour ma mère qui, l'ignorant me colle une bise sur ma joue, je tourne les talons, Etta m'emboitant le pas.

**-Et ben…, **commente Etta.

**-Hum.**

Pendant deux heures, on plane du côté du buffet et on picore à volonté. Je lui dis les noms des rares personnes que je connais parmi cette bonne soixantaine d'âmes fêtardes. Et encore, je préfère ne pas penser à ceux qui sont à l'étage, près des chambres… j'ai eu l'idée géniale de verrouiller la mienne. Parfois, une personne bourrée vient nous accoster et me demande si je suis la fille de Susan Fairfax. A tous les coups, je l'envoi bouler. Vive le réveillon moderne…

Je regarde ma montre et vois que minuit va sonner dans cinq minutes. Dans cinq minutes tout le monde va s'embrasser à pleine bouche avec l'inconnu le plus proche… coutume qui se répète au nouvel an. Puis, après les embrassades sensuelles, passionnées et baveuses, il y aura tout ce troupeau de vache qui va se ruer au pied du Sapin qui déborde de cadeaux –hypocrites pour la plupart. Les années précédentes, je prenais le cadeau de ma mère, de ma tante, de Lily, de Dana, de Remus et de Cassy et je remontais dans ma chambre où j'avais déjà passé tout le début de soirée. Mais là, il y a Etta, ce qui change légèrement la donne. Déjà, je me suis forcée à participer à la fête au lieu de m'enfermer dans ma chambre… je sais combien Noël est important pour la plupart des gens.

**-Viens, on va prendre nos cadeaux avant que ce soit le bocson… **

**-Nos cadeaux ? **s'étonne-t-elle. **Mes amis les ont envoyés chez moi, c'est sûr…**

**-Peut-être pas tous, qui sait ? **fais-je sous-entendre, malicieuse.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux émerveillés et brillants avant de courir vers le sapin. Fière de moi, je la suis et tandis qu'elle fouille parmi l'énorme tas de cadeaux fiévreusement, je fais de même. Je vois de nombreux paquets portant mon nom avec pleins de « de la part de… » mais je ne veux pas de cadeaux de la part des parasites qui se foutent de la poire de ma mère. Chaque année, je donne ces cadeaux-ci à une œuvre caritative. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'hypocrisie des autres qui se sentent obligés d'offrir quelque chose à la fille unique de leur hôte…

**-Oh, j'ai quatre cadeaux ! **s'exclame-t-elle, émue.

**-Tiens… je me demande bien de qui ils peuvent venir…**

Elle me lance un regard tout sauf dupe et j'éclate de rire. Elle les déballe tous et je cesse ma quête de cadeaux. Elle se retrouve bientôt en face d'une paire de lunettes de soleil jaune fluo style disco –ça, c'est ma mère, obligé…-, d'un sac à main classe –et ça, c'est ma tante…-, d'une écharpe bordeaux en grosse maille de laine et d'une unique boucle d'oreille. Mais naaaan, les deux derniers cadeaux ne sont pas de moi… bon, ok, je suis grillée. La boucle d'oreille est magique –je l'ai commandé à un magasin du Chemin de Traverse- et est un losange qui change de couleur selon l'humeur de celle ou celui qui la porte… autant vous dire qu'il faut qu'elle re

ste rose ou je vais m'énerver ! Et bien sûr, elle garde les facultés de l'ancienne.

**-Oh, merci, merci, merci…, **répète-t-elle, sans oser me regarder.

**-Bah, désolée de te le dire, Etta, mais ta tenue grise laissait à désirer ces derniers temps… Bon, mes cadeaux !**

Je replonge dans l'amas de cadeaux, me dépêchant pour les trouver avant que minuit sonne et que je sois écrabouillée par les invités. Mes mains tombe alors sur un cadeau de la part de Lily –cette année, je n'en espérais pas d'elle… je suis à la limite de fondre en larme de bonheur… mais non, rhoo, je suis pas sentimentaliste !-, de celle de Dana, de celle de Cassy et de celle des Maraudeurs. C'est bien le premier Noël où je reçois un cadeau des Maraudeurs au complet… avant, il n'y avait que Remus. Etrange comme les choses peuvent changer… Moi-même, je leur ai envoyé un cadeau à chacun. Il y aussi un cadeau de ma mère et celui de ma tante, et un d'Andrea Wipper. Mais celui-là, je ne le déballe même pas… elle m'envoi, depuis trois ans maintenant, un teste de grossesse sorcier pour bien me faire comprendre qu'elle me prend pour une salope. J'adore cette fille.

Je découvre un disque intégral du groupe moldu des _Eagles_ –mon préféré. Lily. Une lettre l'accompagne et cette fois-ci, je ne peux pas me retenir et des larmes me viennent que j'essaye de cacher à Etta… je n'aime vraiment pas pleurer en publique mais comment résister quand votre meilleure amie vous écrit une telle lettre…

« Joyeux Noël, Kity,

Je sais qu'en ce moment, c'est un peu tendu entre nous deux mais… je veux juste que tu me fasses confiance, Kity. Juste que tu me dises ce qui ne vas pas, que je puisse t'aider. Je peux t'aider, tu sais ? Et je serai tours là…

P.S. : Dana m'a dit que tu t'entendais mieux avec Etta. Comment ai-je pu croire que tu l'avais agressée ? Je suis vraiment une idiote.

Lily. »

Les trois cadeaux suivants me plaisent également énormément Dana m'a choisie une robe-corset brune, Cassy un bon d'achat de quarante galions dans une boutique branchée du Chemin de Traverse ma tante, une jupe bien coupée. J'avoue que j'appréhende le gros paquet qui regroupe –à ce que dit un petit mot sur l'emballage- tous les cadeaux des Maraudeurs… et si c'était une bombe ?

**-On tente ? **me demande Etta en riant.

**-Soyons fous…**

J'ouvre le paquet et en sort un bracelet en argent –cadeau commun de James et Sirius-, un parfum –Rémus- et de l'encre invisible –Peter. Au fond du paquet, je trouve aussi un livre que la couverture présente comme « le recueil des cent et unes grimaces les plus réussies de l'histoires » ( sur la première page, James a écrit « J'ai trouvé ton mime du poisson rouge un peu loupé… pour que tu t'entraines ! ») et une photo de Sirius qui me fait un clin d'œil ( au dos, Sirius a noté « pour que tu survives à ces vacances sans moi… »). Merveilleux, apparemment, j'ai un humour pourri mais en plus mes grimaces sont nazes… nan, mais je vous jure ! Et Sirius est un égocentrique en puissance… je suis quand même émue mais si vous attendez que je l'avoue à voix haute, vous pouvez toujours vous refaire le nez !

Etta hausse les épaules, d'un air de dire que personne n'est bon en tout… je vais lui reprendre mes cadeaux, moi, si elle continue ! Ingrate !

En fait, j'ai menti. Le cadeau que je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'ouvrir, c'est celui de ma mère… c'est une perverse, une libertine, une extravertie, une irresponsable immature et une cinglée. Alors, oui, j'ai carrément peur là. Mais je suis courageuse…

**-Oh. Par. Merlin ! **s'exclame Etta, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Moi, je n'ose même pas réagir. Soit je hurle, soit j'assassine ma mère. Je cache l'imposant objet sous mon gilet et essaye de fuit jusqu'à ma chambre pour le jeter par la fenêtre, tandis qu'etta est écroulée de rire sans pouvoir se calmer… mais ma mère m'intercepte.

**-Oh, ma chérie ! Petite coquine, va, toujours la première à ouvrir les cadeaux ! Alors, le mien te plait… tu peux l'essayer maintenant, hein, si tu veux ? C'est satisfait ou remboursé…, **me dit-elle, heureuse.

**-tu peux pas m'acheter un Cd ou un livre, comme tout le monde ? **m'énervais-je, dans un chuchotement furieux.

**-Sois pas si prude, ma puce… tu sais combien je l'ai payé ? Et puis, quand on est une célibataire endurcie dans ton genre, cette petite merveille est un vrai…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Maman… à ton avis, combien de mères achètent un gode à leur fille ? Hein, combien ? **grinçais-je.

**-Allez, va l'essayer au lieu de faire ta rabat-joie…, **insiste-t-elle en me poussant vers la sortie du salon.

Puis, elle se retourne vers Etta qui est toujours plongée dans son hilarité…

- **Je suis désolée, mon cœur… j'aurais voulu t'en prendre un aussi pour toi, mais c'était le dernier !**

**µ**

Après, l'épreuve du réveillon de Noël, voici, oui pour votre plus grand plaisir et sadisme, celle du Nouvel An ! Tatatatam ! Bon, ok, je mets mon cynisme sur off… arrg, c'est trop dur ! Qu'est-ce que je deviendrai sans mon ironie et mes railleries ?

En fait, dans le podium de l'horreur, il y a Noël en troisième place, mon anniversaire en deuxième place –attendez mars, je vous donnerai peut-être un aperçu de mon supplice, si vous êtes sages… c'est pas gagné- et, en _winner_, il y a le Nouvel An. Ma mère –cette folle…- a décidé, il y a de ça des millénaires, que chaque Nouvel An devait avoir un thème et que je devais être la star de la soirée, à chaque fois. Voilà, où ça mène d'être la fille unique, ou poupée barbie, d'une femme qui n'a pas muri…

Bref, chaque année, je me dis que je serai forte et catégorique cette fois-ci et que je ne cèderai pas. Mais les yeux de chiots torturés de ma mère, mêlés aux geignements pitoyables de Chups –qui la soutient toujours… ah, je suis pas aidée !- me font craquer à chaque fois. Qu'est-ce que je suis faible… c'est désolant. Pour vous donner une idée de la catastrophe… l'année dernière, j'avais dû me déguiser en Eve. Je frôlais le camp de nudistes… je suis vraiment trop faible.

Et cette année, tenez-vous bien, le thème c'est _Walt Disney_. Oui, je sais… à votre avis, pourquoi je suis désespérée ? Alors, voilà, je me présente, je suis la nouvelle _Blanche-Neige _et j'ai vendu mes Sept Nains de potes en esclaves, pour pouvoir me payer une nouvelle pomme… ça craint ? Mais non, voyons… qu'est-ce que pouvez être étroit d'esprit, vous alors ! Ah, et je ne vous ai pas présenté mon amie… _Aurore _! Mais oui, la belle blonde qui pionce pendant tout le film…

Bah oui, attendez, faut bien qu'il y ait des satisfactions personnelles à avoir invité Etta chez moi, pour les pires vacances de son existence… J'aurais dû la prévenir qu'elle risquait bien plus que sa vie en me tenant compagnie ? Mouahahaha ! Elle va recommencer à me détester, je le sens… je serais à sa place, vêtue d'une robe rose –très parodiée de celle de l'Aurore originale- à la fois nunuche et sexy –somptueux mélange-, je planifierais mon assassinat.

**-Et t'endors pas, hein ! **la prévins-je, moqueuse.

**-Et toi, évite les pommes rouges ! **me rétorque-t-elle, devant la glace.

Comment elle connait ces contes moldus ? Euh, aucune idée mais je m'en fous ! Ma mère, déguisée en _Pocahontas_, bondit alors près de nous, nous entourant chacune d'un de ses bras et s'exclame :

**-Vous êtes **_**hot **_**mes princesses !**

Je soupire, consternée, tandis qu'Etta explose de rire. Ok, je suis la seule que la gravité de la situation atteigne… et bon sang, qui est le créateur ignoble de ma robe de _Blanche Neige _en mode stripteaseuse ? Franchement, un peu de respect pour Walt…

**µ**

**-J'ai toujours rêvé de me taper **_**Blanche Neige**_**, **me susurre un homme.

**-Fait gaffe quand même à ce que ce ne soit pas elle qui te tape, pervers ! **sifflais-je, énervée.

Il s'en va en pestant contre la pudeur des jeunettes… c'est ça, va te satisfaire auprès d'une vielle, pauvre type, Blanche-Neige doit servir le champagne aux invités… grrr… je vais finir suicidaire…

**-C'est tous les ans, comme ça ? **s'enquit Etta, éberluée face au monde fou –encore plus nombreux qu'au réveillon de Noël- qui dansent collé-sérré.

**-Ouais, et c'est de pire en pire, **grommelais-je en vidant ma coupe de champagne.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux quand je repose violemment la coupe de champagne contre le comptoir pour en prendre une autre. Quoi ?

**-Tu bois ? De l'alcool ? Toi, Catherine Fairfax ? **s'ahurie-t-elle.

Merde, ai-je envie de lui répondre, mais je manquerais à tous mes devoirs d'hôtesse… ahem…

**-Juste quand la situation s'impose… c'est-à-dire quand elle est désespérante… c'est-à-dire quand je suis chez moi… c'est-à-dire là, maintenant ! **expliquais-je.

**-Ah, super ! Tu me passes un verre ? **me demande-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle prend celui que je lui tends et, avec un regard entendu, le vide d'une traite. Je lui lance un regard moqueur mais avant que je n'ai pu commenter, elle sursaute et hurle, hystérique :

**-Hiiiii ! Ecoute ! **

**-… **_**Sex bomb, sex bomb, you're my sex bomb…**_

Ah, c'est la musique dont elle… woow, je suis soudainement embarquée par une Etta surexcitée et elle m'entraine dans la foule qui vibre au son de la musique… et ma flûte de champagne ? J'essaye de retourner en arrière pour aller la récupérer mais Etta me frappe sévèrement sur le crâne… je soupire… entre Chups, ma mère et elle, je peux même plus faire ce que je veux chez moi… c'est pas juste !

**µ**

**-Saluuuuut, les filles ! **

Etta et moi on se retourne, cessant de danser convenablement –comme des tarées mais chuuuut…- et je tombe presque à la renverse en me retrouvant en face de James… oulà, ou j'ai abusé du champagne, ou ya un truc qui cloche grave. Je tourne ma tête qui tourne un peu vers Etta qui tombe des nues aussi…

**-Mais tu fous quoi, là ? **m'exclamais-je.

**-Bah, ta mère t'a pas prévenue ? Elle nous a invités…**

**-Nous ? **m'étranglais-je en même temps que la voix d'Etta qui monte dans les aigues.

**-… t'as une sacrée mère, Kity ! On sait de qui tu tiens, maintenant…, **commence Sirius en arrivant.

Ah oui, pour tenir de ma mère, je tiens d'elle… juste pour le physique parce que, pour le reste, c'est déjà moins net ! Je remarque que Sirius porte mon cadeau, je pensais pas qu'il aurait le cran de le mettre… c'est une veste en cuir avec l'inscription très visible, au dos, de « Je suis beau et sexy mais éjaculateur précoce. Personne n'est parfait ». Il m'impressionne, parfois, ce petit… peut-être bien que Remus porte la sienne avec marqué « Je suis pas fut-fut mais je me soigne ». Histoire de me venger du cœur brisé d'Etta et de celui que je pressens du côté de Dana… plus ça va, plus j'ai l'horrible impression que leur relation est bancale et que Remus est mal à l'aise avec mon amie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Faudra que j'aie une petite discussion avec monsieur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci déboule avec Peter… ah mais oui, il porte mon cadeau !

Quoi ? Mes cadeaux sont empoisonnés ? Je suis désolée, c'est tout à fait faux…

**-Hé ! Mais qu'est-ce que fait Malefoy… ? **s'aperçoit Sirius, prenant une mine de fureur.

**-Je fais ce que je veux, sale… ! **s'exclame Etta, indignée.

**-Hého ! C'est le nouvel an donc, à la niche, les préjugés et vieille rancœur…, **intervins-je.

Je les vois s'apprêter à me contredire. Non mais, ils manquent pas de toupet !

**-C'est qui la chef, ici ? **les coupais-je dans leurs mauvaises intentions. **C'est Blanche-Neige !**

Etta et lui s'échangent un regard rageur puis Sirius rend les armes…

**-C'est qui blancheneige ? **bougonne-t-il.

**-En tout cas, vous êtes très belles ce soir, les filles…, **nous complimente Remus.

Je rêve ou il regarde un peu trop du côté d'Etta… décidemment, les relations humaines me seront, à jamais, telles à un rubis cube. Vas-y qu'on tourne vers la droite, vas-y qu'on bouge un peu vers le haut… et vas-y qu'on lance le casse-tête contre un mur, de rage ! N'empêche que Remus et moi, on va se devoir une petite conversation…

_**-**_**Merci…, **souffle Etta, rouge pivoine.

**-On dit pas merci dans cette situation, mes chéries, on emballe le flatteur direct ! **s'exclame ma mère en sortant d'on-ne-sait-où.

**-Et si t'allais emballer ton copain plutôt ? **grinçais-je, agacée.

Et devant les Maraudeurs goguenards, ma mère me colle une énième bise sur la joue… où est ma flûte de champagne ?

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de l'arrivée des Maraudeurs ? Des cadeaux ? De Chups ? =D_


	21. Chapter 21

_Coucou tout le monde !_

_C'est nou de retour pour vous jouer un mauvais tour ! (ok je vais me cacher !) Bon sinon pour répondre à toutes vos reviews avides de renseignements : Kity n'a rien offert à James et Peter :) MERCI BEAUCOUP A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS Ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'on s'attendait pas à en recevoir autant, je me souviens du premier chap où il y avait que Rukie, Yume13, Lollie et Nanou... Quel chemin depuis, on est vraiment heureuse de vous voir nous suivre ! Merci à tous !_

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture,_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 21 : L'Amour est un jeu dangereux

_Vous êtes très belles ce soir, les filles. Vous êtes très belles ce soir, les filles. Vous êtes très belles ce soir, les filles. Vous êtes…_ STOP !

Oh par Merlin ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il est aussi gentil ? Comme je peux oublier que je l'aime s'il se montre pas un tantinet méchant ! C'est pas vrai Etta ! Arrête de fantasmer ! Arrête ! Tu crois pas que t'as le cœur assez brisé ? Il est avec Danaelle Samuels maintenant ! Je me mords la lèvre de rage, tout en me retournant sur mon matelas pour faire face aux yeux globuleux et mouillés de Chups. On se fixe dans le noir de la chambre, tels des statues, puis il finit par me lécher la joue et je retiens un cri de surprise. Je l'aime bien ce chien…

**« Désolée pour la robe au fait,** marmonne Kity.

**- T'inquiète ! C'était cool ce soir ! Et puis c'est vraiment chaleureux… **

**- Si tu le dis…**

**- Tu comprends pas,** je soupire, **c'est les meilleures vacances de Noël que j'ai jamais eu. J'adore ta mère ! Elle est vraiment géniale ! Et puis ta famille est sympa. **

**- Si elle se prenait un peu plus pour ma mère et un peu moi pour ma copine se serait encore plus génial !** fait mon amie en glissant sa tête par-dessus le lit pour me voir le visage couvert de la bave de Chups et le regard triste,** désolée… je sais c'est toujours mieux que les tiens.**

**- C'est pas grave tu sais… J'y suis habituée. C'est juste que… ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu un Noël heureux avec des cadeaux sous le sapin. »**

Elle ne dit rien, j'ai le cœur plus triste. Je caresse distraitement Chups qui quémande un câlin en squattant la moitié de mon matelas. Je me demande ce qu'a pu offrir Cassandra à Kity. Je sais… Je suis pas normale, je dit la mépriser plus que tout mais… Mais ça fait si mal de voir quelqu'un d'autre recevoir un cadeau de votre sœur alors que vous… Vous vous n'existez pas. Ni pour Remus, ni pour votre famille. J'ai cherché leurs amours et à chaque fois je suis repartie perdante, et couverte de bleus au cœur. Ce n'est pas grave hein… Il me reste mes amis… ce n'est pas grave hein…, je me persuade la gorge nouée. Je peux toujours grappiller des miettes du bonheur des autres.

**« Kity,** je murmure, prête à enfin dévoiler ce que j'ai appris dans le Poudlard Express. **Tu sais pour Fred et Lily…**

**- Quoi,** réplique-t-elle soudain plus froide, **ils ont battus le record d'apnée pendant un baiser ? Lily a perdu sa virginité ? **

**- Non, **je fais**, j'ai appris que… en fait… Ils font semblant de sortir ensemble pour te rendre jalouse.** **Fred t'aime toujours. Il n'aime que toi Kity.»**

Il y a alors un gros blanc, comme si Kity avait cessé de respirer. Après plusieurs appels sans succès, je me lève de mon lit pour me hisser jusqu'au sien. J'aperçois ses yeux grâce à la lumière de la lune. Elle semble encaisser difficilement le coup. Ok, je m'attendais un peu à ça mais pas à cette tête de… de quoi ? Son visage est un indescriptible champ de bataille. Il passe par toute la palette d'émotion possible pour finir par se stopper sur la colère.

**« Comment Lily a-t-elle pu me faire ça**, fait-elle tout bas, comme pour elle-même.

**- Kity,** je murmure.

**- Comment ? Comment ?** s'énerve-t-elle d'un coup, **c'est mon amie !**

**- Euuuh Kity ?**

**- C'est pas possible ! **explose-t-elle, **C'est pas possible** **! **

**- Kity ! »**

Mais est-ce qu'elle a écouté ce que j'ai dit ? Par Merlin, il l'aime ! Il l'aime ! Elle a enregistré ou pas ? En la voyant, rouge de colère… j'en doute fortement ! Je retombe sur mon matelas en soupirant. Vue l'état dans lequel elle est, toute discussion serait vaine ! Elle marmonne je ne sais quoi dans sa barbe, quand je me relève excédée.

**« Ça tu dis d'aller emmerder les Maraudeurs**, je propose, **j'arrive pas à dormir. »**

Un sourire sadique se dessine alors sur ses lèvres, elle ricane et je glousse, ravie de la voir retrouver du poil de la bête. Quelle chance que Susan les ait invités à dormir ! Ni une ni deux, Chups sur nos talons, on se glisse dans le couloir baguettes en main. Kity ordonne à son chien de ne pas faire de bruit et sur la pointe des pieds on fonce jusqu'à la porte de la chambre où nos pauvres ingénues doivent dormir comme des bébés. On ouvre doucement la porte, Black dort la bouche ouverte ! Plus loin James est étalé de tout son long sans couverture. Remus roupille tranquillement sur le dos tandis que Pettigrow est complètement enfoncé sous sa couette. Kity et moi nous retenons de ne pas rire devant ce charmant spectacle masculin –et moi j'essaye de ne pas fantasmer sur le torse dénudé de Rem… Lupin !-

**« Aquo ! »**

On a juste murmuré le sort et l'instant d'après des litres d'eau glacée tombent du plafond pour atterrir sur les Maraudeurs. Ils se réveillent en hurlant et nous, on file en riant alors que Black et Rem… Lupin sortent pour essayer d'attraper les coupables.

**« Attaque Chups,** ordonne Kity.

**- Vous allez… »**

Black est coupé dans son élan par l'énorme saint-bernard qui lui saute dessus. Il se rétame par terre, entraînent Rem… Lupin dans sa chute. Chups leur bave allégrement dessus, on entend leurs râlements de dégoût alors qu'on ferme à clé la porte de la chambre de Kity, explosées de rire.

…

Je chantonne le tube préféré de Susan « Sex Bomb » tout en repassant dans ma tête des souvenirs qui me donnent le sourire. J'ai eu un pincement au cœur en quittant la maison déjantée mais chaleureuse, j'ai faillit me mettre à pleurer lorsque Susan m'a prise dans ses bras et m'a collé un bise sur la joue. C'était la première fois qu'on me disait au revoir sur le quai de gare, c'était la première fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir eu droit à un Noël lumineux. Je me suis confondue en remerciement qu'elle a rejeté avec un grand éclat de rire avant de nous pousser dans le train, les mains pleines de reste de gâteaux.

Ces vacances, ça a été comme un retour aux sources. J'ai renfilé mes collants rayés et mes Doc'Marteens roses, j'ai logé les lunettes fluo dans mes cheveux bouclés et un sourire de contentement fleurit sur mes lèvres. Pam n'a rien dit sur le fait que je sois allée fêter Noël chez Kity, je crois qu'elle a comprit en me voyant de nouveau avec mon look coloré que finalement la Serdaigle n'est pas si mauvaise que ça vu qu'elle m'a rendue mes couleurs. Mes amis ont parut ravis et une chaleur de plaisir a réanimé mes sourires.

J'ai pris de solides résolutions pour cette année. Tout d'abord ne plus jamais me laisser faire pas Cassiopéa, oublier Remus, essayer de refuser la proposition de Chuck sans lui briser le cœur, ne pas jalouser Kity à qui va toutes les faveurs de Cassandra, déménager de chez moi –ouais bon va falloir que je trouve où loger…-, oublier Remus, faire en sorte que Fred et Kity sortent ensemble, oublier Remus et surtout, _surtout _: oublier Remus !

**« Arrête un peu avec cette chanson,** fait Pam excédée.

**- Oh, c'est bon, **je râle**, elle était à la mode ya vingt cette chanson ! Elle est top !**

**- Génial, **marmonne Oliver en grignotant ses papillotes.

**- Alors, tes vacances se sont bien passées Etta,** me demande Grace adorable comme toujours.

**- Oui !** je fais en triturant ma nouvelle boucle d'oreille offerte par Kity qui est toute rose pour l'instant.

**- Ah ! Au fait,** s'exclame Fred en farfouillant dans son sac, **ton cadeau de Noël m'a été renvoyé. **

**- Merci,** je souffle en attrapant le paquet.** »**

Je me retrouve alors entouré de papiers cadeaux tandis que j'admire ma montre verte pomme offerte par Gracy et Oliver, la robe bustier en taffetas blanc de Pam et la collection complète des James Austen offerte pas Fred qui connaît bien mon engouement pour les romans de l'époque victorienne. Je rayonne, comme si je n'avais besoin que d'eux pour être heureuse. Comme si Remus ne m'avait jamais jetée, comme si ma famille n'était pas ce qu'elle est.

Etta est de retour !

…

**« QUOI ? **

**- Ouais, t'as bien compris James, **affirme Kity.

**- Mais je suis sûre qu'ils voulaient pas vous faire de la peine, **je tente de temporiser.

**- Oh, écoute Etta, il joue juste avec moi pour arriver à ses fins ! Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est de lever comme un trophée le cœur de Catherine Fairfax, **s'énerve-t-elle**, et il utilise Lily ! ça se passera pas comme ça ! Donc t'es avec nous, James ?**

**- T'es amoureuse de Frederick Davis ? **bafouille-t-il comme s'il n'avait rien entendue d'autre. **Nooon ?**

**- Siiiii, **fait Kity agacée**.** **»**

Ok, laissez-moi-vous expliquer la situation. Elle est persuadé que Fred est une enflure. Et j'ai eu beau soutenir que Freddy l'aime e qu'il fait tout ça pour lui ouvrir les yeux, elle n'en a pas démordu. Pour elle, il s'agit d'une supercherie pour lui écrabouiller le cœur, juste pour la vaincre une fois de plus et l'humilier une dernière fois avant la fin de cette année. Elle est écœurée par sa façon de faire et d'impliquer l'une de ses deux meilleures amies. Ouais… je me demande où elle va chercher tout ça… Elle a donc monté un plan dans sa petite caboche de Serdaigle –qui tourne pas bien rond si vous voulez mon avis- pour se venger de Fred et de son cœur brisé. Du coup, devinez quoi ? Elle m'a embarqué dans l'histoire et là essaye de convaincre James de rentrer dans le plan. Ben ouais, il paraît qu'on a tous les trois le cœur en miette…

Si on le voit de ce point de vue… En vérité je ne serai pas contre une revanche contre ces bourreaux des cœurs de Remus, Lily et Fred. A vrai dire… Je crois même que ça me crèverai l'abcès que j'ai au cœur.

**« Lily sort avec Fred, pour se débarrasser de moi,** s'écrie James qui vient de capter.

**- Ouais,** je marmonne**, faut dire que t'es pas non plus hyper agréable vu comme t'es collant. Faut te faire désirer si tu veux l'appâter…**

**- La rendre jalouse,** s'exclame soudain Kity comme si elle venait d'être touchée par l'Esprit de Merlin. **James… ça te dirait de sortir avec moi ?**

**- Hein ?**

**- Quoi ?** je fais.

**- Bien sur, à part Etta personne ne saura que tout ça c'est rien qu'une connerie pour montrer à Lily et Davis qu'on ne va pas les laisser nous piétiner si facilement,** assure d'un air malicieux Kity.

**- Dans ce cas c'est un plaisir Kity,** répond James avec un sourire entendu en lui prenant la main. **Et si on allait faire un tour au parc pour montrer combien on est un couple heureux et amoureux ? »**

J'éclate de rire. J'en connais qui vont avoir une drôle de surprise ! Je cours derrière eux, impatiente de voir la tête de Lily –qui si vous voulez mon avis va être verte- et de Fred –ça à mon avis ça doit valoir le détour.-

…

**« Mon chériiii !** crie Kity en courant après James.

**- Ma puuuuuce, fais moi un bisou pour me souhaiter bonne chance,** roucoule-t-il en la faisant virevolter. **»**

Ok. Quand ils jouent la comédie, ils y vont à fond ! Et en plus Lily et Fred ne marchent pas… Oh non ! Ils courent plutôt ! Par Merlin, on dirait que Freddy va commettre un meurtre en la personne de James Potter… Quant à Lily… On lui aurait asséné trois coups de couteau dans l'estomac qu'elle aurait pas été plus blanche. Faut dire que voir James, très mignon dans son uniforme de Quidditch, demandait un baiser à Kity pour lui porter chance pour le match qui s'annonce où Serpentard affrontera Gryffondor c'est vraiment… inattendue ! Même Black, Rem… Lupin et Samuels venus assisté au match restent complètement hébétés. Kity papillonne remarquablement bien, Fred suit avec rage le moindre des gestes de James. Comme le maudissant de poser ses mains sur elle.

Quant à moi, j'enfonce mon bonnet rose sur ma tête en pestant contre la pluie qui ne s'arrête pas. Merci Merlin ! Je cherche des yeux Grace, Oliver et Pam mais le brouillard et si dense que je n'aperçois qu'à grand peine les tribunes où ils ont du allé s'asseoir. Je grogne, et rougit en voyant Remus me faire un signe d'encouragement en souriant. Mon cœur palpite, éperdu de bonheur.

Mon sourire doit vraiment être niaiseux.

**« Etta !** m'intercepte Fred alors que je me dirige vers les vestiaires pour récupérer mon balai, l'esprit embrouillé par le sourire de Remus.

**- Quoi ? **je demande alors qu'il m'attrape par les épaules.

**- Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui se passe, **fait-il en me secouant comme un prunier.

**- Hein ? **je fais, un peu désarçonnée**, Qu'est ce qui se passe ?**

**- James est dingue de Lily depuis des années alors va pas me faire croire qu'il a soudainement succombé à Kity !**

**- Les cœurs changent, **j'affirme.

**- Kity ne l'aime pas ! C'est pas possible, **réplique-t-il soudain désespéré. **C'est pas possible…**

**- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? **je rétorque. **Après tout, pourquoi elle flasherait sur celui qui lui a pourri sa première année à Poudlard ?**

**- Comment…, **commence-t-il en me relâchant comme brûlé.

**- Elle me l'a dit**, je réponds en lui attrapant le bras,** elle m'a tout raconté. Mais Fred… je sais que t'étais qu'un gosse… Tu savais pas que ça faisait si mal.**

**- C'est à cause de ça… qu'elle me déteste ? **souffle-t-il ses yeux verts baissés.

**- Elle te déteste pas Fred, **je murmure comme on chuchote un secret défendu**. Elle te déteste plus.**

**- Tu veux dire que… que j'ai une chance ? **demande-t-il comme un gamin demande une sucette.

**- Je veux surtout dire que tu t'y prends pas de la bonne manière,** je fais, **et qu'elle… Elle veut pas être blessée alors… tu dois arrêter cette mascarade !**

**- De quoi…?**

**- Tu vois parfaitement de quoi je parle, **je le coupe en le regardant droit dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne bien que je suis au courant. **Arrête de tourner autour du pot, merde ! ça va faire sept ans par Merlin ! »**

Je me détache de lui, lui souris et m'éloigne, le laissant seul sous la pluie. Hébétée, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup de massue sur le crâne, triste comme un enfant qu'on aurait privé de son doudou. Je ne peux rien faire de plus, ou alors les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre mais je doute que Kity apprécie ! Le souafle est dans ton camp Freddy, laisse pas passer ta chance. Tu ne te feras pas jeter.

Pas comme moi.

Le souafle s'élève dans le ciel noir, la pluie me transperce comme des milliers de petites aiguilles. Je grelotte de froid, emmitouflée dans l'écharpe bordeaux de Kity, mon bonnet rose et mes gants multicolores. Je ne vois presque rien, juste des ombres qui virevoltent dans les airs et de temps en temps James ou un autre poursuiveur qui tentent de marquer dans mes cerceaux. Je suis plutôt satisfaite de moi pour l'instant, je n'ai laissé passer que deux points –dont un de James qui va certainement s'en targuer jusqu'à la fin de l'année- et Serpentard mène. Les drapeaux verts s'agitent en mon honneur.

J'aperçois aussi Chuck de temps en temps, sa batte de batteur à la main, mais me souriant toujours. Son espoir me fait mal. Je cherche des yeux Kity et la voie alors dans la tribune à ma gauche. Elle est assise entre Black et Remus, qui se disputent des jumelles et semble excédée. Danaelle est pelotonnée contre Lupin. Je m'arrache de cette vision, serrant les dents. Faire un match de Quidditch me rappelle trop ma cuisante humiliation de la dernière fois… Les regarder c'est comme me prendre une gifle.

Concentre-toi Etta !

James fonce vers moi, le souafle sous le bras. J'entends les cris des Gryffondor qui l'encouragent, j'entends les hurlements des Serpentard qui ont tous les yeux rivés sur moi. Je me crispe sur mon balai, respire à fond. Ne le lâche pas des yeux. Il a un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, comme certain de marquer. Quel prétentieux cet ébouriffé !

Il envoie le souafle, je pirouette et l'attrape du bout des doigts. Ravie, je lève la balle, montrant au stade qu'Etta Malefoy malgré la pluie et le brouillard est une excellente gardienne. Les spectateurs hurlent de joie –Serpentard s'entend !- et je ris de bonheur. Je tire la langue à James. Paff l'ébouriffé !

Soudain, quelque chose me percute violemment. Vrillant mes tympans, faisant exploser mes tempes. Et je lâche tout, sous le coup de la douleur. Mes doigts glissent du balai, comme incapable de soutenir ma tête qui se fait lourde et bourdonnante. Le connard m'a frappé de plein fouet, m'éjectant de mon balai violemment. Il y a un cri collectif et puis le mien. J'ai à peine le temps de hurler. J'ai à peine le temps de penser.

J'ai à peine de temps d'avoir peur.

Je percute le sol lourdement, le souffle coupé, et ai l'impression soudaine de ne plus sentir mon corps. Mais mes sensations me reviennent en bloc, m'étouffant. Mon être explose de douleur tandis que ma tête semble imploser. Je gémis de souffrance et tout devient noir.

Je tombe dans l'inconscience.

* * *

_Ah ah ! Quel coup de théâtre, hein ?^^ Alors ? Impatient de voir la réaction de Kity et Remus ? (je vous entend paaaaaas XD) Bref alors ? Fred va-t-il enfin passé à l'action après sa discussion avec Etta ? Que pensez-vous de la vengande de Kity et James ? Du chapitre dans son ensemble ? ET du fait que Etta souffre du manque de famille ?_

_Le chapitre suivant se sera dimanche !_

_Merci à tous de nous suivre et de reviewser :) (on est a fond dedans en ce moment)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Bonjour à tous,_

_On approche de la fin mes amis (bon il reste encore quelques chapitres mais plus beaucoup)... On est a 171 reviiiiews ! Passerons-nous la barre des 200 ? Ca ne se fera pas sans votre aide ;p _

_En tout cas merci à tous pour votre soutien constant :)_

__

_Bonne lecture,

* * *

_

**Chapitre 22 : The Game is over**

**-Alors, maintenant que Cornedrue n'est plus là avec ses lèvres baladeuses et ses « Oh, pas touche à Kity ! Elle est à moi ! », tu peux peut-être nous expliquer ? **s'exclame Sirius.

Bien décidée à l'ignorer, je fais mine de le dépasser mais il m'agrippe le bras et m'entraine violement sur la place à sa gauche. Et j'aurais bien voulu dire que j'ai exercé ne serait-ce que la plus minime opposition mais ma force physique étant ce qu'elle est et celle de Sirius étant celle d'un gros macaque mâle –je suis gentille, hein ?-, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. J'essaye de me relever et d'aller choisir une autre place –non mais !- mais Remus s'assoit à ma gauche et me retient d'un bras. Je déteste définitivement les Maraudeurs… sauf James bien sûr qui est mon âme sœur… ok, ma vie est un gros bordel…

**-Sirius a raison, tu nous dois des explications, Kity, **approuve Remus.

**-Et je suis loin d'être la seule, **répliquais-je avec un regard entendu en sa direction.

Il pique un fard mais fait mine de pas comprendre où je veux en venir… mais bien sûr et j'ai une liaison très étroite avec la Reine d'Angleterre ! S'il croit pouvoir passer à côté d'un petit face à face, le Don Juan, il peut toujours courir ! Avec moi, on n'a pas vraiment le choix, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et il va bien falloir qu'il choisisse entre Dana et Etta. Faire souffrir les deux, ça ne va pas être possible parce que, manque de pot, les deux sont mes amies… ouais, je sais, je suis un vrai parasite !

**-James a toujours été dingue de Lily, **déclare Remus. **Et j'étais sûr que tu aimais un autre que James avant Noël…**

**-Ouais, il a pas assez de goût pour te préférer à elle ! **ajoute Sirius avec dédain.

Je lève les yeux, hausse les épaules et leur dis de se taire. Ils tentent d'insister mais devant mon regard, ils abandonnent. Lily n'est pas venue. Elle reste cloitrée dans son dortoir depuis notre retour des vacances… depuis que je fais semblant de sortir avec James. Et je suis de moins en moins sûre d'avoir eu une bonne idée. Je sais, je voulais me venger de Lily parce que sa trahison m'avait fait… horriblement mal. Trop mal. Mais j'ai toujours détesté les vengeances, toujours trouvé ça méprisable. Et Lily est ma meilleure amie… mais elle m'a trahie.

Ces pensées tournent dans ma cervelle torturée pendant je-ne-sais combien de temps. Une seconde, je prends la décision de tout arrêter et de dire la vérité, toute la vérité. La seconde d'après, je me dis que Fred et Lily méritent de payer et que James et moi avons raison. Et ça recommence. Cercle vicieux. Je ne me rends pas compte des minutes qui passent et ne jette même pas un regard sévère à Remus lorsque celui-ci prend un air gêné, Dana se collant à lui, frigorifiée.

**-Passe-moi les jumelles, Lunard ! **ordonne Sirius.

**-Tu vois bien que je m'en sers, attends une seconde, **lui intime Remus.

**-ça fait des plombes, oui que tu t'en sers ! Donne-les-moi ! **

**-Arrête ! Lâche-les ! **s'agace Remus en essayant de garder la paire de jumelles.

**-Tu mates une fille ou quoi ? **grince Sirius en tirant encore plus dessus et en m'écrasant carrément.

**-Ooh ! **s'écrie Dana, furieuse du sous-entendu.

**-Mais vous le regardez ce match ! **claquais-je, énervée.

Sirius bougonne que je ne le défends jamais tandis que Remus me sourit, reconnaissant, et Dana qui me lance un clin d'œil comme si elle était fière que j'avais pris le parti de son petit-ami… je soupire. Nan mais, est-ce que j'ai défendu quelqu'un ?

Au moins, ça a eu le mérite de me vider l'esprit et je regarde le match qui est en faveur des Serpentard. Je vois James qui fonce droit vers Etta qui arrête son tir. Ah, vive la féminité sportive ! Je souris largement… quand la silhouette d'Etta est brutalement percutée par un cognard…

Je bondis de mon siège et, bousculant d'autres personnes qui se sont levées, je me penche contre le garde-corps.

**-Ettaaaa ! **hurlais-je, en m'entendant à peine.

**-Nooon ! **crie Remus, juste à ma droite.

Elle s'écrase au sol. Mon souffle est bloqué et mes genoux lâchent. C'est pas possible. Remus est déjà parti en courant la rejoindre, dévalant les escaliers…

**µ**

**-Dégage, t'as compris, connard ? **crache Oliver Weston en jetant Remus hors de l'infirmerie.

Weston me lance un bref regard avant de refermer la porte. S'il croit m'impressionner… furieux, Remus s'avance vers moi qui suis adossée contre le mur. J'ai pleuré et je sais que les traces de mes larmes sont visibles. C'est horrible… vraiment horrible de voir une personne qu'on aime tomber d'une hauteur invraisemblable et s'écraser sur le sol. Horrible. On sent ses entrailles se tordre et on a envie d'empêcher la catastrophe mais… on ne peut pas. Inutiles. Oui, on se sent inutiles.

**-Faut croire que j'ai pas le droit d'aller la voir…, **grince Remus.

**-Tu lui as brisé le cœur.**

**-Elle te l'a dit ? **s'étonne-t-il, la gorge serrée.

**-Et… je l'ai vu… désolée, je suis arrivée au mauvais moment dans les toilettes, au concert, **soufflais-je.

J'en ai marre de mentir, cacher et faire semblant. A bout, oui, je suis littéralement à bout. Je vais dire la vérité, à tout le monde. A Lily, même si je lui en veux encore. A Fred, aussi, même si une part de moi veut qu'il souffre. Etta me dit qu'il m'aime mais… je n'y crois définitivement pas. Il veut juste « sortir avec moi », peut-être. Oui, être le premier à avoir la reine de glace par excellence, la détestable et cynique Catherine Fairfax. Me faire comprendre que je serai toujours la faible intello de Première Année. Oui, je sais ce que tout le monde pense… _ça fait sept ans, bon sang, qu'elle est chiante cette fille ! Elle peut pas tourner la page… ouais, quelle pauvre fille _! Oui, pauvre fille. Mais là, présentement, j'ai d'autres soucis en tête.

**-Je… écoute, je…, **bafouille Remus.

**-Tu sais plus ou t'en es. Dur de choisir entre Dana et Etta, hein ? **ironisais-je.

**-T'es bien placée pour parler ! **rétorque-t-il, blessé et vengeur. **T'aimais un autre et maintenant, t'aimes James… alors qui sait le moins, entre nous deux, qui il aime ! Je suis pas si sûr que ce soit moi !**

**-Je sais très bien qui j'aime, **répondis-je. **Très bien. **

Je me lève. Oui, je le sais très bien qui j'aime. Je m'avance vers l'entrée de l'infirmerie, déterminée, mais avant de pousser la porte, je me retourne vers Remus.

**-Tu viens quand même d'avouer que tu aimais Etta, **déclarais-je, calme. **Je voulais juste te le faire remarquer… et autre chose, Remus je te laisse deux semaines. Deux semaines pour cesser de jouer avec les sentiments de Dana et Etta qui sont folles de toi, toutes les deux. Deux semaines pour faire un choix net et définitif. Et si tu n'arrives pas à choisir… tu n'auras ni l'une, ni l'autre. Même si tu es un excellent ami pour moi, Remus, je dirai tout à Dana, dans deux semaines, si tu ne t'es pas décidé. **

Le regard sombre, il hoche tout de même la tête et j'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie sèchement. Les amis d'Etta, autour de son lit, se retournent brusquement vers moi. Weston me regarde, étonné que j'ai eu le culot d'entrer. Taylord montre déjà les dents… bah, tiens, j'ai peur. Fred est impassible et j'évite de le regarder – la vérité peut attendre quand même un peu, non ? Grace, qui est en pleurs, me sourit à travers ses larmes.

J'avance vers eux comme si je n'avais pas ressenti l'atmosphère électrique que ma venue avait causée. Je les emmerde. Oui, je crois que c'est tout à fait ça, je l'ai emmerde d'une façon prodigieuse…

**-T'as rien à faire là, espèce de… ! **crache Taylord.

**-Ta gueule, **claquais-je.

Elle parait plus qu'ahurie face à ma réaction brutale. D'habitude, je suis plutôt ironique et mesurée face à elle. Juste méprisante. Mais voilà, j'en ai marre et s'ils essayent de me jeter dehors comme ils l'ont fait avec Remus, je n'hésiterai pas à user de ma baguette… Taylord ne m'aime pas, soit. Mais je ne suis pas là pour elle. Je suis là pour Etta qui est évanouie dans son lit, la mine blême et la respiration lente.

**-Pompom a dit que c'était rien de grave…, **me renseigne Fred.

Je ne le regarde toujours pas et murmure un « d'accord ». Je sors une _choco-grenouille _de la poche et le pose sur la table de chevet d'Etta, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce que ça pouvait lui apporter… rien. C'est purement stupide. Une simple cochonnerie sucrée de chocolat. Et d'ailleurs, chacun des amis d'Etta me regarde bizarrement…

**-Les filles ont besoin de chocolat, **dis-je, en ne réfléchissant toujours pas.

Et je m'en vais. Oui, les filles ont besoin de chocolat et je vais aller m'en empiffrer dans les toilettes.

**µ**

Bon. Je me regarde dans la glace, une dernière fois… est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une fille qui a pleuré pendant des heures ? Une fille qui vient de se faire briser le cœur ? J'espère…

Je vais me péter la honte. Je vais être ridiculisée à vie. Et je vais me faire remarquer par tout le monde qui va me mépriser. Ok, bon, au moins je sais dans quoi je me lance… mais avec Lily, faut employer les grands moyens. Et, je crois bien que James a cessé trop longtemps d'être Potter-la-Sucette.

Je sors des toilettes et me dirige vers la Grande Salle. Potter-la-Sucette… ah, ça fait du bien de reprendre les vieilles habitudes… donc, je disais Potter-la-Sucette est dans la sa salle-commune d'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire. Il n'avait pas faim. Tant mieux.

Devant les grandes portes, je m'ébouriffe encore plus les cheveux et prends un air d'hystérique éplorée... bon, espérons que ça fasse l'affaire. J'ouvre les portes comme une furie et pointe un doigt accusateur sur Lily qui mange aux côtés de Dana :

**-Toi ! Sale garce !**

Puis, je mets à courir comme une dératée vers elles-deux qui me regardent comme si j'étais un Alien. Faut dire… je suis un peu aliénée, ces derniers temps. Je pousse un mec de ma classe pour me laisser tomber à la place à côté de Lily.

**-Tout est de ta faute ! Je te déteste ! **hurlais-je, en faisant mine de retenir des sanglots.

**-Mais… mais… Je n'ai…, **bafouille-t-elle, désarmée.

Puis un éclair de lucidité passe dans ses yeux émeraudes et elle plaque une main sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Elle doit penser que je parle de Fred… bon, faut que je sois plus claire. Dana me regarde, figée par la stupeur.

**-Oh, tu sais pour… je…**

Elle essaye de me prendre dans mes bras mais je la repousse, assez à contre cœur… elle ne me facilite pas la tâche…

**-Me touche pas ! **claquais-je. **Il m'a… Il m'a…**

Et sentant le moment approprié, je fais mine d'éclater en sanglots –un peu surfaits, je l'avoue mais Lily est si crédule… c'en est affligeant, parfois- et m'accoude sur la table, en cachant mes yeux tout à fait secs par mes mains. Je sens Lily et Dana me caresser le dos de leurs mains hésitantes et se chuchoter des interrogations anxieuses. Bon, mon numéro de théâtre a assez duré, non ? Mais finissons en beauté, voulez-vous ? Que mon travail ridicule paye un peu quand même…

**-Il m'a plaquée, Lily… James m'a plaquée parce qu'il t'aime encore… Oh Par Merlin, j'ai le cœur brisé… bouhouhou… Oh Lily, James n'arrive pas à t'oublier…, **sanglotais-je.

**-Quoi ? **s'étonne-t-elle, abasourdie.

Je me redresse brusquement. Bon, ça va aller, non ! Elle peut pas y mettre un peu du sien aussi, je peux pas tout faire ! Je lui agrippe le col de sa chemise d'uniforme impeccable et tire dessus pour plonger mon regard dans le sien exorbité.

**-James Potter est FOU de toi, Lily Evans ! Tu m'entends quand je te parle ? Il est obnubilé par toi, il ne pense qu'à toi ! Est-ce que c'est clair ou il faut que je répète ? **m'énervais-je.

Lily ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n'en sort. Son regard s'éclaire et un sourire apparait… ah bah enfin ! Je la relâche et elle se lève, bondissante, se ruant vers la sortie de la Grande Salle…

**-Il est dans votre Salle-Commune, **lui criais-je.

Je me retourne vers Dana, en soupirant, et elle me regarde, ahurie. Elle me détaille un long moment, devant surement chercher une lueur de tristesse dans mon regard… et…

**-C'était de la comédie ? Depuis le début ? **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-Mais naaan…**

Elle éclate de rire, en secouant la tête. Je me demande quand même d'où je sors mes idées… je dois être folle.

**-Ce que j'aime le plus chez toi… c'est que t'es imprévisible ! **me lance-t-elle, admirative.

**µ**

**-Quand même… t'aurais pu me prévenir qu'on avait rompu ! **plaisante James, faussement blessé.

**-Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as larguée comme une vieille chaussette… Oh, pauvre de moi…**

James éclate de rire avant d'embrasser Lily qui est dans ses bras. Et oui, ils sortent _enfin _ensemble… bon, Lily a piqué une crise en comprenant que James et moi avions fait semblant de sortir ensemble. Mais on lui a gentiment –moi, pas tellement… mais bon- rappelée que c'était elle qui avait lancé la première pierre avec Fred… remettons les choses dans l'ordre quand même ! Enfin, je ne lui en veux plus. Elle m'a expliquée qu'au début elle ne savait pas que Fred voulait me rendre jalouse… et elle m'a littéralement hurlée dessus, à un moment donné de notre longue discussion, parce que je lui avais caché que j'étais amoureuse de lui. Oui, je sais, j'ai du courage de la supporter… mais je suis quand même soulagée. Ma vie reprend peu à peu un fil normal… à peu près, en tout cas.

Il me reste quand même à dire la vérité à Fred. Pourquoi ? En fait, je pense que je le dois, c'est tout. Juste lui dire que je l'aime et que je voudrais énormément qu'il me laisse tranquille. Oui, parce que je n'ai pas perdu le projet de l'oublier. Je compte toujours l'effacer de mon cœur bien têtu… mais pour ça, j'ai un peu besoin de son aide. Alors, on va parler, en personnes civilisées –promis, je ne mordrai pas…-, et je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir lui faire comprendre que ça ne sert à rien de vouloir se faire du mal mutuellement. Moi, je ne tenterai rien pour sortir avec lui. Et lui, il arrêtera de me prendre encore et toujours pour sa petite intello de Première Année. Et je lui promettrai de l'oublier, comme ça tout le monde sera content. Quand je pense que je lui ai envoyé un cadeau anonyme pour Noël… encore un de mes coups de folie. Décidemment, je peux me moquer de ma mère, je ne suis pas mieux !

**-J'me disais aussi que votre couple tournait pas rond ! **commente Sirius.

Je partage l'hilarité de James, Peter, Lily et Sirius, un instant avant de remarquer l'air sombre et le mutisme de Dana. Remus n'est pas là. En fait, Remus est de moins en moins avec elle et l'évite de plus en plus… et Dana n'est pas stupide. Elle croise mon regard avant de fermer les yeux. Je baisse les miens… Etta ou elle ? Qui choisira Remus ?

**µ**

Poudlard est en effervescence. Les commères se réjouissent plus que de raison à vrai dire… Déjà, le couple de James et Lily fait bien jaser. Qui croyait encore en la possibilité que Lily craque et prenne sa Sucette ? Au fait, qui avait raison, hein ? Et oui, je suis d'une lucidité remarquable… Quoi, vous en douter encore ?

Ensuite, ma scène tout à fait théâtrale –ridicule- a fait le tour de tout le château. Il parait même que des gens ont filmé… que la froide et forte Fairfax ait été plaquée et pleure à chaudes larmes –ahem- dans la Grande Salle, ça en bouche un coin. Merlin, voyez la réputation de sans-cœur que j'ai… y survivrai-je ? Oui, bon, ok, ça me passe largement au-dessus de la tête.

Et enfin, la situation familiale d'Etta s'est révélée au grand jour… à l'infirmerie, alors qu'elle est encore inconsciente –ça fait quatre jours maintenant-, Pomfreche a découvert ses cicatrices. Devant sa bande d'amis. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé mais ça a fait des vagues. Moi, ça va peut-être vous étonner ou vous révolter, mais ça m'a réjouie et soulagée. Siopéa ne la touchera plus. Ça c'est déjà une chose de claire. Donc, oui, depuis cette découverte, je n'arrête pas narguer Siopéa du regard à chaque fois que je la croise… héhé…

La seule ombre au tableau me tord les entrailles de stresse et d'appréhension, en fait… je compte parler à Fred. Oui, vous pouvez m'applaudir ! Je fonce droit soit à un avenir calme et serein, soit à un Enfer prochain. Pile ou face. Génial !

Je l'attends à la sortie du cours et l'intercepte alors qu'il voulait partir surement rejoindre ses amis… je n'en aurai pas pour longtemps si ça peut le rassurer. Bon sang, j'ai peur. Bon, expirer, inspirer. Ce n'est pas la mer à boire, non plus.

Il me regarde, étonné surement que je ne fasse pas comme s'il n'existait pas. Une sacrée habitude que j'ai prise avec le temps.

**-Kity ?**

**-Salut, Davis… enfin, Fred, **essayais-je de m'empêcher de bafouiller. **J'aimerai bien te parler… je… ça te dérange pas ?**

**-Euh… non, bien sûr que non ! Ya un problème ? **me demande-t-il, incrédule face à mon attitude.

**-Non… enfin, si ! **dis-je, un peu plus sûre de moi. **On a un gros problème. Je t'aime.**

Hop ! Ça c'est dit ! Fred me regarde, les yeux exorbités et la bouge grande ouverte. Oui, bon, c'est peut-être pas le moment de jouer au poisson rouge… quelques clignements de cilles plus tard, il s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais… ma carapace est toujours là, à vouloir me protéger de tout coup et je lui coupe la parole avant qu'il ne la prenne –oui, je sais, je suis douée. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre des paroles désobligeantes. Oui, en fait, je n'ai pas la force de me prendre un râteau…

**-Je sais, c'est ri-di-cul ! **m'exclamais-je avec un rire forcé. **Mais t'inquiète pas, d'accord, je vais t'oublier… **

**-M'oublier ? **répète-il, la voix plus grave que d'habitude.

**-Ouais ! T'oublier ! Je veux juste que tu montes plus des plans avec des filles pour me forcer à sortir avec toi et pouvoir te vanter de t'être faite l'ex sale intello de la classe... **

**-Alors, t'es encore coincée à cette période ? **me crache-t-il, méprisant.

**-Qu… Quoi ?**

**-Tu m'as très bien compris ! Depuis sept ans, t'as pas avancé d'un millimètre ! Finalement, t'es toujours cette sale gamine qui croit tout savoir ! **grince-t-il.

Bouillonnante et mes bras tremblants croisés sur ma poitrine, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade et mon sang me brûler les veines. Ok, j'ai foncé droit dans le mur.

**-Tu dis n'importe quoi ! **niais-je. **Je suis venue te parler pour qu'on s'explique et qu'on passe à autre chose !**

**-Ah oui, et pour me dire que t'allais m'oublier… merci, Fairfax ! Je suis rassuré de l'entendre ! La prochaine fois que l'envie te prend de venir me parler, réprime-la, tu seras gentille ! **cingla-t-il avec encore plus de mépris.

Me balançant avec rage d'avant en arrière, j'essaye de retenir mes larmes de fureur, de douleur et de déception. Il me contourne, me lance un dernier regard noir et s'éloigne en claquant des talons.

**-Je te déteste, Davis ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste ! **hurlais-je.

**-Faut savoir ! **me réplique-t-il, le dos tourné.

Avec fureur, je me plaque le dos contre le mur le plus proche et une larme coule… je le déteste !

* * *

_Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaam ça commence à bouger entre Kity et Fred ! Qu'en pensez vous ? Et de sa mise en scène ? J'ai l'honneur d'annoncer Remus en action pour le chapitre suivant ! :) _  
_Une review pour nous dire votre impatience et avis ? :p_

_A lundi soir ! (ou mardi puisque ce sera mon anniversaire je vous ferai un cadeau !)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Voilà, voilà, aujourd'hui est un grand jour… P'tite-Yume est désormais majeure… et oui, Messieurs, Dames ! _

_Un p'tit chap pour fêter ça comme il se doit, hein D. Et merci à tous ceux qui lui ont souhaité =)._

_Bonne lecture !_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 23 : Dérapage contrôlée… en principe

Je me réveille aussi lentement que la neige qui blanchit peu à peu le paysage. Je reprends conscience doucement, comme pour ne pas briser mes pensées qui se raniment. Je prends d'abord connaissance de mon corps, fait bouger mes doigts comme pour vérifier qu'ils sont bien là. J'entre-ouvre mes yeux, les referme aussi. C'est trop blanc dehors, il y a trop de lumière, trop de choses que je veux fuir. Je veux retrouver les ténèbres apaisant de l'inconscience. Je veux oublier. Mais mes membres douloureux me rappellent à l'ordre et je gémis lorsque que je sens mon dos ramollo et complètement brisé. Une voix s'élève calme et douce. Pompom.

**« Henrietta, **chuchote-t-elle alors que j'ouvre les yeux pour me retrouver face à elle penchée sur mon visage. **Henrietta ? Comment tu te sens ?**

**- Comme si un troupeau d'hippogriffes m'étaient passés dessus, **je souffle. **Par Merlin, ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ?**

**- Tu es restée inconsciente quatre jours ma chérie,** me répond Pompom en sortant un flocon du placard. **Tu devrais te sentir nauséeuse, et avoir des douleurs dans le dos et la tête. »**

Comme pour répondre, mon ventre se soulève et je me penche vers la bassine sur le côté gauche du lit pour vomir mes trippes. Génial. Ma tête siffle et je gémis. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps est cassé, détraqué, comme si la machine était rouillée. Je serre les dents, et souffle bruyamment. Elle me fait avaler une cuillère de sa potion verte. C'est infect. Puis, elle m'installe correctement dans le lit, me demande de ne pas bouger. Et me laisse seule face à des paquets de sucreries qui jonchent ma table de chevet. Je me penche lentement pour décrypter les noms, Fred, Oli, Pam et Grace. Comme toujours. J'ai le cœur qui se serre, ils sont toujours là. Puis je vois celui de Kity, celui de James, celui de Lily. Et j'étouffe de bonheur. Ils ne m'ont pas oubliée. A leurs yeux j'existe. C'est pas le moment de pleurer Etta ! Je constate avec un pincement au cœur qu'il n'y a rien de Cassandra, la seule de ma famille de qui j'aurais pu espérer quelque chose. Mais non.

Je n'ai pas de famille apparemment.

**« Bonjour Henrietta,** fait soudain une voix.

**- Professeur Dumbledore,** je bafouille surprise de le voir à mon chevet.

**- Comment tu te sens aujourd'hui ? Tu nous as fait peur à tous, c'était une chute spectaculaire…, **dit-il en déposant une boite de bonbon au citron sur ma table de chevet.

**- Ça va, merci**, je chuchote légèrement intimidée –légèrement j'ai dit !-.

**- Je peux,** me demande-t-il la main prête à plonger dans le paquet de choco-grenouilles de Grace.

**- Je vous en pris,** je fais en le regardant choisir avec plaisir son bonbon, il me fait sourire.

**- Henrietta, tu as le don pour créer des scandales avec peu de choses, et pour des choses superflues,** fait-il le regard pétillant.

**- Je crois bien aussi,** je murmure me rendant compte que dans sa bouche à lui mon prénom ne sonne pas comme une calomnie ou une injure.

**- Alors pourquoi ne parles-tu pas des choses importantes ? »**

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et je constate avec horreur que ma peau est à l'air libre, dévoilant mes cicatrises et anciennes blessures qui ne veulent pas disparaître. Je rabats la couverture sur mes membres, comme pour les dissimuler mais c'est trop tard. Les yeux bleus de Dumbledore me fixent, avec sollicitude. Sans me juger ni me trouver faible. Je me sens si mal, bientôt tout le monde sera qu'Etta n'est qu'une faible, une pauvre fille incapable de se défendre. Qu'elle n'est pas ce qu'elle prétend être. Tout le monde sera que ma famille me hait, que je suis le vilain canard dont on veut se débarrasser. Cassiopéa voudra se venger. Elle m'achèvera !

**« Elle ne te touchera plus,** me rassure le directeur comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées. **Eux non plus, plus jamais.**

**- Comme savez-vous que… ?**

**- Que Cassiopéa et tes parents sont à l'origine de ça ?** me coupe-t-il avec malice, **tu sais quand on est âgé comme moi, on finit par décoder facilement les énigmes des jeunes. **

**- Je… J'aurai… J'aurais voulut que, **je murmure comme une confidence**, qu'ils m'aiment. Qu'ils m'acceptent. Les parents sont forcément obligés d'aimer leurs enfants, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi pas moi ? Les sœurs sont censées vous épauler, vous défendre…, **je suis fatiguée de ça, je veux m'endormir et ne pas me réveiller, laisser tout ça de côté.

**- Tu n'es pas seule Henrietta, **fait Dumbledore s'asseyant à côté de moi pour mâchonner son caramel en me tapotant la main gentiment.** Tes amis sont là. Et puis, toutes tes sœurs ne sont pas des monstres.**

**- Vous parlez de Cassandra, **je m'écrie**, elle préfère me voir souffrir pour se préserver. **

**- Elle n'est peut être pas comme tu l'imagines, **fait remarquer doucement le vieil homme**, peu être qu'elle aussi veut être aimée par sa famille… Qu'elle ne demande, comme toi, qu'un peu d'attention. »**

J'éclate en sanglots. Je ne sais plus quoi penser, j'ai tellement mal à la tête. Tellement mal au cœur. Je ne sais plus quoi dire et c'est lui qui reprend la parole en se levant.

**« Cassiopéa sera renvoyer de l'école,** annonce-t-il pour ma plus grande horreur –que va-t-elle me faire pour ça quand je rentrerai au manoir ?-, **nous trouverons une solution pour les vacances. Tu n'es plus seule Henrietta. **

**- Je suis faible,** je sanglote. **Je suis nulle…**

**- On n'est pas faible quand on défend ses amis au péril de sa vie,** faut-il, **et on n'est pas nulle quand on a des amis qui se relayent à tour de rôle pour veiller à votre chevet. Quand on compte pour les autres. »**

Je lève mes yeux humides, croise les siens d'un bleu profond. Il reprend un caramel, me sourit et à travers mes larmes je le remercie. Je n'ai plus peur. Depuis des années, la peur était omniprésente, devenue mon ombre. Mais maintenant, je n'ai plus peur de Cassiopéa ni de mes parents. Et même si j'ai mal à l'âme de savoir que jamais ma famille ne m'aimera, que jamais ma mère ne se penchera pour m'embrasser ou mon père me féliciter, je garde l'espoir de pouvoir combler ce vide avec ceux qui m'aiment pour ce que je suis. Je panserai mes bleus du cœur et la vie continuera.

Parce qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas à cause de ça.

**« Je crois que tu as de la visite,** sourit le directeur en s'écartant.

**- Rem… Lupin !** je m'écrie en tentant d'effacer mes larmes et de reprendre contenance.

**- Je vous laisse, **annonceDumbledore avec un dernier sourire amical**, nous reparlerons de tout ça Henrietta. »**

Non ! Il peut pas me faire ça ! Revenez professeur, je supplie mentalement. Ça ne sert strictement à rien, il n'est apparemment pas télépathe et s'en va un sourire ravie collé sur les lèvres. Il n'y a que lui que la situation rend joyeux, je fulmine. Je baisse mon regard pour accrocher les yeux de Remus. Euh Lupin je veux dire ! Et inexorablement, les symptômes recommencent… j'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, les mains moites et le ventre qui se tord d'appréhension. Je n'arrive même pas à répondre à son sourire tant je suis tendue par la perspective d'un tête-à-tête avec lui.

Mais, curieusement, je ne suis pas la seule qui ait l'air gêné. Lui aussi paraît marcher sur des œufs, et joue avec le paquet de choco-grenouilles qu'il a apporté.

**« Salut Etta,** finit-il par lâcher avant de me tendre les friandises, **tiens, c'est pour toi.**

**- Merci Lupin,** je murmure en le recevant.

**- Arrête,** s'énerve-t-il soudain en s'approchant.

**- De quoi ?** je fais en évitant de le regarder pour contempler les bonbons.

**- De m'appeler Lupin**, dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

**- Ah,** je réponds simplement -le problème c'est que je DOIS l'appeler ainsi pour mettre de la distance entre lui et moi.- **je suis désolée mais… je peux pas arrêter,** je dis alors plus fermement.

**- Pourquoi**, s'étonne-t-il en faisant encore un pas en avant.

**- Parce qu'on ne peut pas être amis avec ce qui s'est passé. **

**- Tu veux parler…**

**- Du fait que tu m'ais brisée le cœur,** je le coupe, retrouvant une assurance que je croyais avoir perdue depuis longtemps en sa compagnie. **Oui. C'est trop dur de faire semblant de ne vouloir être que ton amie. Ça fait trop mal. »**

Oh. Par. Merlin. Le cognard m'a secouée le cerveau un peu trop fort ! Il faut que me taise ! Par pitié, faîte que ma bouche se taise ! Je ne veux pas me mettre à nue pour me faire rejeter à nouveau ! Tandis qu'en moi tout est en panique générale, lui au contraire semble retrouver son calme habituel. Il me prend la main, et je rougis. La chaleur de sa paume fait s'arrêter de trembler la mienne.

**« J'aimais bien quand tu étais mon amie,** fait-il. **Ça me manque.**

**- Ah…,** je marmonne en fixant avec horreur ma main qui ne veut pas se détacher de la sienne –mon corps ne me répond plus !- **Mais ce n'est pas grave, tu sais… Tu as d'autres amis. Et puis, un Maraudeur ami avec une sang pur de Serpentard ça fait désordre…, **ma voix est si basse que je me demande s'il entend tout ce que je déblatère**, C'est mieux que tu ais tes propres amis. J'ai bien compris que… que les Gryffondor comme Danaelle sont plus… Ton genre. »**

Je n'arrive plus à parler, ma gorge est nouée et m'étouffe. Sa présence affole mes sens, son odeur de savon me parvient faisait chavirer ma volonté. Je dois tenir bon. Surtout, surtout, ne pas pleurer.

**« Dana est une amie géniale,** me sourit-il en caressant ma main –c'est possible de rougir de la main ? Parce que la mienne elle peut !-

**- Une amie ?** je murmure comme si j'avais mal entendu en plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

**- Oui… Une amie. Simplement une amie,** affirme-t-il en rapprochant son visage du mien. **Etta…, **murmure-t-il posant son front sur le mien brûlant**, Je me suis trompé.»**

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Je me crispe, je veux arracher ma main de la sienne. Mais les battements de mon cœur assourdissent mes pensées, font taire ma raison. Mon sang s'échauffe alors qu'il me sourit et penche ses lèvres vers les miennes. Tous les barrages tombent, je perds le controle. Sa bouche rencontre la mienne en un feu d'artifice. Son odeur envahit mes narines, je reste figée alors qu'il pose ses mains sur mes joues. Mon être s'affole, mon cœur tambourine alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser. Je fonds.

Alors que je succombe, une image s'impose à moi. Tranchante comme la lame d'un rasoir. Mes yeux se rouvrent et je repousse brutalement Remus.

**« Non !** je m'écris. **»**

Il me regarde, étonné, s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche en essayant d'attraper ma main. Mes lèvres portent encore le goût des siennes. Mais plus que toutes les sensations et les émotions qui m'assaillent, il y a l'image de Danaelle qui surpasse tout. Le dégout que j'ai soudain de moi-même me donne envie de vomir. Je me hais. J'ai faillit succomber à Remus qui sort avec elle, j'ai trompé le serment muet que je m'étais promis. Ne pas me mettre entre eux deux s'il la choisissait.

Ses yeux tristes me font mal, je le repousse une nouvelle fois, j'ai l'impression de me déchiqueter le cœur avec une petite cuillère. Mais je sais que c'est le bon choix. Mes larmes menacent quand soudain une voix explose dans l'infirmerie :

**« Je vous déteste ! »**

Mon cœur est poignardé, son visage couvert de larmes me glace. Danaelle s'enfuit avant que nous n'ayons pu avoir le temps de faire le moindre geste. Je voudrais me lever, lui courir après. Me faire pardonner, m'excuser. Mais je reste plantée dans les draps blancs, à me maudire. Quelques secondes avant j'avais l'impression d'être plus vivante que jamais, les lèvres de Remus sur les miennes, des papillons dorés dans l'âme. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie de mourir. Je suis ignoble. Je me sens si sale. Même si je ne la supporte pas, je ne peux m'empêcher de me trouver horrible vis-à-vis d'elle. J'ai fait à cette fille une chose que j'ai moi-même vécut. Je lui fais vivre mon enfer.

Je suis un monstre.

J'éclate en sanglots, c'est trop d'un coup. J'ai mal à la tête. Remus tente de me prendre dans ses bras mais je me débats.

**« Lâche-moi ! Tu sors avec elle ! Comme tu peux faire ça ? Elle te suffi pas ? Faut aussi que tu t'amuses avec moi !** je cris.

**- Non ! Enfin si ! Mais Etta ce n'est pas…,** commence-t-il complément dépassé par les évènements. **Je la considère comme une amie ! Toi c'est pas pareil !**

**- Arrête de jouer avec moi,** je hurle en me libérant de son étreinte, **laisse moi !**

**- Laisse-la,** fait alors froidement une voix.

**- Chuck,** je m'écris sans le voir parce que j'ai du mal identifier quoi que se soit avec mes yeux gonflés de larmes.

**- Dégage, **crache le batteur à Remus. **Va rejoindre ta copine ! »**

Remus s'éloigne de moi, comme brûlé. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, se tourne vers moi mais un regard de Chuck le réduit au silence. Il s'en va, la démarche trainante et les épaules courbées par un poids trop lourd pour lui. Il va rejoindre Danaelle. Quant à moi, j'explose, j'ai mal au cœur. J'ai mal partout. Je sanglote, recroquevillée dans mes draps et je sens alors un bras autour de mes épaules. Je m'effondre contre lui.

Je ne dis rien mais je crois qu'il a compris. Il ne dit rien et je crois qu'il sait que ça ne sert à rien. Il me laisse me vider, me dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche. Tout se mélange en moi, mon dégout, la sensation des lèvres de Remus contre les miennes, Cassiopéa, les paroles qu'elle m'a jetée, la conversation avec Dumbledore, Danaelle. Il veut jouer avec moi c'est ça ? Il voulait me torturer tout en s'amusant un peu ? Il ne m'a pas déjà assez fait mal ?

**« Etta ?** s'exclame un nouvel arrivant.

**- Paaaaam,** je chiale en reniflant, de la morve plein le nez.

**- Oh ma chérie, **s'écrie-t-elle en se jetant sur moi**. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé Chuck ?**

**- Aucune idée,** il lui répond en me caressant les cheveux pour me calmer. **»**

Je me sens fatiguée, trop fatiguée pour répondre, trop épuisée pour me battre. Jamais plus je ne pourrais regarder dans les yeux Kity, jamais elle ne voudra parler avec celle qui a brisé le cœur de l'une de ses deux meilleures amies. Elle va me méprisait. Elle voudra que je disparaisse de sa vue.

Je me maudis, crétine ! Crétine ! Crétine ! Je songe alors à ce qu'il va se passer après. J'enfonce mon visage dans le cou de Pam, comme pour fuir l'avenir. Je ferai tout pour éviter Kity et Dana, je ferai tout pour ne plus croiser Remus, je ferais tout pour qu'ils ne me voient plus. Je vais faire comme avant, je vais les ignorer, je vais me cacher de leurs vues. Ils ne me verront plus, c'est promis.

…

Pompom m'a donné un calmant et je tombe dans une douce léthargie. Déconnectée de mes souvenirs et de mes sensations, je somnole. Fred est venu me voir, m'a fait un câlin où je me suis presque endormie. Il m'a promis que Remus ne m'approcherait plus. Je lui aie ordonné de sortir avec Kity dans la journée, parce que se serait une insulte aux personnes au cœur brisé comme moi, qu'il refuse la chance qu'il lui était donné. Il m'a sourit tout en essayant de me consoler.

J'ai appris que Lily et James sortaient ensemble mais je ne pourrais pas les féliciter. Tant pis. J'ai appris que Pam était intéressée par Tiana Evergreen de Serdaigle, je l'ai encouragée. J'ai chialé devant Grace en déblatérant sur le joli couple qu'elle formait avec Oli. J'ai ordonné à Oliver de prendre soin d'elle, il a parut complètement désarçonné par mon comportement de pleurnicheuse. J'ai tant pleuré que je m'en suis usée les yeux. J'ai tant regretté mon acte et pourtant j'ai tant chérit ce baiser volé, que j'en perds la tête.

Finalement les calmants font effet et je sombre enfin dans le sommeil, seul lieu où mes tourments me laisseront en paix.

* * *

_Quand on a dit que Mumus allait passer la première, c'était pas des salades, hein ? Alors, Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? =)_


	24. Chapter 24

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Tout d'abord je vous remercie pour m'avoir souhaité mon anniversaire ! :) Je vais essayer de profiter un maximum de ma majorité (mince fini les gamineries ! Heureusement il y a encore les fics pour se lâcher !) Sinon, OH MY GOD ! 193 reviews ! Allez pour ce chapitre romaaaaaaaance on veut passer les 200 ! _

_En tout cas merci beaucoup à tous !_

Bonne lecture ^^

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 24 : ça ne finira jamais... Ah, vraiment ?

Je vois, adossée au grand arbre sans feuille, une silhouette aux couleurs mortes et immobiles, la neige qui tombe par milliers de flocons la recouvrant peu à peu. Mon cœur se sert. Quelle meilleure période que la plus froide saison pour voir son bonheur présent et ses illusions partir en fumée ? Une voix siffle alors dans ma tête… _C'est de ta faute, Kity… _

Je m'approche de Dana, mes pas laissant leurs traces dans la neige et ma gorge serrée comme jamais. Elle ne bouge pas son regard fixé sur le lac gelé devant elle. Même quand je m'assois à côté d'elle, retenant mon souffle.

**-Salut, Kity. **

**-Dana, **murmurais-je. **Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Une ombre de sourire amer passe sur son beau visage et mon cœur se craquèle encore plus. _Tout est de ta faute, Kity… _Et plus je remarque la disparition de la joie de vivre de Dana et l'absence des bras de Remus pour la réconforter, plus je me dis que c'est surement vrai… tout est de ma faute.

**-Tu te rappelles le jour où on était tous les trois, **_**lui, **_**toi****et moi ? Moi, je sens encore ses bras et la vague d'eau qu'il m'a lancée… elle était gelée. Gelée, **dit-elle, sans jamais m'accorder un regard.

**-Oui, je m'en souviens…**

**-Une trahison c'est pire que si on te jette un lac entier, en hiver. Encore plus gelé.**

Son calme me frigorifie. Son visage caché sous un masque impassible et froid me donne le vertige. Je pose ma main sur l'une des siennes, glacée. De terribles frissons me prennent et je l'attire dans mes bras où elle se love.

**-Il a embrassé Malefoy dans l'infirmerie. Il l'a embrassée comme jamais il l'a fait avec moi. Et j'ai compris une chose, Kity… ma mère a raison, aucun homme n'est digne de confiance. Je lui avais donné toute ma confiance et il l'a piétiné. Et après, il est venu s'excuser… j'ai rompu, Kity. Il n'y aura plus jamais rien entre lui et moi. Plus rien entre moi et un autre. Plus jamais.**

Ses mots sont froids, prononcés avec un calme et une lenteur qui claque dans l'atmosphère hivernale qui nous entoure. J'ai une envie de plus en plus aigue d'éclater en sanglot… _tout est de ma faute. _Impossible de garder mon délit, ma trahison pour moi, je décide de l'avouer à Dana :

**-Je lui ai imposé deux semaines pour choisir entre toi et Etta, Dana. C'est surement à cause de cet ultimatum si…**

**-Arrête ! Ne lui donne pas des excuses ! **claque-t-elle, en me regardant enfin dans les yeux. **Et surtout, ne reporte pas la faute sur toi ! Avec Lily, tu es ma meilleure amie ! Ne te salie pas en défendant cette ordure !**

Ordure ? J'ouvre de grands yeux, choquée. La première fois qu'elle insulte ou critique Remus. Par Merlin, je n'ai jamais vu Dana comme ça. J'ai si peur que ce coup dur l'ait faite changer… Dana est une blonde capricieuse, légèrement cinglée, butée, bornée, à la limite du supportable, trop franche et fatigante mais… je ne veux pas qu'elle change ! Je ne veux absolument pas qu'elle change, je ne veux pas qu'elle perde ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses défauts… et cette possibilité me donne l'envie de me ruer sur Remus pour lui hurler toute mon indignation. Est-ce que je lui ai dit de lui briser le cœur, d'embrasser une autre devant elle ? Est-ce que je lui ai dit qu'il fallait qu'il écrabouille son amour sans retenue pour ensuite, venir comme une fleur et s'excuser ? Mon dieu, mais qu'a Remus Lupin dans sa petite cervelle de moineau pour avoir fait ça, comme _ça_ ?

**-Je sais maintenant pourquoi je détestais Malefoy… je me doutais que ça allait finir comme ça sans me l'avouer.**

**-Donc, tu n'aurais pas été amoureuse de Remus, tu l'aurais appré… ?**

**-On parle d'Henrietta Malefoy, là, Kity ! Jamais de la vie ! **me coupe-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Elle va bien avec Remus. Qu'elle ait une belle vie avec lui, après tout… après tout… on se les gèle, là, non ? **

**µ**

Dana parle toujours beaucoup moins qu'à son habitude, est emprisonnée dans des murs glacés qui la tiennent enfermée dans sa tristesse muette et ne rit que très rarement mais… il lui arrive quelque fois de sourire et elle nous répète plus que de raison, à Lily et moi, que nous sommes des « amies vraiment tooop ». On prend ça pour une avancée. De toute façon, c'est bien clair, je lui accorde une semaine pendant laquelle elle a le droit de se morfondre et ensuite, je vais lui remonter le moral. Et pas d'opposition possible de sa part ! C'est moi qui décide, ici, non mais ! Surtout que je me tiens toujours responsable, en partie, de son malheur… et en plus, je suis tiraillée par mon soulagement de savoir Etta dans les bras de son Prince charmant et révoltée par le cœur brisé de Dana. Ça vous arrive d'avoir le cul entre deux chaises ? Bah, moi, c'est entre trois… parce que Remus est mon ami. Alors, qui est-ce qu'il faut que je défende ? Je me retrouve alors à soutenir –bien que j'ai passé un sacré savon à l'handicapé de la vie attitré des Maraudeurs- chacun maladroitement… Merlin est vraiment un sadique avec moi !

J'aperçois alors Dumbledore accompagner une silhouette à la longue chevelure blonde vers la sortie de l'enceinte du château… merde ! Siopéa ! Il ne faut absolument pas que je loupe ça !

Car oui Cassiopéa Malefoy a été renvoyée de Poudlard. Je sais, la vie à Poudlard est carrément exténuante depuis quelques temps. Pas le temps de se reposer, et encore moins de respirer. Je vais vraiment finir asphyxiée… surtout que j'ai l'horrible impression de revenir lors de ma Première-Année. Fred ne peut pas s'empêcher de me foudroyer du regard à chaque fois qu'il me croise. Mais bon, une chose en son temps… j'ai quand même deux-trois mots à dire à Siopéa… en bonne camarade de classe, j'en suis contrainte, non ? Si, si, j'insiste. Bon, au départ, je voulais la faire souffrir… genre la jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou me servir de sa belle tête de blonde pour expérimenter la boxe française… mais à bien y réfléchir, je n'en ai plus aucune envie. La violence, c'est pas mon truc. Manque d'entraînement et de sadisme, peut-être. Et puis, au final, elle m'a juste tabassée et ce n'est pas vraiment sûr qu'elle m'aurait réellement trucidée. Le truc que je ne suis pas prête à pardonner, par contre, c'est ce qu'elle a fait endurer à sa petite sœur, pendant des années, qui n'a –à mon contraire- rien fait pour le mériter.

Je me rue à l'extérieur de mon dortoir, bousculant sans douceur Andrea qui était sur mon passage –bon, ok… j'ai choisi le bon chemin pour la bousculer. Je dévale les escaliers en marbre et courre à toute vitesse pour me lancer à la poursuite de Cassiopéa et du directeur. Avec le bruit du vent sifflant aux oreilles, Cassiopéa n'entend pas mon arrivée et je dois m'exclamer, faussement alarmée:

**-Siopéa-chérie ! Tu t'en vas, sans même me dire un seul mot d'adieu… Mais combien de fois aurais-je le cœur brisé ?**

Cette question par contre est sincère… Cupidon a fini de s'amuser avec moi comme si j'étais son pantin ou il a encore quelques projets sadiques qui me sont gentiment destinés ? Siopéa se retourne vers moi alors que Dumbledore me regarde, amusé. Ok, il n'est pas dupe. Refoulant une puissante bouffée de rage, elle me toise, mauvaise, tandis que je me poste devant elle, menaçant de lui sauter dans les bras. Oserai-je ?

**-Lâche-moi, espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe écœurante et ignoble ! **crache-t-elle.

J'ai osé.

Elle tourne un regard méfiant vers Dumbledore qui nous observe telle une statue sage et bienveillante. Elle dut se dire qu'au point où elle en était, elle pouvait bien proférer quelques propos d'intolérance pure et me siffler quelques menaces bien senties… pour marquer le coup.

**-Profite de ces quelques mois qu'il te reste à passer à Poudlard, Catherine Fairfax, car tu seras ma première victime. La première impureté que j'exterminerai pour purifier ce monde. Je te réserve cette honneur, **me susurre-t-elle avec un sourire de cruauté qui me semble tout à fait crédible.

Bon Dieu, j'ai peur. C'est terrible. Je serai sa première victime… un sourire me vient et, me baissant agilement jusqu'au sol, je me relève après avoir ramassé une bonne quantité de neige que j'écrase sur la mine de méchante-de-Walt-Disney de Siopéa. Figée, horrifiée et, je l'imagine, frigorifiée, elle n'a aucune réaction.

**-Embrasse tes parents de ma part, mon cœur ! **lui demandais-je. **Très jolie, l'écharpe, professeur.**

**-Je te remercie, Catherine, **me répond-il en souriant.

Puis, assez fière de moi, je l'avoue, je m'en vais, le pas joyeux. Ah, je sens que je reverrai Siopéa dans pas si longtemps que ça…

**µ**

**-Etta ! Enfin, je…, **commençais-je à crier en accélérant le pas.

Mais dés qu'elle se retourne et croise mon regard, elle se dépêche de suivre ses amis jusqu'à disparaître au coin du couloir. Sonnée, je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre au regard noir de Pamela Taylord et ma démarche ralentit en même temps que je sens un goût amer diluer ma salive. Voilà pourquoi depuis qu'elle est sortie de l'infirmerie, malgré toutes les rumeurs qui ont suivi cet évènement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler Etta me fuit.

**-Je t'avais prévenue, Kity. Les Serpentard sont tous les mêmes, **commente Sirius en ralentissant pour rester à ma hauteur.

Je ne trouve rien à répliquer et je ne cherche pas à m'esquiver quand Sirius me prend par la taille, comme pour me montrer que lui, contrairement à d'autres, ne s'est pas joué de mon amitié. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une puissante gifle et d'avoir perdu toute la bonne humeur qui m'avait habité. Elle s'est servie de moi. Maintenant que tout le monde sait pour les punitions que lui infligeait Siopéa –d'ailleurs, après qu'Etta se soit exhibée, hier, en tenue d'été, bras découverts et short, dévoilant ses cicatrices, comment peut-on ne pas en être au courant ?- et que celle-ci est renvoyée, pourquoi aurait-elle encore besoin de moi ? J'étais bien pour lui venir en aide ou m'assurer qu'elle ne passe pas ses vacances de Noël dans son manoir hanté mais à présent pourquoi rester avec la Serdaigle coincée à l'humour pourri et qui ne sait que pratiquer l'ironie –à merveille ? On se le demande, en effet.

Je devrais être révoltée, indignée et en colère. Je devrais hurler, pleurer ou me ruer à la poursuite d'Etta pour lui arracher les cheveux. Mais je suis fatiguée. Physiquement, sentimentalement et psychologiquement.

**-Kity ? Ohé ! **m'appelle Sirius, alors que James embrasse Lily, que Remus est absent, que Dana est aussi vivante qu'un fantôme et que Peter se goinfre de bonbons.

**-J'ai un cours de Potion dans… onze minutes. J'y vais, **les avertis-je, la voix dénuée de sentiments.

Un fichu cours de potion que je vais devoir passer avec le seul qui peut me saper encore plus le moral… Fred Davis et cette foutue potion de désir. J'en rêve.

**µ**

**-Normalement…, **murmure l'infirmière avant de jeter un sort. **Vous ne devriez pas ressentir l'ardente envie de vous accoupler sans préambule.**

Ce serait regrettable, en effet. Je me sens alors redevenir maîtresse de mes membres. Je pousse un soupir d'aise en me redressant dans mon lit d'infirmerie. Je fais craquer mon cou une heure à rester stupéfixée dans un lit, sans même pouvoir cligner des paupières, c'est vraiment lassant, vous pouvez me croire. Pourquoi cette situation ? Oh, c'est très simple… dénichez-vous un certain Fred Davis, nullissime en matière de potions et qui n'a aucun self control, et vous vous retrouverez bien vite dans ma position.

Bon, je vais être plus précise. Dés que je suis arrivée en classe, j'ai vu au regard de Fred que l'heure n'allait pas m'être agréable. Et, comme je ne me trompe jamais –ou presque-, il n'a pas prêté une seule seconde attention à notre chaudron, trop occupé à me grincer des commentaires désobligeants ou d'essayer –avec beaucoup de talents- de m'énerver. Mais j'ai tenu bon. Jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise la phrase de trop…

_**-ça a dû être vraiment insupportable de voir ta meilleure amie m'embrasser… surtout que Lily est une perfectionniste et ne fait jamais les choses à moitié, à ce que j'ai remarqué.**_

De la pure et cruelle provocation. Sur le moment, j'ai franchement cru que j'allais lui enfoncer les pinces de scorpions d'Andalousie dans un orifice outrageusement inopportun… mais, contrairement à lui, je sais très bien me contrôler. Et je crois me rappeler que je lui ai répondu que Lily partageait cette qualité avec Sirius, ou un truc dans le même style. Résultat, surement blessé dans son amour propre, Fred a pris rageusement des ingrédients au hasard –les dites pinces de scorpions d'Andalousie, si je me rappelle bien- et les a littéralement balancés dans le chaudron. Pour résumer la suite, ça a été « plouf, flip, flap, floup et BOUM ». En clair, la potion a explosé et on a été recouverts de notre potion de désir, soigneusement personnalisée par Fred Davis. Un vrai chef d'œuvre qui a fait qu'on s'est sauvagement embrassés devant toute la salle… je crois même que j'ai arraché la chemise de Fred… ou son pantalon… enfin, bref, je dois admettre que si Slughorn n'était pas intervenu, on frisait _l'accouplement sans préambule_. J'ai toujours su, qu'ayant cet équipier là, cette potion de désir partirait en cacahuètes. Mais tout est de la faute de Fred.

**-Je peux vous laisser, à présent, sans que vous ne fassiez des choses pas très catholiques ? **demande Pomfrèche, amusée malgré elle par la situation –pas si comique si on regarde de plus près…

**-Ahah, **me contentais-je d'ironiser de mauvaise humeur.

**-On va tenter de se tenir, **lui assure-t-il de son propre lit.

**-Normalement, l'effet de la potion s'est dissipé, **déclare-t-elle.

**-Oui, bah si vous me voyez sauter par la fenêtre, c'est que votre « normalement », c'est de la foutaise, **claquais-je.

Pomfrèche, qui s'était mise à pouffer, renonce bien vite à son hilarité quand je la foudroie du regard. Elle nous promet de revenir rapidement et prend ses jambes à son cou. Bon, je dois être vraiment effrayante, la mine rageuse, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine, le dos bien droit, les lèvres pincés et ma tignasse brune frisant celle de Potter-la-Sucette. C'est-à-dire, plus en pétard, tu meurs. Pourquoi suis-je énervée ? A première vue, j'ai été plus chanceuse que jamais avoir un bon prétexte pour échanger de la salive avec celui que j'aime. Oui, enfin, je me suis surtout ridiculisée devant toute une classe, j'ai failli finir star de porno, je dois avoir un T en potion et, en plus de ça, on était si excités que Fred m'a cassée le nez en essayant de m'embrasser plus vite… alors, franchement, c'est tout, sauf une expérience fructueuse et enviable. Surtout qu'il n'y a rien d'agréable à être guidée par une potion, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ça parait peut-être romantique et sensuel… mais c'est tout le contraire !

Plongée dans mes pensées noires, je sursaute quand Fred, que je n'ai pas entendu se lever de son lit, vient s'assoir sur le mien, devant moi. Il me sourit et j'ai envie de l'éjecter sans douceur –ou de me jeter sur lui pour l'embrasser… ah, le «normalement » de Pompom, je le retiens ! Surtout qu'il est torse-nu. Bon, son bas –la tenue blanche de l'infirmerie- n'est pas très sexy. Mais il est torse-nu. Et il est plutôt bien foutu… c'est ma veine, tient ! Bon, me changer les idées… penser à autre chose… Slughorn en nuisette… ah, tout de suite, c'est mieux…

**-Va-t-en ! **lançais-je, peu amène.

**-Hé ! J'ai rien fait encore ! **se défend-il, indigné.

**-Oui, mais je sens que ça va pas tarder…**

**-T'en es où dans ton projet de m'oublier ? **me demande-t-il.

**-ça progresse, **mentis-je.

**-Parfait, **marmonne-t-il.

Je lui lance un regard cinglant avant de le détourner pour observer le trajet sinueux d'une mouche qui vole derrière lui. Au mois, la mouche, ne me donne pas envie de satisfaire des besoins primaires… faut dire combien ça a d'yeux, ces bestioles-là ? Vingt ? Non, plus… euh, quarante ? Cinquante ? Faudrait que je me documente.

**-On dirait que ça te gêne de me voir torse-nu, **remarque-t-il, sarcastique.

Je ne réponds rien à la provocation et suis toujours la mouche du regard. Malgré son nombre impressionnant de paires d'yeux, elle se prend l'une des vitres de la pièce. L'andouille… Potter-la-Sucette est plus doué sur son balai…

**-Etrange pour une fille à qui on vante des exploits sexuels impressionnants. Ya pas si longtemps, une Quatrième Année disait que tu t'étais fait deux mecs dans les vestiaires de Serdaigle, **poursuit-il sur le même ton.

Un mince sourire moqueur me vient. Les gens n'ont vraiment que ça à faire que d'inventer une vie à chacun, apparemment. D'ailleurs, franchement, cette Quatrième Année aurait pu trouver plus sensationnel que les vestiaires comme lieu… à sa place, j'aurais honte. Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Fred.

**-Richard et Paul auraient pu tenir leurs langues, quand même, **fis-je mine de me plaindre.

Son regard se glace d'horreur et je me dis un instant que je suis vraiment douée dans la comédie. Ou que je reste trop impassible et sérieuse quand je raconte une blague…

**-Je rigole, **pris-je comme une nécessité de préciser.

Tout compte fait, je n'ai pas tellement envie que l'abruti que j'aime me prenne pour une Marie-couche-toi-là. Autant faire ce peu, quand même.

**-Ah, le fameux et irrésistible humour de Catherine Fairfax, **cingle-t-il, mordant et vexé, apparemment.

**-Oui, je sais, **m'emportais-je. **J'ai un humour pourri et mes grimaces le sont tout autant, merci on me l'a déjà fait remarquer ! Je sais aussi que je suis une saleté de Serdaigle qui se croit forte et au-dessus de tout le monde alors qu'elle n'est qu'une sale Sang-de-bourbe intello que personne ne supporte ! Mais d'un autre côté, je suis une salope inavouée qui se cache derrière ses airs de sainte-nitouche pour se faire le premier mec venu ! Alors, je devrais faire un sondage parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider pour mon futur métier. Clown qui fait rire les moins de cinq ans, bibliothécaire ou stripteaseuse de bar glauque ? **achevais-je, amère et tremblante de colère.

Ma tirade me laisse le feu aux joues, essoufflée et les nerfs à bout. Et l'envie d'embrasser Fred me parait encore plus insurmontable… apparemment les fortes émotions enclenchent les effets de la potion. Mais je trouve la force de me retenir. D'un autre côté, mon discours enflammé –et vraiment ridicule – m'a libérée d'un lourd poids. Je crois que j'attendais, depuis des années, ce moment de tout lâcher. Et ça fait un bien fou. Cependant, je n'ai qu'un remord pourquoi devant _lui _?

**-Tu laisses personne te connaitre et tu sembles si intouchable que c'est normal que tout le monde veuille t'imaginer à sa façon, **déclare-t-il, en me fixant avec sérieux. **Si tu te laissais approcher…**

**-… on me blesserait ! **terminais-je, la gorge nouée, retenant une larme qui me vient d'on-ne-sait-où.

**-J'étais un petit con, Kity, **concède-t-il.

**-C'est déjà bien de l'admettre mais je ne parlais pas précisément de…, **commençais-je, ne désirant vraiment, mais vraiment pas parler de _ça_.

**-Arrête ! **claque-t-il_. _**Tu parlais de ça ! Et d'ailleurs, je crois qu'on aurait dû en parler depuis un bail ! **

-**ça date, maintenant, **me forçais-je à rire, la voix chevrotante.

Il me lance un tel regard que mon rire crispé et surfait meurt dans ma gorge sèche. Je ferme les yeux et comme si on me plantait devant le film de ma vie, mon esprit est balayé par des flashes de ma Première Année… mes livres qu'on jette dans une cheminée… des enfants hurlant de rire, moqueurs… mes devoirs qu'on piétine… mon sac qu'on vide dans le couloir… des mains qui me tirent les cheveux… les mots « L'intello fayote et moche » qui s'inscrivent magiquement sur chaque table où je m'assois… la larme que j'avais retenu coule sur ma joue. Le pire épisode de ma vie, celui que j'avais réussi à oublier, me revient alors. Moi, essayant de revenir à la surface, immergée complètement dans le Lac Noir, gelé par les températures qui caractérisent tout hiver. Où l'on avait percé un assez grand trou pour jeter l'intello de la classe dans l'eau glacée. Il y a toujours un moment dans une vie pendant lequel où souhaite ardemment la mort. Dans ma vie, ça a été ce moment là. J'entends encore les rires de Siopéa, plus perçants que les autres, et ses mains sadiques qui replongeaient ma tête dans l'eau à chaque fois que je parvenais à l'en émerger. J'avais oublié combien je la détestais… ça fait tellement d'années… depuis, j'ai appris à nager et à garder ma respiration plus d'une minute.

**-T'as raison, **murmurais-je. **T'as raison. Je suis coincée à cette période, Fred. **

**-Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je m'en veux, Kity, **dit-il. **Si seulement, je pouvais rattraper ce que…**

**-En voyageant dans le temps, peut-être ? **grinçais-je, dictée par un sentiment de rancune qui ne m'a jamais vraiment quittée.

**-Je ferais n'importe quoi.**

Son ton sincère m'ôte toute envie de répliquer. Je sais que tout est de sa faute. Je sais que s'il ne m'avait pas nommée la _tête de turc _de la classe, aucun n'en n'aurait pris l'initiative ou aurait désiré me ridiculiser pour lui plaire, à lui. Fred Davis qui était leur leader, leur idole, presque, à cette époque là. Il leur aurait demandés de faire une performance de danse du ventre en tutu rose, ils l'auraient tous fait. Maintenant, bien sûr, tout est différent. Il est beaucoup moins populaire. Les modes passent, après tout… Je crois que c'est surtout parce que, depuis notre deuxième année, il a décidé de ne plus me persécuter.

**-Pourquoi ? **demandais-je, simplement.

**-Parce que… bah, parce que je t'aime, **m'avoue-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

**-Tu… m'aimes ? **répétais-je incrédule et suspicieuse.

**-Oui, **soupire-t-il en remarquant ma méfiance.

Je détourne les yeux, peu convaincue et assez agacée à l'idée qu'il me mènerait une énième fois en bateau. Il m'aime ? Non mais vraiment, est-ce que j'ai l'air aussi idiote pour m'y laisser prendre ? Quoique… imaginons que ce soit vrai… qu'est-ce que je risque si je me trompe ? D'être blessée, de chialer comme une madeleine, d'avoir le cœur brisé ? Ouais, bah, ce sera sans doute pire si je décide de ne pas lui laisser de chance alors qu'il dit la vérité, non ? En plus, c'est pas comme si je n'avais pas _déjà_ le cœur brisé, hum ?

Je me penche vers lui, décidée à tenter le coup, et il tire une de ces têtes d'ahurie quand je passe une main sur sa nuque, que je peine à retenir un fou-rire. Ça casserait tout, non ? Est-ce que Juliette glousse bêtement en promettant son amour eternel à Roméo ? Quoique je ne compte pas lui promettre mon amour éternel, non plus… ni me suicider bêtement.

**-Si jamais, tu me prends pour une poire, Davis, je t'assure que même en appelant ta maman au secours, tu ne pourras échapper à une mort lente et douloureuse…,** le menaçais-je, à un centimètre de ses lèvres.

**-Alors, tu auras été la plus délicieuse poire de ma vie, **ironise-t-il en souriant et en posant brusquement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Finalement, j'ai pouffé comme une poire. Je ne suis pas Juliette, ça vous a échappé ? En tout cas, je suis prête à parier que Fred embrasse mieux que cette cruche de Romeo…

**-Par Merlin ! J'ai dit pas d'accouplement sans préambule ! **hurle Pomfrèche en déboulant, hystérique.

**-Le préambule il dure depuis six ans, alors t'es gentille…, **réplique Fred en tirant les rideaux autour de mon lit.

Oh, mon réméooooo… nan, je rigole.

* * *

_XD C'est Kity, on la changera plus au point où on en est ! Voilà voilà, moment très attendu je suppose ? ALORS LACHEZ VOUS ! ^^_

_Vos prémonitions pour le chap suivant avec Etta qui résoudra les problèmes qui restent !_

_Celui qui mettra la 200ème aura lui aussi droit à sa surprise ! (Nanou toi t'as déjà la tienne tkt !:))_


	25. Chapter 25

_Coucou les lecteurs,_

_Merci à tous ! On a passé la barre des 200 reviews ! :) BOUHOUHOUHOU T.T MERCI !_

_Voici un petit texte donné par Nanou pour décrire Etta :_

_"Il est difficile de dire adieu quand on veut rester, compliqué de rire quand on veut pleurer, douloureux de baisser les yeux quand on veut regarder, mais le plus terrible est peut-être de devoir oublier quand on veut aimer."_

_Et voici, les très beaux dessins d'Etta et Kity, réalisés par Sunshine pour l'anniversaire de Yume =) pour les voir ou passer sur son profil deviantart - aller sur notre profil !_

_**Et bonne lecture pour ce dernier chapitre avant le prologue =p (et oui c'est le dernier chapitre)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Merlin soit loué**

Je me lève tôt, bien avant celles de mon dortoir. Je descends la première à la Grande Salle et mange en vitesse, sans prendre le temps de bien mâcher et, avant même que la foule envahisse la salle j'en sors pour me cacher. Je suis à la bibliothèque, dans le parc, derrière une colonne. Je suis la dernière en salle de classe et la première sortie, je sèche les cours de potions et m'enferme aux toilettes des filles pour midi. Pam me protège le reste du temps, prête à mordre Dana ou Remus. Grace me prévient dès que Kity est dans les parages et je n'ai plus qu'à l'éviter. Je ne vois plus Fred qui passe ses journées avec Catherine pour « rattraper le temps perdu », il essaie de me parler mais je l'esquive. A vrai dire, j'esquive tout le monde à part Pam, Oli, Chuck et Gracy.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser. J'aime Remus. Ça ne fait aucun doute mais… Il m'a rejeté, il a piétiné mon cœur, il m'a jetée à la figure sa relation avec Dana pendant des mois ! Et maintenant il dit qu'il s'est trompé ? Je ne suis pas de celles qu'on dupe et qu'on prend pour une faible ! J'ai longtemps préféré me plier aux volontés de Père et Cassiopéa plutôt que de m'imposer. Mais maintenant c'est fini, et ce n'est pas pour que Remus joue avec moi comme avec une poupée de chiffon ! Mais j'ai cédé à Lupin alors que je me dis n'être plus un jouet qu'on prend et qu'on jette à sa guise.

Et que dire de moi envers Dana ? Ok, je ne l'ai jamais aimée mais je n'avais pas le droit ! J'ai affligé à cette fille ce que je sais être horrible. Un coup de poignard au ventre voilà ce que j'ai fait. Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas quoi faire à part me cacher parce que malgré ma volonté je ne suis pas sûre de résister à Remus s'il se déclare, même s'il me ment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour retrouver l'amitié de Kity qui doit me prendre pour une salope se vengeant de Dana qui ne m'a rien fait. Non c'est vrai. Cette fille ne m'a rien fait, on a joué et j'ai perdu. Et je me suis comportée en mauvaise perdante, j'ai triché. Kity ne me pardonnera jamais et ça me fait mal de me dire que cette relation qu'on a construit sur des événements durs, est démolie par ma faute.

Tout est de ma faute.

Je suis vide, comme une coquille dont on aurait retiré le contenu. Je ne pleurs pas parce que j'ai usé mes yeux à coups de larmes. Je reste droite et affronte les chuchotements qui grouillent entre les pierres de Poudlard. On murmure, on fait des suppositions sur le départ de Cassiopéa, on me regarde avec curiosité et c'est plus que je n'en peux supporter. J'ai retiré mon pull ce matin et me suis vêtue de ma jupe sans collants. J'ai des manches courtes et défie ainsi ces petites commères en montrant mes cicatrices et mes bleus.

Vous voulez des ragots ? Tenez ! Voilà ! Vous en avez jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Vous êtes contents ?

Je leur montre la vérité, sur ce terrain là je ne veux pas me cacher. On pourra me traiter de faible, de pauvre canard maltraité, de martyre et de Merlin sait quoi, je m'en fous. Je les emmerde. Profondément.

**« Tu devrais pas parler avec Chuck de tout ça**, me demande Pam.

**- Tiens, tu l'aimes bien maintenant ?** je demande un peu étonnée de ce revirement de sentiment.

**- Ce mec te mérite plus que cette enflure de Remus**, crache la rouquine. **Et puis… si on prend le point de vue de l'hétéro fille, il est très mignon. **

**- Lâche là un peu avec ça**, dit Grace en lui lançant un regard froid.

**- Je viens aux renseignements parce que sinon elle dira rien, **rétorque Pam. **Comme pour Cassiopéa et ses punitions !**

**- Ecoutez…,** j'interviens lasse de leurs reproches muets sur mon propre silence, **si je ne vous ai rien dit c'est parce que j'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne à vous.**

**- On aurait put te défendre !**

**- Et subir ça à ma place ? C'était hors de question… déjà que Kity…**

**- KITY ? Comme ça, elle, elle savait !** fulmine Pam.

**- Elle a surprit Cassiopéa un soir et a eu droit à son quart d'heure aussi… Je ne l'ai pas supporté et je n'aurais pas supporté que ma sœur face la même chose avec vous.**

**- T'aurais pu en parler à Dumbledore,** suggère Gracy.

**- Non. Il m'aurait protégée ici mais pas à la maison. **

**- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? **murmure Pam.

**- On va en discuter demain soir je suppose puisque que je suis convoquée dans son bureau.**

**- Ne te tait plus Etta, **sermonne Paméla,** on est pas tes amies pour rien. On a pas peur tu sais. »**

Elles n'ont pas peur ? Comme je les envie… Moi j'ai tellement peur de l'avenir, de ce qu'il va se passer après, de la fureur de mes parents et Cassiopéa. Mais même si je suis terrifiée, je ne me laisserai pas faire. Plutôt mourir que de me soumettre encore.

Soudain, j'aperçois la chevelure platine de Danaelle. Ma gorge se serre mais ma décision est prise. J'abandonne Pam et Gracy pour la suivre, cherchant les bons mots dans ma tête. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure et me tords les doigts. Mes ongles multicolores se lèvent soudain, comme inconsciemment, pour se poser sur son épaule. Elle se retourne, son regard vert est aussi dur que la glace. Je déglutis difficilement.

**« Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** crache-t-elle froidement, **je n'ai rien de plus à te donner que tu ne m'ais déjà pris.**

**- Je… je…,** je bafouille, cherche mes phrases, rougit. **Je voulais m'excuser…**

**- J'en veux pas de tes excuses,** lâche-t-elle avec mépris et j'ai l'impression de me prendre une gifle.

**- Non ! Attend !** je la retiens à demi et elle se retourne vers moi**, je veux dire que je suis désolée de… de pas avoir rejeté tout de suite Remus. Je savais que vous étiez ensemble… Je n'aurais pas du accepter de…**

**- Il est autant fautif que toi.**

**- Mais moi je… je n'avais pas le droit de… de…, **mes pensées sont figées par son regard et j'ai tellement honte de ce que j'ai fait. **Je n'avais pas le droit de m'approcher encore de lui alors que je m'étais faîte jetée. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir renoncé… Je… Je ne savais pas que mes espoirs pouvaient…**

**- Tais-toi ! **claque sa voix,** je veux plus entendre tes excuses minables. Fiche moi la paix maintenant. Je ne te pardonnerai pas si c'est ce que tu espérais. Dégage, **continue-t-elle dans un calme glacial. **»**

Elle me plante là, un dernier regard haineux et méprisant me retournant l'estomac. Je me sens mal et nulle. J'ai honte de moi parce que même si je m'en veux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de chérir ce baiser comme un cadeau de Merlin. Je me maudis pour mon manque de fermeté qui m'a coûté l'amitié de Kity. Les mots s'échappent de mes lèvres.

**« Dis à Kity que… que je lui demande pardon. S'il te plait… Dis lui que… que j'espère qu'elle me pardonnera et voudra bien être mon amie… Encore. »**

Danaelle me jette un regard où je ne discerne rien avant de faire une moue méprisante et de s'éloigner sans un mot de plus. J'ai tendu la perche à Kity, ayant l'espoir qu'elle voudra encore de moi comme amie, si toutefois Dana lui dit. Et elle n'a aucune raison de le faire. Je soupire, et c'est comme si le stress de cette conversation disparaissait enfin. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être alourdie pas l'appréhension de ce face à face. Très calmement, je me détourne de sa vue pour filer en direction de ma Salle Commune. Puis mes pas se font précipités, la peur de croiser Remus, James, Lily ou Kity me tord le ventre. Que doivent-t-il penser de moi ? Que je suis une gourde et une salope. Ça c'est sûre. Je ne veux pas les affronter.

**« Etta ! »**

Je ne me retourne pas et commence à courir, affolée par une conversation que je redoute. Mon cœur bat la chamade et je n'ose pas m'arrêter pour croiser la personne qui me poursuit. Je ne sais pas qui c'est et je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux qu'on me laisse tranquille ! Mais la vie ne cède pas à vos caprices. Une main m'attrape l'épaule et m'oblige à la regarder dans les yeux. La terreur me fait reculer : Cassandra ! Elle veut sûrement se venger pour Cassiopéa. Je sors ma baguette, prête à me défendre tandis qu'elle me fixe, à demi-étonnée.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

**- Te parler…**

**- Et si moi, je veux pas te parler ? **je crache.

**- S'il te plait,** murmure-t-elle plaintivement.

**- Non,** je riposte en m'éloignant prudemment, baguette toujours en main. **Va-t-en !**

**- Ecoute-moi… Je vais pas te faire de mal, **fait-elle en apercevant mon arme.

**- Va-t-en ! **je cris en me souvenant de toutes les fois où elle me regardait me faire punir sans rien dire.

**- Mais…**

**- Non !**

**- Tu vas m'écouter, oui ?** s'écrit-elle m'attrapant le bras vivement.

**- Je ne traite pas avec des mangemorts, **je lance.** Lâche-moi. Maintenant.**

**- Je voulais m'excuser !** s'écrit-elle soudain. »

Le silence se fait soudain, alors que je me détache d'elle, les yeux ronds et la méfiance m'enveloppant.

**« Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir défendue alors que j'étais contre les méthodes qu'ils employaient sur toi, **continue-t-elle.

**- Tu étais contre**, je murmure, le gorge nouée par la révélation. Je fais un pas en arrière, **tu étais contre et tu n'as rien fait…**

**- Je suis désolée**, répète-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

**- Tu m'as laissée me faire… Et tu es… désolée ! **Je cris. **Tu es…**

**- J'avais peur !** se défend-t-elle, **j'avais peur de perdre Siopéa, maman et papa en t'aidant. Je te demande pardon…**

**- Tu es si égoïste**, je murmure, les larmes coincée dans ma gorge et en faisant un pas en arrière, **tu n'as pensé qu'à toi et ta propre sécurité. Et maintenant que Cassiopéa est partie, que tu ne peux plus subir de répercussions, tu viens tranquillement t'excuser ! En pensant que je te pardonnerai toutes ces années de silence à me regarder me faire battre ? La seule chose qui t'intéresse, c'est de te préserver ! Tu m'as laissée me faire piétiner sans rien dire ! Tu m'as laissée souffrir ! Tu as préféré envoyer des cadeaux à Lily et Kity, des nées-moldus ! Alors que tu dis ne pas vouloir perdre l'amour notre famille de mangemorts ! Moi, je suis ta sœur mais tu n'as pas levée le petit doigt pour moi ! Je ne t'importe pas alors arrête de me faire croire le contraire ! Arrête de me faire du mal ! **

**- Etta, **souffle-t-elle les yeux brillant de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes**. **

**- Tu me dégoûtes ! **Je hurle en laissant mes larmes couler**, moi aussi je voulais une famille ! Moi aussi je voulais qu'on m'aime ! J'aurais voulut que maman et père m'accepte en tnt que leur fille même si…. Même si…, **je reprends mon souffle**, Mais je suis restée ce que je suis ! Je n'ai pas changé pour eux, parce que mon intégrité et mes principes m'auraient tuée petit à petit, si je m'étais reniée comme toi tu le fais. J'ai voulut qu'ils m'aiment pour ce que je suis ! Est-ce que tu apprécies qu'ils t'aiment pour ce que tu n'es pas ? Ce n'est pas toi qu'ils aiment ! **je suis dans une colère dévastatrice**, C'est de toi que j'espérais le plus le plus une preuve d'amour, parce que tu levais pas la main sur moi… Tu voulais les mêmes choses que moi, mais tu as préféré la solution de facilité ! Et tu voudrais que je te pardonne ? Alors que tu m'as abandonnée… Tu n'as pas été battu, tu n'as pas souffert, tu n'as pas été rejeté ! Toi, tu t'es cachée et préservée ! Et tu voudrais que je fasse l'effort de te pardonner ? Alors que tu n'as fait aucun effort pour moi ? »**

Elle se tait, n'essaie pas de s'approcher de moi alors que je cris et pleure comme une hystérique. Je me morfonds, tout se déchaine en moi. J'ai envie de lui pardonner, de la prendre dans mes bras et pour une fois d'avoir droit à l'étreinte d'un membre de ma famille. Mais j'ai tant eu mal, j'ai tant souffert, que je veux la frapper. Les cicatrices sont encore là sur ma peau, celles qu'elle n'a pas voulu empêcher pour se préserver. Et je pleure parce qu'apparemment c'est la chose que je sais faire le mieux. Je repense à tout les espoirs que j'avais mit en elle, celle qui ne m'avait pas fait de mal. Combien j'ai attendu un geste, une parole, un cadeau pour Noël de sa part. Combien j'ai eu mal en voyant celui qu'a reçut Kity. Elle pose quelque chose au sol et se détourne, j'entends ses pas dans le couloir désert. J'ouvre les yeux, mon souffle se bloque. Il est petit, mais il est là. Un cadeau où une écriture déliée se détache sur du papier blanc « Pour Etta, de la part de Cassandra ». J'explose en sanglots, tout se mélange, c'est trop d'un coup. J'attrape le paquet, je ne l'ouvre pas mais dit alors :

**« Merci Cassandra. »**

Elle se retourne et je me rends compte qu'elle pleure aussi. Je reste muette, et elle aussi. Je fais quelques pas dans sa direction et la rejoint. Je la prends alors dans mes bras et on continue de pleurer sans rien dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai soudain besoin qu'elle me montre qu'elle m'aime. J'ai tellement espéré un geste d'amour… Je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, je ne peux pas arrêter de lui en vouloir, mais je vais essayer de lui pardonner. Parce que c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste et qu'elle a fait un pas dans ma direction, un geste que j'attendais depuis si longtemps…

On retourne à notre Salle Commune en silence, mais pas un silence gênée comme j'aurais pu le penser. Non. Il est apaisant. Comme si toute notre tristesse avait fini de nous torturer, comme si on avait pas besoin de se dire des futilités pour montrer notre présence à l'autre. J'ai même pas ouvert le cadeau, parce que le simple fait d'en recevoir un de sa part m'importe plus que le présent en lui-même. Soudain, alors qu'on entre dans la salle où crépite un feu joyeux, Fred s'approche de moi et en un dernier regard je me sépare de ma sœur.

**«Tapage,** commence-t-il de but en blanc, **j'aimerai savoir ce qu'il se passe avec Kity.**

**- Ce qu'il se passe ? Ben tu sors avec elle voilà ce qu'il se passe**, je fais, **d'ailleurs mes félicitations ! Après sept ans il était temps !**

**- Fais pas semblant de pas comprendre, je parle ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Kity. Vous vous adressez plus la parole et j'ai cru comprendre que tu la fuyais… **

**- Quel sens de l'observation mon cher Watson,** je réplique comme tentative d'humour.

**- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Je croyais que vous étiez amies. **

**- Elle m'en veut**, je lui réponds tristement, **parce que j'ai brisé le cœur de sa meilleure amie. Elle me voit comme une salope qui a aucun scrupule à détruire le bonheur de Danaelle. Dis pas le contraire, je sais bien qu'elle me déteste maintenant… **

**- Mais qu'est ce tu racontes, **s'exclame-t-il en éclatant de rire, **ma parole Tapage mais t'es tombée sur la tête ! Ton sens de l'observation inexistant a encore fait de siennes !**

**- Arrête de te moquer, **je rétorque vexée en lui envoyant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

**- Ah ! **fait-il en mimant une fausse douleur.

**- Kity… est-ce qu'elle me pardonnera d'avoir fait ça ?** je murmure alors.

**- Elle t'en veut pas tu sais, elle comprend pas du tout pourquoi t'es comme ça**, me répond-t-il en enroulant son bras sur les épaules. **Elle t'en veut absolument pas. Tu te trompes Tapage. »**

Je le fixe, comme cherchant la note de vérité dans ses yeux verts. Il me sourit et ébouriffe mes boucles en riant de mon incrédulité. Je ne dis rien et me met soudain à rire. Je lui plaque une bise sur la joue et bouscule sans ménagement Lucius pour courir à la sortie en riant comme une bécasse. Oh, par Merlin, ce que je peux être bête ! Je cours comme une dératée, je tire la langue à ces petits coincés qui me prenne pour une folle. Je ris, je ris et me précipite dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sans me soucier des malveillances que je vais soulever. Je me jette sur Sirius qui me regarde arriver comme un boulet de ca non.

**« Où est Kity ?**

**- Qu'est-ce que…,** commence-t-il suspicieux, **laisse la tranquille tu lui as assez fait de mal comme ça !**

**- Où elle est ? **je répète avec impatience.

**- Elle est dans le parc, **me répond alors une voix en faisant tressaillir mon être. **»**

Je me retourne vers Remus et un sourire de remerciement fleurit sur mes lèvres alors qu'il me regarde sombrement, je sors en trombe de leur Salle. Il m'attrape le bras avant que je franchisse la porte, je me retourne vers lui. Gênée et étonnée. Je tente de retirer sa main, je sais que je suis toute rouge. Il me fixe comme s'il chercher la réponse à une énigme.

**« Je ne comprends pas,** dit-il en maintenant sa prise pour ne pas que je m'échappe. **Pourquoi tu me fuis ? J'aimerai qu'on parle…**

**- On a rien à se dire,** je dit sèchement.

**- Je ne pense pas non,** fait-il en restant calme malgré ma colère perceptible. **Je croyais que tu… m'appréciais.**

**- Bien sûr que je t'aime si c'est ce que tu veux sous entendre ! **je m'enflamme**, Mais tu m'as brisée le cœur et après, avec la prétention que je t'avais pardonné, tu m'as embrassée ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! Je suis peut être à Serpentard, je suis peut être une Malefoy mais il n'empêche que j'ai des sentiments ! J'ai assez souffert à cause de toi Remus. Tu t'es assez moquée de moi comme ça, **je lâche, ma hargne à peine contenue.

**- Je ne me suis jamais moquée de toi, **s'exclame-t-il en serrant les dents. **J'ai été sincère !**

**- Oh je t'en pris ! Tu me rejettes, tu sors avec Danaelle, et tu m'embrasses en prétendant que tu ne l'aimes qu'en amie ? Excuse moi, mais tu n'as ni été honnête avec moi ni avec elle. Et tu te prétends sincère ? Mais quand est-ce que tu as été sincère ? **je crache ne sachant pas très bien comment j'arrive à bâillonner mon cœur qui bat la chamade.

**- Quand je t'ai embrassée, j'étais sincère Etta, **souffle-t-il en baissant ses yeux mordorés. **»**

La réplique me coupe souffle, fait taire un instant la colère qui gronde en moi permettant à mes sentiments d'exploser en un feu d'artifice. Est-ce qu'il me ment ? Je n'ai pas pensé un instant qu'il était sérieux en m'embrassant, j'ai cru que c'était pour se distraire un peu avec la fille qui n'arrive pas à l'oublier… Je me tripote les doigts, je rougis si fort que je pense bientôt arriver à rivaliser avec la couleur rouge de la maison de Gryffondor. Mais aussitôt je me reprends. Que diable ma fille ! Montre bien que tu ne te laisseras pas avoir !

**« Parfois la sincérité ne suffit pas, **je fais**.** **Parfois il faut prendre en compte aussi les évènements,** je sous-entends en songeant au fait qu'il n'était pas célibataire.

**- Ouais… Je sais,** réplique-t-il doucement.

**- Tu t'es excusé, **je demande en un murmure.

**- Oui, **me répond-t-il en plantant ses yeux dans les miens.

**- Moi aussi**, je fais en baissant mon regard.

**- Pourquoi tu t'es excusée ? **demande-t-il avec étonnement.** Tu n'avais rien fait, **continue-t-il tristement**. Tu m'as jetée comme il le fallait.**

**- J'ai quand même accepté de t'embrasser et j'ai… aimé, **je souffle en me demandant comment je peux dire ça alors qu'il me regarde avec une intensité qui me fait flancher**, je devais m'excuser pour avoir brisé votre couple.**

**- Il n'était pas solide de toute façon, **explique-t-il**, je m'étais trompée… j'ai cru l'aimer mais c'était juste une amie. Et après… après, je voulais pas lui faire du mal. Je sais que j'aurais pas du faire ça dans le dépit du bon sens… Je voulais pas lui faire de la peine.**

**- On souffre et on fait souffrir en se taisant, **je fais en songeant à Cassiopéa et mes amis**.**

**- Etta, **murmure-t-il plaintivement comme pour me supplier de le regarder. **»**

Je me contente de fixer mes Doc'Marteens roses. Il sait que je l'aime, que j'ai aimé l'embrasser et que j'arrive pas à l'oublier, et je suis gênée. Terriblement gênée. Me voir ainsi mise à nue me paralyse. Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'enfuir, je me sens tellement nouille. Oh, Merlin par pitié ! Pour une fois tu voudrais pas faire un effort et m'aider un peu !

Soudain, alors que le silence commence à se faire pesant, des mains brulantes se posent brusquement sur mes joues enflammées. Je lève les yeux, il me fixe, le regard interrogateur. Je ne dis rien et brusquement il se penche vers moi. Pose ses lèvres sur les miennes avec impatience.

C'est une explosion d'émotions et de sensations alors que je passe mes bras autour de son cou et me colle contre lui. Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches et je me sens éclater. Je ne sais plus bien si je vole vers le bonheur ou si je plonge dans une vague de joie. Je ne sais plus bien si je brûle de passion ou si je suis réduite en cendres ardents. Je pense que ça n'a pas d'importance. Il m'embrasse comme si j'étais ce qui importait le plus au monde et je peux me laisser aller dans son étreinte sans penser à Danaelle. Mon cœur explose et mon être s'enflamme sans que je tente de me contenir.

J'entends Sirius soupirait d'agacement mais je me fiche royalement de lui et de ceux qui nous regarde. J'ai envie de crier et de danser en chantant à tous mon bonheur.

Il y a peut être une justice en ce bas monde si sombre,

Merlin en soit loué.

* * *

_Alors ? Quel est votre avis ? Sur Remus, Cassandra et Etta ? ^^ Merci de vous lâcher sur cet avant dernier chapitre ! :)_

_Le dernier chapitre sera en début de semain prochaine !_


	26. Chapter 26

_Hello, Everybody ! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour car aujourd'hui s'achève l'histoire toute une vie… _

… _mouais, nan, trop solennel ? -.-_

_On veut vous dire –ou vous répéter xD- combien on vous est reconnaissantes de nous avoir lues jusqu'à ce dernier chapitre, on voudrait étouffer dans nos bras les génialissimes revieweuses qui ne nous ont jamais lâché… oui, merci pour votre soutien, pour vos avis et pour juste les quelques mots que vous nous avez laissé. We Love U !_

_Ce chapitre est une sorte d'épilogue… il est partagé entre le Point de Vue d'Etta et celui de Kity… Mais l'aventure continue car *suspense* nous allons faire la suite de cette fic ! Oui, msieurs, dâmes, fantômes et bibendum de guimauve, nous comptons bien faire grandir encore un peu nos persos ! Qui nous aime, nous suive D _

_Et on vous a pas oublié EstelWing et Nanou. Vos surprises sont là ! Hihiihi !_

_P.S : Et si on finissait en beauté ? *Revieeeew, pleeeaase*_

_Signé : The Craziest Feathers :D_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26 : Beautiful -Crazy ?- Ending

La salle est bondée, les lumières tourbillonnent dans l'air et la musique entraînante fait sauter nos pieds et lever nos mains en rythme. Ma robe bustier blanche danse et mes boucles soigneusement coiffées sautillent en tous sens. Je chante à m'en exploser les cordes vocales tout en me tortillant comme le fait Leslie, la chanteuse aux cheveux dorés du groupe sur scène. Pam est dans une robe couleur feu et lance des regards complices à la si mignonne Tiana de Serdaigle. Oliver et Grace s'embrassent dans un coin sombre, espérant que personne ne les dérangera –je pense qu'Oli n'apprécierait pas qu'on vienne le déranger alors qu'il est si occupé !-. Gracy a sautillé comme une gamine en poussant des cris de lapin lorsqu'elle m'a vu tenir la main de Remus, j'ai cru avoir affaire à une hystérique échappée de Saint Mangouste. Quant à Oliver, il a faillit s'étouffer de surprise avec sa bière, et m'a fait passer un interrogatoire pour savoir si j'étais au courant de ce à quoi je m'engager en sortant avec un Maraudeur. Fred n'a pas fait de réflexion, m'a juste dit que si j'étais heureuse, c'était le principal. Pam est restée muette, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités avant de lâcher un :

**« Je comprendrai jamais les hétéros. »**

J'ai pris ça comme sa bénédiction.

Je me déhanche en rythme, Chuck à mes côtés, riant de certaines mimiques des invités à la fête d'anniversaire de Jess, une Poufsouffle de septième année. Il ne m'a demandé de réponse à sa demande, je lui en suis reconnaissante. Je n'aurais pas été capable de le regarder en face en lui annonçant que je lui préférais le mec qui m'a brisée le cœur. En parlant de lui, je ne l'aperçois pas dans la masse de personnes qui a envahit la piste de danse. J'ai beau cherché son sourire et ses yeux mordorés, rien n'y fait, il est introuvable. Je ne vois pas non plus James, Black, Pettigrow, Danaelle, Lily et Kity. Ils ne sont sûrement pas encore arrivés. Normal en même temps, ça fait pas « in » d'arriver avant 22h.

Je ne sais pas combien de sodas j'ai bu ni si mes pieds martyrisés par mes chaussures à talons vont encore tenir longtemps, tout ce que je sais c'est que je m'éclate. Je bouge en tous sens tout en tapant dans mes mains au rythme de la batterie. Les notes de la chanson vont vibrer les corps et je me sens libre. Je me sens pousser des ailles, Dumbledore à trouver un arrangement pour les périodes où je ne serais pas à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire pendant l'été où je louerai, grâce à une avance d'argent, un appartement à Londres. J'ai l'impression que les limites s'effondrent et que la vie se colore de toutes les couleurs. Tout s'éclaire après tant d'années d'obscurité, j'en suis toute éblouie : Cassandra et moi apprenons ce que signifie être sœurs, mes parents ne me toucherons plus, Cassiopéa a disparut de ma vue, Remus m'aime… Maintenant, il faut que je parle à Kity.

Mais où est-ce qu'elle se cache ?

**« Etta,** fait une voix alors qu'une main glisse sur ma hanche, **Salut !**

**- Salut,** je réponds en me retournant tout sourire, pour l'embrasser, **vous en avez mis du temps !**

**- C'est Sirius,** tente-t-il de se justifier en désignant du menton son ami ayant un bras autour des épaules de deux jolies filles, **il a voulut aller chercher ses petites amies.**

**- Il sort avec les deux à la fois,** je m'étonne.

**- C'est Sirius,** soupire Remus en souriant, **toujours en train de vouloir battre un record !**

**- Pas étonnant, il n'a plus de concurrents pour le prix du plus grands nombres de conquêtes ! **je ris,** tu sais où est Kity ?**

**- Avec Fred au bar… Dis-moi, pourquoi vous êtes en froid ?**

**- Et bien pour rien justement, **je réplique avant de foncer comme une balle vers le bar.

**- ETTAAAAAA, **s'écrit Pam se jetant sur Remus et moi,** comment je suis ? Mes cheveux sont pas trop en pétard ? Mon maquillage a pas coulé ? ça va ma robe ?**

**- Euh… Tu es superbe ! **je réponds prise au dépourvue.

**- Ta robe est très jolie,** rajoute Remus avec gentillesse**. »**

Tout en l'ignorant royalement, Pam lance un regard anxieux du côté de Tiana pour me faire comprendre le pourquoi du comment de cette question. Je lui souris en signe d'encourager et elle s'apprête à s'éloigner quand elle revient vers nous, l'œil mauvais.

**« Tu lui fais du mal, t'es mort,** lance-t-elle menaçante à un Remus perplexe.

**- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas mon but, **répondit-il en me serrant la main plus fort.

**- Ouais c'est ce que** **tu dis mais n'empêche que tu lui as bien charcuté le cœur ! Alors si tu t'avises de recommencer…**

**- C'est bon Pam,** je la coupe un peu gênée de ce protectionnisme digne d'une mère poule.

**- Tu m'as comprise Lupin**, continue-t-elle avant de s'éloigner,** à plus Etta !**

**- Je te promets de pas…, **commence-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

**- Ne fais pas de promesse**, je lui réponds doucement**, les promesses sont faîtes pour être brisées.** **»**

Il ne dit rien, se contente de me sourire et j'ai vraiment envie de l'embrasser. Je me retiens car arrive sur ce Grace suivie par un Oliver méfiant. La petite brune s'excite et s'exclame. Nous retenons tant bien que mal un fou-rire. Grace s'est métamorphosée en quelques mois, elle est à peine méconnaissable. Oliver lance un geste sec du menton à Remus tandis qu'elle nous félicite avant d'entraîner Oli sur la piste pour un slow. Il la suit, apparemment ravi de pouvoir la tripoter un public sans que ça choque qui que se soit ! –quoi qu'à mon avis il se fiche certainement de ce que peuvent penser les autres de ses mains baladeuses-.

J'aperçois enfin Fred, qui me fait un signe de la main. Kity est de dos et ne nous vois pas approcher. James, Black, Pettigrow et Lily ne sont pas avec eux. Malgré le fait que Freddy et Catherine sortent ensemble, rien n'a vraiment changé dans nos relations. Fred, James et Black se méprise royalement, Pam n'aime pas Kity et ne supporte pas Dana et Lily, Oliver retient ses pulsions meurtrières envers les Maraudeurs et je ne peux toujours pas m'encadrer Black. Fred me sourit avant de lancer un regard chargé de sous-entendu à Remus. J'ignore leur affrontement muet pour poser ma main sur l'épaule de Kity. Elle porte une robe bleu nuit et des ballerines noires, ses cheveux bruns sont relevés en un chignon d'où s'échappent quelques mèches. Elle est vraiment très belle.

Elle se retourne, son regard se pose sur moi en robe blanche et escarpins roses, les cheveux coiffés tant bien que mal. Elle n'est ni méprisante, ni froide comme je l'avais imaginée quelques jours auparavant. Elle est juste blessée et déçue. Ce que je peux être idiote.

Kity je ne l'aimais pas, je ne supportais pas son air supérieur et sa froideur snob. Je n'aimais pas sa beauté qui me faisait prendre conscience que je n'étais pas attirante, je n'aimais pas que mon meilleur ami s'intéresse à une fille aussi prétentieuse. Je la détestais pour tous ce qu'elle incarnait, je ne supportais pas qu'elle se croit meilleure que les autres. Je la voyais comme un bloc de glace sans goût. Insipide. Et puis je me suis rendue compte de mon erreur : je jugeais sur l'apparence. Je n'avais pas vu que cette façade c'était pour se protéger, pour préserver un cœur de verre qui avait déjà encaissé trop de coups durs. En vérité Kity n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours cru qu'elle était. Elle est généreuse, elle est courageuse, intelligente et sensible. Elle n'hésite pas à se dresser contre les injustices, à tendre une main amicale vers ses ennemis. Kity est bien un bloc, un bloc solide aux fondations tremblantes. Kity a été la première avec qui j'ai partagé mon chagrin et mes malheurs, contre toute attente se fut à elle que je me suis ouverte. J'ai partagé des moments durs, des rires et des sourires avec cette fille. Et je me suis rendue compte de combien je tenais à son amitié ces jours-ci où je l'ai fuie, par peur de sa colère et de son mépris. Par peur de la voir briser notre amitié pour se venger de ce que j'ai fait à Dana. J'ai pris conscience de l'importance de son amitié et plus important encore, j'ai pris conscience qu'elle était une véritable amie.

Elle, la fille froide de Serdaigle que j'ai toujours méprisé.

**« Kity,** je commence.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux,** lâche-t-elle avec lassitude.

**- Qu'on parle, **je réponds, **on se fuie à cause d'un gros…**

**- Je ne te fuis pas, moi, **me coupe-t-elle en plantant ses yeux bruns dans les miens gris**, c'est toi qui veux plus m'adresser la parole parce que tu n'as plus besoin de moi. **

**- Qu…Quoi ?**

**- Tu m'as bien comprise. Et j'ai bien compris que tout ça c'était juste un moyen de te protéger.**

**- Non ! Ecoute Kity j'ai… Ce n'est pas du tout ça !**

**- Alors c'est quoi ?** grince-t-elle tandis que Remus et Fred s'éclipsent discrètement.

**- Je t'évitais parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi comme amie après ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie. »**

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise et je souris à son si beau visage si peu comparable au mien. Je souris et j'espère que cette fleur d'espoir qui grandi en moi ne fanera pas. Que les soleils que sont mes amis lui permettront de fleurir éternellement. Et même si la vie a des coups durs, des larmes et des moments noirs, elle vaut la peine qu'on se batte pour la vivre.

Alors que Kity s'apprête à me répondre, je songe avec impatience à ce que mon existence me réserve, ce que Merlin a concocté pour moi. J'espère pour lui qu'il s'agit de bonnes surprises. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, hey bien, après tout…

Sans mauvaises surprises, comment peut-on savourer les bonnes ?

...

Je ne voulais absolument pas venir à cette fête… de une, parce que Jess, cette Poufsouffle de mon année, ça va bientôt faire sept ans que je la supporte. De deux, parce que Dana est invivable quand il est question de soirées et qu'elle me nomme toujours comme sa poupée, à coiffer et habiller, attitrée. De trois, je savais que je resterai toute la soirée au bar…

En plus, je ne vous raconte pas ma joie quand j'ai dû accompagner Sirius pour aller chercher ses deux copines, aussi blonde l'une que l'autre. Oui, parce que Monsieur pense que s'il a deux bras, c'est parce qu'une fille ne peut pas lui suffire… Hum, et moi, j'ai dix doigts, alors je fais quoi ? J'ouvre un élevage de mecs ? Merci bien, je ne suis pas encore maso…

Mais, finalement, faut bien avouer que je suis une rabat-joie de naissance… la soirée ne s'avère pas si emmerdante que prévue.

J'ai eu une occasion en or de scandaliser Jess en lui affirmant, avec un grand sourire hypocrite, que je n'avais pas d'argent à dépenser pour lui offrir un cadeau mais que j'achèterais bien un disque du groupe qui joue sur scène. EstelWing. Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle l'a pris mal… après tout, d'une certaine façon, j'ai complimenté ses goûts musicaux. En plus, pour une fois, j'étais sincère !

Une seconde bonne raison d'être heureuse d'être venue, c'est que j'ai pu admirer la joie de vivre renaissante de Dana. Bon, elle est toujours effondrée par sa rupture avec Remus et n'envisage toujours pas d'adresser une parole à un garçon –même pour lui demander la salade de courge, à table, c'est dire…- mais, au moins, elle rit et danse avec Lily et Potter-la-Sucette. Oui, en fait, ce dernier est le seul qui fait exception à la règle…

Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas décollé du bar mais quand on est en bonne compagnie, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Quand même, je me demande… si six ans auparavant, ou même juste l'année dernière, l'on m'avait dit que je tomberai amoureuse puis sortirai avec Fredderick Davis, comment aurais-je réagi ? En fait, c'est pas vraiment un mystère. Celui qui aurait eu cette présomption aurait eu de sacrées bricoles… Mais, ce soir, je sais que je ne serai jamais aussi bien avec un autre que Fred. Il n'est pas parfait –j'aime bien cet euphémisme…- mais il est si… indéfinissable, en fait. Je l'aime. Pour combien de temps ? Et est-ce que notre histoire ira loin, sans encombre ? Je ne préfère même pas avoir la réponse à ces questions… après tout, si on connaissait l'avenir, en quoi voudrait-on le vivre ?

Et, maintenant, je vois apparaitre Etta. Après toutes ces journées qu'elle a passées à m'éviter et moi, à l'ignorer avec rancœur. Moi qui croyais avoir fondé une amitié sur rien…

**-Je t'évitais parce que je pensais que tu ne voudrais plus de moi comme amie après ce qui s'était passé à l'infirmerie, **vient-elle de m'apprendre.

Sur le moment, je ne réponds rien. Puis, je ne peux m'en empêcher, j'éclate de rire. Pas d'un rire moqueur dont j'en ai le secret –enfermé dans un coffre dont la clé est dans le ventre de Chups-, mais juste un rire joyeux, qui me libère d'un assez gros poids. Etta…

**-Nan, mais n'importe quoi ! Je me demanderai toujours d'où tu sors tout ça… c'est pas de ta faute si Remus t'aime, ni s'il n'a pas résisté à l'envie de t'embrasser… et je pense qu'au fond, Dana le sait, **révélais-je en souriant.

**-Alors… ? Tu ne m'en veux vraiment, vraiment pas ? **insista-t-elle.

**-Je n'en veux à personne, Etta… il m'en faut plus pour faire une croix sur une amie –même si elle sort avec un Maraudeur… bon, t'as de drôle de goûts mais, après tout, on dirait qu'autour de moi, la mode est au Maraudeur ! **fis-je mine de me plaindre.

**-Oui, on sait tous que tu préfères les beaux-gosses de Serpentard…, **réplique-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**-A Serpentard, c'est bien simple, ya qu'un seul beau-gosse et c'est Rogue… Ô, Mon Sevy-chéri, comme t'es si séduisant !**

**-C'est sûr que quand il passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux et qu'il les ressort pleins d'huile, c'est… Wow !**

On échange un regard puis, en parfaite symbiose, on éclate littéralement de rire. N'empêche, il se laverait les cheveux, se les couperait un peu –histoire qu'on voie ses yeux- et passerait à la salle de muscu' un de ces jours, je suis sûre qu'il en épaterait plus d'une… ce serait une mission pour la relookeuse par excellence, j'ai nommé Danaelle Samuels ! Mais bon, ça change pas que, Severus, je ne peux pas le voir en peinture…

**-Alors, t'enfiles les coupes de champagne ? **me demande-t-elle, malicieuse.

**-Nan… Fred monte la garde.**

**-Bah, profitons qu'il soit pas là, alors ! **s'enthousiasme-t-elle.

Elle se sert une coupe et m'en tend une. Je la prends en riant et on trinque, éclaboussant un périmètre assez large autour de nous…

Entre deux gorgées –ou pas-, on se sort quelques conneries ou commente les gens qui nous entourent. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que la vie est pleine de surprise…

Il n'y a pas encore si longtemps, dans la famille Malefoy, je ne voyais en bien que Cassy. Je méprisais Etta. Je ne la voyais que comme une pétasse qui ne savait que se faire remarquer. Et il a fallu quand même cinq ans pour que je me rende compte du contraire ! Qu'Etta avait une vie difficile, une famille qui se comportait avec elle comme des bourreaux… qu'elle était en fait tout sauf une allumeuse qui veut briller sous les projecteurs. Simplement, une adolescente qui veut être elle-même, avec ses goûts, ses principes et ses hobbies, sans devoir changer pour personne. Une adolescente qui veut que ses rêves se réalisent mais qui a parfois besoin qu'on l'aide, qu'on l'encourage, qu'on lui montre qu'on est là, prêt à la rattraper si elle trébuche. Une adolescente qui, en même temps, est comme les autres mais est aussi unique. Irremplaçable. Elle a ses propres couleurs, ses propres sourires… ses propres combats. Et elle a eu le courage de les mener à bien, de gagner sa guerre. Et rien que ça, ça force le respect, non ? Oui, elle a des défauts. Et je les connais bien. Mais, soyons sérieux deux instants, vous croyez pouvoir encadrer quelqu'un de parfait ? Franchement, la perfection ça mène au meurtre, c'est certain !

Me voilà rassurée, c'est une raison en moins de me faire tuer…

**-Kity… c'est qui ces malades qui nous regardent depuis 26 minutes ? **me demande-t-elle alors.

**-Hein ?**

Elle me montre du doigt un truc derrière mon dos et je me retourne pour rester ahurie devant une bande d'adolescentes, portant des tee-shirts avec des photos de moi et Etta –okaaay… y'avait quoi dans le champagne ? D'ailleurs, sur la photo, je tire une de ces têtes de tueuse…- et certaines brandissent des pancartes où il y a marqué en gros « Mumus, on t'aime ! », « A mort Dana ! » ou « Oliver, forever ! ». En plus, elles nous foncent droit dessus…

**-Bon, alors, Etta, on va reculer tout doucement, sans précipitation, ok ? **commençais-je.

**-Okay…, **souffle-t-elle en commençant à m'obéir.

**-Et quand je te le dis, tu cours…**

**-Je cours ? **s'étonne-t-elle.

**-COURS ! **

**

* * *

**

_Qu'en pensez-vous alors ? =)_


End file.
